De morales retorcidas y armas humanas
by anita4869
Summary: Un mes. Había pasado un mes desde la desaparición de Merlín. Cuando Arturo partió en busca de su sirviente no tenía un plan muy bien formado, pero seguro que ser secuestrado para pedir un rescate por un traficante de armas moralmente desequilibrado no era parte de él. *Amistad, no Slash, magic reveal* TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

Lo primero y más importante es que este fic no es mío. Es una traducción, autorizada por la autora original, que es BeyondtheStorm. La versión original se llama Of twisted morals and human weaponry. Esta historia me ha mantenido enganchada (al igual que a un montón de gente, ya que ha tenido un éxito espectacular) durante varias semanas, y me pareció buena idea traducirla y compartirla :)

Sin más, ¡espero que os guste tanto como a mí!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

A veces, y solo a veces, que conste —después de todo, era un príncipe— Arturo realmente odiaba su vida.

Ahora resultaba ser una de esas veces.

El contrariado futuro rey emitió un profundo suspiro antes de recostarse contra la pared. La piedra era dura y rugosa contra su espalda y podía incluso notar el frío a través de la camisa, que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Miró hacia el iluminado pasillo que podía ver a través de las barras de su celda (dos paredes eran de piedra y dos estaban cerradas por barrotes), deseando que el amo de aquella estúpida fortaleza se apresurara a decirle de una vez qué era lo que quería de él. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que estar tirado en una mazmorra, y en serio, era solo una cuestión de suerte por su parte que hubieran conseguido capturarle en primer lugar. Si no hubiera estado tan cansado, nunca habrían sido capaces de rodearle así.

Arturo dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la pared mientras maldecía su suerte. Debería haber pensado más antes de abandonar Camelot él solo, fingiendo que solo iba a cazar un par de días para despejarse la cabeza (era el único modo de que su padre le dejara, e incluso así el rey había tenido sospechas sobre sus motivos). Por lo menos debería haberle dicho a Leon que fuera con él, pero estaba bastante enfadado en ese momento y no se había parado demasiado a pensar en su plan.

De hecho, no es que tuviera un plan real para empezar, porque estaba bastante seguro de que "encontrar a Merlín" no se podía calificar como plan. Sin embargo, eso era lo que había estado haciendo, lo que la mayoría de ellos habían estado haciendo discretamente durante el último mes hasta que su padre lo había descubierto y les había ordenado parar. Aún así, cada vez que salía una patrulla, sin importar cual fuera la misión que se les asignara, siempre se tomaban un tiempo para buscar a Merlín. La mitad del tiempo Arturo ni siquiera tenía que pedirles que lo hicieran, el resto de los caballeros lo hacían por cuenta propia. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué, ya que había estado seguro de que la mayoría de la nobleza compartía el punto de vista de su padre con respecto a los sirvientes, pero en el fondo las razones no le importaban demasiado. Estaban dispuestos a ayudar, y él lo agradecía.

Aún así, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no habían encontrado ni un solo rastro del obstinado sirviente del príncipe.

Un mes.

Había pasado un mes entero desde la desaparición de Merlín. Nadie tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido, Arturo simplemente se había despertado una mañana y Merlín no estaba. No había ninguna nota, ni despedidas, y todas sus pertenencias seguían en su habitación, sin tocar desde la noche anterior. Nadie, ni siquiera los guardias de las puertas, habían visto al sirviente marcharse. Ni una sola persona había sido capaz de darle una respuesta a por qué Merlín no estaba allí, pero Arturo estaba seguro de que Gaius sabía más de la situación de lo que le contaba. Aún así, interrogarle no había llevado al príncipe a ningún sitio, y el médico parecía tan preocupado y ojeroso que no le parecía correcto acusarle de ocultar algo aún por encima. Merlín era como un hijo para Gaius, así que era natural que su desaparición le resultara dura.

Si por lo menos Arturo se hubiera dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación antes (y hubiera sido capaz de admitir lo dura que le resultaba la situación a él también), entonces quizás no estaría metido en semejante desastre.

Ninguno de ellos estaría en ese desastre.

Un mes…

Muchas cosas podían pasar en un mes.

El príncipe suspiró y dejó que su cabeza golpeara la pared una vez más, maldiciéndose por su estupidez. Había estado haciéndolo mucho últimamente, y tenía todos los motivos para ello.

Durante esos dos primeros días en que Merlín no se había presentado a trabajar, Arturo no se habría preocupado mucho por ello. Simplemente había pensado que Merlín se estaba escaqueando (después de todo, no era la primera vez que Merlín se marchaba sin decirle nada a nadie), y en lugar de buscarle, había comenzado a hacer una lista de las tareas que le echaría encima como castigo por desaparecer y hacer que Gaius y Gwen se preocuparan.

El tercer día había comenzado a preocuparse un poco él también. A pesar de ser un idiota, Merlín no era desconsiderado. Si se iba a marchar unos días, por lo menos le habría dicho algo a Gaius.

La mañana del cuarto día, reunió a un grupo de caballeros y se internó en el bosque, usando la excusa de rastrear los restos del grupo de mercenarios que se habían encontrado la semana antes. No le había sorprendido no encontrar nada, pero la decepción rondaba pesadamente alrededor de todos ellos cuando volvieron a la ciudad sin Merlín y sin pistas.

El séptimo día (después de cinco "patrullas" más) ya se había pasado una respetable cantidad de tiempo maldiciéndose por no haber comenzado a buscar el primer día, porque cualquier rastro que pudiera haber se habría borrado hacía tiempo para cuando por fin se decidió a empezar a buscar.

Si algo le había sucedido a Merlín, sería culpa suya, y no estaba seguro de poder vivir con ello. Merlín _tenía_ que estar bien, dondequiera que estuviese, porque Arturo no podía aceptar la idea de que no lo estuviera.

Había sido sobre el día catorce que el rey se había dado cuenta de lo que Arturo hacía y le prohibió continuar su búsqueda. Su padre había mencionado palabras como "deber" y "responsabilidad" y había llamado a Merlín "solo un sirviente", y todo el tiempo Arturo se mantuvo en silencio mientras internamente hervía de rabia ante la insensibilidad de su padre. Merlín no era _solo_ un sirviente, era el sirviente de Arturo, y por tanto era la responsabilidad de Arturo. A pesar del hecho de que Merlín era bastante incompetente a veces, no era un sirviente terrible, y más importante, era una buena persona, leal, desinteresado, amable, y un gran amigo.

Al final, nunca se había tratado de encontrar a su sirviente. Arturo estaba intentando encontrar a su _amigo_ (aunque eso nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, desde luego).

Desafortunadamente, cada intento de encontrar a Merlín había fallado, y ahora estaba a días de distancia de Camelot, atrapado en una estúpida celda y esperando a que alguien le informara de por qué estaba allí.

Aparte de estar muerto, estaba seguro de que situación no podía ser mucho peor.

El sonido de una pesada puerta abriéndose y después cerrándose de golpe detuvo sus cavilaciones y rápidamente se puso en pie y avanzó hacia las barras. Podía escuchar pasos, de una sola persona, acercándose por el largo pasillo. Con suerte sería el que estaba a cargo de la fortaleza y no un guardia cualquiera, porque estaba cansado de esperar.

Se mantuvo cerca de la puerta de la celda, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer tan irritado como se sentía y confiando en dar una impresión algo intimidante. Aún así, tenía la sensación de que no lo conseguiría, ya que no estaba en la situación ideal para ser juzgado amenazador. De todos modos se mantendría en sus trece sin importar lo que le dijeran.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin apareció alguien. Lo primero que notó fue que el hombre era casi una cabeza más alto que él y tenía una constitución de árbol, probablemente no fuera la persona más fácil de intimidar o dominar. Lo segundo que notó fue la ropa del hombre. Había esperado a algún rufián, un bandido o un mercenario, o incluso un caudillo militar, pero el hombre estaba vestido como un noble.

Parecía un señor.

Cuando le habían llevado a la fortaleza, no había podido ver mucho de ella, y era difícil juzgar como era el lugar a partir de las mazmorras. Sin embargo, era cierto que el corredor que había fuera era ancho y bastante largo, sin mencionar que estaba bien iluminado y limpio. Quizás el resto del edificio era igual de grande y bien conservado. A pesar de que el propietario parecía un tronco vestido de gala, claramente era alguien de alta posición. Ese hombre era un lord, y considerando que Arturo no le había visto antes, era aceptable asumir que ya no estaba en ningún lugar próximo a Camelot. No podía evitar preguntarse en qué reino estaba siendo retenido como prisionero.

El resto de los rasgos del hombre no eran nada que no se pudiera esperar. Tenía aspecto arisco, la piel bronceada y corto pelo negro que comenzaba a volverse gris. Sus ojos eran oscuros, la cara redonda y tenía un poco de barba, negra y gris al igual que su pelo. Sus enormes brazos permanecían cruzados sobre un pecho igual de enorme, y tenía los labios curvados en algo entre una sonrisa maliciosa y una mueca burlona mientras sus ojos recorrían al príncipe cautivo.

Ni siquiera había abierto la boca y Arturo ya le odiaba.

— Príncipe Arturo —dijo el hombre. Su voz no era tan grave como el príncipe se había esperado, pero sí tan arrogante como su pomposa apariencia insinuaba—. Qué honor conoceros.

Arturo apretó los puños, deseando poder acercarse y darle un puñetazo al hombre en su gorda cara sonriente. Su captor se burlaba de él, y su voz rebosaba sarcasmo y diversión. En vez de intimidarse, Arturo solo sintió frustración. No iba a rendirse ante los intentos del hombre de enfadarle aunque claramente estaba en una gran desventaja, y no solo por estar en una celda. Incluso durante una pelea justa, tenía la sensación de que le costaría derrotar a aquel tipo. Con una espada tendría mejor oportunidad, pero aquella montaña humana no caería fácilmente.

Con suerte podría salir de allí sin tener que enfrentarse a él.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó, queriendo llegar al centro del asunto, porque se empezaba a sentir bastante irritado.

— Vamos, ¿dónde están vuestros modales? Pensé que vuestro padre os habría educado mejor.

Olvida eso. Arturo no estaba solo irritado. Estaba a punto de pasar la exasperación y en camino hacia la cólera. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no arrojarse contra los barrotes. Era un príncipe, y por tanto debía tener algo de autocontrol.

— He preguntado qué quieres, contéstame —dijo con voz tensa, haciendo que las palabras sonaran cortas y afiladas. Observó cómo la sonrisita del lord decaía y le miraba aún con diversión pero también con molestia. Obviamente había intentado provocar al príncipe, pero Arturo no pensaba entrar en el juego. Aparentemente se había acabado el tiempo del sarcasmo.

— Sois bastante arrogante, ¿no es así? —se burló el hombre—. Exigiendo cuando no estáis en posición de hacerlo. Supongo que no debería esperar otra cosa de un principito mimado.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Arturo, entrecerrando los ojos al mirarle fijamente.

— Barragh, _Lord_ Barragh de Arwel, y esta es mi fortaleza. Alguna vez fue un viejo castillo, así que he de decir que lo encuentro bastante adecuado para un lord como yo.

¿Arwel? No, definitivamente ya no estaba en Camelot. Arwel era un territorio muy al norte en un pequeño reino entre el del rey Alined y Mercia. Arturo nunca había estado allí antes, no había tenido motivos para viajar hacia ninguno de aquellos reinos, pero se suponía que tanto el rey Bayard como Alined tenían buenas relaciones con el pequeño territorio. Su padre, en cambio, siempre había parecido un poco receloso al respecto, aunque no pareciera haber motivo para sus sospechas. Arturo admitía que su padre era algo paranoico a veces, pero aparentemente aquella vez su instinto había sido correcto.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó.

— Vaya, desde luego sois impaciente, ¿no?

Arturo escogió no contestar y simplemente observó al hombre hasta que Barragh suspiró y descruzó los brazos, con una expresión que por fin parecía hacerse más seria.

— Podéis relajaros, principito. No tengo intención de haceros daño. Me temo que los muertos no proporcionan un precio muy alto.

— Así que pretendes pedir un rescate —no era una pregunta. Ya estaba seguro de que esa era la respuesta.

— Por supuesto. Conozco muchas personas que pagarían muy bien por el príncipe de Camelot. Por supuesto enviaré una petición a vuestro padre primero, pero si se niega… entonces me temo que se os disputarán.

Arturo entrecerró más los ojos, apretando tanto los puños que sus brazos temblaban. Sería humillante para su padre tener que pagar por su libertad, humillante para ambos. Se suponía que era el mejor guerrero de Camelot, y había permitido que algo así sucediera. ¿Qué pensaría el rey? Probablemente se sintiera decepcionado. Pero lo más probable era que pagara el rescate igual. No era posible que su padre simplemente le dejara allí. Sin embargo, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que en lugar de aceptar los términos, el rey mandara al ejército. No quería admitirlo, pero era cierto que su padre podía ser irracional en ciertas situaciones. Con suerte esa no sería una de esas veces. Lo último que necesitaban era una guerra.

— Sin embargo, me temo que tendréis que quedaros aquí un tiempo —informó Barragh con suficiencia— ya que me encuentro en medio de algo un poco más importante. Enviaré noticias a vuestro padre tan pronto como obtenga resultados de mi proyecto actual.

— ¿Oh? —comenzó Arturo, interesado de inmediato. Era una oportunidad de averiguar algo sobre su captor. Cualquier información podía ayudarle a evaluar mejor las cosas y a encontrar salida a aquella ridícula situación—. ¿Y qué podría ser eso? ¿Qué hace un _lord_ como tú que sea tan importante como para que vuestro rey os dé un castillo tan grande como este?

Arturo esperaba que su obvio insulto enfadara a Barragh, pero el hombre solo le dirigió otra mueca burlona, mirando al príncipe con desprecio.

— Trafico con armas —dijo, obviamente orgulloso de su negocio—. Vendo una gran variedad de armas a mi rey y otros señores, incluso a otros reinos, y soy muy bueno en lo que hago.

— ¿De veras? —_Maldición_. Salir de allí sería mucho más complicado de lo que había pensado. Una fortaleza llena de todo tipo de armas no auguraba nada bueno, y el hombro probablemente tendría cientos de soldados a su disposición a juzgar por el tamaño del castillo (solo las mazmorras eran inmensas, así que solo podía imaginarse cómo sería el resto). No podía evitar preguntarse qué tipo de armas tenía el hombre, porque probablemente no se tratara solo del armamento habitual. Era fácil acudir a un herrero y pagarle un precio probablemente mucho más bajo que acudiendo a un traficante como Barragh. No, tenía la sensación de que era algo más grande, más peligroso, y los medios que usaba probablemente fueran sospechosos. Había algo en el modo en que lo había dicho que molestaba al príncipe. Arturo estaba seguro de que sus métodos, fueran los que fueran, serían cualquier cosa menos honrados.

— Bien, espero que disfrutéis vuestra estancia, príncipe Arturo —dijo Barragh, apartando la atención de Arturo de sus pensamientos—. Es probable que estéis con nosotros bastante tiempo.

Aquella pobre excusa de noble estaba _sonriendo_ otra vez, y deseaba desesperadamente que algo hiciera desaparecer esa sonrisita. Si aquellas barras no les separaran, Arturo derribaría a esa montaña y le daría puñetazos hasta que cambiara de expresión. Desafortunadamente, su pequeña fantasía era imposible, pero al final Arturo obtuvo su deseo.

En el momento en que Barragh comenzaba a alejarse, una campana comenzó a sonar ruidosamente. Parecía una campana de alarma.

— ¿Qué? —gritó el lord, mirando a ambos lados del corredor. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el ruido de pasos frenéticos comenzó a hacer eco entre las paredes, haciéndose más y más fuerte. Arturo observó como un hombre aparecía corriendo por la derecha y se detenía frente a Barragh, sin aliento pero haciendo todo lo posible por recomponerse. A pesar de estar vestido con una armadura y armado con dos espadas, el soldado parecía nervioso y bastante agitado, rondado el terror. Miraba a su amo como si el lord fuera a arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

— Milord —saludó el hombre con voz vacilante mientras hacia una reverencia, pero Barragh no parecía de humor para formalidades y comenzó a gritarle.

— ¿Por qué suena la campana? ¿Qué sucede?

— Lo siento, milord…

— No tengo tiempo para tus disculpas. ¡Dime que ha sucedido!

— Señor, es el prisionero… Me temo que ha escapado… otra vez.

Si Arturo no se hubiera acercado tanto no hubiera escuchado las últimas palabras que el soldado había dicho en voz baja, casi con resignación. Parecía como si… como si estuviera _acostumbrado_ a aquello, se dio cuenta Arturo con asombro, como si que aquello sucediera fuera _normal_.

Quizás lo era, a juzgar por la reacción de Barragh. El hombre parecía furioso y exasperado, prácticamente gruñía con irritación.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¡Encontradle! —rugió, sobresaltando al pobre soldado, los ojos del joven brillaban con miedo—. ¡Alertad al resto! ¡Llevadle otra vez a su celda! No me importa cómo lo hagáis, ¡golpeadle si es necesario! Simplemente aseguraos de que siga vivo cuando yo llegue.

— ¡S-sí, señor!

Arturo observó como el guardia prácticamente volaba por el pasillo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo Barragh perdía los nervios, golpeando la pared de piedra con el puño. El traficando de armas había parecido muy sereno y superior mientras hablaba con Arturo, pero ahora todo aquello parecía desaparecer rápidamente. Era hora de ver hasta dónde podía llegar. No era una idea demasiado inteligente irritar a una persona furiosa, pero la gente tendía a hablar más cuando sentían rabia. Quizás aquel tirano le dejara escapar algo en medio de su furia.

— ¿Qué sucede, Barragh? —comenzó, cruzándose de brazos y con expresión socarrona—. ¿Tienes problemas para retener a tus prisioneros? Después de toda esa palabrería, me imaginaba que tendrías algo más de control que este, pero me parece que era todo apariencia. En ese caso, quizás salga de aquí antes de lo que crees.

Barragh se giró para encarar al príncipe, curvando los labios con un gruñido.

— Este es un caso _especial_ —rugió, acercándose más a las barras de la celda de Arturo—. Ese estúpido mocoso solo me resulta útil vivo, así que no puedo castigarle como me gustaría, pero si sigue así tendré que cambiar de opinión.

El lord se apartó una vez más de la celda, recomponiendo su expresión y calmando la furia. Cuando miró a Arturo otra vez, su cara estaba contraída en lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una familiar mueca burlona, esta llena de odio y diversión.

— No os hagáis falsas ilusiones sobre escapar de este lugar. Ese chico puede haber conseguido salir de su celda más veces de las que me atrevo a admitir, pero le hemos atrapado todas ellas. Y al contrario que él, estoy seguro de que vos podríais sobrevivir a más que un par de latigazos.

Con esas palabras finales, el hombre se giró y se alejó por el pasillo, mientras sus pisadas resonaban con fuerza. Arturo se descubrió sintiendo pena por aquel otro prisionero, que probablemente fuera a recibir la ira de Barragh.

Sin tener nada que hacer ni nadie con quien hablar, Arturo se retiró a la pared más alejada de su celda, sentándose otra vez en el suelo de piedra. Respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire despacio, intentando calmarse pero fallando miserablemente. En vez de eso volvió a maldecir su suerte. Le había dicho a su padre que se iría unos días, lo que significaba que nadie iría a buscarle pronto. Unos días podían ser cualquier cosa entre dos y siete. Estaba seguro de que no llevaba fuera más de tres, quizás cuatro. Todo dependía del tiempo que llevara inconsciente.

Golpeó la pared con la cabeza algunas veces, resistiendo el impulso de perder el control de su temperamento y golpearla con el puño. Eso definitivamente no ayudaría en nada, y era poco probable que le hiciera sentir mejor, pero la necesidad era difícil de resistir de todos modos, porque mientras estaba atrapado en una estúpida fortaleza a días de distancia de Camelot,_ Merlín_ estaba aún ahí fuera, aún desaparecido, y no había nada que Arturo pudiera hacer al respecto.

¡Maldita sea, incluso había logrado algún progreso! Había encontrado un rastro real, una pequeña aldea por la que Merlín había pasado. El joven tabernero recordaba a alguien que encajaba con la descripción de Merlín a pesar de que ya casi había pasado un mes desde que había estado allí. Al parecer el chico había dejado marca, pero de acuerdo con el tabernero Merlín no estaba solo, y los hombros que iban con él no parecían demasiado amigables. "_Parecían mercenarios de algún tipo_", había dicho. Se dirigían hacia el este de la aldea.

Arturo se acababa de preparar para partir cuando había sido emboscado por un grupo bastante grande de hombres, y una vez que se despertó después de ser golpeado en la cabeza, ya estaban en camino hacia la fortaleza. Se las había arreglado para que le capturara un sádico traficante de armas, y no parecía que fuera a escapar pronto. Barragh parecía el tipo de hombre que cumplía sus amenazas.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Arturo cerró los ojos y decidió intentar descansar un poco. Sabía que no tenía sentido, que solo conseguiría ganar unas pocas horas antes de que su mente decidiera comenzar a torturarle, pero tenía la sensación de que no iba a dormir mucho los siguientes días de todos modos, así que necesitaba aprovechar ahora que podía.

No tardó demasiado en empezar a adormilarse, recostado contra las paredes de su prisión mientras la campana de alarma seguía sonando en la distancia. Sabía que no duraría mucho, que tarde o temprano algo le despertaría —ya fuera un guardia o su preocupada mente— pero al menos durante un rato podía fingir que todo estaba bien, que cuando se despertara estaría en su enorme cama y no en una oscura celda. Podía fingir que cuando llegara la mañana, la luz entraría por la ventana y habría una molesta pero alegre presencia ahí de pie, preparada para saludarle y hacerle compañía durante el día.

Solo durante un rato, por imposible que fuera, quería fingir que el último mes no había sucedido. Estaba en casa, Merlín estaba a salvo, y ese peso —el que se asentaba con tanta fuerza sobre su corazón que tenía miedo de que lo aplastara— era solo una pesadilla.

Si tan solo pudiera despertarse.

* * *

En caso de que os interese, aquí podéis ver la historia original: s/8538227/1/Of-Twisted-Morals-and-Human-Weaponry  
y este es el enlace al perfil de la autora: u/2109945/BeyondTheStorm


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

En retrospectiva, podría admitir que quizás, solo _quizás_, su plan no había sido una idea muy buena después de todo. Estaba seguro de que cualquier otra persona estaría de acuerdo con él en eso. Si alguna vez conseguía salir de aquel lío, estaba convencido de que al menos Gaius tendría una o dos cosas que decir al respecto, y ni siquiera quería saber lo que Arturo le haría cuando lo descubriera.

De todos modos, de ninguna manera se le podía considerar responsable de todo esto. No sabía de quién era la culpa, pero definidamente no suya, no del todo…

…Bueno, puede que un poco.

Vale, salir de Camelot y vagar por el bosque en mitad de la noche no había sido lo más inteligente que había hecho (aunque desde luego tampoco era lo más estúpido), pero después de haberse despertado al sentir algo extremadamente poderoso y definitivamente mágico, no podía simplemente quedarse en la cama y no hacer nada. En vez de eso se levantó, se vistió rápidamente y se marchó. No había escrito una nota ni dicho nada a Gaius antes de irse, pero solo porque no esperaba estar fuera demasiado tiempo (¿no era gracioso como había acabado todo?). Solo quería ver qué pasaba y asegurarse de que no tenía nada que ver con un ataque a Camelot. Ese era su deber, después de todo.

No se le ocurrió considerar que pudiera ser una trampa, porque sinceramente, él era solo un sirviente para todo el mundo, ¿y por qué intentaría alguien atrapar a un simple sirviente?

Bien, _aparentemente_ no era tan cuidadoso con su secreto como él creía (y probablemente Gaius también tuviera una o dos cosas que decir sobre eso), pero en el fondo no era su culpa. Después de todo, si Arturo no se pasara el día lanzándose a situaciones peligrosas, Merlín no tendría que protegerle constantemente con su magia (así que en realidad era todo culpa de Arturo. La mayoría de las terribles desgracias que le sucedían solían serlo).

Todo había empezado un mes antes cuando él y Arturo habían salido al bosque con algunos caballeros para rastrear a un grupo de "mercenarios". En su opinión, ese era solo un término glorificado para "bandidos", pero cada vez que se había referido a ellos así Arturo le había corregido. Aparentemente había alguna gran diferencia que él no era capaz de comprender (contratados o no, ¿qué importaba? Eran gente dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por dinero). Los dos se habían pasado un rato discutiendo al respecto, sin prestar mucha atención a nada más… Lo cual, pensándolo ahora, podía ser el motivo de que los mercenarios hubieran podido tenderles una emboscada.

Y había _muchos_ mercenarios.

La batalla había ido como la mayoría de las batallas en las que Arturo estaba involucrado. El príncipe y sus caballeros luchaban mientras Merlín usaba discretamente su magia para ayudarles. Había ramas caídas y espadas que de repente estaban demasiado calientes para sostenerlas o que salían inesperadamente volando de las manos de sus dueños. Muchos de los mercenarios tropezaban con la nada para encontrarse con la espada de uno de los caballeros. Había sido bastante caótico, pero al final Camelot había vencido.

De todos modos, algunos de los mercenarios escaparon. Y le habían visto usando la magia para ayudar a los caballeros, y haciéndolo sin ningún esfuerzo y apenas una palabra.

Un poco antes ese mismo día, antes de salir del castillo, le había preguntado al príncipe por qué tenían que atrapar a los mercenarios. Quería saber qué habían hecho. Aparentemente el grupo de desconocidos había estado secuestrando gente. Formaban su campamento cerca de una aldea, y a los pocos días alguien desaparecía. Normalmente solo eran una o dos personas, pero a veces se trataba de familias enteras. Nadie tenía ni idea de por qué ni para qué, pero no era una situación que pudieran simplemente ignorar.

Por eso habían partido para enfrentarse a los mercenarios, porque por cruel que pudiera ser a veces, Uther se preocupaba por su gente y no era la clase de rey que ignoraría su sufrimiento. Cuando había oído sobre las desapariciones, había reaccionado rápidamente.

Desafortunadamente, ninguno de ellos sabía la historia completa. Si lo hubiera sabido, el mago habría sido mucho más discreto usando la magia, y no habría dejado que ninguno de los hombres escapara. Después de todo, eso era lo que le había metido en aquel lío.

Ya había pasado un mes. Un mes desde que se había escabullido del castillo para investigar la magia que le había despertado y se había metido de lleno en una trampa diseñada para un mago (o un idiota, porque todo lo que habían tenido que hacer era acercarse sigilosamente por su espalda mientras él permanecía distraído con el artefacto mágico que flotaba en medio del dichoso bosque). Había pasado un mes desde que le habían arrastrado a través del reino, pasando la frontera. Un mes desde que le habían vendido —_vendido_, como si fuera un objeto en vez de una persona— a un arrogante y autoritario lord de moral retorcida y sin sentido del humor.

Estúpidos mercenarios. Lo habían arruinado todo. Ni siquiera había valido la pena ver como su señor les mataba a todos. Aparentemente, permitir que les hubieran detectado y ser perseguidos por los caballeros de Camelot quería decir que ya no eran útiles (además, tenía la sensación de que este era un hombre a quien no le gustaba gastar dinero si no era necesario). Merlín se sentía agradecido de que no se hubieran molestado —o no les hubieran dado la oportunidad— de mencionar que él estaba entre aquellos caballeros y por tanto que tenía una conexión directa con Camelot y Arturo. De ser posible, le gustaría evitar atraer a nadie más a aquella situación, especialmente al príncipe. No quería que la gente que le importaba saliera herida por su culpa. Era mejor si esos hombres pensaban que era un mago solitario, aunque uno muy poderoso.

Desafortunadamente, se habían dado cuenta de eso, y era el motivo de que tras un mes aún estuviera a merced de su captor. Eso no quería decir que no pudiera complicarle la vida a aquel hombre. Después de todo, claro que no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles a un gilipollas tan irritante y escandaloso. Arturo en su peor momento era mil veces mejor que aquel tipo. Bajo distintas circunstancias probablemente eso le hubiera preocupado (el hombre podía tener un temperamento peligroso), pero toda la situación era bastante precaria, y había aprendido pronto que podía empujar bastante los límites sin consecuencias.

Después de todo, no le venía bien dañar a una _posesión_ tan valiosa, ¿no?

No era capaz de describir hasta qué punto odiaba ser tratado como un objeto. Un día ese noble narcisista iba a recibir lo que se merecía.

Sin embargo ese día no llegaría pronto, pensó Merlín abatido mientras era arrastrado a través de un amplio pasillo por tres guardias que parecían estar disfrutando tanto como él mismo de todo aquello. Lo cual era comprensible, considerando que esta no era la primera vez que tenían que hacerlo. Y probablemente no sería la última, lo cual era una pena, pero no iba a limitarse a sentarse allí y no hacer nada. La obediencia no era una de sus mejores características (pregúntale a Arturo), y no había manera de que fuera a actuar como un buen prisionero y quedarse en su celda. ¿Por qué quedarse dentro cuando podía salir tan fácilmente?

El único problema era que sin importar cuántas veces escapara, siempre terminaba volviendo al mismo sitio. Siempre le atrapaban otra vez (y tenía la sensación de que un día la paciencia de su señor se iba a agotar).

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, uno de los hombres abrió una gran puerta de madera que llevaba a otro pasillo, este con celdas a ambos lados. Nunca le ponían en la misma celda dos veces con la esperanza de que no fuera capaz de salir de la nueva. Inteligente por su parte.

Caminaron hasta la esquina más alejada, escogiendo una celda con cuatro paredes de piedra y una puerta de metal, sin barras, sin ventanas, sin ningún modo de dejar que la luz entrara. Había un pequeño catre en una esquina que al menos era mejor que la paja que había tenido la última vez, pero seguía siendo cualquier cosa menos ideal (una parte de él era consciente de que las mazmorras no tenían que ser cómodas o confortables, pero llevaba allí todo un mes, así que tenía derecho a estar indignado).

Uno de los guardias abrió la puerta rápidamente mientras los otros dos le metían dentro, dirigiéndole a la pared más alejada, donde reposaban unas esposas unidas a una larga cadena. No estaba seguro de por qué se molestaban. No era como si encadenarle sirviera para algo.

Cuando estaban a medio camino el guardia de su derecha se giró hacia el otro, con una expresión que oscilaba entre la resignación y la irritación.

— Ya sigo yo. Vete a avisar a los otros de que le encontramos. La maldita campana de alarma me está dando dolor de cabeza.

El otro guardia le dirigió una sonrisa divertida antes de liberar a Merlín y caminar hacia la puerta.

— Está bien. Me aseguraré de avisar a _su señoría_ ya de paso —no era posible pasar por algo el disgusto en su voz, y el mago sonrió interiormente ante el tono insultante. Se había dado cuenta pronto de que la mayoría de los guardias no apreciaban a su señor.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y los dos guardias se alejaron por pasillo, el que aún sostenía a Merlín le liberó y su expresión se suavizó tornándose en algo que parecía simpatía. Había preocupación también, y culpabilidad, y era una prueba de que había estado tantas veces en esa situación que comprendía lo que era.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre, y Merlín sabía que la preocupación de su voz era sincera.

— Bueno —dijo él—, juzgando la situación, probablemente haya estado mejor.

— Sabes lo que quiero decir, Merlín —su tono era serio, severo—. Ha sido una insensatez. Podías haber hecho que te mataran.

— Sí, y todos sabemos qué gran inconveniente habría sido eso —murmuró él, pero en la pequeña y silenciosa celda fue fácil escucharlo.

— Hablo en serio, Merlín. Podías haber sido aplastado. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

— Estaba pensando que quería salir —replicó él con exasperación, caminando hacia el catre y sentándose con un bufido. Miró hacia el suelo, dando ausentes patadas a una piedra suelta—. La estúpida puerta no paraba de quedarse atascada mientras intentaba abrirla, y supongo que me frustré un poco. No quería destrozar toda la pared.

—…Recuérdame que nunca me ponga en tu contra.

Merlín alzó la vista al oír eso, incapaz de no sonreír. A veces le sorprendía que aún fuera capaz de hacerlo después de todo lo que había sucedido durante el último mes. Tenía que agradecérselo a aquel hombre, y a algunos otros. Cuando le habían encerrado la primera vez, no se había esperado que le trataran con nada más que crueldad y desdén, pero todo había cambiado durante los primeros días. Se había dado cuenta pronto de que la mayoría de las personas que trabajan allí no lo hacían por propia voluntad. Es cierto que tenían más libertad que él, pero muchos de ellos eran también prisioneros.

Rordan era uno de ellos. Parecía algo mayor que la mayoría de los guardias que Merlín había visto (lo cual no era decir mucho ya que la mayoría de los guardias eran bastante jóvenes), pero solo tenía algunos años más que el mago, quizás cinco o siete como mucho. Estaba casado con una hermosa mujer y tenía dos hijas pequeñas de las que siempre hablaba con afecto. Era por su bien que trabajaba como guardia. Nunca se detuvo a explicar bien por qué, pero Merlín sabía lo suficiente para ser capaz de leer entre líneas.

Por lo general, una persona haría lo que hiciera falta para proteger a la gente que le importaba, aunque significara hacer algo de lo que no estuvieran orgullosos.

Y Rordan no era el único en esa situación. Muchos de los guardias tenían historias similares. La mayoría de ellas las había escuchado a escondidas cuando los guardas patrullaban las mazmorras o permanecían ante su celda para vigilar. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, después de todo, y cualquier información que pudiera obtener, sin importar lo trivial que fuera, era mejor que nada. A esas alturas ya conocía casi todas sus historias, aunque solo algunos habían hablado personalmente con él, se habían molestado en compartirlas con él y escuchar algunas de las suyas a cambio.

A veces deseaba no haberlo hecho, no haber escuchado a ninguno de ellos hablando esos primeros días. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si no lo hubiera hecho.

Observó en silencio como Rordan se le acercaba despacio, apoyándose contra la pared cercana. El hombre suspiró pasando una mano por el despeinado cabello castaño y fijando de nuevo en Merlín una mirada preocupada.

— No pensé que pudieras hacer algo así —dijo, con la mente aún centrada en el asunto de haber volado una pared—. Al menos ya no.

— Fue un accidente. Simplemente sucedió. Probablemente no consiguiera hacerlo otra vez aunque lo intentara —el mago bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que reposaban sobre sus piernas. Doblo y estiró los dedos un par de veces, intentado sacudirse la sensación cosquilleando que sentía pero al mismo tiempo deseando que no se fuera nunca. Durante un breve momento había sido capaz de sentir su magia atravesándole, alzándose con su frustración. Había salido como una pura onda de poder, salvaje y descontrolada, pero por fin la había alcanzado.

Por supuesto, después había pagado el precio, pero el dolor había valido la pena. Echaba de menos aquella sensación. No se había dado cuenta de lo solo y vacío que podía sentirse sin ella hasta que se la arrebataron. Esa era una de las primeras cosas que habían sucedido cuando había llegado a la fortaleza. Su nuevo _propietario_ le había puesto lo que parecían unas esposas de plata corrientes en el brazo, justo bajo su hombro. Al principio no había entendido para qué eran, pero en el momento en que el metal tocó su piel sintió la habitual calidez de su magia desaparecer, replegándose a su interior en un lugar donde no podía tocarla. Se había convertido en poco más que un suave roce en algún lugar de su ser, aún ahí pero demasiado lejos para alcanzarla.

Aparentemente no era solo un brazalete de plata. No se parecía a la "plata" en absoluto aparte de por su color. Era algún tipo de metal extraño, raro y difícil de encontrar con un nombre que no era capaz de recordar, y tenía la irritante y completamente natural habilidad de suprimir la magia.

Cuando aquel suave roce de poder se atenuó y retrocedió la primera vez, había intentado sacarla a la superficie de inmediato, solo para descubrir que hacerlo _dolía_. Intentar llamar a su magia con el brazalete en su brazo haciendo lo contrario había resultado en hacerle sentir como si se partiera en dos. No hace falta decir que dejó de intentarlo de inmediato y solo había probado un par de veces más antes de decidir que no tenía sentido. No podía concentrarse mientras sentía tanto dolor, así que tener acceso a su magia no le haría mucho bien de todos modos.

Aún así, lo que ninguno de ellos habían tenido en cuenta con todo el tema de suprimir su magia era que Merlín no era como los otros magos. Su magia era prácticamente una parte viva de él, y era imposible separarla de él completamente. Aún era capaz de realizar hechizos sencillos, como desbloquear la puerta de su celda. También podía mover cosas y probablemente incluso empujar a la gente hacia atrás sin que doliera demasiado. Cualquier cosa aparte de aquello estaba fuera de su alcance en aquel momento, y no podía simplemente quitarse las esposas. Eran demasiado gruesas como para romperlas —una pulgada de ancho y al menos cuatro de largo—, y se negaban a deslizarse por su brazo por mucho que lo intentara. Estaba desafortunadamente atrapado al menos en el futuro inmediato.

—…Lo siento.

Merlín alzo la cabeza, sorprendido por la disculpa. Rordan ya no le miraba, y mantenía la atención centrada en el suelo. Parecía lleno de culpa, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza agachada.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó cautamente, confuso, porque estaba seguro de que el guardia no había hecho nada mal. No podía simplemente dejarle marchar, y desde luego Merlín no se esperaba que lo hiciera. Si le atrapaban mientras intentaba escapar, era su problema y su culpa. No quería ayuda, y jamás la pediría, porque eso solo les pondría en peligro. Esta vez había sido Rordan quien le había encontrado, y sabía que al guardia no le gustaba tener que encerrarle otra vez, pero era su trabajo, y estaba bien. No tenía motivos para sentirse culpable por ello.

— Porque podrías escapar fácilmente —dijo Rordan, con un tono de voz más alto con cada palabra que decía—. Sé que si quisieras podrías simplemente empujarnos a un lado para pasar. Podrías incluso matarnos si lo intentaras, a pesar de esas estúpidas esposas, volaste una _pared_, por el amor de Dios, ¡pero ni siquiera lo intentas! Dejas que te capturemos cada vez y ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada al respecto aunque sea nuestra culpa para empezar y –

— Rordan. Rordan, cálmate.

Merlín se había puesto de pie, con los brazos estirados en un gesto tranquilizador, intentando que su amigo dejara de gritar y respirara un poco. Cuando el guardia por fin se hubo calmado un poco, Merlín se acercó a la pared y se apoyó a su lado; ninguno de los dos quería hacer contacto visual.

— No tienes que disculparte —le dijo Merlín, sintiendo la necesidad de romper el silencio y consolar a su amigo (y eran amigos, porque no podía pensar en otra palabra para ello)—. No has hecho nada malo.

— Pero tengo razón, ¿verdad? El motivo de que no hayas escapado es porque no puedes sin hacernos daño, ¿no?

Merlín se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, sin querer contestar a eso. No quería admitir que Rordan tenía razón, porque solo haría que el hombre se sintiera peor. De todos modos era la verdad. Esos hombres no eran malvados como su señor, y no iba a hacerles daño cuando no habían hecho nada malo. Además… la mayoría de ellos tenían familias, hijos. Cuando lo pensaba de esa manera, no podía ni siquiera lanzarles hacia atrás por miedo a hacerles daño (su magia estaba increíblemente inestable a juzgar por el incidente anterior). No quería ser el responsable de destrozar una familia, de llevarse a un padre. La mayoría de esos hombres eran buenas personas que solo cuidaban de sus seres queridos, y no se merecían sufrir por ello; así que si eso significaba que sus planes de escape acabaran siempre en fracaso, que así fuera.

Además, incluso si fuera un mago descorazonado y perverso, era probable que le atraparan de todos modos. Después de todo, no era capaz de realizar mucha magia en esos momentos, y lo poco que podía hacer le dejaba exhausto y vacío antes de haber llegado siquiera a las puertas.

—…Gracias.

Sorprendido una vez más, Merlín miró de nuevo a Rordan, observándole con total perplejidad. Primero se disculpaba y ahora le agradecía, y el mago no tenía ni idea de por qué. No había hecho nada. Probablemente incluso estuviera haciendo más complicada la vida de todo el mundo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó finalmente.

— Por… por todo. Por no atacarnos, por comprendernos. Tienes el derecho de odiarnos, pero no lo haces, y todos te lo agradecemos. Los otros querían que te dijera lo mucho que lo agradecen. Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo por ti. Eres un buen hombre, Merlín, y no te mereces esto.

— Está bien. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Es mi culpa estar metido en este lío en primer lugar.

— Aún así, me gustaría poder ayudarte. Nosotros… no podemos desobedecer las órdenes, pero por lo menos, seguiremos cuidando de ti.

Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Esas palabras eran una promesa sincera, y sabía que Rordan estaba hablando por todos los guardias que el mago había conocido y quizás algunos con los que ni siquiera había hablado. Para entonces probablemente la mayoría de ellos sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que simplemente escogía no atacarles. Varios de ellos se habían dado cuenta bastante rápido, y desde entonces se habían apartado de su deber para ser amables con él. Le daban agua con regularidad, a veces más de la que necesitaba e incluso cuando su captor ordenaba que no le dieran ninguna. También encontraban siempre maneras de conseguirle comida extra, mucha más de la que un prisionero solía tener. Si se les ordenaba golpearle un poco, siempre fingían, y si tenía que hacerlo alguno de _los otros_ guardias, uno de ellos siempre acudiría después para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y tratar sus heridas.

Sabía que no podía pedirles que le dejaran marchar, las repercusiones serían demasiado grandes, pero era suficiente saber que querían hacerlo, que lo harían si hubiera manera de que no acabara siendo peor para ellos. Por mucho que lo odiara, lo comprendía, y no les culpaba. Estaban haciendo lo que podían para compensarle por sus sacrificios, y era suficiente.

— Gracias —dijo antes de volver a cruzar la habitación hacia su catre—. Deberías volver. Alguien puede darse cuenta de que no estás.

— Está bien.

Merlín observó como Rordan iba lentamente hacia la puerta, obviamente reacio a marcharse tan pronto. Hizo una pausa cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, mirando una vez más al hechicero.

— Ten cuidado, Merlín.

— Siempre lo tengo —eso le ganó una sonrisa y un bufido divertido antes de que Rordan abriera la pesada puerta de metal y la cerrara despacio tras él. El sonido de un cerrojo cerrándose llenó la oscura y vacía celda, y Merlín no pudo evitar suspirar. Bloquear la puerta no servía de nada. Podía abrirla fácilmente, aunque primero necesitaría un día o dos para recuperarse. Incluso usar una mínima cantidad de magia le dejaba vacío.

Con nada mejor que hacer, el mago decidió simplemente recostarse y esperar, sabiendo lo que iba a venir.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Incluso antes de escuchar el ruido de las llaves había escuchado los pesados pasos resonando por el pasillo. Cuando el cerrojo sonó una vez más y la puerta de metal se deslizó por el suelo de piedra, dejó escapar un último suspiro y se preparó para una confrontación más.

— Bien —le llegó la voz presuntuosa, casi cantarina de su captor—. ¿Cómo está mi prisionero favorito?

Merlín no dijo nada, fingiendo estar dormido, pero un momento después el ruido de botas contra el suelo le alertó de que su visitante se acercaba. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y se preparó para ello, pero no pudo evitar un pequeño estremecimiento de pánico cuando una gran y poderosa mano envolvió su cuello, apretándolo lo justo para llamar su atención y hacerle más difícil respirar. Merlín era consciente de que esas manos podrían partirle fácilmente, quebrar su cuello con un simple giro, pero a pesar de no parecerlo, el hombre era paciente y todo un estratega. Aún así, el mago no podía evitar preguntarse a veces qué le pasaría cuando la paciencia se acabara. Y un día sucedería, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. El control del hombre ya estaba empezando a desvanecerse.

Merlín se vio obligado a abrir los ojos cuando la mano alrededor de su cuello apretó un poco más, haciéndole jadear antes de que la presión disminuyera. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mirar con firmeza a la cara que se cernía sobre él, con aquellos ojos oscuros entrecerrados con irritación y los labios formando una fea mueca.

— Harías bien en recordar tus modales, chico —le soltó—. Estoy esperando un saludo apropiado.

Sin miedo ni duda, con los ojos fijos en su marca particular de arrogancia, Merlín se obligó a adoptar una expresión calmada e indiferente y quizás ligeramente divertida.

— Hola, _Barragh_.

Sin títulos, sin sumisión, sin respeto. No se lo merecía, y no había razón para dárselo. Después de todo, ese hombre le necesitaba vivo.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía hacerle?

* * *

Como siempre, se aprecian los reviews, y si veis algún error decídmelo para que lo corrija :)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Aquí está el tercer capítulo! En este tenéis un poco de Merlín y un poco de Arturo.

Lo revisé muy rápido antes de subirlo, así que como siempre, decídmelo si encontráis algún error.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Cuando la cara que flotaba sobre la suya se retorció con un gruñido enfurecido, Merlín se dio cuenta de repente de que quizás había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. La idea se confirmó cuando Barragh le levantó de la cama agarrándole solo por el cuello y le empujó contra la pared, haciendo que se quedara sin aliento. El hombre se limitó a sostenerle allí, con un agarre firme pero que no llegaba a ahogarle. Merlín alzó los brazos para intentar apartar aquella mano de su garganta, pero aquella montaña de hombre probablemente fuera cien veces más fuerte que él. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, estaba a su merced.

— ¿Es esa manera de hablar a tu amo? —soltó el lord.

— Tú _no_ eres mi amo —respondió él, y a pesar del puño que se estrelló contra su estómago, no lamentó aquellas palabras. Sólo había una persona a la que serviría, y no había nada que aquel zoquete pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

— Desde luego eres un bastardo insolente. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme, considerando lo que eres. He descubierto que la mayoría de los magos tienden a ser demasiado arrogantes para su propio bien… pero podemos arreglar eso.

La mano libre del lord se movió para agarrar el brazo del hechicero, justo donde estaba el brazalete de metal. Lo apretó con fuerza, presionándolo contra su piel hasta que Merlín no pudo evitar encogerse por la presión.

— Debe ser bastante doloroso que supriman tu magia así. He puesto uno de estos en cada mago que he atrapado, pero me imagino que debe ser mil veces peor para alguien como tú. El tipo de poder que posees es inaudito, inhumano. Cuando te trajeron aquí, Neirin me dijo que tenías más magia en un solo dedo que la que la mayoría tienen en todo su cuerpo. Él es totalmente inútil en lo a magia se refiere, pero sabe cómo sentirla, y nunca se ha equivocado.

Aflojó su agarre, pero la sujeción aún permanecía firme en ambos sitios, por lo que Merlín siguió en silencio. No tenía sentido enfadarle otra vez, al menor no aún. Además, el hechicero no tenía ningún comentario que hacer. Sabía que era verdad, aunque no siempre lo creyera. Era consciente de lo diferente que era su magia —lo diferente que era _él_— de la demás gente con magia. Tanto Gaius como el dragón se había referido a él como una "criatura de la magia", lo cual era probablemente una descripción mucho más adecuada que llamarle "mago". La mayoría de los magos podían practicar toda su vida y no ser capaces de lograr ni una fracción de las cosas de las que él era capaz.

En las manos equivocadas, ese tipo de poder sería devastador… y eso era exactamente lo que Barragh quería.

— Podría quitártelas, ya lo sabes —dijo el hombro con una voz mucho más suave, pronunciando las palabras en lo que casi podría ser considerado un ronroneo. Por desagradable que fuera la idea, no se le ocurría una palabra mejor para ello—. Podría poner fin a tu dolor, tu vacío. Podría darte lo que quisieras, ofrecerte un reino entero si lo desearas. Nunca te volvería a faltar nada, solo tienes que prometerme tu magia. Tu fidelidad a cambio de tu libertad. Puedo prometerte que si me ofreces tu magia por propia voluntad, se te tratará bien.

Era lo mismo una ve más, las mismas palabras bonitas pero vacías de un hombro hambriento de poder. ¿Cuántas veces le había hecho aquella oferta? Esta probablemente fuera la quinta o la sexta que Barragh se lo había preguntado, ¿cuántas más habría en total? Demasiadas, en su opinión, y en todas recibiría la misma respuesta. No estaba interesado en el poder y las riquezas o en gobernar el mundo. Todo lo que quería era proteger a la gente que le importaba y ver Camelot prosperar bajo el reinado de Arturo. No necesitaba fama o fortuna o siquiera reconocimiento por sus hazañas. Solo esperaba ser aceptado algún día por lo que era y lo que podía hacer, y esperaría a que ese día llegara. No necesitaba nada más.

— Ya te lo he dicho —comenzó con voz segura mientras miraba hacia su captor, encontrándose con su mirada penetrante sin perder firmeza—. Comprometí mi magia a otro hace tiempo. Mi magia es para él y solo para él, y no hay _nada_ que puedas ofrecerme que lo cambie. _Nunca_ tendrás mi lealtad.

La mano alrededor de su garganta se apretó violentamente, asfixiándole, clavándole los dedos en el cuello. Intentó respirar, agarrando el brazo que le sostenía, y antes de saber lo que estaba pasando Barragh le había tirado al suelo. Merlín no pudo hacer nada más que permanecer allí, tosiendo entre jadeos. Todo su cuerpo dolía, y era probable que por la mañana estuviera cubierto de moratones. Estaba acostumbrado a ser zarandeado por el lord, pero había algo diferente en este encuentro.

Por un momento, había parecido que Barragh había estado a punto de explotar. Incluso ahora, el hombre parecía furioso pero extrañamente determinado, como si acabara de llegar a algún tipo de conclusión. Sin avisar, le dio una patada al hechicero directamente en el estómago, y Merlín comenzó a toser otra vez, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo para evitar otro ataque. Su guardián simplemente le miró, con los ojos llenos de fuego.

— He intentado ser amable —comenzó, con una voz que temblaba por la furia apenas contenida—. Me aseguré de que se te tratara cualquier herida seria. Te he dado ropa limpia, comida, agua. Me he asegurado de que se te tratara bien, pero ya que pareces decidido a rechazar mi hospitalidad, creo que es necesario un nuevo enfoque. He evitado castigarte con demasiada dureza porque no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportar mucha _persuasión física_, pero si sigues tan terco y desafiante… Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirás.

Pudo escuchar a Barragh acercándose a la puerta, pero aquella montaña de hombre se detuvo justo cuando la abría, y desde el suelo Merlín no podía ver su cara. Se imagino que el lord tendría esa enfadada pero satisfecha sonrisita suya.

— Como castigo por intentar escapar y por tu evidente falta de respeto, recibirás cinco latigazos, y si vuelves a intentar algo así otra vez, me aseguraré de que sean diez, y _yo_ seré el que blanda el látigo.

Dicho eso, la puerta de su celda se cerró, el pestillo se colocó en su lugar, y Merlín se encontró con que estaba otra vez solo, y esta vez no había salida. Estaba solo en la oscuridad, y descubrió que ni siquiera tenía fuerza para levantarse del suelo. Siempre había sabido que ese día llegaría, que en algún momento Barragh se cansaría de que le negaran lo que quería y decidiría intentar forzar su sumisión. Siempre había sido una posibilidad. A juzgar por como todos sus otros intentos habían fallado, el hombre se quedaba sin opciones. Ya que parecía que no podía obtener lo que quería pidiéndolo amablemente, aparentemente iba a recurrir a la tortura.

Después de todo, el dolor podía ser muy persuasivo.

Merlín se encontró de repente temiendo la próxima vez que la puerta se abriera. _Nunca_ le habían azotado antes, aunque sabía que en otras circunstancias probablemente no hubiera sido así. Si hubiera sido el sirviente de cualquier otro, estaba seguro de que su insolencia le habría ganado un par de latigazos por lo menor, pero Arturo no era ese tipo de amo. De hecho, aparte de lanzarle algo de vez en cuando, el príncipe nunca le había castigado por nada. Sí, le había puesto en el cepo unas cuantas veces, pero normalmente era Uther el responsable de eso. Por lo general, Merlín era un sirviente bastante afortunado (aunque nunca admitiría que Arturo en el fondo era bueno con él, aunque sí que lo fuera, de algún modo).

Tal y como había sucedido muchas veces en el pasado mes, Merlín vio como sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Camelot. No podía evitar preguntarse qué estaba sucediendo allí, si todo el mundo estaba bien. El reino siempre estaba siendo atacado, y sin él allí para protegerlo, ¿y si sucedía algo? Seguro que habría recibido algún tipo de noticia si ese fuera el caso. Los guardias lo habrían mencionado, pero no podía evitar preocuparse de todos modos. ¿Estarían todos bien? Tenían que haber notado que había desaparecido, que algo iba mal. ¿Estarían preocupados? ¿Le echaban de menos? ¿Arturo le echaba de menos? ¿Estarían intentando encontrarle?

¿Estaba _Arturo_ intentando encontrarle?

Esperaba desesperadamente que no fuera así (aunque parte de él esperaba que sí, que se preocupara por él lo suficiente como para intentarlo). Arturo tenía que estar en Camelot, tenía que permanecer a salvo, y aunque el castillo no era precisamente el sitio más seguro mientras Merlín no estaba allí, era mejor que los bosques o las aldeas más alejadas. Cualquier cosa podría sucederle al príncipe mientras estuviera fuera, como ser atacado por bandidos o animales salvajes o alguna criatura mágica. Sin Merlín allí para encargarse sutilmente de las cosas, Arturo sería vulnerable. ¿Y si algo le sucedía durante su ausencia?

¿Y si Arturo moría porque Merlín había sido tan idiota como para no notar una trampa tan evidente?

Sin importar lo que pasara, tenía que encontrar un modo de salir de allí. Incluso si recibía cien latigazos, tenía que volver a Camelot, a Arturo, pero mientras aquel estúpido brazalete estuviera aferrado a su brazo, estaba completamente indefenso. Aunque se esforzara en serio e intentara realmente enfrentarse a los guardias, probablemente colapsaría mucho antes de conseguir salir del castillo.

No había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar y confiar en que se le presentara alguna oportunidad. Tendría que rezar porque mientras tanto, Arturo fuera inteligente por una vez y no fuera en busca de problemas.

Era una pena que ya supiera lo poco probable que era eso.

Después de haber conseguido al menos un par de horas de sueño, por inquieto que este fuera, Arturo se despertó por fin con el sonido del metal rechinando. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe e inmediatamente se enderezó, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su cuello crujió por haber estado en una postura tan incómoda durante tanto tiempo. Se frotó los ojos rápidamente, intentando librarse de la visión nublada, y una vez se sintió un poco más despierto, miró hacia la puerta de su celda. Un guardia acababa de llegar para traerle un plato de comida y un vaso que probablemente contuviera agua. Había otro guardia de pie junto a su celda, y una vez que su camarada hubo entrado, cerró la puerta tras él.

— Estaré al final del pasillo, así que grita cuando hayas terminado —dijo antes de marcharse, alejándose hasta que sus pisadas dejaron de oírse. El otro guardia solo sonrió antes de acercarse a Arturo.

Aunque su cuerpo comenzaba a protestar por la posición en la que se encontraba, el príncipe no tenía muchas ganas de moverse. En vez de eso permaneció exactamente donde estaba, sin apartar los ojos del hombre que se acercaba a él. Al contrario que su anterior visitante, este parecía bastante joven, quizás uno o dos años mayor que él mismo. También tenía un aspecto más bien amigable, a juzgar por su sonrisa. No era presuntuosa o divertida ni parecían en modo alguno forzada ni falsa. Sus suaves rasgos ayudaban, con su pelo del color de la arena y ojos brillantes y claros.

Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, el guardia que había visto antes también parecía bastante joven, al igual que el que acababa de marcharse hacía un momento, y todos ellos parecían tener buen aspecto, casi formal.

¿Por qué Barragh, siendo como era un noble, parecía un bandido común mientras que sus guardias podían pasar por miembros de la nobleza?

— Siento haberte despertado —dijo el hombre, y por si no fuera suficientemente sorprendente, parecía que lo decía en serio. Fuera como fuera, aún era un guardia y aún trabajaba para Barragh, así que Arturo no tenía intención de ser nada más que cauto. De todos modos, era cierto que hasta que se le ocurriera algún tipo de plan, estaba a merced de sus captores. Por lo tanto probablemente lo mejor fuera intentar no ser demasiado hostil a pesar de lo frustrante que fuera la situación.

Además, ese guardia estaba haciendo un obvio intento de ser educado. Por lo menos podía intentar corresponder. Quizás incluso le resultara beneficioso. Para poder formar algún plan necesitaba información. Los guardias eran un buen sitio para empezar.

— Toma —le dijo el joven, colocando la bandeja y el vaso frente al príncipe—. Pensé que debías tener hambre. Probablemente no te dieran de comer de camino aquí.

No lo habían hecho, considerando que estaba inconsciente la mayor parte del viaje. Era probable que no hubiera tomado una comida decente durante días (porque pan seco y rancio y lo que pudiera encontrar en los bosques no se cualificaban como comida). Aunque en ese momento no se diera cuenta, era bastante seguro decir que tenía al menos un poco de hambre.

Arturo finalmente se movió de su posición contra la pared, mientras su cuerpo protestaba por el movimiento. Todo él estaba rígido y agarrotado, pero lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo y se extendió para acercar la bandeja, tomando el vaso y dando un sorbo. Por mucho que quisiera bebérselo de golpe, sabía que tenía que racionarlo. Probablemente fuera toda el agua que iba a obtener en un tiempo.

— No te reprimas. Puedo traerte más sin problema. Es decir, no planeamos privarte de nada ni nada de eso. Bueno, puede que Barragh sí, pero lo que no sepa no le hará daño.

— ¿Qué? —no pudo evitar soltar la palabra, sorprendido ante lo que el guardia acababa de decir con tanta ligereza. Por arrogante que fuera el lord, Barragh aún estaba al mando, aún era el amo de ese hombre, de algún modo, y aún así hablaba sin problemas sobre desobedecerle y hacer cosas a su espalda. No parecía avergonzado o preocupado en lo más mínimo.

Aparentemente el traficante de armas no era muy popular entre sus propios hombres.

— Digo que no tienes que preocuparte —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa—. Come y bebe todo lo que quieras, te traeré más. Créeme. Tengo mucha práctica. La mayoría de nosotros la tenemos, de hecho, y Barragh aún no se ha dado cuenta.

Los ojos de Arturo se entrecerraron mientras miraba al guardia, alzando las defensas una vez más.

— ¿Por qué? —no podía evitar sospechar. Ese no era el comportamiento habitual de un guardia, alguien que debía vigilar a los prisioneros y proteger el castillo. No había ningún motivo para que fuera tan amable o civilizado. ¿Qué sentido tenía ayudar al enemigo? ¿Qué ganaba de ello?

El guardia simplemente le miró, confuso.

— ¿Por qué qué?

_¿Está hablando en serio?_

— ¿Por qué te apartarías de tu deber para ayudarme? ¿Qué ganas de ello?

Tenía que haber algo. Quizás todo era una trampa, un plan astuto para proporcionarle una falsa sensación de seguridad (como si eso fuera a suceder). Quizás le iban a dar comida ahora para privarle de ella luego, o a lo mejor simplemente intentaba confundirle como nueva forma de tortura… y vale, Arturo se daba cuenta de que eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero tenía que haber una razón, algo aparte de lo que parecía, porque no era posible que ese hombre fuera _ese_ tipo de persona. Al fin y al cabo, _Merlín_ era el único hombre que conocía lo suficientemente idiota como para hacerse amigo de alguien así, sin saber nada en absoluto sobre él y durante una situación totalmente inapropiada. Guardias y prisioneros, a todos los efectos, se suponía que eran enemigos, ¡era sentido común!

— Solo porque Barragh te tenga prisionero no te convierte en una mala persona. Como mucho, lo contrario. Además, ¿qué problema hay con ser amable con la gente? Solo intento ayudar.

…Vale, se había equivocado. Al parecer había más gente en el mundo con la misma mentalidad que Merlín.

Una idea aterradora, la verdad.

— Oh, lo siento, he olvidado presentarme. Soy Owyn.

El guardia, Owyn, llegó hasta ofrecerle la mano a Arturo, que simplemente le miró como si estuviera loco. El príncipe se encontraba totalmente perdido por una vez. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar a un acto de amistad tan ridículo cuando nada en su situación debía ser amistoso. Era un prisionero, por el que iban a pedir un rescate, y Owyn era un maldito _guardia_. ¿Estaba ese hombre mentalmente enfermo o algo?

Cuando Arturo no tomó la mano que se le ofrecía, Owyn suspiró y dejó caer el brazo a su costado, cambiando la expresión a una exasperada. Sinceramente, si alguien debía sentirse exasperado era Arturo. ¡Nada de esto tenía el más mínimo sentido!

— Mira —comenzó Owyn—. Sé que probablemente no confíes en mí. No esperaba que lo hicieras, y desde luego no te culpo por que sospeches. Pero hablaba en serio. No quiero hacerte ningún daño. La mayoría de nosotros no queremos. Son solo Barragh y los pocos que están cerca de él de los que tienes que tener cuidado, como Neirin. Un tipo feo, pero tiene suficiente cerebro como para ser un lamebotas. Horriblemente bruto, pero no te preocupes. Es poco probable que le veas.

Arturo intentó abrir la boca para decir algo pero descubrió que se había quedado sin palabras. No era habitual que alguien pudiera hacer eso. De hecho, no podía recordar a nadie que lo hubiera conseguido. Había una pequeña voz en su cabeza, una que sonaba mucho como Merlín, riéndose de que no pudiera decir una sola palabra. _Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que el gran príncipe Arturo no tuviera nada que decir_, o algo así. De hecho, ese idiota se estaría riendo en ese momento si pudiera verle.

El hecho de que no hubiera ninguna risa, ningún comentario sarcástico, ninguna sonrisa divertida, le hizo darse cuenta una vez más con cruel claridad de lo solo que estaba en realidad.

Durante mucho tiempo (o al menos eso parecía), Merlín siempre había estado a su lado, tanto si él quería como si no. Sin importar a dónde fuera o a qué se enfrentara, Merlín siempre estaba allí para hacerle compañía. Incluso cuando Arturo le decía que se quedara atrás, Merlín siempre acudía, siempre le seguía. _Siempre_ estaba allí, y Arturo sintió su pecho comprimirse ante el repentino y desagradable pensamiento de que podía no volver a ser así nunca más. Merlín se había ido, y a no ser que pudiera encontrarle, no habría más insolencias, más bromas, más palabras sabias o tropezones torpes o sonrisas tiernas nunca más.

Le tomó por sorpresa lo dolorosa que le resultó la idea y lo mucho que echaba de menos su constante presencia a su lado. Echaba de menos a Merlín.

— Hey.

Devolvió su atención a Owyn, intentando ocultar cualquier prueba de su tornado interno, pero claramente no lo había hecho lo suficientemente rápido, porque su compañero actual le miraba con algo que se parecía mucho a la preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. Pareces haberte abstraído un momento.

— Estoy bien —respondió el príncipe simplemente, intentando distraerse cogiendo un pedazo de pan y comiendo un cacho. Solo eso fue suficiente para hacer que se diera cuenta de cuánta hambre tenía en realidad, y sin pararse a considerar si su comportamiento era adecuado o no (nadie estaba allí para regañarle, después de todo) comenzó a engullir la comida frente a él. No había necesidad de molestarse con finezas, no le llevarían a ningún sitio. Además, no es que le preocupara mucho la opinión de aquella gente.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que Owyn le observaba con una sonrisa.

— Parece que tenías hambre —dijo con voz divertida—. Cuando termines iré a traerte más. También traeré más agua.

Arturo tragó lo que tenía en la boca y después se limitó a mirar al joven frente a él otra vez, aún un poco receloso y más que un poco confuso.

— ¿Por qué estás siendo tan…? —comenzó, no muy seguro de cómo hacer la pregunta exactamente.

— ¿Tan qué?

— ¿Tan… _amable_? —era la única palabra que parecía apropiada. Más o menos resumía el comportamiento antinatural de Owyn mientras trataba con un prisionero. Sinceramente, ¿qué tipo de captor ofrecía comida y bebida extra al hombre al que se suponía que vigilaba? ¿Y qué tipo de guardia era tan amigable con un rehén? ¡Aquel hombre no tenía sentido!

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Owyn desapareció un poco, volviéndose casi triste y melancólica.

— No somos tan diferentes de ti, la mayoría de nosotros al menos. Si hiciera un movimiento incorrecto, imagino que estaría en una situación similar. A veces me pregunto si no sería mejor así.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Por primera vez durante su encuentro, el joven le miró a los ojos sin trazos de humor, mostrando nada más que seriedad.

— Solo porque podamos caminar libremente entre estas paredes, ir y venir cuando queramos… no quiere decir que seamos libres. A todos los efectos, estamos prisioneros aquí. Nuestra celda es simplemente algo más grande que la tuya.

Arturo le miró un momento, intentando procesar lo que le acababa de decir, pero cuando por fin abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta, le interrumpió un grito agitado. Owyn y él apartaron la vista para mirar al corredor cuando el sonido de pisadas resonó en el corredor, seguido de más gritos.

— ¡Owyn!

Sin decir una palabra, Owyn cruzó la celda justo cuando el guardia de antes llegaba corriendo a la puerta, quitando el cerrojo inmediatamente y abriéndola. Cogió a Owyn por el brazo y prácticamente le sacó de la celda a empujones antes de cerrarla rápido tras él. Durante todo el proceso Arturo se limitó a permanecer sentado y mirarles, preguntándose por qué el otro guardia parecía tan nervioso y asustado. La preocupación que emanaba de él era casi tangible.

El hombre comenzó a hablar rápidamente, en una voz demasiado baja como para que Arturo escuchara su conversación. Lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo no debía ser algo bueno, porque en seguida los ojos de Owyn se habían abierto más con algo que parecía miedo pero estaba probablemente más cerca de la incredulidad o la ira.

_— ¿Azotado?_ —gritó de repente, obviamente olvidándose de mantener el tono de voz bajo, pero esa única palabra fue suficiente para atraer toda la atención de Arturo, y se encontró a si mismo intentando escuchar lo que decían.

— S-sí, eso fue lo que dijo. Cuando lo escuché supe que tenía que decírtelo.

— Maldita sea… ¿por qué ahora?

— Barragh quiere enseñarle una lección por intentar escapar. Dijo que ya se ha cansado, que la próxima vez que pase serán diez.

— ¿A quién se lo ha ordenado?

—…Neirin

Otra maldición en voz baja seguida de un movimiento frenético, como si quisiera empezar a caminar de un lado a otro pero no pudiera.

— No hay manera de que se lo ponga fácil. ¿Por qué no podía haber sido uno de nosotros?

— ¿Qu-qué deberíamos hacer?

— Encuentra a Rordan. Encuéntrale y asegúrate de que sabe lo que está pasando. Dile que se encuentre conmigo en la armería. Puede que no podamos detenerle, pero al menos… podemos estar ahí para él después.

— De acuerdo.

Con una ligera inclinación, el guardia se alejó corriendo por el pasillo, dejando a Arturo solo con Owyn una vez más, pero el joven alegre y amigable que había conocido se había esfumado. En su lugar había alguien que parecía no querer hacer otra cosa que estampar el puño en la pared (o en Barragh, aunque era probable que hubiera poco diferencia en lo que se refería a romperse la mano. Sin embargo, la segunda opción podía ser más satisfactoria). Estaba claramente enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo concentrado, y sus ojos no mostraban más que determinación. Rápidamente miró otra vez hacia la celda, y Arturo se encontró mirándole con una expresión llena de sincera furia y aplastante culpa, aunque no era capaz de entender del todo la segunda.

— Lo siento, pero tengo que encargarme de algo —dijo—. Volveré una vez que haya terminado, te lo prometo.

Antes de que Arturo pudiera decir una sola palabra, Owyn desapareció por el pasillo, dejándole solo con nada más que sus pensamientos como compañía. Si ya estaba confuso antes, no era nada en comparación con cómo estaba ahora. Su mente se retorcía llena de preguntas, incapaz de no sentir curiosidad por la conversación que acababa de escuchar. ¿Estaban hablando del prisionero que Barragh había mencionado antes, el que no paraba de escapar? ¿Había más prisioneros, y si los había, por qué no había visto a ninguno de ellos? Había otras celdas a su alrededor, pero parecía que la suya era la única en aquella zona de las mazmorras. ¿Por qué?

¿Y qué era tan especial sobre ese otro prisionero que hacía que todos los guardias se indignaran ante la idea de que se le azotara?

Cuando Owyn volviera (y lo extraño era que Arturo estaba seguro de que iba a volver), tenía muchas preguntas para él.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Cuando el látigo chasqueó por quinta y última vez, arrancando un último grito de su garganta, Merlín se desplomó contra la pared frente a él hasta que sus rodillas alcanzaron el suelo. De no ser por las esposas en sus muñecas y las cadenas ancladas por encima de él, probablemente ya estaría tirado en el suelo. Se sentía mareado, y deseó que la oscuridad que rodeaba su visión se apresurara de una vez, porque desmayarse parecía la mejor opción en ese momento. Parecía que toda su espalda ardía, cada latigazo había venido fuerte y rápido, rasgando su piel, abriéndola.

Nunca había experimentado un dolor así. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y parecía que nunca iba a ser capaz de regular su respiración otra vez. Por poco digno que fuera el aspecto que ofrecía en ese momento, encorvado y con la frente apoyada contra la pared, no tenía humor para moverse. De hecho, estaba perfectamente bien donde estaba si eso significaba no tener que arriesgarse a forzar las heridas de su espalda. Las cinco líneas sangraban, sabía que estaban allí, podía sentir la sangre fluyendo lentamente de cada una.

El hombre que había blandido el látigo, Neirin, no se había reprimido. Había puesto toda su fuerza en cada golpe mientras Barragh permanecía allí mirando, alentando al hombre a que diera todo lo que tenía. De hecho, los dos seguían mirándole, y si no sintiera tanto dolor, le habría gustado mirarles fijamente, para dejarles saber que aunque hubieran podido con él esta vez no significaba que fuera a rendirse pronto. Lo que le había dicho antes a Barragh iba en serio: nunca tendría su lealtad. Era imposible que ayudara a un psicópata tan narcisista y desalmado. Preferiría morir.

— Bien, chico —escuchó que el lord decía tras él, sonando casi complacido consigo mismo—. Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección. Recuerda, la próxima vez que intentes escapar, serán diez.

A través del dolor y el sonido de su propia respiración agitada, el hechicero escuchó el sonido del metal rozando la roca y vio un rayo de luz entrando en la habitación antes de desaparecer otra vez. Hubo un ruido sordo y un suave chasquido y Merlín supo que por fin se habían ido. Rápidamente intentó alcanzar la poca magia que tenía disponible, para usarla para aliviar el dolor o soltar sus grilletes, _cualquier cosa_ con tal de poder sentir aquella reconfortante calidez familiar fluyendo a través de él otra vez. Desafortunadamente su magia no le escuchó, no salió a la superficie, y sabía que si intentaba forzarla sentiría incluso más dolor del que sentía ahora (y sin importar lo que pasar, no podía permitirse a sí mismo sentirse frustrado otra vez, porque definitivamente hacerlo no había funcionado a su favor y no se sentía inclinado hacia arriesgarse a volarse a sí mismo esta vez).

Al final no tuvo otra opción más que dejar que la magia retrocediera otra vez, y pareció que su interior se quedaba frío sin ella. Era una sensación increíblemente solitaria. Se preguntó por un momento si era eso lo que sentía alguien sin magia, tener permanentemente la sensación de que faltaba algo… pero por supuesto, era una tontería, porque la mayor parte de la gente ni siquiera sabía lo que era tener magia para empezar. No podías echar de menos algo que nunca habías tenido, ¿no?

Merlín inspiró profundamente, dejando escapar un suspiro roto y deseando todo el tiempo que hubiera lago que pudiera hacer para que la situación fuera un poco menos horrible de lo que era. El hechicero estaba completamente solo en una fría, oscura celda, encadenado a la pared y sostenido solo por sus muñecas mientras hebras de lo que parecía fuego recorrían su espalda. Cada corte ardía, y sinceramente no podía imaginarse tener que soportar diez. ¿Y si Barragh decidía añadir cinco más cada vez que intentara escapar y fracasara? ¿Cuántos latigazos podía soportar una persona normal?

¿Cuántos podía soportar alguien como él?

Estaba empezando a desear haber sido un poco más cuidadoso, no haber presionado su suerte tantas veces sin importar lo satisfactorio que hubiera sido al principio. Las primeras veces se había sentido deleitado con las miradas de irritación y el enfado que era capaz de sacar de su captor, porque había sabido que a pesar de las amenazar, nada saldría de ellas. El traficante de armas le necesitaba vivo, así que Merlín no se había molestado en hacer caso a ninguna de sus advertencias o en tomarse sus palabras en serio. En vez de eso, había continuado con su misión de escapar del castillo, para la diversión de muchos de los guardias, pero aparentemente incluso Barragh tenía un límite en cuanto a lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar. Arrancar la puerta de su celda de sus bisagras había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, al parecer. O eso, o siete no era su número de la suerte.

Pasaría un tiempo hasta que pudiera intentar la octava, y aunque no quería pensar en ello, una novena tardaría incluso más (y no, no era un masoquista, sin importar que sus acciones parecieran sugerir lo contrario. Simplemente le importaban más los progresos que las consecuencias en ese momento, eso era todo).

Merlín no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la salida de Barragh y la siguiente vez que su puerta se abrió, pero descubrió que no le importaba mucho. Debía haberse desmayado o adormecido en algún momento, porque el dolor había disminuido ligeramente desde la última vez que había entrado luz en la habitación. Aún dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sufrido nunca, pero al menos ya no parecía que alguien le hubiera prendido fuego a su espalda.

A través de la neblina causada por el cansancio y el dolor, fue capaz de oír un afilado jadeo seguido del sonido de pasos apresurados y un suave repiqueteo, como el que haría un cubo al golpear el suelo (algo que le resultaba demasiado familiar). _Alguien debe haber dejado caer algo_, pensó mientras las ideas vagaban vagaban con pereza por su dolorida mente. _Deben tener prisa. Demasiadas tareas, quizás… sé lo que se siente_.

Antes de que su mente pudiera alejarse más, notó un suave roce contra su rostro, girando su cabeza con cuidado hasta encontrarse con un par de preocupados ojos marrones. Solo le llevó un momento darse cuenta de a quien pertenecían.

— ¿Rordan? —preguntó suavemente, ganándose un asentimiento en respuesta.

De repente hubo otro roce suave, esta vez en sus muñecas atadas. Alzó la vista para ver una cabeza de cabello claro, algo entre el castaño y el rubio, y un par de ojos verdes muy concentrados.

— ¿Owyn?

— Espera, Merlín —dijo él mientras metía una llave en el cierre de las esposas—. Te quitaremos estas cosas en un momento.

Tan pronto como le quitaron las esposas, el hechicero dejó caer los brazos y se derrumbó contra la pared. Probablemente se hubiera caído del todo contra el suelo de no ser por Rordan. El guardia había envuelto un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y el otro por su cintura, sosteniéndole. Enseguida Owyn estuvo arrodillado a su lado, estirándose para ayudar a sujetarle.

— Vale, vamos a llevarte hasta la cama —dijo con voz ligera, pero había un tono subyacente, uno que sonaba como enfado pero estaba más cerca de la preocupación. A Merlín le resultaba muy familiar. Después de todo, era como Arturo solía sonar cuando estaba preocupado (o molesto, o nervioso, o dolido, o… en fin, un montón de cosas, en realidad. Prácticamente era su respuesta predeterminada para todo).

Entre los dos consiguieron ponerle en pie, aunque él no pudiera encontrar la fuerza para mantenerse erguido por sí solo. Afortunadamente, la falta de cooperación de su cuerpo no les hizo las cosas más difíciles, ya que eran perfectamente capaces de sostener su peso. Se las arreglaron para llevarle hasta la cama sin muchos problemas, todo el rato con cuidado de no tocar su espalda o hacerle más daño (Merlín habría apreciado el esfuerzo de no ser por el hecho de que moverse lo más mínimo mandaba una oleada de dolor a su espalda, y desafortunadamente para él, era inevitable). Le tumbaron con mucho cuidado sobre su estómago, y tan pronto como estuvo situado, los dos guardias se movieron para recoger las cosas que habían dejado en el suelo antes.

Merlín cerró los ojos, presionando la cara contra la plana almohada de su catre. Todo lo que quería era dormir, pero tenía la sensación de que no podría hacerlo durante un tiempo. A pesar de no haber sufrido nunca ninguna herida seria (decidió ignorar todos los casos en los que había sido golpeado por magia, porque Gaius nunca había tenido que vendarle ni nada de eso después, así que obviamente no contaban), sí que había visto muchas, y sabía cómo era el tratamiento. Sus heridas tenían que ser limpiadas y después cubiertas por algo —hierbas, salvia, miel, lo que estuviera disponible— para evitar la infección antes de ser vendadas.

Y dependiendo de cómo de mala fuera, todo el proceso podría tener que ser repetido, posiblemente incluso varias veces. No tenía muchas ganas.

Cuando Owyn y Rordan volvieron con su cubo de agua y algunos trapos, el hechicero dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro e intentó prepararse para la inevitable incomodidad que vendría pronto.

Al final, falló espectacularmente.

— Solo intenta relajarte —dijo Rordan—. Tendremos todo el cuidado posible.

Merlín estaba bastante seguro de que ninguna cantidad de cuidado podría causar ninguna diferencia. Incluso el roce más ligero le hacía apretar los dientes y tensarse. El agua caliente no era del todo reconfortante, y claramente la habían mezclado con algo —jabón o sal o alguna otra sustancia usada para limpiar— que había que cada corte de su espalda pareciera arder otra vez, más intensamente que antes.

A pesar del dolor, se las arregló para resistirlo, envolviendo con los puños las sábanas mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Intentó no hacer ningún sonido, y al final lo consiguió… hasta el momento en que comenzaron a frotar un ungüento sobre las heridas. Su resolución flaqueó rápidamente después de eso, y por mucho que lo intentó no pudo evitar gritar. Así que enterró aún más la cara en la almohada para amortiguar su voz, deseando desesperadamente poder desmayarse de una vez. Aunque el proceso era doloroso, no lo era lo suficiente como para dejarle inconsciente, y a juzgar por como los guardias estaban haciendo lo que podían con lo que tenían, era poco probable que tuvieran una pócima para dormir o un brebaje que atenuara el dolor. Tendría que soportarlo hasta que su cuerpo decidiera que había tenido suficiente.

No podía evitar pensar, probablemente por millonésima vez en aquel mes, que su vida era muy injusta.

Para cuando hubieron terminado y solo les quedó aplicar los vendajes, Merlín estaba prácticamente jadeando para respirar, y aunque sabía que los sonidos gimoteantes que estaban haciendo eran un motivo más que suficiente para sentirse avergonzado, no conseguía parar. Estaba cansado y dolorido, y todo lo que quería era quedarse dormido y quizás despertarse dentro de una semana, porque para entonces era posible que su espalda no doliera como si alguien no parara de golpearle con una antorcha encendida.

Por extraño que pareciera, obtuvo su deseo. Para aplicar los vendajes, primero tenían que moverle, y cuando intentaron levantarle, el tirón de su piel rota fue demasiado para soportarlo. Era casi ridículo que después de permanecer consciente durante los latigazos y el tratamiento de las heridas, ser vendado fuera lo que pudiera con él, pero en el fondo no le importaba mucho ya que finalmente —_por fin_, gracias a Dios— se deslizó en al oscuridad.

— Por fin —suspiró Owyn cuando Merlín cayó contra él, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración estable—. Pensé que no iba a rendirse nunca. Es muy cabezota.

— Desde luego —asintió Rordan mientras cogía las vendas. Owyn movió al hechicero cuidadosamente para sentarlo, con cuidado de no tocar las heridas o abrirlas otra vez. El chico ya había sangrado lo suficiente, las sábanas del catre eran una clara prueba. Tendrían que cambiarlas, y también haría falta una nueva manta. Se ocuparía de ellos tan pronto como hubieran terminado de atender a Merlín.

Los dos trabajaron en silencio un rato hasta que Owyn notó que las manos de Rordan temblaban mientras ponía las vendas alrededor del torso del hechicero. Una mirada al rostro del guardia hizo sencillo averiguar por qué. Sus ojos negros estaban incluso más oscuros por la ira.

— Neirin, ese bastardo —gruñó suavemente—. No se reprimió en absoluto —Owyn no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con la última afirmación. Aquel bruto le había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que incluso el primer latigazo pudiera romper la piel. El resto de los guardias hubieran sido más suaves con él, pero Neirin era la mano derecha de Barragh, y al contrario que el resto, no sentía ninguna debilidad por el joven mago. Era bastante probable que el hombre le odiara, incluso que estuviera celoso. Después de todo, Merlín tenía una gran habilidad para la magia. Su nivel estaba por encima del de los hechiceros mejor entrenados, y para alguien como Neirin, que tenía magia pero no el talento para usarla… Bueno, habría desarrollado una insana cantidad de odio por el chico, especialmente considerando que Barragh estaba tan interesado en él.

— Se curará, ¿verdad? —preguntó Owyn, con la necesidad de saber si su amigo (y eso era lo que Merlín era para ellos, por extraña que fuera la situación) estaría bien.

— Con el tiempo. Llevará un poco, y puede que queden cicatrices, pero estará bien. Me aseguraré de ello.

El joven murmuró algo en respuesta, sabiendo que Rordan decía en serio cada palabra y que haría todo lo que pudiera. De todos ellos, era el que había pasado más tiempo con Merlín, el que mejor le conocía, aunque eso no era decir mucho. Por abierto e inocente que Merlín pareciera ser, nunca hablaba mucho sobre sí mismo. Todo lo que sabía de él en realidad era que venía de Camelot y que era un hechicero ridículamente poderoso. Sin importar lo despreocupado que el chico pareciera, no era idiota. Sabía que no debía hablar de su vida, de las cosas y las personas que significaban algo para él. Todo lo que revelara tenía el potencial de ser usado contra él, así que no decía nada, siempre cambiando de tema cuando algo se volvía demasiado personal (algo en lo que habían descubierto que era extremadamente bueno).

Era un poco extraño, en realidad, cómo podían saber tan poco sobre el hechicero y aún así se sentían como si le conocieran tan bien. Sabían que tipo de persona era, el tipo de creencias que tenía, y cómo se sentía acerca de ciertas cosas, y eso era suficiente para ellos. Después de todo, no era tanto sobre qué era una persona, lo que hacían o no, lo que pudieran o no hacer. Al final, todo lo que importara era quienes eran, y después de pasar un mes en la compañía del chico, era fácil ver qué tipo de persona era.

Merlín probablemente fuera una de las personas más desinteresadas, cabezotas, inocentes, torpes, leales, idiotas y de gran corazón que había conocido, por no decir que el más.

Era la última persona que se merecía ser tratada así.

Mientras los dos guardias continuaban su trabajo en silencio, Owyn dejó que su mente vagara un poco, con la necesidad de distraerse a sí mismo y a Rordan con alguna otra cosa que no fuera la situación de Merlín, porque ese era un camino lleno de demasiada culpabilidad e inseguridad y no le serían de ninguna ayuda si se revolcaban en ello. En vez de eso descubrió sus pensamientos dirigiéndose al otro prisionero de gran importancia que probablemente estuviera frunciéndole el ceño a un vaso y un plato vacíos, preguntándose si Owyn iba o no a volver.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el príncipe coronado de Camelot. Sinceramente, no se había esperado sorprenderle tanto, pero sus reacciones a la inesperada hospitalidad le habían parecido muy divertidas.

— Bueno —comenzó, queriendo asegurarse de tener la atención de Rordan—. Hablé con el príncipe antes.

El otro guardia alzó la vista brevemente antes de volver a su tarea, aunque había una sonrisita divertida, aunque pequeña, en su cara.

— ¿Y cómo es? —preguntó Rordan.

— Es interesante. Algo diferente de cómo pensé que sería, de todos modos.

— ¿En qué sentido?

— Bueno, supongo que esperaba que empezara a gritarme o a actuar como un imbécil mimado y consentido, pero estuvo bastante callado. Claro que creo que le sorprendí un poco cuando dije que estaría encantado de traerle más comida si quería, así que ese puede ser el motivo de que no hablara mucho. No paraba de mirarme como si estuviera loco.

— Estás loco.

Owyn simplemente le dirigió una mirada tímida a su amigo antes de continuar con la historia.

— En fin, como iba diciendo, es bastante distinto de cómo me imaginaba que sería el hijo de Uther Pendragón. Esperaba a alguien enfadado y pomposo y autoritario, pero solo se sentó allí y me miró. No fue abiertamente hostil en absoluto. De hecho parece que pudiera ser una persona decente, o al menos mejor de lo que es su padre.

Durante un rato ninguno de ellos dijo nada, pero Owyn veía que su amigo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, con el ceño fruncido y las cejas casi juntas. Permaneció así incluso después de haber terminado de colocar las vendas, y los dos reclinaron a Merlín otra vez en el catre. Tendrían que volver en unas horas para ver que estuviera bien, pero por ahora parecía estar durmiendo de un modo lo suficientemente profundo como para que el dolor no le molestara tanto. Quizás si Rordan pudiera escabullirse un rato, podría hacer alguna mezcla para ayudarle con eso (el hombre no era médico, pero se las arreglaba en una botica).

No fue hasta que los dos se encontraron recogiendo los materiales que el guardia más viejo finalmente habló otra vez.

— Sobre el príncipe… —comenzó, dejando que su voz se fuera apagando mientras miraba otra vez hacia el hechicero—. Si es necesario… ¿crees que podríamos confiar en él?

Su pregunta, siendo tan vaga como era, no necesitaba aclaración. Owyn sabía exactamente lo que quería decir y pudo oír las palabras que no había dicho. Al principio no estuvo del todo seguro sobre cómo responder, porque aunque era fácil ver que Arturo no se parecía mucho (por no decir nada) a su padre, solo habían hablado un poco. Tendría que "interrogarle" un poco más antes de responder con sinceridad a una pregunta así, pero esperaba que el resultado fuera favorable. Después de todo, necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir, porque si iban a intentar algo sin estar totalmente preparados, todo podía ir muy, muy mal.

Especialmente para Merlín.

— Aún no estoy seguro —dijo—. Dame un poco más de tiempo y podré darte una respuesta. Prometo que seré discreto.

— Está bien.

Sin nada más que decir ni nada más que hacer, ambos dejaron la solitaria y oscura celda, no antes de dirigir una última mirada a su amigo. Tumbado allí parecía tan joven, vulnerable… tan completamente inocente. Parecía alguien que necesitaba protección, que no podía defenderse mucho ni cuidar de sí mismo, y aunque buena parte de aquello era verdad, al mismo tiempo no lo era.

El chico era peligroso, mucho, y no solo por su talento único y su capacidad para la magia. Eso era aterrador por sí solo, pero lo que le hacía a él y a sus dones tan terroríficos era su naturaleza, su aspecto, porque nadie sospecharía nunca que tras ese modesto exterior se encontrar el poder de derribar ejércitos, demoler castillos y poner a un reino entero a sus pies.

Barragh lo sabía, pero la pregunta real era, ¿lo sabía Merlín?

¿Tenía la menor idea del arma tan poderosa que podía ser?

* * *

Cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió por fin una vez más, Arturo se mantenía ocupado mirando al plato y el vaso vacío, deseando tener algo más que una dubitativa confianza en que Owyn le traería más. El hombre no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, después de todo. Por eso le resultó una agradable sorpresa ver al guardia entrar en su celda una vez más con otro plato y una jarra entera de lo que solo podía ser agua mientras otro guardia esperaba en la puerta. De todos modos, al contrario que antes, ya no tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Más bien parecía cansado, y no parecía cansancio físico.

¿Tenía algo que ver con el motivo por el que se había ido corriendo antes?

El príncipe permaneció en silencio cuando la puerta se cerró una vez más y el segundo guardia se alejó por el pasillo, mientras Owyn cruzaba despacio la celda. Cuando alzó la vista y vio los ojos de Arturo clavados en él sonrió, y aunque apenas le conociera, era fácil ver que la sonrisa era forzada.

— Siento haber tardado tanto —dijo antes de dejar el plato. Tomó el vaso vacío y lo llenó otra vez hasta casi derramar el agua antes de dejar también la jarra en el suelo. Al contrario que antes permaneció en silencio mientras realizaba la tarea, ni siquiera hizo contacto visual. El príncipe lo encontró un poco enervante, lo cual era ridículo, ya que por qué debería siquiera importarle, pero descubrió que le molestaba de todos modos. Aún así prefirió no decir nada y esperó hasta que Owyn terminó, viendo como el guardia se alejaba y se apoyaba contra la pared contigua. Se cruzó de brazos y bajó la cabeza, mirando al suelo como si le hubiera hecho algún tipo de mal, y toda su conducta era tan distinta a como había sido antes que Arturo se encontró preguntando sin saber si le importaba realmente la respuesta.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

La cabeza de Owyn se irguió rápidamente, abriendo un poco más los ojos antes la pregunta. Aparentemente no se la estaba esperando. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en desprenderse de la sorpresa, y cuando esta desapareció en su rostro no quedó más que resignación y tristeza. El hombre negó con la cabeza antes de volver a mirar al suelo.

— No te afecta, en realidad —comenzó con amabilidad—. Pero sí, pasó algo.

— Azotaron a alguien, ¿no es así? A otro prisionero.

Consideró una pequeña victoria que los ojos de Owyn se abrieran de golpe otra vez, claramente sorprendido por que Arturo supiera lo que había pasado. Era de algún modo satisfactorio saber que incluso en aquella situación no se encontraba en una completa desventaja. Ser capaz de sorprender a alguien no era ninguna gran victoria, ni le llevaría a ningún sitio, pero le hizo sentir un poco menos inútil en una situación que estaba completamente fuera de su control.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Owyn con un poco de desconfianza en sus palabras.

— Os escuché a ti y al otro guardia antes.

Una expresión extraña cruzó la cara del hombre, una que Arturo ni siquiera intentó descifrar. Pensativo y receloso no eran exactamente las correctas, pero al mismo tiempo no podía pensar en palabras mejores para describirlo. Lo que parecía obvio era que Owyn no iba a hacer ningún comentario pronto —estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, al parecer—, y decidió que podía dejarlo pasar por ahora y devolver la atención a la comida. No tenía sentido dejar que se desperdiciara una comida estupenda, al fin y al cabo.

Sin que el príncipe se diera cuenta, Owyn le observaba por el rabillo del ojo, repasando al mismo tiempo todo lo que había dicho al otro guardia y todo lo que sabía hasta el momento de Arturo. Aún no sabía mucho de él, pero el príncipe, por lo menos, había sentido curiosidad por lo que había pasado. La curiosidad era muchas veces la entrada a la preocupación, especialmente para gente cabezota y emocionalmente estancada, aunque era un poco pronto para asumir algo así. Arturo no tenía motivos para estar preocupado por alguien a quien no conocía, cuya situación no tenía nada que ver con él, pero eso no descartaba la simpatía, y podía trabajar con eso.

Él y Rordan querían saber qué tipo de persona era el príncipe, bien, ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. No tenía que darle muchos detalles, nada que pudiera meterles en problemas en el futuro, pero le dejaría saber lo suficiente para obtener una reacción. Owyn sabía que tenía que tener cuidado de todos modos, porque fuera Arturo un ser humano decente o no, aún era el príncipe de Camelot, y Camelot tenía normas muy estrictas en lo que a magia se refería y cómo había que tratar con aquellos que la practicaban. Era imposible que arriesgara la vida de su amigo solo para probar al príncipe. No podía saber qué consecuencias podía tener. Merlín vivía en Camelot, después de todo. Dónde exactamente no lo sabía, el mago nunca se lo había dicho a ninguno de ellos, pero aún así no valía la pena el riesgo.

Por lo tanto debía ser discreto. Sin mencionar nombres, ni la magia, ni nada que pudiera delatar a Merlín. Lo poco que sabía se lo habían contado en confianza, y no tenía intención de romperla.

Sin importar lo que pasara, no comprometería a su amigo. De algún modo, de alguna manera, iban a salvarle.

O morir intentándolo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Cuando Arturo se había comido más o menos la mitad del pan y la fruta que le habían traído, Owyn descruzó los brazos con mucha calma y casualmente se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo. El príncipe alzó la vista ante el movimiento y vio como el guardia le miraba otra vez con una sonrisa en la cara, lo cual, curiosamente, no le enervó esta vez. Aunque ciertamente no se lo había esperado, estaba comenzando a sentirse cómodo alrededor de aquel extraño hombre, y a pesar de apenas conocerle descubrió que prefería aquella ridícula sonrisa al aire de melancolía que tenía antes. No tenía ni idea de por qué exactamente, pero tampoco le interesaba lo suficiente como para examinar más aquellos pensamientos. Por algún motivo se sentía más cómodo con él, de un modo casi… familiar, incluso.

Aún así, podría pasar sin que le mirara tanto.

El príncipe tragó rápidamente el bocado de pan y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación era mirarle él también (que se enterara de lo que se sentía), pero todo lo que consiguió fue hacer que sonriera aún más. Arturo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño un poco al darse cuenta de la diversión que podía ver en aquella sonrisa, pero ni siquiera aquello fue capaz de hacer que dejara de mirarle. Lo que fuera sobre lo que Owyn hubiera estado reflexionando antes, aparentemente había terminado con ello. Sin embargo, no decía nada. A pesar de que claramente tenía la atención de Arturo, simplemente estaba ahí sentado _mirándole_.

Era extremadamente molesto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó finalmente, irritado ante el escrutinio al que le sometían.

— Nada —dijo Owyn con una sonrisa—. Simplemente siento curiosidad. Parecías interesando en lo que pasó antes a pesar de que no te involucra. Me preguntaba por qué.

— ¿La curiosidad es un crimen aquí?

— Claro que no. Solo lo encuentro extraño. La mayoría de las personas en tu posición estarían solo preocupadas por sí mismas. Simplemente pienso que es algo raro que un príncipe como tú sienta curiosidad por que azoten a otro prisionero.

Owyn le sonrió inocentemente, como si no acabara de soltar un puñado de cuidadosamente camuflados insultos no solo al rango del príncipe sino también a su carácter, y Arturo inmediatamente retiró todas sus ideas previas sobre el guardia. Aquella sonrisa ya no le inspiraba ninguna sensación de comodidad o familiaridad en absoluto. Owyn podía volver a deprimirse todo lo que quisiera por lo que a él respectaba.

No estaba seguro de qué era, pero algo en él, fueran sus palabras, su tono, aquella insufrible media sonrisa, lo que fuera, estaba exasperando a Arturo cada vez más. Era cierto que algunas de sus propias palabras habían dejado escapar algo de desdén, pero el príncipe no estaba siendo incivilizado, y aún así Owyn seguía sonriendo como un idiota y hablando de un modo que no le insultaba directamente pero daba la sensación de que lo hubiera hecho. Todo lo que decía tenía sentido hasta un cierto punto, pero Arturo se encontró irritándose ante lo que sonaban como palabras cuidadosamente escogidas para evitar su ira y aún así dichas en un tono no del todo cuidadoso.

Probablemente fuera algún tipo de elección de su subconsciente debida a las extrañas similitudes entre los dos, pero al final se encontró respondiéndole a Owyn en un tono parecido al que usaba con Merlín: desdeñosamente y con un toque de sarcasmo.

— Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó arrogantemente—. ¿Entonces se supone que un guardia preocupándose por el castigo de un prisionero es normal? Si alguien es raro aquí eres tú —se las arregló para reprimir la necesidad de señalar acusadoramente al guardia, pero no fue capaz de evitar pasarse una mano por el pelo con frustración. Nada de aquello tenía sentido para él—. Es que… ¡no entiendo por qué te importa tanto! ¡No ganas nada con ello!

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Y simplemente con eso, todo su comportamiento cambió. Se fueron la diversión, la sonrisa, las palabras cuidadosamente construidas, y en su lugar apareció algo triste pero sincero. Fue suficiente para que el príncipe se callara, y una vez más se encontró sin palabras al tratar con aquel hombre.

— ¿Qué?

— Es la segunda vez que mencionas eso. Antes, cuando estaba siendo "amable" contigo, me preguntaste qué ganaba con ello, pero ahora creo que te acabas de responder a esa pregunta. No saco nada, no en el sentido al que tú te refieres, pero no veo por qué eso tiene que importar. No tiene que hacerlo. ¿Nunca has hecho algo simplemente porque pensabas que era lo correcto, o arriesgado tu vida por alguien por el que, a los ojos de los demás, no tenías motivos? ¿Puedes decirme sinceramente que nunca has ido en contra de tu rey, de tu padre, y te has arriesgado a enfadarle por el bien de otro, por algo que, como príncipe, no debería preocuparte?

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero rápidamente la cerró, dejando que las preguntas le recorrieran, porque la respuesta a cada una de ellas era un rotundo "sí". Muchas veces había hecho cosas solo porque pensaba que era lo correcto, aunque eso significara enfrentarse a su padre, y más de una vez se había arriesgado por cosas y por gente que la mayoría juzgaría sin importancia, prescindible. La respuesta era sí, lo había hecho, y si preguntaban ¿por qué? o ¿para qué? o ¿quién? la respuesta probablemente fuera la misma.

Después de todo, ¿no era ese parte del motivo de que estuviera allí?

Estaba a punto de decir algo, de ofrecer algún tipo de explicación, pero al parecer no hizo falta, porque Owyn le sonrió con comprensión, como si ya supiera la respuesta. El guardia se relajó otra vez contra la pared, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás y dirigiéndose al príncipe otra vez, con palabras suaves pero intensas mientras miraba hacia el techo.

— Si hay algo que he aprendido aquí, es que raramente se gana algo haciendo lo correcto, pero creo que es mejor que lamentar el hecho de no haber hecho nada cuando teniendo el poder de hacer algo. Si tienes la capacidad de salvar a alguien, entonces, sálvale, o al menos así pienso yo.

Arturo quiso decir algo. De verdad, quería, pero una vez más las palabras le fallaban. Probablemente aquello fuera lo último que se había esperado oír y desde luego no la conversación que había pretendido tener. A pesar de la posición de Owyn y su deber como guardia al servicio de Barragh, sus palabras y sus sentimientos eran reales y genuinos, como si realmente sus creencias fueran así.

Dios, si ese hombre había sido enviado para confundirle, desde luego estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Arturo estaba seguro de estar mirándole abiertamente ahora mismo, intrigado y sorprendido por lo que había dicho. Lo divertido era que Owyn parecía estar enervándose un poco por ello.

— Ahí estás mirándome otra vez como si pensaras que estoy completamente loco —dijo con un suspiro, sacando al príncipe de sus ensoñaciones.

— No, es solo… no estaba esperando eso, es todo —dijo, aún recuperándose de las sabias palabras que acababa de oír.

— La mayoría de la gente no se lo esperaría, al menos no de mí —Owyn sonrió otra vez, con esa sonrisa que daba la impresión de que todo le divertía. Muy casualmente se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y estiró las piernas, recostándose más en la pared. Era la imagen misma de la relajación, y Arturo empezaba a encontrar difícil, por no decir agotador, seguirle el ritmo con aquel cambio constante de comportamiento.

El guardia hizo un breve gesto hacia la bandeja, que aún estaba medio llena, alzando una ceja a modo de pregunta.

— ¿Te vas a terminar eso? Porque si lo vas a hacer, agradecería que te dieras prisa. No puedo irme hasta que termines.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tengo que llevarme los platos. Solo porque no tenga problema en hacer cosas a espaldas de Barragh no quiere decir que quiera que me pillen.

_Tiene sentido_, pensó mientras miraba hacia la comida que quedaba. Pensó que bien podía terminársela. No tenía sentido desperdiciar la comida, y quién sabe cuándo le darían otra vez. Tomó un pedazo de pan y continuó comiendo, ganándose una sonrisa aún mayor del guardia.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, Owyn sintió la necesidad de hablar otra vez, y Arturo se sorprendió un poco cuando la trajo la conversación de vuelta a donde había empezado.

— ¿Entonces quieres saber lo que pasó antes? —preguntó, recibiendo la atención del príncipe una vez más—. Bueno, tenías razón. Barragh dio la orden de azotar a uno de los prisioneros.

— ¿El que no para de escapar? —preguntó antes de echarse unas uvas a la boca. Esa pregunta hizo que el otro le mirara con incredulidad y una ceja alzada. El príncipe se encontró tragando la comida rápido antes de responder dubitativamente (culpaba a Gaius por aquello. Se había convertido en una respuesta natural cuando le miraban así)—. Barragh estaba aquí cuando sonó la alarma.

Aparentemente era una explicación lo suficientemente buena, porque Owyn solo le dirigió su media sonrisa antes de comentar con algo de sarcasmo.

— ¿Escuchando esa conversación a escondidas también?

El príncipe frunció el ceño antes de coger otro puñado de uvas.

— Bueno, estaba gritando, así que no era muy difícil —contestó, recibiendo una risita como respuesta.

Arturo extendió la mano hacia el plato una vez más para echarse más uvas a la boca.

— ¿Y cómo escapó?

— Lo siento, pero me temo que no puedo decirte eso —dijo Owyn. Se debería haber esperado esa respuesta. El hombre era un guardia después de todo, aunque fuera uno extremadamente raro—. Para ser sincero, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que yo lo entienda. No importa en qué celda le pongamos, siempre encuentra una manera de salir.

— ¿Cuántas veces se ha escapado? —preguntó desconcertado, ya que por cómo hablaba Owyn obviamente eran más de dos o tres.

— Veamos… Creo que con el intento de hoy hacen siete este mes.

— ¿Siete?

Siete intentos en un mes. Siete veces había sido capaz de escapar de cualquier celda en la que le pusieran, y aún así no había conseguido salir del castillo. Si lo que Owyn había dicho antes era cierto y la mayoría de los guardias eran gente decente, ¿por qué no había conseguido escapar aún? Lo más probable era que la mayoría de ellos se limitaran a ignorarle si le veían a no ser que no les quedara otro remedio. ¿Había alguna otra razón por la que aún era prisionero después de siete intentos?

Y otra cosa… Si era tan difícil de controlar y contener, ¿por qué se molestaba Barragh? ¿Por qué no había decidido castigarle antes? Sí, el hombre había insinuado que el otro prisionero no tenía aspecto de poder soportar más que un par de latigazos, pero seguramente habría otras formas de castigo que podía usar. ¿Por qué motivo le había mantenido así tanto tiempo?

— Si ha conseguido escapar ya siete veces, ¿por qué sigue allí? —preguntó, porque no conseguía encontrarle el sentido. ¿Era el otro prisionero así de incompetente?

— No sé cuánto viste del interior del castillo antes de que te encerraran aquí, pero este sitio no es fácil de recorrer —dijo Owyn, con los ojos fijos en el techo una vez más mientras se explicaba—. Esencialmente es un laberinto de pasillos y pasadizos. Me dijeron que cuando se construyó estaba pensado para que fuera una prisión. La mayor parte son solo celdas. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que no has visto a nadie, porque con tantos lugares donde encerrar a los prisioneros, Barragh se asegura de que todos estén aislados. No quiere que colaboren, claro. Cada vez que alguien consigue escapar de una celda, Barragh les mueve a otra en una parte distinta del castillo. Así, aunque pudieran memorizar una ruta dentro del castillo, es poco probable que pudieran encontrarla otra vez. Aunque debo admitir que Barragh tendrá problemas para encontrar una celda nueva si se escapa otra vez. A estas alturas ya le han puesto en prácticamente todas las alas del castillo.

A pesar de la sonrisa y del tono jovial, no era difícil ver que la situación del otro prisionero le preocupaba. La continua frustración de Barragh era divertida, desde luego, pero al mismo tiempo venía al precio de un amigo (y tenía la sensación de que así es como Owyn le veía, de no ser así no estaría tan preocupado).

Aún había algo más que quería saber, algo que le llevaba incomodando desde el momento en que Barragh se lo había gruñido mientras sonaba la campana de alarma. Cuando había escuchado a Owyn y el otro guardia hablar antes, su curiosidad se había incrementado incluso más. Quería saber qué tenía el otro prisionero que le hacía tan especial. Por como sonaba, parecía dar más problemas que lo que probablemente valía, así que ¿por qué se esforzaban tanto por él? ¿Por qué se molestaba Barragh si era tan difícil lidiar con él?

— ¿Qué le hace tan importante? —preguntó, sinceramente curioso por la respuesta. Observó y esperó mientras Owyn volvía a prestarle atención, con una expresión dubitativa en el rostro, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras con cuidado (esta vez de verdad) para no decir nada que no debiera. Solo eso demostraba que había más en aquella situación de lo que él sabía, algo que no le iban a contar pronto. Era comprensible, en realidad, pero eso no lo hacía menos frustrante.

— Él, bueno… —comenzó Owyn, deteniéndose para pensar antes de comenzar otra vez—. Digamos que tiene unos talentos en particular, y que es extremadamente bueno en lo que hace. No es un talento que te suelas encontrar, y Barragh decidió mantenerle aquí. Quiere esas habilidades para él, y está determinado a hacer que eso suceda sin importar nada. Desafortunadamente, se ha cansado de preguntar amablemente.

— Así que mandó que le azotaran —dijo Arturo frunciendo el ceño. Estaba bastante indignado por parte del otro prisionero. Sí, había visto a más gente —por lo general criminales— sufrir a causa de un látigo trenzado antes, pero no era un castigo al que pudiera someter voluntariamente a alguien. Era brutal, injusto, e innecesario. Era una cosa (de entre las muchas que había) en la que su padre y él nunca estarían de acuerdo. Había habido veces, aunque pocas, en la que su padre había incluso azotado a un sirviente, por algo tan inofensivo como hablar fuera de tono o dar una opinión, un simple momento de insolencia, una indiscreción, un insulto, una tarea que había olvidado. La mayor parte de las veces simplemente era la amenaza de ser azotado, pero lo había llegado a llevar a cabo alguna vez, y el príncipe se avergonzaba al admitir que raras veces había intentado convencerle de lo contrario (hablar nunca conseguía nada en realidad, pero al menos podría decir que lo había intentado).

Las cosas eran distintas ahora. Ya no era el tipo de persona —el tipo de príncipe— que se sentaba y permitía que gente inocente sufriera un castigo inadecuado para sus crímenes. Después de todo, si la insubordinación era suficiente para que azotaran a un hombre, entonces Merlín habría sido azotado hacía mucho tiempo, y Arturo sabía con certeza que había señores que recurrirían a algo así, que castigarían a sus sirvientes por su tardanza o ser insolentes, pero él nunca lo haría. Aparte de lanzarle algo al idiota y dejarle en el cepo un par de horas, Arturo nunca le haría daño intencionadamente a su sirviente (y la simple idea de alguien ordenando que azotaran a Merlín le hacía sentir enfermo y conseguía que le ardiera la sangre).

Usar un castigo físico como elemento disuasorio, usarlo para controlar a alguien, no era algo con lo que pudiera estar de acuerdo, ya no.

— Eres un buen hombre, Arturo.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, fijando sus sorprendidos ojos azules en unos verdes que parecían satisfechos. Estaba sonriendo, esta vez con una sonrisa llena de alivio y conocimiento, y a pesar de no haber dicho nada para traicionar sus pensamientos, parecía que Owyn sabía exactamente lo que había pensado.

— ¿Qué…?

— He conocido a mucha gente en el tiempo que llevo aquí, campesinos y nobles, pero probablemente seas la segunda persona que parece tan ofendida en nombre de otro, y un extraño nada menos.

El guardia comenzó a ponerse en pie, estirando los brazos y piernas que se le habían adormecido un poco después de pasar tanto tiempo en el suelo.

— E irónicamente —continuó—, la primera es la persona por la que estás tan ofendido.

La sonrisa de Owyn decayó un poco, adoptando una expresión seria una vez más mientras fijaba los ojos en el príncipe (Arturo inmediatamente decidió que la próxima vez que hablaran iba a tener que llevar la cuenta de cuántas veces aparecía y desaparecía esa sonrisa de su cara, porque con total seguridad debía ser un número impresionante).

— Me preguntaste antes por qué es tan importante. Para Barragh es por sus habilidades, pero para nosotros… es porque es un amigo. Es una de las personas más amables que he conocido nunca. Por eso "nos importa tanto", como tú dices, y algún día encontraré la manera de sacarle de aquí, sin importar lo que cueste. Después de todo, si uno de tus amigos estuviera en problemas, ¿no harías lo mismo?

Sí, lo haría. Lo había hecho, más de una vez, y volvería a hacerlo sin importar las consecuencias que eso tuviera sobre él mismo. No podría soportar sentarse a un lado y no hacer nada o abandonar sin haberlo intentado. No importaba lo que los demás tuvieran que decir al respecto, la gente no podía ser simplemente reemplazada. Siempre se podía encontrar más soldados, más caballeros, conseguir otro sirviente, pero nunca sería lo mismo, porqué él los conocía, como camaradas y amigos, y aunque tenía muchos de los primeros, solo tenía unos pocos de los segundos. Los amigos de verdad eran difíciles de encontrar, y le avergonzaba admitir que muchas veces daba los que tenía por sentado, y siempre parecía hacer falta algo devastador y drástico para darse cuenta de qué tenía, para volver a comportarse del mismo modo una vez que todo se calmaba.

Se temió que algún día el cocimiento le llegara demasiado tarde, que se quedaría con nada aparte de un silencio vacío por todas las palabras que debería haber dicho y todo lo que habría querido hacer. Solo podía esperar que ese día no llegara nunca, y rezar a quien estuviera escuchando que su descuido y arrogancia no le hubieran costado ya una de las pocas cosas de su vida que no podía soportar perder.

Sin importar el tiempo que le llevara, tenía que encontrar a Merlín. Tenía que hacerlo, porque la alternativa era impensable. No permitiría que la vida de su amigo fuera tomada como recompensa por su ignorancia. Arturo encontraría a su caprichoso sirviente, y juntos volverían a Camelot, donde Merlín seguiría siendo un terrible sirviente pero un leal amigo, y Arturo haría todo lo posible por convertirse en eso mismo, porque tenía que ser recíproco para que funcionara, y ya era hora de que hiciera algo para ganarse la amistad que él le ofrecía tan infaliblemente.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Owyn recogía las dos bandejas vacías y la jarra de agua. No le escuchó atravesar la celda y llamar al guarda que esperaba en el pasillo para que le dejara salir. No fue hasta que oyó su puerta abrirse, el roce del metal sobre la piedra, que finalmente salió de sus pensamientos. Cuando miró a Owyn, el hombre le sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia los platos que sostenía.

— Volveré esta noche con algo más si puedo conseguirlo. Eso, por supuesto, si tú quieres.

— Yo… sí —dijo, y porque sentía que era necesario, añadió un breve pero sincero—. Gracias.

Esa simple palabra pareció hacer crecer más la sonrisa de Owen, a pesar de que permaneciera allí aquel toque divertido que nunca parecía abandonar sus ojos, pero esta vez había algo más.

Habría dicho que era orgullo.

— Definitivamente eres distinto a como pensé que serías —dijo antes de salir al pasillo y permitir que el otro guardia cerrara la puerta tras él. Sin embargo, cuando el otro hombre se alejó, y cuando el sonido de sus pasos se perdió en la distancia, miró otra vez hacia el príncipe y habló una vez más.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Él asintió. Después de todo, Owyn había respondido a muchas de sus preguntas, así que él podía responder una de las suyas.

— Antes, cuando estábamos hablando sobre hacer lo correcto, me dio la sensación de que lo entendías, así que quería saber… Lo que sea o quien sea que haga que te arriesgues tanto, que te enfrentaras a tu padre por ello… ¿valía la pena?

Arturo dejó que la pregunta le llenara, pero solo durante un segundo, porque al final ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo. Incluso si no hubiera tenido tantos momentos que recordar, había uno que no podría olvidar nunca.

Un festín, un cáliz envenenado, y una agonizante carrera contra el tiempo para salvar al increíblemente desinteresado y leal idiota que un día se convertiría en su mejor amigo.

Sin importar cuantas veces se le diera la oportunidad, siempre escogería lo mismo.

— Sí.

_Una y mil veces, sí_.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

* * *

Cuando por fin sus ojos decidieron abrirse otra vez, había amanecido hacía varias horas, o al menos eso parecía (era difícil decir qué hora era cuando estabas encerrado en una celda sin ninguna ventana). Para ser sinceros, Merlín se había acostumbrado a no saber la hora que era o cuántos días habían pasado. El único motivo por el que había sido capaz de llevar más o menos la cuenta era por Rordan y Owyn, aunque este último había dejado de ser útil a ese respecto (al principio el mago había usado las comidas para calcular la hora del día, pero ese método había comenzado a fallar cuando el guardia comenzó a traerle más de dos o tres comidas al día, no es que él no lo apreciara, por su puesto).

Deseando poder al menos levantarse para mirar por la pequeña rendija bajo la puerta y ver si el pasillo estaba iluminado o no, Merlín intentó incorporarse e inmediatamente lo lamentó. Ni siquiera fue capaz de extender totalmente los brazos antes de que las heridas de su espalda comenzaran a doler y arder, obligándole a colapsar sobre el catre con un gruñido. Aparentemente moverse era una idea muy mala, porque no solo le dolía la espalda, sino que todo lo demás también. Probablemente tuviera que ver con estar tumbado en la misma posición tanto tiempo. Su cuello estaba rígido, sus brazos cansados, y gracias a su intento de levantarse, también se sentía un poco mareado. Sí, moverse había sido definitivamente una mala idea, y por tanto decidió que estaba perfectamente bien no moverse más el resto del día (toda una semana sonaba incluso mejor, pero estaba seguro de que no sería una opción).

El mago lanzó un profundo suspiro, intentando relajarse lo mejor que pudo, pero en medio de la relajación podía sentir cerniéndose sobre él la irritante sensación de aburrimiento a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Era habitual sentirla, ya que había poco que hacer estando encerrado en una celda. Caminar de un lado a otro le había comenzado a aburrir pronto, al igual que mirar por la ventana o al pasillo, cosas que ya no podía hacer en su estado actual aunque quisiera. Estando herido e inmovilizado no le dejaba muchas opciones para mantenerse ocupado, y lo último que quería hacer era dormirse otra vez (quién sabe qué se encontraría cuando se despertara).

De todos modos, eso significaba que lo único que podía hacer era dejar su mente vagar, y eso no era algo que tuviera muchas ganas de hacer. Sin importar en qué intentara pensar, en algún momento volvería al mismo punto, y eso solo le haría sentir mal y ansioso. Siempre lo hacía, porque sin importar cuánto se alejaran sus pensamientos, siempre volvían a lo mismo: Arturo y Camelot. No podía evitar preguntarse si todos estaban bien, si estaban preocupados por él, o si algo horrible había sucedido durante su ausencia. Esperaba que no. No estaba seguro de poder perdonarse a sí mismo si el reino había caído porque él no estaba allí para protegerlo.

Lo que le preocupaba aún más era la idea de Arturo yendo por su cuenta a hacer algo estúpido, como intentar encontrarle. El mago no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo se sentía a ese respecto, porque de algún modo una parte de él deseaba que Arturo estuviera buscándole. Si el príncipe desapareciera de repente, no perdería ni un segundo en salir en su busca, porque sin importar lo idiota que fuera o lo desagradecido que pudiera llegar a ser, Arturo era su amigo —su destino también, pero eso se había convertido en una razón secundaria—. Un día Arturo sería un gran rey, y quería hacer todo lo posible por que eso sucediera.

Y por eso, gran parte de él esperaba que el príncipe _no_ intentara encontrarle, que Arturo no se pusiera en peligro por su culpa, porque no valía la pena. Su vida no era lo suficientemente importante como para que el príncipe arriesgara la suya. Algún día, aunque le costara todo lo que tenía, encontraría la manera de volver a Camelot por su cuenta. No hacía falta que nadie le buscara. Podía cuidar de sí mismo. _Oh, ¿en serio? Porque creo que todos podemos ver lo bien que te está yendo_, dijo su mente con una voz que se parecía mucho a la de Arturo. Casi podía sentir la mirada incrédula que sin duda acompañaría a esas palabras, teñida con solo un poco de diversión, una condescendencia familiar, unos trazos de aprecio bien escondido…

…Y sin más su fachada cayó, y se encontró echando de menos al príncipe —su mejor amigo— más que nunca.

_Quiero irme a casa_.

Merlín cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar el escozor de lágrimas sin derramar, pero se le hacía más difícil con cada día que pasaba. Siempre hacía lo posible por ser optimista, por creer que algún día volvería a casa, pero había momentos en los que todo aquello podía con él, la incertidumbre le vencía y lo único que podía hacer era preguntarse si realmente volvería a casa y si alguien le echaría de menos. Estaba seguro de que Gaius sí, y probablemente Gwen también, pero con toda probabilidad después de un mes de ausencia, Arturo ya se habría encontrado un nuevo sirviente (apenas podía apañarse por su cuenta un par de días, mucho menos unas semanas).

El príncipe ya le habría reemplazado, y aunque sabía que era solo una cuestión práctica y que Arturo no tenía mucha opinión en el tema, aún le dolía pensar en ello. Los sirvientes era prescindibles, reemplazables, y aunque el príncipe había dejado de pensar así hace tiempo, no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse que un sirviente desaparecido, y un mes era tiempo suficiente para esperar. Seguro que ya había abandonado.

_Sabes que no es verdad_, dijo la misma voz de antes, y casi podía imaginar el ceño fruncido que la acompañaría, el enfado subyacente que surgía ante la sensación de haber sido insultado de algún modo, y Merlín podía decir que sí, que parte de él sabía que no era verdad. El término "abandonar" no estaba en el vocabulario de Arturo a no ser que le precedieran las palabras "no" o "nunca". No era ese tipo de persona, aunque había veces en las que Merlín desearía que lo fuera. Desde luego, haría que protegerle fuera mucho más sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo le quitaría una de las cosas por las que era tan admirado, algo que le haría verdaderamente un gran rey: su determinación por hacer lo correcto.

Así que aunque a veces el mago tuviera sus dudas sobre cómo encajaba exactamente en la vida del príncipe, sabía que Arturo no le dejaría de lado como una causa perdida, no a no ser que hubiera hecho todo lo posible por encontrarle. Simplemente tenía que seguir creyendo en su amigo y esperando que algún día, cuando por fin pudiera volver a casa, le recibiría y le aceptaría otra vez con los brazos abiertos… y quizás un abrazo. Soñar no hace daño, ¿no?

Con una profunda inspiración y un suspiró se despejó la cabeza y permitió que sus pensamientos se apartaran durante un rato. Estuvo tentando de simplemente dormir otra vez sin importar que en realidad no quisiera hacerlo, porque al menos no tenía que preocuparse por nada mientras dormía. Desafortunadamente eso no iba a pasar, ya que el dolor de su espalda se estaba haciendo cada vez peor. Alguien debía haberle dado algo —un tónico, quizás— mientras estaba inconsciente, porque no había sido tan malo cuando se había despertado. Ahora, en cambio, lo que sea que hubiera tomado parecía estar perdiendo sus efectos, así que hizo un esfuerzo extra por no moverse con la esperanza de apagar un poco el dolor.

Casi fracasó cuando la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolo, pero se las arregló para detenerse justo a tiempo. Sí que se tensó, lo cual resultó en una pequeña incomodidad, pero reprimió el gruñido que quiso soltar por si era Barragh quien venía a visitarle. Sin importar cuánto le doliera, no le daría a su cruel captor la satisfacción de verlo.

No se tendría que haber molestado, porque la voz suave y dudosa que le llamó no era una a la que tuviera que poner barreras.

— ¿Merlín?

Rordan. Debía venir a ver cómo estaba. Merlín movió la cabeza lo justo para poder mirar hacia arriba, mostrándole al guardia que estaba despierto y consciente, y ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. Era suficiente para animar a su amigo a entrar en la celda, cerrando la puerta tras él antes de acercarse al catre. Era pequeño, pero había suficiente espacio para que se sentara al lado del mago, y eso fue lo que hizo, colocando lo que traía en el suelo (vendas, agua, salvia, un vial de algo que probablemente fuera una poción para ayudar con el dolor).

El guardia giró la cabeza lo justo para que pudieran mirarse antes de dirigirle una sonrisa algo forzada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó. Merlín se habría encogido de hombros si estuviera en posición de hacerlo, pero en vez de eso permitió que su irónica sonrisa y unas pocas palabras respondieran por él.

— He estado mejor.

La mirada de Rordan decía claramente lo que pensaba de aquella frase, y solo le hizo falta permanecer un par de segundos bajo aquella mirada para explicarse.

— Duele —admitió—. Pero no es tan malo como pensé que sería.

El guardia asintió antes de extender la mano para desenvainar una pequeña daga escondida en su bota. Merlín se limitó a observar mientras cogía también un frasco del suelo y lo sostenía para que el hechicero lo viera.

— Tengo que cambiarte los vendajes —explicó—. ¿Quieres tomar esto ahora o luego? Ayudará con el dolor.

— ¿Cuánto durará?

— Un par de horas más o menos.

— Más tarde —podía lidiar con el dolor ahora si eso significaba algunas horas de felicidad sin dolor luego.

— Está bien. Pero avísame si cambias de opinión.

Rordan depositó el frasco en el suelo y retiró la manta que cubría al hechicero, y Merlín no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el repentino frío. ¿De dónde había salido esa manta? Estaba seguro de que no estaba allí antes, y era imposible que Barragh se la hubiera dado.

— ¿Por qué tengo una manta? —preguntó mientras Rordan comenzaba la tarea de cortar los viejos vendajes, mucho más rápido y fácilmente que lo que sería desvendarlos.

— Porque hace frío aquí, así que Owyn te bajó una.

— Claro que sí —una sonrisa apareció en su cara ante la idea, con un brillo divertido—. Sois un par de mamás gallina, vosotros dos.

— Bueno, tú pareces necesitar que cuiden de ti —bromeó Rordan antes de volver a su tarea, quitando las vendas con cuidado y mojándolas en las zonas donde en las zonas donde la sangre se había adherido a la piel. Merlín intentó permanecer en silencio, no hacer ningún ruido, pero era difícil cuando parecía que alguien intentaba rasgar sus heridas. Quemaba y escocía, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo todo lo posible por soportarlo. Si Rordan notó su incomodidad, no hizo ningún comentario.

Una vez que le hubo quitado los vendajes, pasó al bálsamo, y afortunadamente era mucho menos doloroso y mucho más reconfortante que la primera vez. Casi suspiró de alivio con el primer roce frío y adormecedor y se permitió relajarse mientras se la iba extendiendo por la piel dañada de su espalda. Cuando hubo terminado, solo podía sentir una leve quemazón. El alivio no duraría, pero era suficiente por ahora.

Un suspiro de Rordan atrajo su atención cuando el guardia cogió las vendas que le iba a poner con una mirada algo culpable.

— No hay ningún modo sencillo de hacer esto —dijo—. Voy a tener que moverte.

El hechicero tragó con fuerza, sabiendo exactamente lo que eso significaba. Su intento de moverse antes no sería nada comparado con aquello. Pero no había manera de evitarlo.

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Cerró los ojos otra vez y se preparó para lo que iba a venir, y al principio no dolió demasiado. Simplemente giró sobre su costado, pero en el momento en que Rordan intentó sentarle, todo cambió. Las heridas se tensaron y el estómago le dio un vuelco con el cambio de posición, y por mucha ayuda que hubiera sido para lo que iba a venir, descubrió que aún no podía sentarse por sí mismo. Su amigo terminó teniendo que incorporarle torpemente contra su propio costado antes de poder colocar las vendas alrededor de su torso. Era evidente que intentaba ser cuidadoso, pero a veces todo el cuidado del mundo no era suficiente.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad pero no podían haber sido más de unos minutos, Rordan terminó de atar los vendajes antes de coger el frasco.

— Deberías tomarte esto ahora que estás sentado. No creo que quieras moverte otra vez más tarde.

Definitivamente no. Tan pronto como estuviera otra vez tumbado, no se iba a mover en mucho, mucho tiempo. Abrió los labios cuando el borde del frasco los rozó y tragó el líquido, haciendo una mueca por el sabor. Se había acostumbrado bastante a probar pociones de sabor repugnante, pero eso no hacía que tomarlas fuera más fácil. Por suerte, Rordan puso un vaso de agua frente a él justo después, y lo bebió con agradecimiento antes de que el guardia comenzara a maniobrar para tumbarle en el catre.

— Te estás curando bien —dijo mientras Merlín reposaba la cabeza contra la fina almohada con un suspiro de alivio—. Más rápido de lo que me imaginaba, en realidad. Imagino que tu magia tiene algo que ver en ello.

— Probablemente —no estaba del todo seguro, pero parecía razonable. Su magia le había protegido muchas veces de cosas que deberían haberle matado, la mayoría de ellos hechizos, pero tenía sentido que también ayudara a curar cualquier herida física que tuviera que soportar. Era una idea reconfortante que su magia aun estuviera cuidando de él a pesar de que ya casi no pudiera sentirla.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un momento antes de que Rordan inclinara la cabeza y preguntara algo en lo que ninguno de los dos querían pensar demasiado.

— ¿Barragh ya ha venido por aquí?

Merlín no pudo evitar reírse con burla y poner los ojos en blanco. Pensar en el traficante de armas siempre le ponía de mal humor.

— No, pero estoy seguro de que lo hará pronto —replicó mordazmente—. Aunque sea solo para regodearse.

Cuando Barragh se decidiera a aparecer por allí para tener una de sus "charlas", tenía toda la intención de ser tan sarcástico e insolente como siempre. No le daría nada que pudiera usar en su contra, porque no iba a permitir que esto pudiera quebrarle. Su resolución y su fe no se romperían tan fácilmente. Sin importar lo que su captor quisiera creer, era cualquier cosa menos débil.

No le romperían.

— Has ido bastante lejos esta vez —comenzó Rordan, desviando la conversación en lo que esperaba que fuera una dirección mejor—, a pesar del ruido que hiciste.

Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Sí —coincidió—. Creo que estoy empezando a orientarme en este sitio —lo cual era decir bastante, porque el estúpido castillo de Barragh era en realidad un asqueroso laberinto disfrazado como fortaleza. Había demasiados pasillos y habitaciones, pocos de los cuales llevaban a algún sitio útil. La mayoría de ellos no tenían salida, y considerando que su magia no le permitiría simplemente hacer un agujero en la pared (su anterior escape no contaba, porque había sido por accidente), así se habían quedado.

Si Barragh le dejara en el mismo sitio solo una vez, quizás sería capaz de encontrar las puertas. Ni siquiera había podido verlas aún, pero sabía que existían… en algún lugar. Acabaría encontrándolas. Solo era una cuestión de tiempo.

— Unos cuantos intentos más y puede que hasta llegue a la puerta —dijo él intentando sonar alegre, pero sus palabras terminaron de borrar a sonrisa de Rordan, reemplazándola con algo triste. Sabía por qué, claro que sí, pero no era exactamente algo en lo que quisiera pensar. Era más fácil para él concentrarse en el objetivo y no tanto en las potenciales consecuencias de intentar llegar a él.

Aúna sí, era difícil no hacerlo.

— Merlín…

— Lo sé —dijo él, cortando a su amigo antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Apartó la mirada, sin querer ver la preocupación y la pena en el rostro de Rordan—. Lo sé, pero no puedo abandonar. Tengo que…

Tragó con fuerza, nervioso por lo que intentaba decir, porque iba a desvelar una parte de sí mismo, algo que no había hecho por ninguno de ellos. Sabía mucho de sus vidas, pero ellos no sabían casi nada de la suya, y aunque tenía que seguir siendo así hasta un cierto extremo, no haría daño revelar un poco. Además, sabía que lo que le dijera a Rordan estaría a salvo con él.

— Hay alguien con quien debo volver.

Era posible que algunos de los guardias ya lo supieran, que se lo hubieran imaginado después de verle intentar escapar continuamente sin importar lo inútiles que fueran sus esfuerzos, pero él nunca había mencionado a nadie de su vida. Hacerlo habría sido demasiado peligroso, en caso de que accidentalmente dijera demasiado. Barragh tenía un modo de descubrir cosas sobre la gente, así que era mejor no hablar de nada personal. No podría soportar que la gente a la que quería fuera usada en su contra. Podía lidiar con el dolor cuando era suyo, pero no sería capaz de ver el de otro. Terminaría rindiéndose a Barragh de un modo u otro si alguno de ellos estaba en peligro. Su corazón no sería capaz de soportar la presión.

Los ojos de Rordan se abrieron un poco al escuchar la confesión, claramente sorprendido por que le confiara aquel pequeño fragmento de información, pero solo duró un momento antes de que su expresión se volviera comprensiva.

— ¿Alguien importante para ti? —preguntó en voz baja, y Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta y la conclusión que Rordan había sacado de lo que había dicho.

— Sí, aunque probablemente no en el modo en que estás pensando —tuvo que suprimir un resoplido divertido ante la idea de la expresión que tendría Arturo si se enterada de que alguien había sugerido algo así. Le animó un poco antes de continuar con su explicación—. Hay alguien a quien juré proteger con mi vida.

Volvió los ojos llenos de resolución hacia Rordan, para que pudiera comprender lo importante que era para él, porque lo era mucho. Proteger a Arturo era su propósito, la razón de su magia, y sin aquel idiota sin solución en su vida no estaba seguro de poder seguir viviendo.

— Por eso, sin importar lo que pase, tengo que volver a Camelot.

— ¿Incluso si escapar te cuesta la vida?

Él quiso decir que eso no sucedería, que no había manera de que pasara, pero sabía que no era del todo cierto, porque aunque Barragh no tuviera intención de matarle, eso no quería decir que no pudiera pasar. Si el hombre decidía seguir con su amenaza, cada intento de escape le aportaría cinco latigazos adicionales, y si no se daba a sí mismo el tiempo necesario para curarse adecuadamente, era muy probable que sucumbiera por sus heridas. También estaba la posibilidad de que usar demasiado su magia suprimida pudiera sobrecargar su cuerpo. Por mucha magia que tuviera, seguía siendo de carne y hueso. Era solo humano, sin importar lo que nadie tuviera que decir al respecto.

Sí, morir era una posibilidad muy real si continuaba intentando escapar de su captor.

Sin embargo, era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

— Si muero, al menos moriré sabiendo que hice todo lo posible por volver a casa —dijo con completa convicción aunque su fuerza empezaba a flaquear (debía haber un sedante en la poción que había tomado). Sin embargo, estaba decidido a hacer que Rordan comprendiera. Sabía que no era lógico, que en lo que se refería al instinto de supervivencia parecería que no tenía ninguno, pero eso no importaba.

— Sin importar lo que me pase, nunca serviré a Barragh.

Por un momento, Rordan no dijo nada. Simplemente miró al hechicero, a la determinación y sinceridad que podía ver en esos ojos azules, entrecerrados por el cansancio. Había una palabra para eso, para todo aquello, una que era rara y poderosa, peligrosa y a veces ciega, una similar a la confianza pero no del todo igual.

Fe.

El convencimiento que podía ver en los ojos de Merlín estaba alimentado por la fe. Fuera quien fuera a quien había jurado proteger, tenía su dedicación inquebrantable, su absoluta lealtad y su inmenso poder tanto si se daba cuenta como si no. ¿Qué tipo de persona se merecía todo eso? ¿Qué podía haber hecho para ganarse una devoción constante de un mago como Merlín, alguien con el poder suficiente como para conquistar el mundo pero con un corazón que nunca lo haría?

Merlín era verdaderamente fuerte, más fuerte que todos ellos, y de muchas maneras distintas. Incluso ahora, con su magia encadenada y fuera de su alcance, aún se negaba a rendirse y ceder. Incluso después de siete intentos fallidos de escape y ninguna noticia de que nadie le estuviera buscando, aún se negaba a abandonar, a tomar la salida fácil y aceptar un destino que no deseaba. ¿Había algún límite en su fuerza, en su deseo de regresar a casa? ¿Era imposible de quebrar?

Dios, esperaba que sí.

No pudo evitar recordar una conversación que habían tenido hacía unas semanas, cuando los dos habían empezada a hablar de verdad. Recordaba como Owyn y él habían intentado convencerle de que podía simplemente mentir a Barragh, fingir que estaba dispuesto a servirle y escapar una vez que le hubieran quitado el brazalete de su brazo. También podía recordar lo vehementemente que Merlín se lo había discutido, diciendo que nunca podría ser servil con Barragh aunque fuera solo una mentira, que nunca caería tan bajo para salvarse a sí mismo… que nunca sería capaz de cometer semejante traición. No habría funcionado de todos modos, porque Barragh tenía modos de descubrir si alguien estaba mintiendo o no, y Merlín había demostrado ser un mentiroso terrible sin importar lo bueno que fuera a la hora de ocultar información.

Rordan no había entendido lo que quería decir entonces, pero ahora sí. Traicionar a alguien así, aunque no fuera verdad, iba en contra de todo lo que era y todo en lo que creía. Merlín era una de las personas más buenas que había conocido, lleno de compasión y empatía hacia las personas que se habían ganado un sitio en su vida, y algo le decía que a pesar de toda su fortaleza interna, una traición de esa naturaleza podía ser lo que por fin le quebrara.

Con suerte, el mago nunca se vería obligado a tomar esa decisión. Si él y Owyn conseguían jugar bien sus cartas, nunca tendría que hacerlo. Era cierto que Rordan tenía una familia en la que pensar, una que Barragh no tendría ningún problema en usar como ventaja para controlarle, pero no podía seguir sentado sin hacer nada. Además, si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, no se harían acusaciones en su dirección, e incluso si todo terminaba derrumbándose a su alrededor, Owyn pretendía asumir toda la responsabilidad (por mucho que habían discutido no había sido capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión, porque lo que el otro hombre podía perder era algo que ya no le importaba). Había dicho que cualquier castigo que Barragh le pusiera valdría la pena sin importar que tuvieran éxito o no, porque al menos lo habrían intentado.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de fallar. De un modo u otro, salvarían a Merlín.

— Vamos a encontrar el modo de sacarte de aquí —le dijo al chico seriamente—. Te lo prometo.

Observó como una cansada sonrisa aparecía en la cara del hechicero, aunque estaba teñida con tristeza y una preocupante cantidad de resignación.

— No hagas promesas que no puedas mantener —dijo, y aunque parecía conmovido por la declaración, era evidente que no la creía. Rordan se habría sentido un poco herido por la falta de confianza, de no ser porque no se trataba de eso. Merlín sabía que la mayoría de ellos también eran prisioneros de algún modo. Sabía lo que tenían que perder, y sin importar lo desesperadamente que quisiera ir a casa, no era el tipo de persona que dejaría que otro se sacrificara por él. Nunca aceptaría la idea de que alguien diera su vida por él. Era desinteresado y cabezota, y por mucho que discutieran no iba a convencerle de lo contrario.

Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que tuvieran que escucharlo. Tanto si quería como si no, aún iban a ayudarle.

Cuando los ojos de Merlín comenzaron a cerrarse, Rordan supo que era el momento de irse. El hechicero necesitaría todo el reposo que pudiera conseguir, porque era poco probable que la siguiente persona que entrara por esa puerta fuera alguien agradable. Necesitaba recuperar al menos algo de fuerza antes de eso.

Se puso en pie rápidamente y recogió los materiales que había traído antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

— Te traeré algo de comida más tarde —dijo, volviendo la vista hacia el joven mago. En ese momento Merlín parecía aún más joven de lo que era, con la cara medio enterrada en la almohada y su delgada figura cubierta por vendajes.

— Vale —respondió él adormecido.

Con nada más que decir y nada más que hacer, abrió la puerta, pero antes de poder marcharse, el sonido de su nombre (o lo que asumió que era su nombre, ya que estaba murmurado contra una almohada) le detuvo.

— Gracias.

Tanto si el chico podía verle como si no desde aquella distancia, Rordan le dirigió una sonrisa, una que llegó hasta sus ojos. Se quedó allí de pie, y observó al hechicero que se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos hasta que se quedó dormido. Tras una última mirada salió al pasillo, a donde llegaba la luz de un nuevo día, y cerró la puerta tras él.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

La luz que se colaba por la pequeña ventana de la pared de su celda fue lo que finalmente despertó a Arturo de su incómodo e inquieto sueño. Gruñó con molestia cuando la luz cayó sobre sus ojos cerrados, intentando cegarle, pero rápidamente la molestia se convirtió en dolor cuando intentó apartarse. Se sentía dolorido y rígido, su cuerpo se rebelaba contra aquel pobre trato. Aparentemente, las piedras del suelo no eran una cama muy buena (a pesar de la creencia popular, Arturo sí que sabía lo que era dormir en superficies poco deseables. Los caballeros no siempre podían permitirse siempre el lujo de una cama blanda, después de todo).

El príncipe decidió parar de moverse por el momento y simplemente suspiró, perfectamente contento con solo estar allí tumbado un rato más. No podía evitar sentirse cansado después de haber pasado la noche en el frío suelo, aunque estaba seguro de que no se había despertado en toda la noche. Eso no quería decir que el sueño le hubiera permitido descansar. Hubiera preferido estar despierto a tener que soportar los sueños con los que su mente había decidido torturarle. Estaba seguro de que el único motivo de no haberse despertado era que las escenas cambiaban demasiado rápido, sin dejarle nunca sentir el impacto total antes de cambiar a la siguiente.

Algunas de ellas habían sido tranquilas, cosas que le habían molestado en el pasado, como ver la decepción en el rostro de su padre al darse cuenta de que le habían capturado, o ver a sus amigos (y a veces su padre) preocupándose por él, o incluso ver Camelot mientras la atacaban en su ausencia. Otras habían sido mucho peores, como Barragh decidiendo de repente que sería divertido torturarle o venderle a un reino vecino, posiblemente enemigo de Camelot. En uno incluso había tenido que observar a aquel tirano mientras torturaba a la gente a la que quería para sacarle información.

Pero la mayor parte de la noche, se había visto forzado a observarse a sí mismo mientras fallaba una y otra vez en encontrar a Merlín. Se había visto regresar a Camelot con las manos vacías, incapaz de mirar a Gaius y a su padre a los ojos, aunque por distintos motivos. Había observado como un sirviente sin rostro ni nombre se le asignaba, haciendo las tareas de Merlín (más eficazmente) y tomando el sitio de Merlín (con demasiado silencio) en sus habitaciones, en el castillo —en su vida— y todo parecía estar tan _mal_, pero no había podido hacer nada al respecto. No había sido capaz de impedir que su padre le diera un nuevo criado, como si no fuera algo importante, como si fueran reemplazables, nada más que una herramienta útil o un mueble… una simple decoración en las paredes de una habitación.

Sin importar cuántas veces intentara explicárselo, su padre no parecía entenderlo, no podía ver a los sirvientes como personas individuales, y no podía entender por qué Arturo se preocupaba tanto por encontrar al suyo. El rey no podía concebir la idea de que un sirviente fuera un amigo, un confidente, que era exactamente en lo que Merlín se había convertido para él (solo lo admitiría bajo pena de muerte, pero eso no lo hacía menos cierto). La idea de dejarle atrás, abandonarle, _reemplazarle_, era completamente inconcebible. No lo haría, sin importar las consecuencias. Su padre podía tirarle a las mazmorras cuando volviera a Camelot, siempre que Merlín volviera con él.

Eso era todo lo que quería, que un solo hombre volviera a salvo. No era mucho pedir, ¿no?

Cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a adoptar un tono más mórbido, decidió que había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en sus pesadillas y todos los "y si…" que venían con ellas, así que intentó moverse otra vez y encontró a su cuerpo un poco más dispuesto a cooperar. Aún se sentía bastante rígido en algunos sitios, pero la mayor parte del dolor había desaparecido. Arturo se sentó antes de ponerse de pie cuidadosamente. Había estado sentado demasiado tiempo últimamente. Necesitaba moverse un poco, aunque fuera en círculos. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer, después de todo, ya había decidido que dar puñetazos a la pared sería contraproducente sin importar lo satisfactorio que pudiera parecer.

Sin embargo, al final caminar en círculos resulto ser bastante cansado, aunque mantuviera a su mente algo ocupada (contar los pasos había resultado una distracción para sus pensamientos agitados). Al final se encontró deslizándose por la pared del fondo para sentarse en el suelo una vez más, mirando al pasillo más allá de su celda. Tenía que ser ya bien entrada la mañana, lo que quería decir que probablemente fuera la hora del desayuno. Por supuesto, no había garantías de que le fueran a llevar ningún desayuno, pero esperaba que sí de todos modos.

Y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, tenía más ganas de la conversación que acompañaría a la comida más que de esta. Estar solo, encerrado en una celda, le estaba volviendo loco. No tenía nada que hacer, lo cual hacía que acabara siempre pensando, y su mente no era un sitio en el que quisiera quedarse mucho tiempo. La pasada noche había sido prueba suficiente. Lo último que quería era pasar un día entero con nada aparte de sus pensamientos como compañía, así que cuando por fin escuchó el sonido de pisadas resonando por el pasillo, seguido por un suave chasquido y la puerta de su celda abriéndose, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro de alivio.

Arturo alzó la cabeza y miró al hombre que se había convertido en una vista agradable en tan corto espacio de tiempo, aunque hizo lo mejor por no dejar que su rostro mostrara lo contento que estaba de verle. No había razón para inflar su ego, después de todo.

— ¡Desayuno! —dijo Owyn alegremente, cruzando la celda después de cerrar la puerta tras él. En una mano tenía una jarra de agua y un vaso vacío, mientras que en la otra llevaba una bandeja con lo que parecía carne, queso y un par de rebanadas de pan—. Me temo que no es mucho, al menos no en comparación con lo que estarás acostumbrado.

El guardia lo puso todo en el suelo antes de llenar el vaso de agua, con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras lo hacía. Parecía sinceramente contento por algún motivo a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Debería haber parecido algo cansado o preocupado o _cualquier cosa_ que no fuera tan ridículamente jovial, pero no. Parecía haber vuelto totalmente a su demasiado satisfecho yo. Sinceramente, Arturo no estaba seguro de por qué había llegado a esperarse ninguna otra cosa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Owyn, una vez más captando lo que pensaba el príncipe (algún día averiguaría cómo lo hacía).

— Pareces estar de buen humor —comentó mientras cogía una rebanada de pan de la bandeja.

— Por supuesto. Es un nuevo día, después de todo.

_Por supuesto_, murmuró para sí mismo con sarcasmo. Aparentemente Owyn también era _ese tipo_ de persona, el irritantemente positivo. Al parecer, un amigable idiota como Merlín no era suficiente. De hecho, Merlín podría aprender un par de cosas de él a ese respecto, porque aunque el chico no fuera un pesimista, desde luego tenía sus momentos.

Arturo casi sonrió ante la idea, pero toda la alegría se desvaneció rápidamente cuando una vez más recordó que su sirviente no estaba allí. Contra su voluntad, su mente decidió dar vueltas a sus pesadillas una vez más, y al final se encontró preocupándose por algo que no había considerado antes. En retrospectiva, debería haberlo hecho.

Barragh pretendía pedir un rescate a su padre. Si el rey lo pagaba, lo más probable era que escoltaran a Arturo de vuelta a Camelot, y no había manera de que su padre le permitiera marcharse otra vez durante mucho tiempo, no a no ser que fuera necesario. A veces era un poco sobreprotector, y aunque era agradable saber que su padre se preocupaba por él, se encontró sintiéndose casi enfermo ante la idea, porque quería decir que su búsqueda terminaría y no habría manera de comenzar otra.

Si volvía a Camelot, probablemente nunca encontrara a Merlín.

De repente fue muy importante para él saber si su padre ya sabía de su situación.

Arturo intentó recomponerse y encontrar el modo de hacer la pregunta, pero en vez de eso simplemente decidió ir directo al tema, sin importar si Owyn veía más allá de sus palabras o no.

— ¿Sabes —comenzó, atrayendo la atención del guardia— cuando piensa Barragh avisar a mi padre?

— Me temo que no, aunque no creo que tarde mucho —la mirada que Owyn le dirigió le escudriñó, con un ceño confuso en el rostro. Arturo estaba a punto de considerarlo una victoria (la confusión no era algo que hubiera visto en él antes) cuando Owyn abrió la boca y dio en el clavo—. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no quieres que lo haga?

Esta vez le tocó a Arturo fruncir el ceño.

— No es eso —insistió aunque una voz le susurraba que sí, que más o menos así era.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

Él intento, de veras, conseguir una explicación razonable, porque no quería darle la respuesta real. Eso implicaría contar demasiado de su historia, y Owyn aún era un desconocido para él. No iba a soltarle los detalles de su vida a alguien a quien apenas conocía. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, cualquier otra respuesta le resultaba ridícula y patética, y a pesar de la situación, aún era un príncipe, y por lo tanto le quedaba algo de dignidad que mantener. Extendió la mano para coger el vaso de agua y disfrazar (o por lo menos distraer) la ansiedad que probablemente el otro podía ver en su cara mientras pensaba qué decir.

Pero aparentemente no necesitaba dar una explicación, porque Owyn lo hizo por él.

— Estás avergonzado, ¿no? —dijo, haciendo que Arturo casi escupiera el agua.

_— ¿Disculpa?_ —soltó él con indignación, pero el guardia pareció ignorarle mientras cruzaba los brazos y asentía con lo que parecía comprensión, aunque estaba bastante claro que simplemente se burlaba de él.

— Es comprensible, supongo. A mí también me avergonzaría si estuviera en tu situación. Imagino que es un golpe bastante duro a tu orgullo, que tu padre descubra que te derrotaron y capturaron unos mercenarios y ahora van a pedir un rescate por ti… ¿qué?

Arturo le miraba, luchando con el ansia repentina de tirarle el vaso para borrar aquella irritante expresión, una que parecía estar confusa por el enfado que se le echaba encima pero que en realidad se esforzaba por no sonreír.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres exasperante? —preguntó antes de estirarse hacia su desayuno (después de dejar el vaso, en caso de que no pudiera resistir el impulso de tirárselo).

— En realidad sí. Muchas veces.

Arturo bufó ante este mientras seguía comiendo, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar aquel irritante intento de guardia. No funcionó.

— Pero siento curiosidad —dijo Owyn pensativamente, atrayendo la atención del príncipe—. ¿Cómo exactamente conseguiste que te capturaran?

_Maldita sea_. Otra pregunta que no quería contestar.

— Es decir, no puedo imaginarme a ninguno de los mercenarios de Barragh infiltrándose en el corazón de Camelot, mucho menos en el castillo, solo para secuestrarte.

Arturo estuvo seguro de que en alguna parte había un insulto escondido, pero decidió ignorarlo… por ahora, al menos.

— No estaba en Camelot. Estaba en una aldea cerca de la frontera.

— ¿Tú solo?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Estaba… —se detuvo antes de decir nada más, cerrando la boca de golpe y evitando sus ojos. No podía contárselo. Sería fácil hacerlo, pero no podía, y no porque no pensara que Owyn no le fuera a entender. Había reglas, cosas que recordar si le hacían prisionero, y una de ellas era no decir nunca nada personal, nada importante, no darles nada que pudieran usar en tu contra. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía decirle la verdad, porque significaría admitir una debilidad, y la última noche le había mostrado vívidamente lo que tenía que perder.

Si Barragh decidiera de repente que quería información de él, lo más fácil sería usar a alguien en su contra (una parte de él intentó razonar que no tenía que preocuparse por eso, porque Merlín estaba desaparecido, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran encontrarle de alguna manera, y Arturo nunca podría perdonarse si esa fuera la manera en que consiguiera reunirse con su amigo. No debía suceder así… no es que lo hubiera estado planeando ni nada. No era una chica, después de todo).

— No tienes que contármelo —dijo Owyn de repente, con tono serio y un poco triste, y Arturo se vio obligado a atender una vez más, sorprendido por el cambio en su comportamiento—. No si no quieres hacerlo. Probablemente debería haberte dicho esto antes, pero puede ser peligroso contar demasiado sobre ti mismo aquí. Barragh parece tener cierta inclinación por descubrir cosas y usarlas en tu contra, aunque… no deberías preocuparte por eso. Barragh no quiere sacar nada de ti, al menos no directamente.

Le ofreció a Arturo una pequeña sonrisa mientras el príncipe se limitaba a mirarle con curiosidad a medida que algunas piezas comenzaban a encajar en su lugar. El día anterior, cuando Owyn le había visitado por primera vez, el hombre había insinuado que la mayoría de los guardias no estaban allí por propia voluntad. Se había referido a ellos como prisioneros, solo con un poco más de libertad para moverse, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido a no ser que algo les retuviera allí, una razón tras su casi auto-impuesto aprisionamiento. Después de todo, la gente buena no servía a hombres malvados, no aunque se vieran forzados a hacerlo. Ciertamente no era la mejor forma de trabajo —su personal tenía más ganas de clavarte un puñal por la espalda que de ayudarte de verdad— pero había muchos que usaban métodos así, que confiaban en el miedo y las amenazas para lograr que la gente hiciera lo que ellos querían.

Por mucho que no fuera de su incumbencia, no podía evitar preguntarse qué tenían que perder si se enfrentaban a Barragh. De alguna manera tenía la sensación de que era más que amenazas a su propia vida. Con eso en mente, también se preguntó por qué el alegre hombre sentado a su lado no parecía tener ningún problema para actuar a espaldas de su carcelero cuando probablemente tuviera un coste para él si le descubrían. ¿Qué tenía que perder alguien como Owyn, y por qué le importaba tan poco arriesgarlo?

Bien, desde luego preguntar no haría daño. Después de todo, el guardia había estado indagando sobre su vida, así que él podía hacer lo mismo. Además, él no podía usarlo en su contra (ni tampoco quería).

Arturo forzó su expresión a volverse neutral antes de extender la mano hacia su plato casualmente, y tras echarse un pequeño cacho de carne en la boca, se recostó hacia atrás y preguntó:

— ¿Y entonces qué tiene sobre ti?

La mirada que le ganó esa pregunta se merecía totalmente haber fingido despreocupación al hacerla. La sorpresa sincera era otra expresión nueva, y le gustó no ser el desconcertado por una vez.

— ¿Cómo…? —comenzó Owyn, pero no hizo falta que continuara. Era fácil saber lo que estaba preguntando.

— Me dijiste antes que la mayoría sois prisioneros aquí —dijo, y como sintió que era necesario añadió—. Además, no puedo imaginarte trabajando para alguien como Barragh salvo que tuviera algún modo de obligarte.

Owyn pareció captar el cumplido y sonrió una vez más antes de suspirar con resignación y dejarse caer contra la pared.

— Supongo que tengo que darte algo de crédito. Eres más agudo de lo que pensaba.

…Bueno, ya se había acabado su pequeña victoria. Aparentemente el alegre guardia estaba bien versado en el arte de la burla. Tenía ya su automática respuesta de "cállate" en la punta de la lengua, pero se las arregló para no decir nada y fruncir el ceño en su lugar, mientras cogía algo más de su desayuno. Siguió mirando a Owyn, esperando a ver si el hombre respondía o no a su pregunta. El guardia estaba mirando al techo, con una mirada pensativa mientras se recostaba contra la pared con las manos tras la cabeza. Claramente estaba pensando en algo, y estaba bien. Arturo podía ser paciente cuando quería (o lo necesitaba). Más de una aburrida reunión con el consejo bajo la atenta vigilancia de su padre le habían enseñado bien (además, Arturo estaba seguro de que una persona debía tener la paciencia de un santo para aguantar a Merlín, lo cual obviamente quería decir que su paciencia debía estar al nivel de la de los dioses a esas alturas).

Cuando el príncipe se había comido la mitad de lo que había en su plato, Owyn por fin decidió dignarse a responderle… y no era la que se había esperado.

— Mi hacienda —dijo suavemente, evitando su mirada, fijando los ojos en las piedras del techo—. Barragh la controla. Se acercó a nuestro rey regateando con armas a cambio de tierras, así que ahora controla gran parte del reino, y la hacienda de mi familia es una de esas partes. No tengo hermanos, así que cuando mis padres murieron, heredé todo lo que tenían, y Barragh usó eso en mi contra. Amenazó con quitarme mi título y mis derechos, todo lo que mi familia había construido y por lo que había luchado, y al principio, eso me aterraba… pero cuanto más tiempo paso aquí, menos me importa. Empecé a preguntarme si realmente valía la pena, degradarme por mis riquezas y mis tierras, el "legado" de mi familia. La mayoría de la gente que trabaja para Barragh está aquí por el bien de sus familias y amigos, sus pueblos, su gente. Algunos incluso porque amenazó sus vidas directamente y tienen demasiado miedo a la muerte como para oponerse a él, pero la mayoría es por la gente a la que quieren. Mira a Rordan, por ejemplo, no le has conocido aún, creo, pero es un buen amigo mío, uno de los hombres más nobles que he conocido. Está casado con una mujer maravillosa, y tienen una niña preciosa… y Barragh ha amenazado con matarlas si no se comporta. Mi razón parece bastante patética en comparación —una sonrisa irónica apareció en su cara, seguida por un encogimiento de hombros mientras finalmente bajaba sus ojos del techo para mirar a Arturo—. Así que simplemente me dejó de importar. Decidí intentar ayudar a la gente, para variar, incluso si Barragh lo descubre algún día, aunque la verdad preferiría que no lo hiciera. Ahora mismo aún cree que puede controlarme amenazando mi título y mi propiedad. No necesito que encuentre algo más que usar en mi contra… o a alguien.

— ¿Alguien? —preguntó, por Owyn ya había admitido no tener familia que pudieran usar en su contra. ¿Quién le quedaba para que Barragh pudiera amenazarle?

_Oh…_ claro. Acababa de decirlo, ¿no? Después de todo, la familia no es lo único que puede llevar a una persona a sacrificarse.

— Ese es el precio de la amabilidad. Cuanto más dejas que te importe más puedes perder, y más vulnerable te vuelves… pero creo que es mejor arriesgarse que no preocuparse en absoluto.

Arturo permaneció en silencio, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ¿pero qué podía decir ante algo así? Quizás en algún punto de su vida, habría discutido aquello, habría dicho que mostrar preocupación y amabilidad era una debilidad, que era innecesario, pero sabía que no era verdad, ni era realista, ni era un modo de vivir. Ni siquiera su padre era inmune a la irracionalidad que provocaba preocuparse por alguien.

Era fácil fingir, pretender sentir indiferencia, luchar y decir cosas cuando te estás condenando a ti mismo, pero era otra cosa totalmente distinta cuando tus acciones podían condenar a otro, a alguien querido, a un amigo. La compasión y la empatía eran la mayor debilidad… y aún así eran también la mayor fortaleza. Podían empujar a una persona más allá de sus límites, darle algo por lo que valía la pena luchar, que valía la pena proteger, y ganarse no solo confianza y respeto sino una lealtad inquebrantable. Era mucho mejor arriesgarse que permanecer aislado y solo, porque aunque muchos lo quisieran, nadie podía soportarlo de verdad.

Prefería ser el tipo de gobernante —el tipo de hombre— al que la gente siguiera y respetara porque se preocupaban por él. Quería lealtad ganada por la confianza, no el miedo.

Cuando alzó la vista del suelo de piedra, donde había permanecido mientras pensaba, miró a Owyn con completa comprensión y por primera vez sintió que conocía al otro hombre. Era mucho más sabio de lo que parecía (igual que cierto sirviente torpe, en realidad. Quizás por eso era tan fácil hablar con él. También explicaría la extraña sensación de familiaridad que había sentido la primera vez que habían hablado).

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, no fue capaz de ver el reflejo divertido que cruzó los ojos del otro, así que le pilló con la guardia baja cuando Owyn volvió una vez más a su conversación a donde había comenzado, algo para lo que parecía tener talento.

— Entonces, ¿me cuentas qué hacías en una aldea cerca de la frontera tú solo? —preguntó con una sonrisa, sobresaltando al príncipe (maldito fuera)—. ¿Los príncipes no suelen tener a sus caballeros con ellos?

— No podía arriesgarme a traerlos —contestó él como si fuera obvio mientras comenzaba a coger comida otra vez, esperando que fuera suficiente para terminar aquella conversación. No lo fue.

— ¿Por qué?

Silencio, solo un momento de duda e incomodidad por su parte, y el guardia supo la respuesta.

— Te escapaste, ¿no?

_— ¡No!_ —replicó él con indignación, y quizás un poco de petulancia—. Simplemente… le dije a mi padre que iba a cazar, y no podía arriesgarme a que se enterara de que no era verdad. Puedo dirigir a los caballeros, pero no les puedo ordenar que mientan a su rey.

— ¿Y qué estabas haciendo en realidad?

Arturo dudó otra vez, pero esta vez por un motivo totalmente distinto. Antes, cuando aún no habían hablado sobre Barragh y sus amenazas, había pensado en las consecuencias de contarle la verdad, y ahora sabía lo reales que esos temores podían llegar a ser. Sin embargo, de algún modo le debía algún tipo de explicación. El guardia le había confiado gran parte de sus pensamientos y motivos. Lo menos que Arturo podía hacer era ofrecerle algo de lo mismo. Además, sabía que lo que le dijera se quedaría entre ellos. Al menos a ese respecto, confiaba en él.

— Estaba buscando a alguien.

Tanto si Owyn se lo estaba esperando como si no, no pareció en absoluto sorprendido por la respuesta.

— ¿Alguien importante? —preguntó, curioso y tranquilo, y Arturo se encontró dudando otra vez, porque, bueno… era _Merlín_, y esa no era una palabra que asociara por lo general con insolentes y mentalmente desequilibrados sirvientes… o con sirvientes de ningún tipo, en realidad.

— No diría que sea importante…

— ¿Pero es importante para ti?

Se encontró abriendo inmediatamente la boca para negar tal cosa, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y se negaron a salir por mucho que él se esforzara en pronunciarlas. Era un acto reflejo por su parte, una necesidad de negar cualquier tipo de lazo emocional, pero si dejaba que esas palabras salieran no serían más que una mentira. No podía hacerlo. No podía, porque aunque Merlín era un sirviente, un campesino, él _era_ importante, no porque fuera particularmente bueno sirviendo, que no lo era, sino porque importaba, porque era querido por mucha gente… y porque Arturo no podía aceptar la idea de volver a casa sin su único amigo a su lado.

— Sí —aceptó finalmente con una voz que no se habría escuchado de no haber tanto silencio en la celda. Solo esta vez diría la verdad. En realidad era agradable decirlo por una vez (aunque no tenía ninguna intención de decírselo a Merlín), y la extraña mirada de aceptación que recibió casi hizo que mereciera la pena tragarse su orgullo.

Casi.

_Y además_, razonó mientras se centraba otra vez en terminar su desayuno_, no es que Merlín se vaya a enterar de todos modos_.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Prometo que en próximo capítulo las cosas comienzan a ponerse en movimiento! Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, alertas y favoritos, se agradecen mucho ^^**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

Curiosamente (o quizás no era tan curioso, considerando las circunstancias), Barragh tardó tres días después de que le azotaran en ir a verle, aunque él habría preferido que el hombre ni siquiera se molestara. Aún le dolía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero por suerte el dolor había disminuido considerablemente con respecto a los otros días. Se lo tenía que agradecer a su magia y a Rordan. El guardia iba regularmente a cambiar sus vendas y asegurarse de que las heridas no se infectaran. Aunque no era médico, no se le daba nada mal. Quizás esa era una de las razones por la que Barragh consideraba necesario tenerle cerca.

De hecho, se esperaba a Rordan cuando la puerta se abrió, pero la cara sonriente que le saludó era orgullosa y cruel en vez de amable. El traficante de armas entró con toda la arrogancia y egoísmo de un lord narcisista, y Merlín se aseguró de que su expresión permaneciera indiferente como respuesta. Lo último que quería era mostrar incomodidad o miedo en presencia de aquel hombre, porque no le ayudaría en nada. Solo le daría a Barragh un motivo para mantener aquella sonrisa petulante y su actitud altanera.

No, era mejor ignorarle. Se le daba bien hacerlo.

— Bueno —comenzó su captor—, ¿cómo está mi prisionero favorito?

Merlín no dijo nada, solo le miró a modo de respuesta, pero Barragh insistió de todos modos, con aspecto de estar más divertido que frustrado por su silencio.

— Venga, no seas así. Te lo has ganado tú mismo, después de todo.

Por cierto que fuera, no le importaba. No podía cambiarlo, y aunque pudiera, no tenía claro si lo haría. Todo esto había sucedido porque había presionado demasiado, porque había sido insolente de más, pero no tenía ninguna intención de someterse de ningún modo, manera o forma. No era alguien que hiciera reverencias (solo había que preguntarle a Arturo), y menos a un hombre que no le veía como más que un objeto… un arma.

Cuando Barragh llegó a la altura de su catre, Merlín apartó la vista e hizo lo posible por no estremecerse mientras le examinaba la espalda. Rordan había usado menos vendas esa mañana cuando había examinado las heridas, y como resultado parte de ellas eran visibles. Había dicho que la mayoría estaban cerradas pero que debía tener cuidado unos días más para asegurarse de que no se abrieran otra vez. Algunos de los cortes tenían un aspecto particularmente malo, pero considerando que nadie podía coserlos, tendrían que cerrarse por su cuenta, lo cual llevaría bastante tiempo incluso con su magia ayudando en el proceso.

Aún así, algunas de ellas iban a cejar cicatriz. Ni siquiera su magia podía impedirlo.

— Parece que te estás curando —dijo Barragh una vez que terminó su inspección—. Supongo que tendré que agradecérselo a esos dos. Después de todo, no me vales de nada muerto.

Merlín se sorprendió ante el comentario antes de darse cuenta de que _por supuesto_ que Barragh lo sabía. Era imposible que no lo hiciera. Tendría que ser un completo idiota para no notar lo habitualmente que Rordan y Owyn desaparecían o que los suministros parecían desvanecerse continuamente de sus almacenes. Obviamente sabía parte de lo que estaban haciendo, había una gran posibilidad de que incluso hubiera dado la orden, aunque el mago dudaba que conociera el alcance total de sus acciones. Probablemente solo les había dicho que evitaran que muriera, no que le visitaran regularmente, que le llevaran tres (a veces cuatro) comidas al día, y que le proporcionaran pociones para ayudar con el dolor.

No, era imposible que lo supiera, y desde luego Merlín no se lo iba a decir. Los dos eran sus amigos, después de todo, y se estaban arriesgando mucho haciendo eso por él. Si Barragh lo descubría, no sería a través de él.

— ¿Sabes? —comenzó el hombre, hablando mientras caminaba hasta situarse frente al catre, intentando captar la atención del mago—. Podrías haber evitado todo esto. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era jurarme lealtad y nada habría sucedido.

Su tono era tan despreocupado, tan realista, que Merlín alzó la vista para mirarle. La expresión que se encontró era tan pomposa, tan condescendiente y condenatoria y tan increíblemente _engreída_ que ya no fue capaz de sentir indiferencia. Ese hombre creía ser su superior, pensaba que simplemente podía coger lo que quería sin cuidado, como si fuera su derecho, y todas sus palabras estaban teñidas de benevolencia y falsa comprensión y demasiada confianza en sí mismo.

El lord era el peor tipo de intolerante egoísta. Era incluso peor que Uther, y, bueno… A Merlín nunca se le había dado bien cerrar la boca.

— Ya te lo dije —siseó, en voz baja pero con toda la intensidad que fue capaz de conseguir en su débil estado, mirando al hombre resueltamente—. No me importa lo que me hagas. _Nunca_ tendrás mi lealtad —y como la última vez que había dicho algo parecido, el comportamiento de Barragh cambió, su máscara petulante se deshizo y el hombre se quebró.

Extendió una mano y la enterró en el pelo del mago, tirando de él hacia arriba, obligando a que su espalda se arqueara y sus heridas se estirasen, no lo suficiente para hacer que se reabrieran las que aún no se habían curado pero sí como para que _doliera_. No pudo retener el afilado grito que acudió a su garganta, y cerró los ojos de golpe al sentir que la visión se le nublaba y su estómago se estremecía.

Tenía que haberse callado, pero no era capaz de lamentar sus palabras. Su magia, su _vida_, eran suyas y solo suyas, y ya había hecho su elección sobre cómo usarlas. Nada iba a cambiarlo.

— ¡Estás empezando a acabar con mi paciencia, chico! —soltó Barragh, y Merlín decidió rápidamente que quizás era algo bueno estar sintiendo demasiado dolor como para hablar, porque tenía la sensación de que la mayoría de los comentarios que pudiera hacer como respuesta no le harían ningún bien—. No creas que te vas a salir de esta sin castigo.

Barragh le soltó, permitiendo que cayera otra vez sobre el catre y arrancándole otro grito ahogado antes de atravesar la habitación con furia hacia la puerta. La abrió de golpe y se giró de nuevo hacia el mago. Merlín le observó con tanto desafío como fue capaz considerando lo que acababa de pasar, pero resultó ser suficiente para que el otro le dirigiera una mirada lívida y una clara amenaza como respuesta.

— He quebrado la voluntad de muchos magos a lo largo de los años, algunos de ellos incluso más desafiantes que tú. De una manera o de otra, te rendirás ante mí.

Aquella pobre excusa de noble estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Merlín, sintiendo la necesidad de tener la última palabra (y porque realmente era el criado más insolente del mundo), juntó todo la fuerza que le quedaba y demostró una vez más que Arturo tenía razón sobre él. Realmente era un total idiota.

— No cuentes con ello.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con un golpe resonó por la habitación con un sonido rotundo.

Lamentaría aquellas palabras.

Arturo estaba bastante seguro de que de no ser por el hecho de que los guardias le llevaban sus comidas con regularidad (y a veces irregularmente), a esas alturas habría perdido la cuenta del tiempo. Eso y que probablemente habría muerto de aburrimiento en algún momento. Estaba seguro de que era posible, una persona solo podría soportar no hacer nada durante un tiempo antes de volverse totalmente loco.

Y vale, puede que estuviera siendo un poco dramático, pero como príncipe de Camelot, estaba seguro de que se le permitía. Después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo sentado y confinado en un espacio tan pequeño. En Camelot siempre había algo que hacer, ya fuera patrullar, entrenar a los caballeros, atender a reuniones del consejo, discutir con su padre, atosigar a Merlín con tareas (se estremeció un poco ante esa y prometió hacerlo mejor si —cuando— recuperara a su amigo), o incluso en algunas ocasiones leer. Allí no había nada. Barragh ni siquiera le daba la suficiente importancia como para visitarle, y Arturo esperaba que lo hiciera aunque solo fuera para poder descargar parte de su frustración en él (no el mejor plan del mundo, pero uno que le haría sentir mejor).

Lo único que conseguía romper la monotonía de alguna manera era Owyn. El guardia siempre le llevaba al menos una de sus comidas cada día, y al contrario que otros guardias que normalmente solo le daban la comida y volvían más tarde a por los platos, él siempre se quedaba a hablar. A veces solo divagaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo hacía o contestaba preguntas. Los dos tenían unas conversaciones bastante interesantes, algunas de ellas serias y otras no. Se las había arreglado para al menos saber algo más sobre Barragh, y cómo había conseguido su propio castillo. Había aprendido cosas sobre el reino y su rey, y sobre el tipo de personas que vivían en aquel terreno. Incluso había acabado sabiendo más sobre los guardias, pero había algunos temas en los que no entraban.

Owyn nunca mencionaba a los otros prisioneros (con la excepción de su primera conversación real) y Arturo nunca mencionaba a Merlín (al menos no directamente). Ambos eran bastante buenos a la hora de mantener la conversación alejada de las cosas que no querían discutir, y había suficiente respeto entre ellos como para no presionar al otro de que hablara de ello. De todos modos, sí que habían tenido algunas conversaciones difíciles (difíciles para Arturo), porque a Owyn le gustaba hablar de las cosas, hacer que la gente pensara, retar sus opiniones y creencias y ofrecer las suyas propias, y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, el hombre era bastante sabio.

Así que no debería haberle sorprendido cuando, después de casi una semana de cautividad (seis días, para ser exactos), Owyn entró por la puerta, le entregó al príncipe su cena, y procedió a preguntar mientras sonreía:

— ¿Y qué piensas de la magia?

Era bueno que aún no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de comer o beber nada, porque estaba seguro de que habría terminado en el suelo. Eso, o se hubiera atragantado hasta morir. Alzó la cabeza de golpe con mirada incrédula para encontrarse con la discreta de Owyn.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, de un modo un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía, pero el guardia no pareció desalentado en absoluto.

— Curiosidad —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, como si la respuesta no le importara aunque obviamente sí lo hiciera. No se habría molestado en preguntar si no le interesara, y aunque ese fuera un tema del que a Arturo no le gustara hablar, tenía la sensación de que Owyn no lo dejaría pasar. Era mejor responder y acabar con ello.

— No apruebo el uso de magia —dijo cogiendo algunas bayas de su plato—. Es peligrosa, al igual que los que la practican. Está en contra de las leyes de Camelot.

— No te he preguntado por la ley —ahí estaba otra vez, ese matiz en su voz al que se había acostumbrado con los días. El guardia era capaz de cambiar de comportamiento tan de repente que muchas veces dejaba al príncipe confuso e intentando reconectar. Esta vez no fue diferente—. No estoy preguntado lo que piensa _Camelot_ o lo que piensa tu _padre_. He preguntado lo que piensas tú sobre la magia.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

— Hay una gran diferencia. Tú eres tú mismo, así que deberías tener tus propias opiniones. Solo porque alguien te diga que algo es o no de una cierta manera no quiere decir que sea verdad. Deberías intentar ver las cosas con tus propios ojos, porque la verdad puede ser muy distinta para dos personas diferentes. Y muchas veces las cosas no serán ni de un modo ni del otro.

Arturo agarró su vaso con fuerza, sintiéndose solo un poco frustrado y quizás algo enfadado (realmente odiaba hablar sobre magia), así que en vez de responder la pregunta o comentar el filosófico consejo de Owen, desvió el tema.

— ¿Cuál es tu opinión entonces? —preguntó altivamente, luchando contra las ganas de cruzarse de brazos de un modo típico de defensa y desafío. Pero no pudo reprimir el ceño fruncido, aunque el guardia no pareció inmutarse en absoluto. Sin embargo, la pregunta de Arturo hizo que recibiera una perpleja mirada como respuesta, y sus ojos verdes parpadearon un par de veces con verdadera sorpresa.

— ¿La mía? —casi sonaba como si nunca se lo hubieran preguntado antes, como si nunca hubiera tenido que considerarlo. Miró hacia el techo como solía hacer cuando hablaba sobre sí mismo, y Arturo esperó por la respuesta que sabía que llegaría pronto—. Hmm… Supongo que nunca he pensado mucho sobre ello. No tengo una opinión real sobre la magia. Creo que es increíble, pero sobre verla como buena o mala, para mí, la magia simplemente _es_. Es algo que o tienes o no, aunque….

Su expresión decayó al mismo tiempo que su voz, y Arturo no estaba seguro de lo que se esperaba oír, pero ciertamente no era lo que dijo a continuación.

— …estoy empezando a sentir pena por los que la tienen.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido, aunque pareció sonar más bien indignado—. ¿Por qué? Ha sido elección suya practicarla.

— No siempre.

— ¿Qué? —sabía que estaba empezando a repetirse, pero no podía evitarlo, porque eso… _eso_ era algo que no había escuchado antes. No era lo que le habían dicho, lo que su padre y tantos otros le habían enseñado a lo largo de los años. La magia era una elección, tenía que serlo, y sin embargo aquellas dos simples palabras intentaban deshacer toda su manera de pensar. Y aún así, no eran nada en comparación con lo que siguió.

— El talento para la magia es algo con lo que naces —comenzó Owyn, mirando brevemente a Arturo antes de volver otra vez al techo—. O tienes magia o no la tienes. Algunas personas pueden pasar toda su vida sin siquiera darse cuenta de que está ahí, y a veces despierta por su cuenta, sin importar que la persona quiera o no. Escoger estudiar y aprender hechizos es una elección, pero tenerla no lo es… y supongo que, a veces, a una persona tampoco se le da la opción de usarla o no. A veces la magia es instintiva. Simplemente sucede, aunque no se quiera.

Arturo quería decir algo. Quería decirle que aquello era ridículo, que la magia debía ser aprendida y practicada, que no era algo instintito, que _siempre_ había elección, pero las palabras no le salían y Owyn no había terminado de hablar. Por mucho que quisiera decirle que se equivocaba, parte de él sentía la necesidad de escuchar, de oír lo que él tenía que decir aunque sus palabras intentaran destrozar todo lo que Arturo había creído cierto sobre la magia y la gente que la usaba.

— La magia es tanto un don como una maldición, como cualquier otra forma de poder. Puede ser una terrible responsabilidad, y siento pena por los que la tienen porque la mayoría de la gente no lo entiende. Los magos son perseguidos, temidos, odiados, o usados por gente cruel con intenciones egoístas, tratados como herramientas o armas, y todo por el modo en que nacieron, por algo que no pueden evitar. No me malinterpretes. No apruebo el uso de la magia para obtener beneficios egoístas o para dañar a los demás, la gente tiene que ser responsable de sus acciones, pero sé que en Camelot se ejecuta a los magos simplemente por tener magia, sin importar que la hayan usado o no. Incluso se mata a niños por el simple hecho de que sus padres eran magos, y estoy seguro de que también muchos padres han sido ejecutados por tener un hijo con magia. Se mata a la gente por el modo en que nacieron, por _existir_.

Aquellos ojos verdes se apartaron del techo y miraron directamente a los suyos, ardiendo con honradez y una pena profundamente asentada.

— No puedes pensar que eso está bien.

_No_. No, no lo estaba. Era una de las pocas áreas de la magia donde estaba en total desacuerdo con su padre. Un niño no puede escoger a sus padres del mismo modo que unos padres no pueden escoger a su hijo, y estaba mal matar a alguien solo por cómo nacían. Tampoco podía aprobar matar por asociación, ejecutar a familias enteras cuando no había prueba de su culpa. Y _no podía_, con magia o sin ella, no podría _nunca_ matar a un niño. Sabía que de acuerdo a su padre era traición pensar así, que la magia era magia sin importar la edad o la naturaleza de quien la tuviera… pero simplemente parecía estar mal.

_La magia es malvada_. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esas palabras durante los años? ¿Cuántas veces había visto de primera mano el daño y la destrucción que un solo mago podía causar? ¿Cuántas veces había sufrido su reino, su gente, por culpa de la magia? Antes de la gran purga, la magia casi había destruido Camelot. Liberar al reino de ella había sido lo mejor. Su padre no podía estar equivocado sobre eso.

Pero si tener magia no era una elección…

— Me han dicho que la magia corrompe —comenzó él, con una voz que no sonó en absoluto tan firme como le habría gustado, ya que su mente estaba en una batalla consigo misma demasiado intensa como para apoyar las palabras que decía—, que puede deformar hasta al corazón más puro.

— No —dijo Owyn, sin amonestaciones, sin ataques, simplemente manifestando sus pensamientos como siempre hacía, con calma y con un deje de sabiduría—. El _poder_ corrompe. El miedo y la ira, el rencor, la superioridad, el odio… _esos_ corrompen. La magia en sí misma no puede hacer nada sin una mente y un corazón que la guíen. El portador es quien decide cómo usarla. No negaré que la magia es peligrosa, pero _no_ es malvada. El bien y el mal son conceptos humanos, que habitan solo en los corazones de las personas. La magia solo es.

— Hablas como si supieras mucho sobre ella —Arturo se estaba dando cuenta aún ahora de lo poco que sabía él, de lo poco que entendía, porque por poco que le gustara admitirlo la manera de verlo de Owyn tenía sentido. Sus palabras sonaban demasiado seguras y su expresión demasiado seria para que estuviera mintiendo. No era fácil de aceptar. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pero por ahora simplemente le escucharía. Podría pensar sobre eso más tarde.

— Y sé mucho —admitió el guardia, aunque no parecía contento ni orgulloso por ello—. He… conocido a muchos magos mientras trabajaba para Barragh.

Esta vez Arturo casi se atragantó, aunque por suerte fue solo con agua. Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la idea de que hubiera magos en el castillo, de que Barragh tuviera gente así por ahí, posiblemente trabajando para él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, sintiendo necesidad de una respuesta para que su mente se tranquilizara. Owyn le dirigió una mirada pensativa y cauta, y Arturo supo de inmediato que la respuesta que recibiera no iba a ser una muy directa. El guardia tenía la mala costumbre de responder a las preguntas que a Arturo realmente le interesaban con más preguntas. Esta vez no fue diferente.

— ¿Qué sabes de Barragh? —no era la pregunta que esperaba, pero era fácil de contestar.

— Solo lo que me has dicho, y lo que he podido ver por mí mismo —lo cual no era mucho, y lo poco que sabía no era muy útil. Desde luego no era nada que pudiera ayudarle a escapar.

— Barragh es un traficante de armas —comenzó Owyn, y Arturo estaba a punto de señalar que eso ya lo sabía, pero antes de poder abrir la boca el guardia le interrumpió— especializado en magia.

Bien, entonces tenía muy pocas opciones de poder escapar.

— Él no puede usarla —continuó Owyn—, ni ninguno de nosotros, pero tiene muchas herramientas o armas que puede usar contra ella o para darle más poder. También… —el guardia apretó los puños, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes para reprimir el enfado, algo que el príncipe no estaba acostumbrado a ver en el alegre hombre. Lo que estuviera a punto de decir claramente no le sentaba bien— Vende magos como armas.

Arturo estaba seguro de que nunca, ni en mil años, se habría esperado sentirse indignado por un mago, pero ahí estaba.

— ¿Los _vende_?

Owyn asintió, y el príncipe sintió incluso más repulsión por aquel tiránico lord, porque las personas no eran objetos. ¿Qué derecho tenía a tratarlas como si lo fueran?

— Estoy seguro de que te imaginas que no es muy fácil encontrar a magos, pero de entre todos los tipos de "armas mágicas" es lo que más caro se vende, así que Barragh comenzó a capturarlos. Cuando le empezó a resultar complicado, comenzó a contratar mercenarios para que fueran a buscar a gente con magia. Ahora tiene varios grupos, desperdigados por los reinos vecinos. Una vez encuentran a alguien, se lo llevan lo más discretamente posible, normalmente por la noche o mientras están solos. No siempre funciona, a veces alguien les nota, pero suelen traer a algunos cada par de meses o así. Hubo un grupo en Camelot no hace mucho, pero les abatió una patrulla de caballeros. Algunos consiguieron escapar, pero Barragh se encargó de ellos cuando volvieron…

— Espera —le interrumpió Arturo, porque recordaba el incidente bastante bien (solo había sido hacía un mes). Algunas personas habían desaparecido de las aldeas cercanas, por lo que su padre le había mandado con los caballeros a encargarse de los mercenarios responsables—. ¿Esos eran los hombres de Barragh?

¿Qué tipo de broma cruel era aquella?

Afortunadamente no era el único en sentirse algo perplejo ante la revelación. La conmoción de Owyn fue un pequeño consuelo, pero a esas alturas cualquier cosa lo sería.

— ¿Eras parte de aquella patrulla?

— Sí. Nos habían hablado de un grupo de personas sospechosas de estar secuestrando a gente, así que mi padre nos mandó para detenerles… ¿qué?

Owyn sonreía otra vez, con una sonrisa que se extendía despacio por su cara, pero era sarcástica y vacía de su habitual ligereza. Dejó escapar una suave, casi cruel risa mientras se recostaba contra la pared y fijaba la mirada en el techo.

— Es un poco irónico, ¿no? —comenzó—, que Uther te enviara para evitar que secuestraran a magos.

Oh. No había pensado en eso.

— Si supiera lo que estaban haciendo en realidad, probablemente les hubiera recompensado por proporcionar un servicio al reino.

Esta vez fue Arturo quien cerró los puños y apretó los dientes por la furia reprimida, porque ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así como si fuera divertido?

— Esas personas no habían hecho ningún mal.

— Pero tenían magia.

Y sin más se encontró de vuelta al principio. Owyn volvía a hacer que todo se convirtiera en un círculo cerrado. El guardia le había preguntado, contado sus propias creencias, cuestionado las de Arturo, y después llevado la conversación hacia Barragh solo para conducirle a una trampa verbal y mental en la que no podía simplemente fingir que el asunto no existía, que todo era blanco o negro con nada en el medio. No podía retirar sus palabras, no podía justificarlas, y no quería tener que hacerlo, pero Owyn tenía razón sobre su padre y lo que habría hecho si lo hubiera sabido. Les habría dejado estar, permitiéndoles continuar con su trabajo, porque no le importaba si un mago usaba o no su magia o para qué la usaba. Tenerla era suficiente para él para condenarles, sin importar lo honesta o inocentemente que hubieran vivido, sin importar lo queridos que le fueran a la gente que les rodeaba.

No podía aceptarlo, pero si no lo hacía… ¿entonces qué? ¿Dónde le dejaba eso?

— La ley no hace excepciones —dijo Owyn, y a esas alturas Arturo estaba seguro de que podía de algún modo leerle el pensamiento, porque sus comentarios siempre eran totalmente adecuados—. Según los decretos de tu padre, todos los que tengan magia, que se casen con un mago o que conozcan y oculten a un mago deben ser ejecutados, sin importar sus razones. Bajo su reinado, incluso un curador debería morir por salvar la vida de alguien simplemente por usar la magia para hacerlo. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

_No. No, pero..._

— La magia es peligrosa…

— Lo es, pero también lo son las armas, y todo el mundo puede usar una. Todas las personas son capaces de llevar a cabo una gran destrucción, y no les juzgamos simplemente por tener el potencial de causar daño. ¿Por qué debería ser distinto con la magia?

Arturo no dijo nada. Durante un largo rato solo se quedó allí, intentando hacer que las cosas tuvieran sentido, encontrar un modo de reconciliar la verdad de su padre con la de Owyn, porque no quería creer que estuvieran equivocados, pero sabía que era imposible. Su padre, que creía que toda la magia y todos los que se relacionaban con ella tenían que ser destruidos, y Owyn, que creía que la magia no era malvada, que las acciones de una persona y sus elecciones eran las que debían ser juzgadas. No podía ser de los dos modos.

Owyn le había preguntado, al principio de su conversación, cómo se sentía acerca de la magia, pero la verdad era que no lo sabía. Muchas veces intentaba no pensar en ello, simplemente aceptaba la palabra del rey en cuanto al tema, porque sabía que si se pasaba demasiado tiempo meditando al respecto, probablemente llegaría a conclusiones distintas de las de su padre. No sería la primera vez. No había tenido ningún problema para mostrarse en desacuerdo acerca de su criado, así que quizás, solo quizás… estaba bien estar un poco en desacuerdo con él por esto.

— Nunca he conocido a un mago que no intentara matarme o engañarme —dijo en voz alta, esperando a ver qué tenía que decir Owyn al respecto.

— Bueno, yo sí. Y probablemente tú también, solo que no lo sabes. La magia puede ser ocultada, después de todo. Hay muchos magos que solo desean vivir en paz, por lo que no hay ningún motivo para que usen su magia en ti.

Tenía sentido. Todo lo tenía, en realidad.

Mientras Arturo se hundía en sus pensamientos, cogiendo ausentemente comida que quedaba en su plato (no recordaba haber comido tanto, pero era algo que solía pasar durante las visitas de Owyn. El hombre distraía bastante), no vio la mirada determinada, y quizás algo precavida que cruzó la cara del guardia. No vio sus hombros tensarse o su mirada volverse fija y centrada, pero sí que escuchó cuando abrió la boca para empezar otra conversación, porque de un modo u otro, siempre conseguía las respuestas a sus preguntas aunque el príncipe no se diera cuenta.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —comenzó atrayendo la atención de Arturo—. Si conocieras a alguien con magia que no hubiera hecho nada mal, que no quisiera hacerte ningún daño, alguien que podría ser la definición misma de una buena persona… ¿qué harías? Si conocieras a un mago que usara su magia solo para ayudar a otros, ¿les entregarías para que fueran ejecutados?

Debería haber sido una pregunta difícil. Debería haberle hecho enfrentarse a todo lo que le habían dicho, todo en lo que había creído mientras crecía, las lecciones que le habían enseñado de niño, pero al final no lo hizo. Había tantos momentos en los últimos años en que no se había sentido seguro acerca de la manera de su padre de tratar con la magia. El rey había estado dispuesto a ejecutar a Gwen por curar a su padre y causar una plaga, ninguna de las cuales había resultado ser cierta, pero si lo hubiera sido, el resultado habría sido el mismo. No lo comprendió entonces y aún no lo hacía ahora, porque ¿qué había de malo en salvar la vida de un hombre?

También estaba el incidente con el chico druida, el niño que su padre quería decapitar simplemente por ser druida, porque había nacido así, y esa era razón suficiente para él. ¿Cuántos druidas habían sido masacrados a los largo de los años por ningún otro motivo que existir?

— Si… —comenzó, tragando antes de continuar— si realmente hubiera un mago así… —si realmente hubiera un mago bueno, alguien que solo usara su magia por el bien de los demás, que hubiera nacido con el don pero no guardara ningún resentimiento o mal deseo hacia los que le habían perseguido por ello, entonces…—. No. No creo que lo hiciera.

— Sería un acto de traición. ¿Podrías vivir con eso?

Gwen, el chico druida, todas las veces que había desafiado a su padre por un motivo u otro y por una persona en particular…

— Sí, podría. Ya lo he hecho —y seguiría haciéndolo si su corazón le decía que era lo correcto, sin importar las consecuencias. Uther era su padre y su rey, pero él no era Arturo, del mismo modo que Arturo no era él. Dos personas distintas, dos verdades distintas, así funcionaba. Podía tener sus propias opiniones. Eso no podía ser un crimen.

_¿Qué opinas sobre la magia?_

Aún no tenía una respuesta, pero la mirada en la cara de Owyn, tan llena de alivio y de orgullo y algo más que no podía nombrar pero que no le hacía menos contento, le hizo pensar que quizás, solo quizás, no la necesitaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Estoy en mitad de los exámenes y traducir esto me ha costado muchísimo por falta de tiempo y de ganas (lo único que quiero hacer es dormiiiir). Pero como no quería posponerlo más, por fin me he decidido a subirlo sin revisar, así que como mi procesador de texto se volvió un poco loco últimamente, es posible que haya alguna frase sin mucho sentido... ¡De ser así, avisadme y lo cambiaré! **

**Bueno, en este capítulo las cosas empiezan a moverse... y Merlín hace alguna tontería de las suyas. ¿Soy la única que piensa que en la serie sus planes nunca tenían mucho sentido? **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

El castillo estaba en silencio en la oscuridad, y los únicos ruidos eran el ocasional sonido de pasos por los corredores de los guardias que patrullaban. La mayoría de los residentes y del personal del Castillo se habían retirado para la noche, incluyendo a su señor, que dejaba a aquellos que seguían levantados mucho más aliviados que durante el día. Era mucho más fácil hablar y moverse sin su tirano lord respirando detrás de su nuca o escuchando sus conversaciones. Por lo tanto, era perfecta oportunidad para comenzar a poner en marcha un plan.

Mientras recorría los pasillos, iluminados sólo por una antorcha, Rordan no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarse de las patrullas mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia su destino. Nadie cuestionó su presencia ni intentaron impedirle el acceso, incluso cuando llegó a la parte del Castillo en la que se suponía que nadie debía estar a esas horas de la noche. Sin embargo, hizo el menor ruido posible mientras se deslizaba por un hueco encaminándose hacia una de las salas de almacenaje, con una bolsa colgada al hombro.

Una vez que llegó su destino, abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró cerrándola detrás de él. Se aseguró de que nadie le hubiera visto entrar, porque aunque confiaba en que la mayoría de los guardias no dijeran nada, no podía arriesgarse a que Barragh se enterara. Si el hombre descubría lo que había estado haciendo las últimas semanas, le castigaría con toda seguridad. Después de todo, era una cosa sacar algo de comida y una o dos mantas, pero robar suministros para un viaje de algunos días era otra cosa totalmente distinta.

Así que, para evitar que el hombre descubriera sus acciones, había estado cogiendo cosas con discreción. Una camisa aquí, algunas vendas allá, ropas, aceite, pedernal, hierbas, cualquier cosa que pensara que podría ser útil para alguien que tuviera que permanecer en los bosques unos días sin refugio o un caballo para facilitar el viaje. Ya había llenado algunos odres de agua, asegurado algo de comida que no se estropearía por al menos otra semana (en su mayoría nueces con algo de carne seca. Se preocuparía por lo demás más tarde), e incluso había conseguido robar una daga. Tendría que ver si conseguía obtener también una espada.

Por ahora, sin embargo, sólo está buscando algo más de material para cuidar heridas. Era cierto que Merlín se estaba curando bien, que incluso había recobrado parte de su fuerza, pero estaba lejos de estar bien. Le seguiría doliendo durante el tiempo, pero al menos no había riesgo de que sus heridas se volvieran a abrir. Probablemente se recuperaría completamente siempre que no hiciera nada estúpido (lo cual, desafortunadamente, era poco probable considerando su trayectoria actual). Rordan iba tener que hablar con él pronto, para intentar convencerle de que no hiciera ninguna tontería, que tenían un plan para sacarle del castillo y llevarle otra vez a casa. Sólo necesitaba tener paciencia.

Tan concentrado estaba en su misión de encontrar suficientes previsiones que no se dio cuenta del sonido de pasos que se acercaban, haciéndose cada vez más altos a medida que se acercaban a habitación. Sin embargo, si que notó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y fue cerrada con la misma fuerza, haciendo que casi dejará caer no sólo la bolsa en sus brazos sino también antorcha mientras intentaba coger la espada a su costado. Se encontró con un par de brazos extendidos, una muestra de paz y al mismo tiempo un intento de hablar. El guardia suspiró, dejando que la tensión saliera de él ante la visión familiar de pelo claro y ojos verdes.

— Owyn —dijo suavemente aunque no sin algo de reprimenda—. Pensé que te había pedido que no hicieras eso.

— Lo siento —contestó el hombre tímidamente mientras bajaba los brazos—. De verdad que no quería asustarte, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Owyn se acercó, mirando alrededor un poco antes de bajar la voz a un susurro.

— Podemos confiar en el príncipe —dijo con total certeza y una pequeña sonrisa la cara, y Rordan sintió inmediata curiosidad además de algo de recelo. Después de todo, él aún no había conocido el príncipe de Camelot, aunque ciertamente había escuchado muchas cosas de él a través de Owyn y otros guardias. No era que dudara de la palabra de Owyn, pero no podía confiar en Arturo Pendragón sin algún tipo de prueba de que valía la pena. Una vida estaba en juego, y una que apreciaba mucho.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó, porque necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba estar un cien por ciento seguro de que no iban cometer un gran error. No serviría de nada salvará su amigo sólo para condenarle a otro destino cruel.

— Sí. Prácticamente admitió no estar de acuerdo con su padre en lo que respecta a la magia —eso resultaba difícil de creer, pero sabía que Owyn no estaba mintiendo. Durante la última semana, había intentado llegar a conocer al príncipe, saber qué tipo de persona era en realidad en vez de como normalmente se pensaba que era. Incluso había conseguido que admitiera algunas cosas que probablemente no hubiera dicho en otras circunstancias, pero si había algo en lo que era bueno, era hablar. Era lo suficientemente amigable y sincero para que la mayoría de la gente acabará dejando su guardia baja a su alrededor, un talento útil pero algo peligroso, y Rordan agradecería que el hombre fuera tan amable.

Era bueno saber que Barragh no tenía un agarre real en él y que no supiera lo astuto que era realidad. Sería un enemigo peligroso, porque en la mayoría de los casos, había descubierto que de todas las armas disponibles para los hombres, la sabiduría y la inteligencia combinados con el poder de las palabras era la más mortal. Una espada podía herir un hombre, pero un traidor enmascarado como amigo podría destrozarle.

— Arturo es un buen hombre. Creo que podemos confiar en él con Merlín —continuó Owyn antes de que su expresión se volviera pensativa—. Probablemente tengamos que hacer algún tipo de trato con él, pero no creo que sea muy difícil. Arturo es un hombre de palabra. Si acepta ayudarnos, lo hará hasta el final.

— Está bien —concedió Rordan, incapaz de encontrar ningún fallo en aquellas palabras. Si realmente podían confiar en Arturo, haría las cosas mucho más fáciles. Si, el plan habría funcionado sin él, y aún lo haría si fuera necesario, pero después de que Merlín hubiera sido herido, las cosas habían vuelto mucho más difíciles. Llevarle hasta la puerta sería fácil, pero era imposible que consiguiera llegar a comer por su cuenta, no en la condición en la que estaba, y especialmente porque no tenía ninguna manera de quitar el brazalete de su brazo. Sin su magia no tendría ninguna defensa, y ahí es donde entraba Arturo. El príncipe era un increíble guerrero, el mejor de todo Camelot. Podría proteger a Merlín, probablemente… siempre que consiguieran que aceptara el hecho de que el joven mago no era malvado, que probablemente fuera todo lo puesto a lo malvado, en realidad.

Sí, sería más fácil sin mencionar la magia, pero Arturo sentiría curiosidad, y para que pudiera encontrar a alguien que quitara el brazalete del brazo de Merlín, necesitaría saber porque estaba allí en primer lugar. No sería justo inmiscuirle sin darle todos los detalles (y si Arturo los descubierto su cuenta, sin él o sin Owyn ahí para actuar como amortiguadores, no se le tomaría tan bien). Tendrían que contárselo al príncipe. No había manera de evitarlo.

Por suerte aún tenían algo de tiempo para arreglar las cosas.

— Todavía necesitaré algunos días más para juntarlo todo —dijo—. Una vez que esté listo, te lo haré saber. Hasta entonces ten cuidado. Barragh no puede descubrirlo.

— Por supuesto.

Owyn se dio la vuelta para marcharse, teniendo que volver a su puesto, pero Rordan tenía algo más que decir, algo que no podía posponer, porque era probable que cuando llegar a la hora, no pudiera.

— Owyn — le llamó justo cuando el hombre llegaba a la puerta, girándose para mirar al otro lado de la habitación. Roldan tragó con fuerza antes de hablar en un tono mucho más apagado, sombrío y dubitativo—. Si esto… va mal... lo siento.

Para sorpresa, el guardia sólo sonrió.

— No lo estés. Esta fue mi elección, después de todo.

Se giró otra vez hacia la puerta, listo para salir, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla y entrar en el corredor, dudó. Rordan observó cómo Owyn bajaba la cabeza y sus hombros se elevaban cuando respiró profundamente. Aunque no pudiera verle la cara, estaba seguro de que su sonrisa previa había desaparecido.

— Sólo... —comenzó, apretando la mano alrededor de él como—. Si algo sucede, prométeme que no te rendirás.

Owyn levantó la cabeza para mirarle, e incluso en una habitación en la que sólo había sombras, pudo ver aquellos ojos brillar, llenos de resolución y un toque de temor, aunque no por sí mismo.

— No podemos dejarle aquí.

Era mucho pedir, y ambos lo sabían, porque había mucho juego, no sólo sus propias vidas, sino también las de la gente que les importaba. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no podían hacer nada, no podían sentarse y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. No podían permitirle a Barragh ganar, y sin importar como no permitirían que destrozara a Merlín. Era demasiado amable, demasiado desinteresado, y la idea de Barragh usándole, abusando del increíble poder que el joven hechicero tenía, les ponía enfermos. No podían permitir que eso pasara. Nunca dejarían que eso pasara.

— Lo prometo.

Aparentemente satisfecho por respuesta, Owyn abrió la puerta mucho más suavemente que antes y la cerró con la misma suavidad detrás de él, dejando que Rordan continuará su búsqueda de provisiones. Tendría que reunir algunas cosas más ahora que sabía seguro que Arturo acompañaría a Merlín de vuelta Camelot. No podría coger mucho más sin que le notaran, pero aún podría reunir suficiente para el viaje.

Mientras continuaba recogiendo objetos y echándolos dentro de la bolsa que había traído, se permitió pensar en la idea de que todo iría como habían planeado, de que nada le sucedería ninguno de ellos, de que Barragh no lo descubriría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ellos. Se encontró sonriendo ante la idea. Es sólo unos días, Merlín por fin sería libre. Todo sería por fin como debía ser, su plan estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha. Tan pronto como ultimaran los detalles, hablaría con Merlín. Le sacaría de allí.

Sólo esperaba que el hechicero tuviera la paciencia suficiente como para esperar.

* * *

A Merlín le había llevado casi cinco días encontrar la fuerza para sentarse por su cuenta sin sentir un terrible dolor. Dos más después de eso, y la punzante molestia de su espalda se había convertido en una leve quemazón, aún muy presente pero mucho más tolerable. Incluso era capaz de caminar un poco, aunque evidente que tardaría un tiempo en recuperar la fuerza para hacer algo más que recorrer su celda un par de veces. Pasar tanto tiempo tumbado había hecho que sus piernas estuvieron rígidas y débiles, dejándole cansado y dolorido si intentaba hacer mucho y demasiado rápido. Rordan le había avisado de que tuviera cuidado, de que su cuerpo necesitaría tiempo para terminar de recuperarse, y aunque él no quería esperar, no le haría ningún bien intentar escapar cuando probablemente ni siquiera pudiera llegar al final del pasillo, y mucho menos a otro piso.

Iba a tener que ser paciente por ahora.

Mientras se sentaba en el catre, permitiéndose descansar por un momento de sus paseos, intentó pensar en algún tipo de plan. Era inevitable que intentara escapar otra vez —no tenía ninguna intención de sentarse y esperar a que Barragh le torturara— y quería asegurarse de que ésta vez no le pillaran. Viendo como no podía confiar demasiado en su magia, necesitaba pensar en alguna otra manera de atravesar el castillo. Desafortunadamente, ya había intentado casi todo lo que se le podía ocurrir. Ya había probado a escapar a todas las horas del día, incluso mitad de la noche, pero nada había funcionado. Siempre era visto por alguien que no quería (o a veces no podía) simplemente fingir que no estaba allí, o el dolor de su magia podía con él y terminaba desmayado.

Necesitaba un plan, aunque lo que realmente necesitaba era encontrar un modo de quitarse aquel estúpido brazalete. Si tuviera total acceso a su magia, habría sido imposible que nadie le detuviera. Sí, Barragh tenía muchas armas que podían ser usadas contra la magia, pero nunca habían tenido que enfrentarse a alguien como él, de eso Merlín estaba seguro. Sería imposible que le detuvieran, de no ser por aquel brazalete de metal. Era increíble ver cómo algo tan pequeño y aparentemente inofensivo podía causar tanto daño por sí solo.

El hechicero dejó escapar un suspiro y se giró contra la pared, deseando tener algo que hacer. Quizás la peor parte de estar encerrado era el aburrimiento. No había tenido visitas desde el día anterior, cuando Rordan había ido cambiar sus vendas confiando en que fuera la última vez. Después de todo, se estaba curando bastante bien, considerando las circunstancias. Ya no había que preocuparse por una posible infección, y las heridas estaban cerradas. Aún tenía la piel en carne viva, pero las heridas no se abrirían otra vez, así que tenía una cosa menos por la que preocuparse. Le acercaba un poco más a la posibilidad de intentar un nuevo escape.

Desafortunadamente, tenía un nuevo problema por el que preocuparse. Aparentemente, Barragh por fin había considerado apropiado (después de siete veces) poner guardias en su puerta. Por qué diablos no lo había hecho antes se le escapaba, pero preferiría que el hombre no se hubiera molestado. No es que eso fuera detenerlo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer el esperar a que los que guardaba su puerta se alejaran (algo que no descartaría considerando como la mayoría de ellos odiaban a su señor), se quedan dormidos (podía pasar), o hicieron un cambio de turnos (porque antes o temprano llegaría a alguien que le fuera leal a Barragh, y por tanto no tendría ningún tipo de reparos en arrojarles contra la pareja cercana).

De un modo u otro, encontraría la manera de salir de su celda. Los guardias eran sólo un pequeño inconveniente, aunque por lo menos podían ser una ocasional cura para su aburrimiento. Se llevaba bien con varios de ellos, así que al menos podía tener algunas conversaciones decentes mientras recuperaba su fuerza. Era mejor que sentarse sólo en el silencio con sus pensamientos como única compañía, eso seguro.

En ese momento, los dos guardias estaban hablando entre ellos, discutiendo algunas cosas y quejándose de otras. De vez en cuando también cotilleaban, y aunque no estaba prestando mucha atención a su conversación actual, el sonido de fondo de sus voces era reconfortante. No le gustaba mucho el silencio. Era capaz de escuchar partes de lo que decían, algo sobre un mensajero siendo enviado hacía algunas horas (probablemente para enviar mensajes al rey, el cliente número uno de Barragh), pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaban hablando, así que dejó que su mente se trasladara otras cosas.

Como solía hacer, el hechicero terminó pensando en Camelot y en la gente que esperaba por él allí. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo serían sus caras cuando por fin entrara por las puertas. Estaba seguro de que Gaius le abrazaría y después le gritaría y abrazaría otra vez. Gwen probablemente también hiciera un escándalo con su regreso, preguntándole si estaba bien, dónde había estado, qué le había pasado (aunque no necesariamente en ese orden), y conociéndola, probablemente también le abrazara. Algunos de los caballeros le sonreirían y le darían la bienvenida a casa con una palmada en la espalda o un puñetazo amigable en el brazo, y algunos de los criados harían algo parecido (pero sin el puñetazo, por supuesto).

Descubrió que lo más divertido era imaginarse la reacción de Arturo, porque había demasiadas posibilidades. Tenía la sensación de que le gritaría mucho, quizás también le insultaría una vez que Merlín hubiera explicado lo que había pasado (omitiendo la magia, por supuesto). También estaba bastante seguro de que el príncipe le devolvería su trabajo (si es que no seguía teniéndolo), acompañado por una larga lista de tareas que hacer, y aunque probablemente no lo dijera, no admitiría estar preocupado o triste o asustado, le sonreiría, le daría una palmada en el hombro, y diría " bienvenido", y de alguna manera, sería suficiente. No necesitaba declaraciones o palabras amables o incluso un abrazo (aunque secretamente quisiera uno). Sólo que le permitieran volver a su vida diaria, como el sirviente de Arturo, su protector y su amigo, era más que suficiente.

El hechicero suspiró y apartó sus pensamientos sin querer perderse en ellos, y permitió que las voces que llegaban de fuera se filtraran en su habitación otra vez. Escuchó un momento la charla de los guardias, pero la conversación no le interesaba mucho, y se empezaba a preguntar si alguna vez lo haría.

Hasta que nombre familiar atrajo su atención.

— ¿Crees que Uther lo habrá notado ya?

Merlín se sentó rápidamente, centrando su atención la puerta, y cuando descubrió que no podía escuchar toda la conversación desde su lugar en el catre, se levantó y caminó hasta la ella. Se quedó de pie a su lado, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia los dos hombres y su conversación, porque por mucho que los guardias adoraran cotillear y hablar de las novedades de los otros reinos, pocas veces había escuchado una palabra sobre Camelot (tenía la sensación de que parte del motivo era porque sabían que él era de Camelot, y la mayoría de ellos no querían tocar un tema tan amargo). Por tanto, incluso si lo que estaban diciendo resultaba no ser útil para nada, aún intentaría aprovecharlo. Quería saber que estaba pasando en casa, incluso si no era más que un cotilleo tonto o el suceso más mundano. Necesitaba algo.

— Me imagino que si, pero no he escuchado nada. Normalmente a estas alturas alguien hubiera dicho algo si hubieran salido partidas de búsqueda.

_¿Partidas de búsqueda? ¿Para que?_

— ¿Crees que estará lo suficientemente loco como para enviarlos tras la frontera?

— Probablemente. Parece de ese tipo. Si se ha dado cuenta, claro.

Merlín estaba empezando a frustrarse ya que más o menos hablaban en círculos, ninguno de ellos diciendo claramente por qué o para qué Uther enviaría una partida de búsqueda. Obviamente algo debía haber sucedido. ¿Habían atacado Camelot y ahora el rey intentaba perseguirles? Por algún motivo no creía que fuera eso, ¿y qué quería decir exactamente si "lo había notado"?

El hechicero estaba tentado de preguntar, de interrumpir la conversación, pero no estaba seguro de si seguirían hablando si lo hacía. Dependía de quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, y desafortunadamente no conocía a todos los guardias por sus voces. No podía arriesgarse a que se callaran, así que reunió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y siguió escuchado, rezando porque se centraran en el tema.

Al final, obtuvo su deseo, pero la respuesta no era la que él quería.

— Bueno, estoy seguro de que alguien se habrá dado cuenta a estas alturas. Es decir, es el príncipe coronado, después de todo.

_¿Qué…?_

— Seguramente notarían su ausencia. No puedo imaginarme que no haya nadie buscándole.

_Arturo_…

Su respiración se atascó, todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de oír. Quería encontrar algún otro significado, algo que no fuera lo obvio, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era una simple pregunta a la que desafortunadamente ya sabía la respuesta, aunque no pudiera asimilarla.

_¿Arturo no está en Camelot?_

El príncipe no estaba, se había ido por algún motivo, y llevaba fuera el tiempo suficiente para que alguien lo notara, para que tuvieran que salir a buscarle. ¿Que había pasado? ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Si Arturo no estaba en Camelot, donde estaba?

— Estoy seguro de que Uther lo sabe. Su hijo está desaparecido, después de todo.

_Desaparecido… _

_Arturo estaba desaparecido._

Ido, desaparecido, no le podían encontrar...

Secuestrado, capturado, herido,_ perdido_…

Había demasiadas posibilidades, demasiadas cosas que podían haber ido mal, y Merlín no podía evitar pensar en cada posible escenario, cada pesadilla retorciendo su mente, porque se suponía que él tenía que estar allí para protegerle, pero no lo había estado, y algo había sucedido.

Arturo había desaparecido. _Estaba en peligro_.

Merlín tenía que hacer algo. ¡Tenía que encontrarle!

El hechicero podía sentir su magia bullendo, creciendo a pesar de que el brazalete la reprimía, pero no le importaba. Era su destino, su propósito, proteger Arturo. Para eso era su magia, y estaba reaccionando ante esa necesidad, el deseo de salvar al príncipe de lo que él estuviera pasando, encontrarle y llevaría casa sin importar el precio. Podía sentir el poder fluyendo por sus venas, reaccionando ante su voluntad.

Tenía que encontrar Arturo, pero primero era lo primero. Iba a salir de allí.

* * *

Habían pasado ya siete días. Siete días de estar sentado en una celda, esperando a que algo sucediera, y empezaba pensar que nunca lo haría. Estaba comenzando su octavo día de encarcelamiento, después de todo, y Barragh aún no había ido a verle. Ni para burlarse, ni para insultarle, ni para hacer comentarios sarcásticos o bromas a su posición o situación general. Si no le conociera mejor, habría creído que el hombre simplemente se había olvidado de él, pero ya sabía que probablemente no tuviera tanta suerte. Aparentemente el hombre iba en serio la primera y única vez que habían hablado, cuando le había dicho estaba en medio de un proyecto que era mucho más importante que tratar con el príncipe.

Aquello era un poco insultante, en realidad, pero a pesar de su orgullo herido se encontró sintiéndose bastante curioso sobre lo que Barragh estaba haciendo. Ahora sabía mucho más sobre el hombre y lo que hacía para vivir. Estaría trabajando en alguna nueva arma mágica, o construyendo algo que usar contra la magia, o había atrapado a un mago e intentaba forzarle a convertirse en un arma... o quebrarle hasta que ya no tuvieran la voluntad de decidir.

Era un poco extraño, la sensación de sentir pena por un mago, pero el sentimiento estaba allí de todos modos. Tenía que echarle la culpa a Owyn por ello, por poner todas esas ideas en su cabeza y hacerle ver la magia de un modo muy distinto a como le habían enseñado. Parte de él había querido ignorarlo todo, fingir que nada era verdad, pero sabía que no podía, porque tan pronto como se le presentó la posibilidad, había sentido la necesidad y obligación de al menos considerarla. Después de todo, basándose en sus experiencias anteriores, nunca se había sentido totalmente seguro sobre las creencias de su padre sobre la magia (y muchas otras cosas, en realidad, pero ese no era el tema).

Tenía sentido, la lógica de Owyn. Claro que la única magia que había experimentado era oscura y destructiva, porque los que usaran sus dones para el bien no acatarían Camelot, ni tampoco usarían la magia abiertamente para intentar ayudar, considerando las consecuencias. Con toda seguridad había gente con magia que simplemente intentaba vivir sus vidas, que no querían causar ningún problema, que estaban dispuestas a ocultarse para protegerse a ellos mismos y a los qué querían. Tenía sentido.

De todos modos, eso no significaba que ya no sintiera recelos hacia la magia. Simplemente no sabía lo suficiente sobre ella o sobre la gente que la practicaba como para confiar en ella, pero al menos no condenaría sin sentido a la gente sólo por tenerla. Uno no puede escoger cómo nace, después de todo.

El príncipe suspiró y se recostó contra la pared, golpeándola ligeramente con la cabeza. Había demasiadas cosas que aún necesitaba saber, demasiadas preguntas que quería hacer, y tenía la intención de molestar a Owyn con ellas la próxima vez que el guardia fuera a visitarle. Claramente tenía cierta experiencia tratando con magia, y por tanto sería la persona perfecta a quién preguntarle (también era la única a la que le podría preguntar, pero a pesar de su extraña personalidad, parecía confiable, así que estaba bien por él).

Con esos pensamientos se mente, estaba más que listo a lanzarse en otra conversación sobre la magia cuando la puerta de su celda finalmente se abrió otra vez y Owyn entró con su desayuno, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando vio la mirada en su rostro. Era ansiosa, dubitativa, y un poco compasiva, como si viniera con información que sabía que Arturo no le iba a gustar pero que necesitaba contarle de todos modos.

Una pregunta muy distinta a la que había estado a punto de preguntar salió de su boca, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Owyn dejo el desayuno en el suelo y se sentó en su lugar habitual contra pared antes de contestar.

— Barragh ha avisado a tu padre. Un jinete salió hacia Camelot hace sólo unas horas.

— Oh.

Para la mayoría de las personas, noticias así probablemente trajeran algún tipo de alivio, pero todo lo que Arturo podía sentir era temor. Tragó saliva y evitó sus ojos, reprimiendo una maldición mientras se daba cuenta de que no sólo su padre descubriría su menos que digna captura y encarcelamiento, sino que tan pronto como se pagara el rescate (o se lanzara un ataque. Ambos eran plausibles), se le llevaría de vuelta a Camelot quisiera o no. Su búsqueda terminaría.

Nunca podría encontrar a Merlín.

— Mira —comenzó Owyn con un suspiro, interrumpiendo los oscuros pensamientos el príncipe—, se qué antes me metí contigo sobre que te diera vergüenza lo de ser secuestrado y todo eso, pero ahora en serio, ¿por qué no quieres que lo sepa? Quieres ir a casa, ¿no?

El príncipe bajo la cabeza y mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo. No quería tener que explicarse —no estaba seguro siquiera de poder—, pero también sabía que Owyn no lo iba a dejar pasar, y el hombre había demostrado más de una vez que era bastante bueno a la hora de leer a la gente. Arturo no era una excepción.

— ¿No? — Había curiosidad allí, y un toque de simpatía, pero fue la preocupación suave y sincera que pudo escuchar en aquella palabra la que le hizo responder, aunque prácticamente tuviera que obligar a las palabras a salir de su boca.

— Si vuelvo Camelot, mi padre no me dejara marcharme otra vez, no sin escolta, y no a no ser que sea necesario —alzó la cabeza y miró a Owyn a los ojos, esperando que fuera capaz de entender lo que estaba diciendo—. No puede volver aún. No así.

— ¿Pero por qué…? Oh — la comprensión apareció su cara, y el guardia demostró una vez más que era mucho más observador y sabio de lo que parecía—. La persona a la que estabas buscando.

— Tengo que encontrarle. Si vuelvo ahora, nunca lo haré.

— ¿No puedes enviar a alguien más?

— Mi padre nunca lo permitiría, y me temo que no hay nadie en quien pueda confiar lo suficiente como para pedirle que actúe a sus espaldas así.

— ¿Ni siquiera a tus caballeros?

— Confío en mis hombres con mi vida y la seguridad del reino, pero no puedo confiarles esto. Te lo he dicho antes, no puede ordenarles a mis caballeros que mientan a su rey. Sé que algunos de ellos probablemente lo harían si se lo pidiera, pero no les haré eso, no por esto —era demasiado pedir por algo tan personal, aunque sabía que varios de los caballeros apreciaban mucho Merlín y probablemente tomarían el riesgo con gusto. También sabía que su criado probablemente se sintiera más inclinado a llamarles a todos idiotas que a mostrar gratitud por actuar espaldas del rey (aunque al final haría las dos cosas, porque era Merlín después de todo)—. Él probablemente se enfadaría conmigo si lo intentara.

Arturo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea.

— ¿Pero _a quién _estás buscando?

La pregunta sorprendió el príncipe, no tanto por su contenido sino por la manera en que se había preguntado. Owyn no sólo sonaba confuso y curioso sino también incrédulo, como si no pudiera entender el razonamiento detrás de lo que Arturo le había contado. Para un hombre que siempre parecía tener una respuesta, parecía un poco sorprendido por esto.

— Quiero decir, mira, se qué no me concierne, pero lo hace sonar como si tu padre te prohibiera buscarle.

— Eso fue lo que hizo.

— ¿Pero por qué? Es que no entiendo. Sé que eres el príncipe Coronado y todo eso, y que puede ser peligroso que te marches así, pero no me parece una razón suficientemente buena por sí sola —se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un claro signo de frustración, y continuó manifestando sus pensamientos, lo cual, a veces, era la mejor manera de razonar sobre ellos—. He intentado averiguarlo desde que lo mencionaste la primera vez, pero no soy capaz de encontrar una respuesta. Tu padre obviamente no se preocupa por quienquiera que estés buscando, así que no es un caballero ni un noble, algún miembro de la corte o dignatario de un reino vecino, nadie que pudiera parecer importante según estándares políticos...

Suspiró profundamente, y Arturo le observó con ligera fascinación mientras el hombre se obligaba calmarse. Obviamente le estaba molestando mucho más de lo que el príncipe juzgaba necesario, pero aparentemente Owyn el tipo de persona a la que le gustaba tener todos los detalles, que no podía procesar algo completamente sin todas las piezas extendidas ante él. Aunque lo estaba intentando.

— Lo siento, es sólo... supongo que me está costando un poco pensar en alguien que pudiera ser lo suficientemente importante para un príncipe pero que no valga nada para un rey.

Sabía que era verdad. No hacía falta negarlo, no tenía sentido, porque ya había admitido que Merlín era importante para él. También sabía que su padre realmente veía a Merlín así, como alguien que no valía nada, que no merecía que se preocuparon por él, el esfuerzo de salvarle, pero escucharlo en voz alta era suficiente para encender su ira un poco. Respondería la pregunta de Owyn aunque fuera sólo para hacerle comprender lo que su padre nunca entendería.

— Estoy buscando a mi criado.

Silencio. Fue lo que siguió a su respuesta. No estaba muy seguro de qué se había esperado, pero probablemente debería haberse imaginado aquello. Owyn le miraba con aturdimiento y un toque de incredulidad.

— Tu criado.

No era una la pregunta. No hacía falta. El guardia sabía respuesta; simplemente parecía estar costándole creérselo, y si, quizás a la mayoría de la gente le sonara ridículo, la idea de un príncipe intentando salvar su criado, pero ya no importaba lo que nadie tuviera que decir al respecto, y si tenían un problema con ello, bueno... mal por ellos.

Así es como funcionaban él y Merlín.

Desde su posición contra la pared, Owyn no pudo evitar estudiar la cara del joven frente a él, sintiéndose un poco pillado por sorpresa por una vez. Normalmente era bastante bueno a la hora de saber cómo eran las personas, pero de vez en cuando se veía dando vueltas en círculo, y sorprendentemente eso había pasado bastantes veces durante la última semana, cuando hablaba con Arturo. Suponía que parte del motivo eran sus propias experiencias al tratar con la realeza y los nobles, sus ideas preconcebidas sobre cómo actuaban y veían las cosas, pero el príncipe de Camelot estaba demostrando ser muy diferente de lo que él habría creído posible, destrozando cualquier idea que se hubiera hecho sobre él.

No pudo evitar sonreír antes de volver a una rutina familiar con su nuevo amigo.

— Bueno, pues debe ser muy bueno en su trabajo.

El príncipe resopló ante aquello, pero había una media sonrisa divertida su cara.

— En absoluto. Probablemente sea el criado más incompetente, maleducado, y patoso que Camelot ha visto nunca. No creo que haya conocido jamás a alguien tan inepto e insolente como él.

Las palabras en sí mismas eran insultos, pero la manera de decirlas estaba llena de aprecio, y Owyn no tardó mucho entenderlo. Unos días antes, la primera vez que le había preguntado el príncipe por la persona a la que buscaba, Arturo había admitido que era importante, no para la mayoría pero sí para él, y por fin sabía porqué. Incluso sin las palabras, podía entenderlo, pero Arturo decidió decirlas de todos modos.

— Pero es un buen amigo, el mejor, de hecho, así que no puedo simplemente dejarle. Sé que el haría lo mismo por mí.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el guardia se recostó casualmente contra la pared, estirando las piernas y acomodándose, porque sabía que nadie les molestaría durante un buen rato. Tenía mucho tiempo para hablar, y por fin había encontrado un tema que no incomodaba demasiado el príncipe. Además, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

Un príncipe y un criado… Era una amistad poco probable, y eso la hacía más interesante.

— Venga —dijo—. Háblame sobre él. Prometo que lo que me digas se quedará a salvo conmigo. No se lo diré nadie.

— Bien, porque más vale que nadie descubra nunca que he dicho esto. Probablemente nunca superaría la vergüenza.

Prácticamente podía ver cómo su máscara caía, como las paredes se rompían y Arturo finalmente se relajaba, sonriendo con todo su cara al bajar — por fin— la guardia.

—… y siendo el insolente idiota que es, dudo que Merlín me permita olvidarlo nunca.

El príncipe se lanzó a contar una historia (o una lista de quejas, en realidad) sobre el criado que había conseguido hacerse amigo de un príncipe, sin darse cuenta mientras comenzaba a desayunar de que Owyn no estaba escuchando. Las palabras se convirtieron en un ruido de fondo mientras su respiración se atascaba y abría los ojos como platos, sintiendo cómo su corazón se paraba un momento antes de comenzar a latir a toda velocidad, al igual que sus pensamientos; pero por frenéticos que fueran todos llevaban el mismo punto, a un nombre.

Merlín.

Era una coincidencia.

Sólo una coincidencia, ¿verdad? No podía ser ninguna otra cosa. No podía ser, porque las posibilidades de que algo así sucediera debían ser casi inexistentes. Quizás había escuchado mal. Quizás Arturo había dicho nombre totalmente distinto...

Excepto porque no lo había hecho. Había dicho claramente Merlín, y ese nombre era cualquier cosa menos común.

_Tiene que ser una coincidencia. Tiene que serlo, porque no hay manera..._

Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que está seguro, porque no era algo que pudiera posponer o ignorar o fingir que no había oído. Era algo que podía arreglar o destruir todo con lo que él y Rordan habían contado.

— Arturo —dijo, cortándole en mitad de lo que estuviera diciendo, y supo que debía tener un aspecto curioso a juzgar por la repentina preocupación que pudo ver en la cara del príncipe.

— ¿Qué pasa?

_Es imposible. No puede ser… No podría…_

Tenía que estar seguro. Abrió la boca para preguntar…

…Y la campana de alerta sonó.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Durante un momento se sintió totalmente paralizado, con el corazón inestable y demasiadas ideas en la cabeza; pero en el momento en que aquella familiar campana de alarma comenzó a sonar, todas las palabras que estaba a punto de decir se le atascaron en la garganta, y antes de darse cuenta, ya se estaba moviendo.

— ¿Qué…?

Todo desapareció de su mente en un instante para ser sustituido por una creciente sensación de temor mientras la campana sonaba alto y claro, resonando por el pasillo. Ciertamente no era raro escucharla, ya no, pero sin importar cuantas veces sonara, nunca se acostumbraría a ella. Ahora más que nunca, implicaba una gran cantidad de dolor.

Era gracioso cómo algo que debía alertarles, mantenerles a salvo, parecía más una llamada de la muerte que una advertencia. Quizás en este caso era ambos.

Después de ponerse de pie, Owyn no hizo ningún otro movimiento, demasiado bloqueado y preocupado como para intentarlo. Se daba cuenta de que Arturo había dejado de hablar y le estaba mirando fijamente. Era comprensible considerando su brusco movimiento y el hecho de que no estaba haciendo nada más que mirar hacia el pasillo como si la respuesta a lo que estaba pasando fuera a aparecer de golpe ante él. Sabía que no sucedería, pero no podía evitar desearlo, porque por esta vez, quería estar equivocado.

Por desgracia, era muy improbable que fuera así.

— No —dijo casi sin respiración, sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar librarse de la idea. No funcionó—. No, no puede… Él no…

No podía ser. No podía. No tenía ningún sentido, _no podía ser Merlín_. El hechicero acababa de empezar a moverse otra vez. Era imposible que pudiera hacer algo así tan pronto después de haber sido azotado. Apenas podía recorrer su celda caminando, mucho menos el castillo, y usar su magia en ese estado sería peligroso, por no mencionar completamente idiota. ¿Por qué escapar cuando no había ninguna oportunidad de llegar a escapar _de verdad_? No sería capaz de liberarse estando así, y la próxima vez tardaría incluso más en curarse. Después de todo, Barragh le había amenazado con añadir cinco latigazos más con cada intento. Recibiría diez si le pillaban otra vez. Merlín era demasiado listo como para arriesgarse así.

De todos modos, no podía apartar aquella duda que se había asentado profundamente, aquella voz en algún lugar de su cabeza diciéndole que eso era algo que Merlín haría, porque no era el tipo de persona que pensaba demasiado en las cosas. Era listo —no podía negarlo—, pero también era precipitado y descuidado y con demasiada compasión y poco instinto de supervivencia. Había algo que el chico necesitaba hacer, algo que le había obligado a intentar escapar una y otra vez, sin importar lo que le costara, y por mucho que Owyn deseara que no fuera el caso, estaba bastante seguro de que sí lo era.

Merlín era un idiota desinteresado, y desafortunadamente este era exactamente el tipo de cosa que haría.

No tardó mucho en escuchar el ruido de pisadas acercándose por el pasillo, rápidas y frenéticas. Rápidamente se acercó a los barrotes, intentando ver quién era, aunque se hacía a la idea. Después de todo, siempre que visitaba al príncipe había un segundo guardia no muy lejos. En seguida, el hombre que le había acompañado aquella vez se acercó corriendo a su celda, deteniéndose frente a la puerta y cogiendo las llaves con manos temblorosas. Estaba jadeando con fuerza, como si acabara de correr una gran distancia, lo cual significaba que probablemente se había ido cuando la campana había comenzado a sonar para averiguar que pasaba.

Por la mirada que tenía, era obvio que la previa sensación de temor de Owyn tenía su razón de ser.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, agarrando las barras de la puerta—. ¿Qué está pasando?

El otro guardia aún estaba intentando recuperar el aliento y coger la llave correcta para dejar salir a Owyn, por lo que no respondió de inmediato. Owyn estaba a punto de preguntar otra vez antes de que otro par de pasos atrajeran su atención. Se tensó un momento, rezando que no fuera Barragh o alguno de los guardias que le eran leales, pero no tendría que haberse preocupado, porque el hombre que apareció corriendo era uno bienvenido. Parecía estar tan exhausto como el otro guardia, pero su expresión era más grave que frenética, y su preocupación más destacable que su miedo.

— ¿Rordan?

Si le quedaba alguna duda de lo que estaba pasando, se acababa de disipar.

Rordan necesitó un momento para recuperar el aliento, y en ese tiempo la puerta de la celda por fin se abrió. Owyn estaba a punto de hacerle la misma pregunta que le había hecho al otro guardia, pero su amigo se apresuró a interrumpirle, murmurando las dos palabras que lo cambiaban todo.

— Es Merlín.

Detrás de él, el sonido de un vaso golpeando el suelo llegó a sus oídos, y por un breve momento pareció apartar el ruido de la campana. Owyn no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber lo que había pasado, conocía al príncipe lo suficientemente bien como para que no fuera necesario. Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo se tensó al oírlo, porque sabía lo que iba a pasar, prácticamente podía ver la mirada que sin duda estaba en el rostro de Arturo cuando respiró profundamente y habló con una voz inusualmente agitada.

— ¿Qué?

Pero no había tiempo para eso. Tenían que encontrar a Merlín. Podía tratar con el príncipe más tarde.

— Vamos —le llamó Rordan, dirigiéndose ya hacia el pasillo y alejándose de la celda mientras el otro guardia se quedaba atrás para cerrar la puerta una vez que Owyn saliera. Normalmente el ruido del metal contra el suelo de piedra era suficiente para sacar a Arturo de sus pensamientos, pero no esta vez. Continuó mirando hacia los guardias, con la mente trabajando a toda velocidad, medio desesperado y medio incrédulo. Parte de él estaba seguro de lo que acababa de oír, mientras que otra parte intentaba convencerse de que estaba equivocado, de que lo había entendido mal, de que había estado tan centrado en el tema de conversación que no había prestado atención. Tenía que ser eso.

Desafortunadamente, el lado menos racional de él, el que había partido en una falsa cacería, arriesgándose a la ira de su padre y poniendo en riesgo su propia vida para encontrar a un criado desaparecido, no le dejaba pensar en ello como en un malentendido o una coincidencia. No podía fingir no haber escuchado el nombre de su amigo cuando había pasado más de un mes sin aquella amigable, irritante, leal y constante presencia a su lado. Tenía que saberlo.

Owyn estaba ahí de pie, congelado entre la celda y el pasillo, y aunque no era el que había dicho el nombre de Merlín, obviamente entendía el significado tras él. Arturo abrió la boca para preguntar, con duda y precaución, porque no quería ilusionarse, no quería creerlo solo para descubrir que se equivocaba.

Antes de que la pregunta abandonara sus labios, Owyn se estaba moviendo.

— ¿Qué acabas de…?

Tan pronto como el guardia se inclinó hacia delante como si no pudiera salir de la celda lo suficientemente rápido, Arturo se puso en pie.

— ¡Espera, Owyn!

Corrió hacia la puerta solo para que se cerrara bruscamente ante él mientras se aferraba a las barras. Se agarró a ellas con fuerza, presionando su cara contra el hueco entre ellas, intentando ver lo que pasaba en el pasillo. El otro guardia ya estaba corriendo, desapareciendo tras la esquina, pero Owyn aún era visible. Aún había tiempo. Tenía que hacer que volviera, tenía que hacerle contestar, porque necesitaba saberlo.

— ¡Owyn!

El hombre se detuvo solo un momento, mirando por encima del hombro hacia el desesperado príncipe. Arturo estaba a punto de gritarle otra vez, gritarle su pregunta y acabar con aquello, pero la mirada del guardia casi le hizo atragantarse con las palabras. Durante la anterior semana, había llegado a conocer al extraño hombre bastante bien, había visto todo tipo de expresiones y emociones pasar por su cara e iluminar sus ojos, pero la que tenía ahora no era una que hubiera visto antes.

Determinación, tristeza, pena, ansiedad… Era la mirada de un hombre que no quería nada más que huir pero había tomado hacía tiempo la decisión de no hacerlo. En ese momento, parecía décadas mayor de lo que era, inseguro y cansado. Era una expresión muy poco familiar en aquella cara normalmente jovial. Si no le conociera mejor, la habría llamado derrota.

El guardia permaneció allí de pie un momento antes de darse la vuelta.

— Lo siento —dijo mientras empezaba a moverse otra vez y se ponía a correr.

— ¡Espera, Owyn! —le llamó Arturo desesperadamente, olvidando por un momento que era el príncipe de Camelot, que los príncipes estaban hechos para exigir y dar órdenes, no suplicar respuestas. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no era un príncipe, no era un noble. Solo era Arturo, un amigo que había pasado demasiados días buscando y demasiadas noches preocupándose, con miedo y negándose a volver a una vida en la que ya no estaba su único amigo real—. ¡Vuelve! ¡Owyn! ¡Por favor, vuelve! ¡Owyn!

El constante tañido de la campana fue su única respuesta.

— ¡Aquí!

Escuchando la llamada de Rordan por delante de él, Owyn aceleró el paso y por fin atravesó el pasillo, llegando al lugar donde había estado la celda de Merlín. Lo que vio le hizo detenerse de golpe, demasiado sorprendido por lo que había ante él como para decir nada. Aquello no era lo que se estaba esperando.

La mayoría de los intentos de Merlín por escapar eran silenciosos, normalmente implicaban solo desbloquear el cerrojo de la puerta de su celda. La última había sido algo más dramática debido a su frustración con el cerrojo que no paraba de atascarse, y había resultado en que arrancara la puerta de sus bisagras. Esta vez no era solo la puerta la que había sentido el poder de la magia instintiva de Merlín. También gran parte de la pared.

Tirado en mitad del corredor había un amasijo de metal y piedra, destrozados y retorcidos por alguna fuerza imposible. No debería haber sido posible, y probablemente no lo hubiera sido para nadie más, pero todos ellos eran conscientes del hecho de que Merlín era cualquier cosa menos un mago corriente. Incluso con el brazalete en el brazo suprimiendo su magia, aún era capaz de sacarla a la superficie y doblegarla a su voluntad. Sin embargo, todos habían asumido que no podría hacer mucho con ella, que estaba limitada a hechizos simples como desbloquear puertas y encender antorchas. Volar la puerta de su puerta había sido un accidente debido a la frustración, pero esto… esto era un nivel totalmente distinto. Era imposible que la frustración fuera la causa.

— ¿Qué…? —preguntó en voz alta, pero su pregunta murió sus labios mientras acercaba al desastre, aún demasiado asombrado por lo que estaba viendo como para poder terminar de preguntar. Pedazos de roca del agujero en la pared aún se estaban derrumbando sobre el suelo, esparciendo polvo a su paso.

— Los dos guardias que estaban aquí me dijeron que había sucedido de repente, sin previo aviso —dijo Rordan mientras se pasaba una mano nerviosa por el pelo—. Simplemente explotó, y antes de que pudieran hacer nada, les había lanzado contra la pared. No fue suficiente como para hacerles daño, pero les dejó lo suficientemente aturdidos como para que Merlín se marcharan.

— Pero eso es... —quiso decir "imposible", pero había prueba más que suficiente de que no lo era—. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué…? Es decir, ¡acababa de empezar a moverse otra vez! —La preocupación y la exasperación estaban empezando a crecer dentro de él rápidamente, y se encontró deseando poder dar un puñetazo a la pared para descargarlas, pero tenía la sensación de que eso no le haría sentir mejor.

¿Cómo podía pasar algo así? ¿Por qué ahora? Habían estado muy cerca. ¿Por qué haría Merlín algo así? ¿Por qué condenarse a sí mismo? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

— No lo sé —dijo Rordan, suspirando pesadamente pero a pesar de ello conteniendo su ansiedad. Owyn deseó poder tener la mitad del control que tenía su amigo, porque aunque Rordan tenía que estar sintiendo pánico ahora mismo, además de sentirse culpable por la situación, no lo demostraba. De ningún modo estaba calmado, pero su frustración era mucho más sutil.

El guardia más viejo echó otro vistazo alrededor al daño antes de llegar a la misma conclusión que Owyn.

— Debe haber pasado algo —dijo, en perdiendo un poco el control y dejando que se escapará algo más de su exasperación—. Maldita sea, debería habérselo contado. Iba a hacerlo, pero no pensé que... sólo necesitaba unos días más... —sin saber qué decir por una vez, Owyn avanzó y puso una mano en el hombre de su amigo, intentando decirle lo que sólo palabras no podrían expresar. No era culpa de nadie. Ninguno se había esperado que algo así pasada, no tan pronto después del último intento. Merlín aún estaba débil, aún curándose, y habían pensado que sería suficientemente listo como para esperar a recuperar fuerza antes de intentarlo otra vez, y para entonces el plan habría estado en marcha. El hechicero habría estado de camino a casa con el príncipe de Camelot, alguien que podría protegerle hasta que su magia estuviera totalmente restaurada.

Ese había sido el plan, pero...

Tragó con fuerza, intentando apartar el pensamiento mientras su estómago se retorcía y su corazón se le apretaba dolorosamente en el pecho.

_Arturo y Merlín._ Se conocían. No había podido confirmarlo, pero estaba seguro de que era así. Merlín, el hechicero que había comprometido su lealtad y su magia a alguien importante para él, y Arturo, el príncipe que no había arriesgado todo para encontrar a su criado y mejor amigo. De algún modo tenía sentido, sin importar lo improbable que pareciera. Pensar que Arturo estaba siendo detenido por el mismo hombre que había capturado su criado... ¿qué probabilidades había?

No podía evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si todo hubiera ido de acuerdo con su plan, si Merlín no hubiera escapado por su cuenta y Barragh no hubiera avisado a Uther, si Arturo y Merlín se hubieran encontrado otra vez mientras él y Rordan le sacaban del castillo. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado? ¿Qué habrían hecho? Conociéndoles cómo les conocía, estaba seguro de que habría habido algo de sorpresa, seguida por alivio y muchas preguntas sin terminar y sin responder, terminando con una buena cantidad de gritos (provocación e insultos con una buena mezcla de preocupación e irritación, pero no enfado, nada destinado a herir).

Era un pensamiento agradable, pero no había tiempo a seguir pensando en ello, a seguir planteándose todas las posibilidades si las cosas hubieran ido de otra manera. Necesitaban hacer algo, así que abrió la boca para decir algo. No sabía si había pretendido apresurar a Rordan para que se pusieran en marcha o decirle lo que había descubierto sobre los dos prisioneros, pero se encontró incapaz de hablar por probablemente la quinta vez en la última hora (definitivamente un nuevo récord).

No estaba seguro de por qué había pensado en eso de repente, pero fue suficiente para helarle la sangre.

Owyn intentó frenéticamente recordar cada conversación que había tenido con Arturo, cada vez que había mencionado a Merlín sin realmente mencionarle, intentando darse cuenta de si alguna vez había dicho algo sobre el "otro prisionero" teniendo magia. Rezó por no haberlo dejado escapar, que no hubiera implicado que era una posibilidad, que no hubiese dicho nada, porque Arturo no lo sabía. No tenía ni la menor idea acerca de lo que su criado era capaz de hacer. No podía, porque la magia era ilegal en Camelot, y cuando los dos habían hablado sobre ello, Arturo no había estado actuando. No había fingido ser el príncipe cumplidor de su deber que secretamente ocultaba a un practicante de la magia en el corazón de Camelot.

Arturo no lo sabía. Merlín no se lo había dicho.

El príncipe había dicho que no haría daño a un mago que usará su magia para el bien, que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su padre con respecto al hechicería, y habían contado con aquello, pero esto era algo totalmente distinto. Esto se trataba de secretos y mentiras, el tipo de cosas que podrían romper una amistad. ¿Cómo podían encontrar una manera de salir de esto sin destruir todo lo que aquellos dos habían construido juntos?

¿Cómo podían arreglarlo?

En una mano cayó sobre su hombro sacándole de sus pensamientos, y rápidamente se obligó a que sus facciones parecieran menos frenéticas, apartando el terror que había estado sintiendo. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos resignados aunque decididos y una expresión grave.

— Vamos —dijo Rordan mientras comenzaba caminar—. Tenemos que encontrarle.

Owyn asintió ausentemente, aún intentando solucionar sus pensamientos, pero en ese momento tomó una decisión. No le diría a nadie lo que había descubierto. No diría una sola palabra, ni siquiera a Rordan. No podía arriesgarse, porque la situación no paraba de escurrirse entre sus dedos, alejándose más y más. Sin importar lo que pasara, quería proteger a los dos jóvenes y su improbable pero increíble amistad.

Nadie podía saber sobre ellos, nadie, porque si Barragh lo descubría, estaba seguro de que todo —su secretos, su vínculo, todo por lo que habían luchado y lo que aún tenían que conseguir— estaría perdido.

Merlín no tenía ni idea de a dónde estaba yendo (lo cual, sinceramente, no era nada nuevo), pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara, no podía detenerse. Tenía que seguir moviéndose aunque todo lo que quisiera hacer fuera colapsar sobre una cama blanda y dormir durante un mes, e incluso un año. No importaban mucho los detalles. Era difícil que le importaran cuando todo su cuerpo parecía arder y sus piernas no paraban de amenazar con tirarle al suelo en un montón indigno. Eso era lo último que necesitaba por encima de todo lo demás, porque sabía que si se caía, no podría levantarse otra vez, y no podía permitir que eso pasara, no después de lo que había hecho.

Intentando ignorar el dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo y la culpa que gradualmente crecía en su pecho, apuró el paso, intentando escurrirse por huecos para poder evitar a los guardias. Si podía evitarlo, no quería encontrarse con ningún otro. No estaba seguro de si su conciencia podría con ello. Las palabras "lo siento" pasaban como una letanía sin fin por su cerebro por estar haciendo algo que nunca habría hecho en otras circunstancias. Rezó porque cada persona a la que empujaba, ya fuera contra las paredes, el suelo, u otra persona, no fuera herida gravemente. No había querido usar la magia así, pero no había otra manera de pasar a través de ellos (no podían arriesgarse a ignorarle por sí Barragh lo descubría). Con suerte lo comprenderían. Necesitaba salir. Arturo estaba en peligro.

Dejó escapar una respiración agitada cuando sintió su magia moverse y retorcerse, luchando por permanecer en la superficie mientras el imitador de su brazo la retenía. Dolía. Sabía que iba a hacerlo, pero no había estado preparado para tanto. Las heridas de su espalda ardían con cada paso que daba, al igual que sus piernas y sus brazos. Sentía náuseas y mareos, y su visión amenazaba con nublarse aunque los bordes ya estaban negros. Nunca se había sentido tan horriblemente mal. Era peor que aquella vez que había bebido veneno por Arturo, porque esta vez estaba consciente para recordar cada doloroso momento.

Sin embargo, continuó moviéndose, porque no podía parar. Tenía que salir del castillo y volver a Camelot para poder descubrir lo que le había pasado a Arturo. Si el príncipe estaba de verdad desaparecido, entonces el mejor lugar para empezar sería con Gaius. El médico siempre sabía que hacer, siempre le había señalado la dirección correcta, y si tenía que ver con algo mágico, sabría que hacer. Además, probablemente fuera su mejor opción para intentar quitarse el brazalete sin destrozarse el brazo (había pensado en aquello algunas veces durante sus momentos más desesperados y desesperanzados, pero las perspectivas siempre le habían hecho marearse y le aterrorizaban, así que se había quedado como un pensamiento pasajero).

Cuando Merlín llegó al final del hueco en el que estaba, echó un vistazo por la esquina para ver si el camino estaba despejado antes de salir a plena vista. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, y no sabía si había alguien caminando hacia él o no. Normalmente podría escuchar el sonido de los pasos acercándose cuando alguien venía, pero entre el sonido de la campana de alarma y su cabeza dolorida, no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para decir si había alguien cerca o no. Por su bien, esperaba que no.

Respirando profundamente, intentó moverse hacia el final del corredor, pero después de sólo unos pasos tambaleantes, se encontró apoyándose pesadamente contra la pared, sus piernas se negaban a mantenerle de pie más tiempo. Todo su cuerpo le suplicaba que dejara ir a su magia, que le permitiera retirarse, pero sabía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de alcanzarla otra vez, no durante mucho tiempo. Ya había usado mucha, mucho más de lo que debería haber sido posible para alguien en su situación, pero él no era alguien que se conformara con las reglas. ¿Por qué empezar ahora?

Cuando por fin sintió que era capaz de caminar otra vez, se apartó de la pared y dio un paso tentativo hacia delante.

— ¡Merlín!

El hechicero se congeló, reconociendo la voz al instante.

— ¡Merlín, espera!

De todos los guardias que conocía, todos los que se había encontrado durante su tiempo encerrado, había dos que había deseado con todo su corazón por no encontrarse. Había dos personas que realmente se habían tomado el tiempo de hacerse sus amigos, de visitarle, de apartarse de su deber para hacer su vida un poco menos horrible en medio de todo lo que había salido mal.

No estaba seguro de si podría apartarles. En otras circunstancias no habría tenido que hacerlo, pero desafortunadamente no eran los únicos con los que se encontró. Sólo hizo falta un momento para que casi veinte guardias salieran de huecos en las paredes (aparentemente no era tan buen escabulléndose como pensaba) y le rodearon. Formaron un círculo amplio, dándole espacio de sobra al hechicero, y considerando de lo que era capaz, era comprensible. Observó cómo se miraban unos a otros, ninguno de ellos quería ser el que se acercara pero ninguno de ellos quería tampoco marcharse, sabiendo cuáles serían las consecuencias si permitían que pasara sin oponer resistencia.

Merlín podía tener su simpatía, su compasión, pero Barragh tenía su miedo.

No podían dejarle pasar, pero esta vez él no podía permitirse que le cogieran.

Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

_Lo siento._

Sólo esperaba que le perdonaran.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Siento muchísimo el retraso de este capítulo! Lo cierto es que no tengo ninguna excusa... Después de los exámenes simplemente tenía la mente demasiado agotada como para hacer nada que me requiriera pensar.**

**A cambio, en este capítulo... Bueno, solo digo un palabra. ¡Reencuentro!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

La magia era realmente algo impresionante. Tenía la habilidad de convertir lo imposible en posible, de proteger y destruir, de entretener, crear y dar forma a los pensamientos más increíbles. La magia era poder en sí mismo, una fuerza que fluía a través de la tierra, entretejiéndose con la naturaleza y las criaturas que nacían de ella. Ningún esfuerzo podría vencerla o eliminarla del mundo. Los que lo intentaran no lo lograrían nunca; era una guerra que no podía ser ganada.

La magia era realmente increíble, pero también era peligrosa, y los que la practicaban nunca eran lo que parecían. Al contrario que caballeros, bandidos, mercenarios y guerreros, los hechiceros no eran tan obvios. No podían ser distinguidos entre una multitud, no se les podía mirar y determinar su poder. Podían ocultarse a plena vista, eran lobos con piel de cordero. Al contrario que una espada, la magia era una arma invisible, y raramente podía ser desarmada o bloqueada con algo que no fuera magia. Los magos podían ser increíblemente peligrosos si se les daba motivo.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo cierto que era aquello hasta el momento en que sintió una poderosa e invisible fuerza golpear su pecho, lanzándole al suelo.

Mareado pero no incapacitado, Owyn se incorporó lentamente y se esforzó en ponerse de pie tan rápido como su dolorida cabeza le permitió. A su lado, Rordan estaba haciendo lo mismo. Cuando miró alrededor, vio que la mayoría de los guardias estaban en un estado similar, algunos de ellos gruñían desde el lugar en que habían caído, otros estaban inconscientes al haber sido arrojados contra la pared. Había unos veinte, y aún así todos habían sido derribados, aunque fuera solo por un momento, por una sola persona, un solo mago que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, cuya magia debería haber sido suprimida.

Era increíble cómo la desesperación y la determinación podían empujar a alguien más allá de sus limitaciones físicas.

Considerándolo todo, Merlín no debería haber sido capaz de pasar de la puerta de su celda. Incluso la cantidad de energía necesaria para destruir la pared como él había hecho debería haberle dejado inconsciente, pero por algún motivo no había sido así. No solo había sido capaz de abandonar su celda, sino que también había podido incapacitar a los dos guardias que había fuera el tiempo suficiente para atravesar el pasillo y desaparecer. También había tenido que lidiar con todos los guardias que se había encontrado por el camino, haciendo que su magia reaccionara a su voluntad como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo.

Si la magia tuviera forma, se imaginaba que ahora deberían ser capaces de verla, arropando al joven hechicero como una capa o enroscándose a su alrededor como una serpiente preparada para atacar si alguien se acercaba demasiado. Tendría un aspecto salvaje e indomable.

Aquel chico era realmente único, la personificación de todo lo que la magia era y podía ser si se le diera oportunidad. No podía evitar preguntarse qué aspecto tendría si estuviera desatada y libre, sin nada que la retuviera. Debería ser algo digno de ser presenciado.

Sin embargo, si no hacía algo, nunca podría llegar a verlo. Si no hacía nada, Merlín iba a acabar matándose a sí mismo. Poderoso o no, su cuerpo estaba hecho de carne y hueso, aún era humano, y el esfuerzo al que le estaba sometiendo terminaría pudiendo con él. Tenían que detenerle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Dejarle escapar no le haría ningún bien si moría en el proceso.

— Merlín, tienes que parar —dijo, pero el hechicero seguía ignorándole, de pie y dándoles la espalda a él y a Rordan, con la cabeza baja. El guardia se preguntó si estaría intentado no mirarles a propósito. Quizás si lo hacía su resolución flaquearía. Obviamente había algo que debía hacer, algo más importante que cualquier otra cosa, y sacrificaría lo que fuera necesario, incluso a sí mismo, su conciencia, su corazón, su vida.

Era mucho más fácil seguir avanzando si nunca te detenías a mirar atrás.

Cuando algunos guardias más se pusieron de pie, avanzaron un par de pasos antes de detenerse con inseguridad. Ninguno de ellos quería acercarse después de lo que había sucedido, sabiendo que aunque Merlín nunca hubiera usado su magia contra ellos de ese modo, ahora no dudaría. Siempre había hecho todo lo posible por evitarles durante sus escapadas, se giraba y corría en la dirección contraria si se encontraba a alguien. No le gustaban las confrontaciones, no quería hacer daño a nadie si podía evitarlo, así que… ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Qué le había llevado a esto? ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado?

— Merlín, cálmate —dijo, intentando mantener el tono lo más conciliador posible mientras avanzaba un paso—. Vas a hacer un esfuerzo excesivo si continúas con esto —algo le decía que el hechicero ya había sobrepasado aquel punto, y que su tozuda determinación era lo único que le mantenía en pie.

Merlín seguía sin moverse, ni dijo nada mientras permanecía allí inmóvil, con los hombros agitándose en cada respiración. Owyn se encontró preguntándose una vez más que estaría pasando por la mente del chico, pero también intentaba buscar un modo de salir de aquella situación. A no ser que le permitieran pasar, Merlín no podría salir del corredor, no con tantos guardias presentes y en el estado en el que estaba. Por mucho que odiara pensarlo, sabía cual era la mejor solución para aquella situación. Tendrían que derrotarle. Tendrían que encerrarle otra vez y someterle a más tortura, y tenía la sensación de que Barragh sería menos benévolo esta vez considerando el daño que había hecho el hechicero. Si le encerraban otra vez, no había manera de saber lo que le sucedería.

Sin embargo, no podían permitir que se marchara. Si lo hacían, Barragh les castigaría sin duda alguna por haberle ayudado, y semejante sacrificio sería en vano, porque no había manera de que el joven mago pudiera escapar. Nunca conseguiría llegar a las puertas, y el intento podía acabar con su vida. No podían permitir que eso sucediera. No solo era un buen amigo, sino que había alguien esperando por él, alguien que se había pasado un mes intentado encontrarle sin importar las consecuencias.

Fue en ese momento que le llegó la inspiración.

_Espera, quizás… quizás podría usar a Arturo para tranquilizarle_. Si mencionaba al príncipe, podría ser suficiente. Valía la pena intentarlo. Aunque se hubiera prometido a sí mismo que nunca permitiría que nadie supiera sobre la conexión entre los dos prisioneros, no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa que funcionara. Simplemente esperaba no estar a punto de cometer un horrible error.

— Merlín–

Un quejido dolorido le interrumpió cuando Merlín se llevó las manos a la cabeza, deteniéndose en medio del hechizo que había estado a punto de lanzar. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, aún capaz de mantenerse en pie, pero era obvio que estaba sintiendo mucho dolor. Toda la magia que había usado estaba por fin alcanzándole, y se agarraba la cabeza tan fuerte que probablemente acabaría haciéndose sangrar si no le detenían. Sin embargo ninguno se movió, ya que todos seguían teniendo miedo a acercarse por si él atacaba otra vez. Pero eso no sucedería. No _podía_ suceder. Merlín había usado demasiada energía, había forzado demasiado, y probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder hacer algo con su magia. Había alcanzado el límite de lo que era capaz en aquellas circunstancias.

Su poder era realmente extraordinario, pero su cuerpo aún era humano.

Cuando sus rodillas finalmente flaquearon y cayó al suelo, todo el mundo se movió de repente. Para cuando le alcanzaron, el hechicero ya estaba inconsciente.

* * *

_— ¿Cómo_ _escapó?_ —gritó Barragh, haciendo retumbar su voz a través de la habitación y logrando que más de uno se estremeciera.

— Eh, um… —comenzó un valiente de entre los más de veinte que permanecían de pie frente al enfurecido noble—, él… hizo un agujero en la pared.

Barragh golpeó la pared con la mano, haciendo que todos se estremecieran otra vez, pero en lugar de gritar y reñirles por su incompetencia (o acusarles de haberle ayudado), permaneció en un silencio lívido. Los guardias hicieron todo lo posible por no moverse o parecer culpables o asustados, pero era muy difícil considerando lo que acababa de pasar.

Desde la parte de atrás de la fila, Rordan luchó con la necesidad de suspirar y pasarse una mano nerviosa por el pelo. Sinceramente, aquel era el último lugar en que le gustaría estar en ese momento. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, aunque sabía que lo único que quería hacer de verdad era algo que no le estaba permitido.

A todos se les había prohibido atender a Merlín.

No mucho tiempo después de que el hechicero se hubiera quedado inconsciente, Barragh había aparecido, con un aspecto bastante asesino. Después de asimilar la escena, había ordenado inmediatamente que dos de los guardias llevaran al chico a una celda temporal y le encadenaran mientras obligaba a que el resto de los guardias le siguieran a la sala de audiencias del castillo. Había gritado que quería un informe de lo ocurrido, pero después de que le dijeran lo que había sucedido en el corredor —una versión muy resumida, porque ninguno quería empeorar las cosas para Merlín más de lo que ya estaban— Barragh había comenzado a gritarles.

Todos habían visto al lord enfadado antes, pero esta vez no había palabras para describir el nivel de ira y frustración que se leían en su rostro. Era bastante posible que el hombre por fin hubiera llegado a su límite.

— ¡Ese asqueroso, insolente, pequeño—!

Le dio otro puñetazo a la pared, y una de las piedras se quebró por la fuerza. Todos ellos permanecieron sabiamente en silencio, sin ningún deseo de averiguar si dirigiría aquella furia hacia ellos si decían algo.

— Incluso con su magia reprimida, aún es así de poderoso —gruñó, dirigiéndose a su audiencia pero sin reparar en ninguno de ellos mientras hablaba. Eso estaba bien, al menos para Rordan, porque su mente estaba a dos pisos hacia abajo y cinco pasillos de distancia. Sus pensamientos estaban donde solían estarlo, donde habían permanecido durante las últimas semanas: con Merlín.

No podía evitar preguntarse si su amigo estaba bien, si el hechicero se había despertado ya, si se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho y de cuáles serían las consecuencias. Con lo furioso que estaba Barragh, esta vez no saldría de aquello con solo algunos latigazos. La precaución y el cuidado que se había tomado para asegurarse de que Merlín no resultara permanentemente dañado, de que su vida no fuera puesta en un peligro real, estaban obviamente a punto de terminarse, porque claramente iba a necesitar métodos más severos si el hechicero seguía siendo capaz de escapar solo una semana después de haber sido azotado. Si aún era tan peligroso, obviamente tenía que ser sometido con más dedicación.

Rordan se estremeció ante la idea.

Miró a su derecha para ver cómo estaba Owyn, sabiendo que el otro hombre tampoco se estaría tomando aquello bien, pero lo que vio hizo que permaneciera mirando más tiempo del que debería. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados en una fina línea, los dientes rechinando. Permanecía quieto y tenso, con las manos apretadas en puños a su costado, pero incluso más que su postura o las líneas de preocupación de su cara, fueron sus ojos lo que sobresaltaron al otro guardia. Habiendo trabajado juntos durante años, había llegado a conocer bastante bien al joven. Sabía que Owyn cambiaba bastante de humor, que podía pasar de bromear a estar mortalmente serio en cuestión de segundos. Tenía una mente rápida y un juicio afilado, y era capaz de analizar cualquier situación y concluir la solución correcta —o al menos la mejor—. Raramente algo lograba sorprenderle y nunca permanecía confuso mucho tiempo, siempre era capaz de encontrar la respuesta a cualquier pregunta que le intrigara. Así era él.

¿Así que por qué había tanta indecisión e incertidumbre en sus ojos? Casi parecía como si estuviera luchando algún tipo de batalla interna, intentando impedirse a sí mismo perder el control, como si sus pensamientos fueran a toda velocidad y él no fuera capaz de detenerlos. No era una mirada que hubiese visto antes en él, y decididamente había visto muchas. Era como si hubiera un gran peso en su mente, una decisión que tenía que tomar. Era la mirada de un hombre a quien se le ha desvelado un gran secreto, dispuesto a sufrir la carga pero deseando no haber descubierto nunca nada para empezar.

¿Qué sabía él que el resto de ellos no supiera?

Antes de poder pensar más en ello, su atención fue devuelta al fondo de la habitación gracias a Barragh. El hombre estaba hablando otra vez.

— Ese chico —gruñó—. Incluso la amenaza de ser azotado no fue suficiente para mantenerle en esa celda, y puede que muera si le doy los diez latigazos que prometí. Parece que tendré que encontrar otro modo de controlarle.

El lord caminó de un lado a otro un par de veces frente a sus guardias, mientras todos sus ojos le seguían esperando a ver si les daba órdenes o les mandaba retirarse. No hacían falta allí, no es que les fuera a preguntar su opinión ni nada por el estilo. Barragh simplemente disfrutaba tener una audiencia mientras divagaba.

Fue después de algunos minutos de caminar sin parar que el noble por fin se detuvo, con una clara idea asentándose en su mente mientras una sonrisita aparecía en su cara. Esta vez fue Rordan quien apretó los puños y frunció el ceño mientras a su lado los ojos de Owyn se abrían con miedo. Aparentemente algo se le había ocurrido a él también, y su expresión era suficiente para que el otro guardia sintiera miedo. El miedo era otra cosa que apenas había llegado a ver en esos ojos.

_— Eso es —_comenzó Barragh, como si hubiera recibido la mayor de las revelaciones—. Así es como lo haré. Debería habérseme ocurrido antes. Si nuestro pequeño mago tiene tantas ganas de ir a casa, todo lo que tengo que hacer es asegurarme de que no pueda.

Con una risa que sonó bastante siniestra, el noble empujó a los guardias para hacerse paso entre ellos antes de que estos pudieran siquiera abrirle camino y salió de la habitación. Fuera cual fuera su plan, claramente no sintió la necesidad de compartirlo, dejando de lado aquel críptico sinsentido. Los guaridas se quedaron solos en la sala de audiencias, completamente perdidos al respecto de lo que estaba pasando… todos menos uno.

_¿Qué?_, era el pensamiento en la mayoría de las mentes.

_Arturo_, era el de Owyn.

* * *

Cuando Merlín por fin recobró el sentido, no fue del tranquilo modo al que estaba acostumbrado. Su retorno a la conciencia vino en forma de abrasador dolor atravesándole la espalda. Gritó, incapaz de evitarlo, aún demasiado desconcertado para comprender totalmente lo que le estaba pasando. Su cabeza estaba demasiado nublada y su cuerpo dolía de modos que no hubiera creído posibles. Sin embargo, aparentemente no era dolor suficiente como para mantenerle inconsciente, considerando que más dolor era capaz de despertarle.

Antes de poder pensar mucho más en ello, hubo otro destello de dolor candente, seguido rápidamente por un tercero. Intentó apartarse, moverse o encogerse o hacer algo que pudiera protegerle de lo que estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo no le hizo caso. Tenía los brazos atrapados en algún lugar sobre él y sus piernas se negaban a soportar su peso, dejándole caído sobre lo que asumía que era una pared. Al menos parecía ser una pared. Si fuera capaz de abrir los ojos lo sabría con seguridad.

No fue hasta que el agudo dolor vino por cuarta vez que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Le estaban azotando.

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?_

El quinto golpe del látigo (asumió que eran cinco. Era difícil llevar la cuenta mientras intentaba al mismo tiempo mantener la consciencia y quedarse inconsciente) trajo no solo un momento más de abrasadora agonía sino también un instante de claridad. Todo le llegó rápidamente —volar la puerta de su celda, atacar a los guaridas, usar su magia, ser atrapado, colapsar— y se encontró deseando con mucha fuerza poder volver a la inconsciencia, porque al menos entonces no tendría que pensar en ello, lo que había hecho y lo estúpido que había sido.

Debería haber esperado a estar más fuerte. Había arruinado su oportunidad, y probablemente no hubiera otra, no esta vez. Sintió como los ojos le ardían ante la idea, pero se negó a llorar, a rendirse, porque sin importar lo que pasar, no quería que nadie supiera cómo aquella derrota en particular le dolía. No podía dejar que lo descubrieran, especialmente no Barragh, porque se aferraría a cualquier debilidad que pudiera encontrar. Presionaría e insistiría y lo usaría de cualquier modo posible hasta conseguir que Merlín hiciera lo que él quería. Ese era el tipo de persona que era, y el hechicero no podía permitir que eso sucediera, porque por mucho que le habría gustado creer que no había manera de quebrarle, sabía que sí la había.

Tenía que tener cuidado. Tenía que reprimirse y controlarse, porque se había arriesgado demasiado aquella vez, había actuado demasiado impulsivamente y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Si Barragh descubría lo que le había llevado a actuar tan insensatamente, tan a la desesperada, no descansaría hasta encontrar un modo de usarlo en su contra. Si alguna vez descubría algo sobre Arturo…

Pero Arturo había desaparecido.

Solo aquel pensamiento fue suficiente para hacer que casi llorara otra vez. Luchó contra las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, pero no pudo retenerlas completamente, porque sabía que aunque no era exactamente responsable de lo que le había sucedido, seguía siendo su culpa. No había estado allí. Era su deber proteger a Arturo, mantenerle a salvo, y había fallado.

Había fallado porque era demasiado débil para escapar, completamente inútil sin su magia para ayudarle, y demasiado idiota para notar una evidente trampa cuando se suponía que era su trabajo estar atento a ese tipo de cosas. Era un idiota y un fracasado, y lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse indefenso y perdido y débil, incapaz de ponerse de pie y mucho menos defenderse de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Lo odiaba.

¿Por qué no podía quedarse inconsciente de una vez?

— Es suficiente por ahora —dijo alguien detrás de él, pero su mente apenas registró las palabras. Una pequeña parte de él estaba algo confusa, porque estaba bastante seguro de que la última vez que le habían azotado Barragh había prometido que la próxima serían diez. Sabía que estaba un poco transpuesto, pero no creía que su habilidad para contar fuera tan mala. ¿Quería decir que recibiría los otros cinco más tarde? No era una idea muy reconfortante.

— Limpiadle y llevadle a su nueva celda.

_¿Nueva celda?_ Oh, claro, había destruido un poco la antigua.

Antes de poder pensar mucho más, alguien estaba liberando sus brazos y había manos sosteniéndole antes de dejarle sobre el suelo. Desaparecieron durante un momento solo para volver para limpiar la sangre de sus nuevas heridas. Se las vendaron rápidamente y sin mucho cuidado antes de ponerle una camisa, y aunque dolía, intentó que no se notara. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados e intentó fingir que se había desmayado, pero tanto si creían que estaba actuando como si no, no hizo que las manos fueran ni más ni menos amables con él.

Tan pronto como hubieron acabado con él (definitivamente no eran ni Owyn ni Rordan a juzgar por el descuidado trabajo y la falta de conversación), se encontró siendo incorporado y medio arrastrado de la habitación. A esas alturas ya no le importaba a dónde estaba yendo. No importaba mucho, en realidad. Podían encerrarle en un armario por lo que a él le importaba; no iba a ser mucha diferencia. Su magia estaba demasiado lejos de él para poder llegar a ella ahora mismo. Ya no podía sentirla. Sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, no respondía a su llamada. La había usado demasiado, la había obligado a actuar de un modo en que no debería haber sido posible bajo tanto esfuerzo. Había sido descuidado, y ahora estaba pagando el precio. No podía usar su magia.

Sin importar dónde le pusieran, no podría escapar.

* * *

_Maldita sea, ¿dónde está?_

Después de casi dos horas de caminar inquietamente, Arturo sintió la desesperada necesidad de descargar su frustración en algo (o alguien). Estaba acostumbrado a poder desquitarse con un muñeco de prácticas cuando se sentía demasiado agobiado o irritado, pero considerando que aquella no era una opción, podía conformarse con dar un buen puñetazo. Prefería que fuera a Barragh y su gorda cara, pero en ese momento también tenía bastantes ganas de golpear a Owyn.

_¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?_

La campana de alarma había dejado de sonar hacía un buen rato. No estaba seguro de qué deducir de aquello. Su cabeza estaba demasiado llena de otras cosas como para centrarse en ello, pero sí que había pensado cuando se habían quedado en silencio que Owyn volvería y le diría _qué diablos_ estaba pasando. Sí, no estaba seguro de que fuera a hacerlo, pero seguramente el hombre era lo suficientemente considerado como para no dejarle allí sin responderle a una única pregunta.

¿Verdad?

El príncipe dio un puñetazo a la pared en un momento de ira antes de retirar al pobre miembro con un siseo. Inspeccionó el daño, asegurándose de poder mover los dedos sin problema. Nada parecía estar roto o torcido, pero sus nudillos tenía sangre, y probablemente se hubiera hecho un moratón (o varios). Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su falta de control, se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó escurrir hasta estar sentado en el suelo. Había pensado que quizás se sintiera mejor después de descargarse.

No lo hacía.

Apretando la mano herida contra el pecho, el príncipe dejó caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos, mientras su enfado daba paso a una sensación mucho menos familiar y que resultaba cada vez más habitual. Quería pensar que era agotamiento. Tenía la sensación de que la mayoría de la gente le llamaría abatimiento… o desesperación.

_Merlín_…

Estaba demasiado cansado. Cansado de no tener respuestas, de no saber qué estaba pasando, de por fin encontrar una pista solo para que se la quitaran, que se la arrebataran y le dejaran con nada una y otra vez. No estaba seguro de cuanto más podía soportar. ¿Y si aquella vez no era más que otra falsa esperanza?

_¿Y si Merlín estaba allí de verdad?_

Una parte de él no quería creerlo, porque si Merlín estaba en el castillo, probablemente fuera un prisionero, y Barragh no era un hombre paciente. No quería que su amigo fuera objeto de aquel tipo de crueldad. Sin embargo, gran parte de él —más desesperada, más egoísta— quería que estuviera allí, en algún lugar del castillo, porque se había pasado tanto tiempo buscándole para fracasar una y otra vez, que estaba cansado de estar decepcionado y preocupado. Que Merlín estuviera en el castillo era mucho mejor que no saber donde estaba.

¿Pero estaba allí de verdad?

Parecía una coincidencia demasiado grande. No parecía posible que los dos acabaran en el mismo lugar… pero si era verdad…

Si Merlín realmente estaba allí, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le habían apresado? ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Para qué le quería Barragh? ¿Por qué los guardias parecían conocerle? ¿Por qué habían tenido tanto miedo? ¿Cómo había escapado Merlín? ¿Había conseguido hacerlo antes?

¿Era… era _ese_ prisionero?

No podía serlo, ¿no? Si era _ese_ prisionero, querría decir que no solo había escapado una vez sino _ocho_ durante el último mes. Querría decir que Merlín había encontrado un modo no solo de forzar una cerradura sino la cerradura de cualquier puerta tras la que le encerraran. También querría decir que Barragh pensaba que _valía la pena_ encerrarle, que valía la pena mantenerle allí, que tenía algo que el traficante de armas quería, y el príncipe estaba seguro de que no eran sus _talentos_ como sirviente (Arturo pensaba a veces que eran inexistentes) o su afición por el sarcasmo y las respuestas insolentes.

No podía ser, ¿verdad? _No podía ser_, porque si Merlín era _ese_ prisionero… querría decir que Barragh había mandado que le azotaran.

Arturo no estaba seguro de tener estómago para aquella idea.

¿Por qué Merlín?

¿Qué quería Barragh de él?

Maldita sea, ¿dónde demonios está Owyn?

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose atrajo su atención, seguido por el sonido firme de pisadas. Se tensó, alzando la cabeza lo justo para ver el suelo frente a su celda. No estaba seguro de quién se acercaba o por qué, así que no quería parecer demasiado impaciente o interesado en lo que estaba pasando. Owyn era la única persona a la que quería ver en aquel momento. Era el único con el que Arturo podía hablar. El príncipe no confiaba en nadie más para preguntarle por Merlín.

Las pisadas se hicieron más fuertes, y finalmente vio a cuatro hombres pasar al lado de su celda. No podía decir quienes eran solo por sus piernas, pero no importaba considerando que ninguno de ellos se molestó en parar frente a su celda, lo que significaba que ninguno de ellos era Owyn y que no le estaban llevando comida. Si ese era el caso, no le interesaba. Podía volver a preocuparse y hacerse preguntas sin respuesta hasta que aquella pobre excusa de guardia decidiera aparecer.

El plan falló rápidamente cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de una celda abriéndose y un cuerpo golpeando el suelo. Alzó la vista y vio como los guardias se alejaban, desapareciendo en el corredor. Esperó hasta que ya no pudo escuchar las pisadas antes de girarse para mirar a la celda que había justo a su lado, con solo una pared de rejas entre ellas. Sus ojos se abrieron más ante lo que vio.

Había alguien allí. No podía ver mucho desde el ángulo en que se encontraba, pero era definitivamente una persona, a pesar de ser una bastante desaliñada. Todo lo que podía distinguir eran unos desgastados pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca, aunque estaba teñida de rojo en varias zonas de su espalda. Quienquiera que fuera, era evidente que estaba herido a juzgar por como aún no se había molestado en moverse (estaba _casi_ seguro de que el otro prisionero no estaba muerto, aunque fuera solo porque era una pérdida de tiempo encerrar un cuerpo muerto, y no creía que Barragh fuera _tan_ retorcido).

Arturo se encontró un poco perdido con lo que estaba pasando. Al principio solo estaba confuso, porque estaba seguro de que Owyn le había dicho que Barragh nunca ponía prisioneros juntos. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de esa confusión se convirtió en curiosidad cuando la figura de la otra celda gruñó y se removió. Permaneció en silencio, observando y esperando, ansioso de un modo que no podía entender. Aún no podía ver mucho de la otra persona, lo cual era bastante frustrante, pero a pesar de su curiosidad, no quería parecer demasiado impaciente o preocupado. Seguramente sería mejor esperar y dejar que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

El prisionero —un hombre, concluyó— gruñó otra vez en dolor o exasperación (era difícil de distinguir, la verdad) antes de moverse un poco más, intentando sin conseguirlo extender los brazos por debajo de su cuerpo para levantarse del suelo. Suspiró audiblemente tras el fallido intento y después procedió a quedarse allí tumbado, o demasiado frustrado o demasiado cansado como para molestarse, y Arturo se encontró debatiendo si llamarle y acabar con todo aquello.

No tuvo oportunidad. El otro hombre resopló una suave risa antes de hablar con voz cansada, apenas un susurro.

— Bueno, desde luego podría haber ido mejor…

Arturo se congeló, y su corazón se detuvo por un momento mientras respiraba profundamente en un intento de tragar lo que parecía haberse quedado atascado en su garganta. Sonaba un poco ronca, un poco desgastada, y desde luego en un volumen demasiado bajo, pero no había posibilidad de confundir aquella voz.

Había habido veces en las que había sentido terror ante la idea de no volver a escucharla otra vez.

Intentó tragar y deshacer el nudo en su garganta, con miedo de estarse equivocando de algún modo, de estar viendo cosas o soñando, porque no quería sentir esperanza solo para que se quebrara otra vez. Al mundo se le daba bien darle las cosas que quería solo para arrebatárselas otra vez, ¿y no solía pasar que las cosas que eran demasiado buenas para ser verdad eran exactamente eso, mentira?

Aún así… _aún así_, tenía que saberlo. Su corazón no le permitiría hacer lo contrario.

Intentó no sonar tan desesperado como se sentía, pero al final no le importó, no intentó censurar lo que estaba sintiendo cuando casi tosió una única palabra.

— Merlín.

El prisionero se tensó con un suave jadeo, y después con renovado esfuerzo, comenzó a intentar incorporarse. Giró el cuerpo hasta poder ver la celda contigua a la suya, y Arturo por fin vio lo que había sabido todo el tiempo que había allí.

Pelo negro, piel pálida, y dos penetrantes ojos azules.

— Arturo…

Después de un mes de búsqueda, por fin le había encontrado.

Había encontrado a Merlín.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Después de que le sacaran de la habitación, Merlín no había prestado mucha atención a lo que había a su alrededor. Se sentía totalmente satisfecho con mantener los ojos cerrados y dejar que los guardias le llevaran a la celda en la que les hubiesen ordenado lanzarle. No le había importado simplemente porque no supondría ninguna diferencia. Estaba demasiado cansado para molestarse por los detalles. Siempre era lo mismo, así que ¿qué importaba?

Mucho, aparentemente. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el mundo, la vida, el destino —quien fuera o lo que fuera que decidiera este tipo de cosas— obtenía alguna extraña sensación de satisfacción por demostrar que estaba equivocado. Sinceramente, ¿qué otra explicación había?, porque por mucho que lo intentara, no podía encontrar otra razón para que sucediera algo así, porque las cosas así simplemente _no_ sucedían. Las probabilidades eran demasiado escasas, demasiado ridículas, y aún así no era posible negar lo que estaba viendo mientas obligaba a sus brazos a que soportaran su exhausto y herido cuerpo para poder mirar a la celda contigua.

Sentado allí, mirándole con los ojos abiertos, había un hombre que parecía igual a—

— Arturo…

Estaba alucinando. Tenía que ser eso, porque ¿por qué iba a estar Arturo allí? Quizás se había vuelto loco de una vez por todas, o a lo mejor el dolor le estaba haciendo alucinar. Era posible. Tenía más sentido que cualquier otra explicación que se le ocurriera. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo le miraba, más inseguro se sentía. Sí, probablemente conocía a Arturo mejor que nadie, pero estaba seguro de que ni siquiera eso sería suficiente para crear una alucinación tan precisa y realista. Además, estaba bastante seguro de haberle escuchado llamarle por su nombre en vez de simplemente notar el sonido resonando en su mente. No era un experto, pero estaba convencido de que las alucinaciones no podían hablar.

Pero si ese era el caso, quería decir que Arturo estaba allí, sentado en una celda al lado de la suya.

No estaba del todo seguro de qué opción prefería.

Al final, sin embargo, no importaba cuál tuviera más sentido o cual prefiriera él, porque lo cierto del asunto era que Arturo _estaba_ allí. La verdadera pregunta era por qué. ¿Por qué estaba el príncipe coronado de Camelot en una celda junto a la suya? Barragh nunca le había puesto junto a nadie antes, ¿así que por qué ahora, y por qué Arturo de entre todas las personas? ¿En qué estaba pensando aquel arrogante lord, haciendo algo tan ridículo?

La primera razón que se le ocurrió hizo que se le helara la sangre.

_¿Lo sabe Barragh?_ ¿Había descubierto de alguna manera la conexión entre él y el príncipe?

Merlín recordó rápidamente cada conversación que había tenido en el castillo, cada palabra que había dicho, y no fue capaz de pensar en ninguna ocasión en que hubiera mencionado a Arturo. Barragh sabía que era de Camelot y que había alguien a quien había jurado lealtad, pero no sabía a quién y el hechicero nunca había dicho más. Siempre había tenido cuidado de no delatar nada que pudiera poner en peligro a la gente que le importaba, así que era imposible que supiera algo sobre Arturo. No podía ser. Necesitaba creerlo, porque sabía lo que sucedería si ese no era el caso. Sabía qué tipo de hombre era Barragh, de lo que era capaz, y cómo le gustaba controlar a la gente.

Merlín se las había arreglado para mantenerse firme hasta entonces, pero si algo le sucedía a Arturo, si se veía amenazado…

De repente era de vital importancia para él saber por qué estaba allí el príncipe, y ya que no parecía que Arturo fuera a recuperar su voz pronto, a juzgar por la mirada incrédula y boquiabierta que le dirigía, tendría que hacer el primer movimiento. En cualquier otro momento probablemente se hubiera burlado del príncipe por haberse quedado sin palabras (algo no muy fácil de conseguir), pero no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo tenían antes de que se desmayara o alguien decidiera ir a verles. Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ahora.

¿Pero por dónde empezar?

— ¿Qué- cómo…? —no estaba seguro de cómo comenzar o qué pregunta hacer primero; tenía tantas —había pasado más de un mes, después de todo— y todas eran importantes. Había demasiadas cosas que quería decir y preguntar, pero comenzó con la más urgente, en una voz temblorosa cuando su fuerza comenzó a flaquear— ¿Por qué estás _aquí_?

Desafortunadamente, sus brazos fallaron antes de poder terminar adecuadamente y cayó contra el suelo, de modo que su pregunta terminó en un gruñido cuando las heridas recientes de su espalda se tensaron y ardieron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando reprimir cualquier sonido que intentara escaparse (la situación era suficientemente embarazosa y frustrante tal y como estaba. Lo último que necesitaba era parecer más patético de lo que ya se sentía). Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar moverse otra vez; ya sabía que no sería una decisión inteligente. Además, aún podía ver a Arturo si giraba un poco la cabeza. No necesitaba incorporarse para mirarle.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que el príncipe por fin había salido de su estupefacto estupor. Parecía que el colapso del hechicero había sido suficiente para ponerle en movimiento. Arturo había avanzado hasta las barras que había entre ambas celdas, acercándose todo lo posible. No estaban tan lejos. Si pudiera mover un poco su brazo, probablemente fuera capaz de alcanzarle.

— Merlín —comenzó el príncipe, solo para que el hechicero le interrumpiera.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó otra vez, un poco más suavemente. Sin embargo, en vez de responder, Arturo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras su expresión cambiaba a algo que era a la vez familiar y extraño. Era firme y dominante —la mirada de un futuro rey—, pero más delicado, más suave… preocupado.

A lo mejor sí que estaba alucinando.

— Eso no importa ahora —le dijo Arturo. Se sintió bastante tentado a discutir que sí, que era importante, pero antes de poder intentar decir nada el príncipe se estaba moviendo otra vez. Soltó el agarre que una de sus manos mantenía sobre las barras y la estiró. Fue cuidadoso y cauto, moviéndose despacio como si tuviera miedo por algún motivo (Merlín se preguntaba si quizás Arturo tampoco estaba del todo seguro de que él fuera real) antes de poner su mano suavemente sobre su hombro. Merlín no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el roce —todo le dolía, después de todo— y aunque Arturo se tensó un momento como si se fuera a apartar, mantuvo su mano donde estaba.

Ninguno de ellos lo admitiría, pero necesitaban aquella conexión. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo sin ella, ambos temiendo no volverla a recuperar nunca.

Era gracioso como algo tan simple podía ser tan increíblemente tranquilizador.

Negándose a mover la mano del hombro de su sirviente tan pronto, el príncipe se distrajo echando otro vistazo al estado del chico. Estaba pálido, incluso más de lo usual, con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, pero lo más preocupante era la sangre que mojaba distintas partes de su camisa. Al principio había pensado, _esperado_, que las marcas hubieran sido dejadas por heridas antiguas, que la camisa simplemente no hubiera sido lavada o arreglada, pero sabía que no era el caso. Las heridas que Merlín había sufrido eran recientes. Y no habían sido tratadas adecuadamente. No parecía que hubiera indicios de fiebre aún, así que probablemente no estuvieran infectadas, pero sin el cuidado necesario, eso podía cambiar fácilmente.

Desafortunadamente, no tenía nada que pudiera usar para limpiarlas. No había nada que pudiera usar para ayudar a Merlín. Sí, probablemente podría vendar las heridas mejor que quien lo hubiera hecho, pero no importaría mucho si las heridas no se limpiaban correctamente antes. Simplemente tendría que esperar hasta que alguien trajera agua o hasta que Owyn decidiera dar la cara. Seguramente él podría ayudar.

El príncipe bajó la vista hacia su amigo, encontrándose con unos ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados. Aunque no pudiera ver las heridas, sabía que debían ser dolorosas si habían reducido a Merlín a ese estado. Casi parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Estaba seguro de que no le habían golpeado, a juzgar por que sus brazos y su cara no presentaban signos de cortes. No había hinchazón ni extremidades retorcidas, lo que significaba que tampoco se trataba de un hueso roto, y viendo cómo no parecía cortarle respirar estando apoyado sobre su estómago, probablemente sus costillas también estuvieran bien. Sin embargo, su claro agotamiento y los nublados ojos azules eran suficiente para hacer que se preocupara y se preguntara qué le pasaba, aparte de lo obvio.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó suavemente, esperando que el sirviente le respondiera, pero en vez de eso parecía que su cuerpo intentaba arrastrarle a un sueño inducido por el dolor. Sus ojos se cerraron con un suspiro, y por un momento a Arturo le preocupó haber pasado algo por algo, haber subestimado alguna de sus heridas y que Merlín estuviera mucho peor de lo que parecía. Quería apretar su hombro para llamar su atención, pero no quería causarle ningún daño a mayores, por lo que optó por llamarle, confiando en que por una vez su rebelde criado le escuchara—. Merlín.

— Estoy despierto —murmuró él.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Merlín abrió un poco los ojos y miró directamente hacia el príncipe, con una sonrisa muy pequeña en la cara. Era irónica y quizás un poco melancólica, pero era sincera y familiar y estaba allí, lo cual era suficiente para asegurarle que el sirviente no estaba en un peligro real a causa de sus heridas, que lo que le hubiera pasado no amenazaba su vida. Era un consuelo muy pequeño, aunque las palabras que la siguieron fueron todo lo contrario.

— Me conoces —le dijo Merlín con una pequeña risa—. No se me da muy bien hacer lo que me dicen.

_Sí, lo sé_. Quería decirlo; estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando las implicaciones de lo que su amigo acababa de decir calaron en él. Su respiración se atragantó cuando devolvió de inmediato la atención a las manchas de sangre en la espalda de Merlín. A primera vista simplemente parecían puntos rojos distribuidos aleatoriamente, quizás causados por un corte aquí y otro allí, pero eso era poco probable. Si fueran solo cortes y los hubiera provocado un cuchillo, habría heridas también en sus brazos y piernas, no solo su espalda. Sin embargo, el resto de Merlín estaba intacto. No le habían hecho daño en ningún otro sitio.

Y los puntos de sangre de su espalda… Si los conectaba, formaban líneas.

Cinco líneas, para ser exacto.

Su cara debió mostrar algo en el momento en que se dio cuenta, porque Merlín cerró los ojos otra vez, con una expresión dolorida y cohibida en el rostro. Arturo no podía decidir si sentirse enfermo o enfadado, así que se quedó en algún lugar intermedio. Apretó los dientes para evitar gritarle a la persona equivocada, notando un dolor en el pecho ante la idea de lo que había sucedido.

Habían azotado a Merlín. Alguien había levantado un látigo contra _su_ criado.

Si llegaba a poner sus manos en Barragh, le atravesaría, aunque cortarle los miembros uno a uno probablemente fuera más satisfactorio. No solo aquel dominante tirano había torturado a Merlín (y era tortura, no solo un castigo, porque estaba seguro de que aquel sociópata había disfrutado cada momento), sino que había conseguido poner aquella expresión en su cara. Había vergüenza allí, humillación y quizás culpa, como si tuviera algo de lo que avergonzarse, como si fuera su culpa. No estaba bien. Merlín no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse así. La culpa era enteramente de Barragh. De un modo u otro lo pagaría. ¿Cómo se _atrevía_ a hacer daño a una de las pocas personas por las que Arturo realmente se preocupaba, su único amigo real?

Lo pagaría.

— Arturo —escuchó como Merlín le llamaba suavemente, apartando la atención del príncipe de sus violentos pensamientos y de vuelta a la situación presente. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos y despejados otra vez aunque seguían teniendo una mirada dolida, lo cual era bastante natural considerando lo que le había pasado.

— ¿Qué? —respondió él igual de suavemente, esperando por lo que Merlín tuviera que decir.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Era la misma pregunta que antes. Sinceramente, debería habérsela estado esperando, después de todo no había llegado a contestar. Sin embargo no estaba totalmente seguro de poder. Había demasiadas respuestas a aquella pregunta, y no estaba seguro de cual quería el criado. Conociendo a Merlín probablemente fueran todas, o en caso de que hubiera una respuesta específica que quisiera, seguramente sería la única que a Arturo no se le ocurriera (o que no quisiera dar). Su sirviente era bastante peculiar en esas cosas a veces. Pero tenía que decir algo. No se habían visto durante un mes, después de todo. Claro que habría preguntas después de encontrarse otra vez en una situación tan increíble.

— Quieren pedir un rescate por mí —dijo. Era mejor empezar con algo simple. Sabía que no era una explicación suficientemente buena, pero quería ver hasta dónde quería llegar Merlín antes de ofrecer más que eso.

Una expresión desconcertada apareció en su rostro antes de abrir la boca otra vez con voz insegura.

— ¿Pero cómo…?

— Los hombres de Barragh me tendieron una emboscada cerca de la frontera.

Su expresión se volvió incluso más confusa y frunció el ceño mientras miraba al príncipe fijamente. Arturo se encontró intentando predecir la siguiente pregunta, teniendo ya una idea bastante acertada de a dónde pretendía llegar.

— ¿Qué hacías tan lejos de Camelot?

Al principio no dijo nada, simplemente saber cuál sería la pregunta no haría más fácil contestarla. Se sintió muy tentando de mentir, decirle que estaba cazando o que había salido en una patrulla o que había rumores sobre algún tipo de bestia y su padre le había mandado a matarla. Quería dar cualquier otra respuesta que no fuera la real, porque tragarse su orgullo siempre había sido algo muy difícil de hacer, especialmente cuando se trataba de Merlín… y sin embargo…

Sin embargo, mientras él estaba en Camelot, Merlín había estado allí, encerrado, solo, herido. Aunque hubiera pasado gran parte de su tiempo buscando a su desaparecido criado, no cambiaba el hecho de que parte de la culpa fuera suya. Era él quien había descartado la desaparición de Merlín como si no fuera más que un holgazaneo, siendo como era el chico de vago e insolente. Era él quien había esperado _tres días_ antes de enviar a nadie a buscarle, garantizando que los que se lo habían llevado estuvieran bien lejos antes de que nadie comenzara a rastrearles.

Si hubiera salido en su búsqueda la primera mañana, probablemente les hubiera dado alcance. Podría haber salvado a Merlín, y ninguno de ellos habría terminado donde estaban ahora, encerrados y a merced de un narcisista traficante de armas. Quizás las cosas hubieran acabado del mismo modo, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se había pasado tres días sin hacer _nada_. Si las posiciones hubieran estado invertidas, Merlín le habría buscado inmediatamente, sin dudar un momento. ¿Qué decía eso sobre él? ¿En qué tipo de hombre le convertía?

¿Qué tipo de amigo era?

¿Y qué pasaba con Merlín? Durante todo aquel tiempo, ¿había estado esperando a que alguien fuera a ayudarle? Tenía que saber que irían a por él, ¿no? Era imposible que creyera que no les preocupaba, que le abandonarían, que _Arturo_ le abandonaría… ¿no?

Fue esa idea la que le decidió, la que le hizo tragar lo que le quedaba de orgullo, permitiéndole decir la verdad, porque Merlín necesitaba saber que no le habían olvidado. Merecía saber por qué estaba Arturo allí en realidad. El orgullo era un precio pequeño a pagar al compararlo con todo lo que podía perder si se aferraba a él.

— Estaba buscándote.

Sin fingir, sin mentiras; la culpabilidad y el alivio que aún sentía nunca se lo permitirían. Se había prometido que si encontraba a Merlín haría todo lo posible por ser un amigo mejor. ¿Qué mejor manera de empezar que admitir que realmente era su amigo?

Bajo su mano pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de Merlín se tensaba, en respuesta a su sorpresa, a juzgar por la mirada que apareció en sus ojos. Su criado le miraba como si le acabara de salir una segunda cabeza o algo así. Claramente no se esperaba esa respuesta, y Arturo se encontró bastante satisfecho de haber sido capaz de dejarle sin palabras (algo casi imposible, aunque Merlín tuviera de vez en cuando sus momentos de silencio).

Al cabo de un rato su cuerpo se relajó un poco cuando la sorpresa empezó a desvanecerse, pero a medida que lo hacía su ceño se acentuó y la confusión volvió a su rostro. El príncipe estaba a punto de preguntarle que pasaba cuando Merlín le cortó con otra pregunta.

— ¿Por qué?

Esta vez era el turno de Arturo de devolverle una mirada confusa.

— ¿Por qué, qué? —¿qué problema tenía ahora Merlín?

— Yo…

El hechicero trago saliva, observando desde su lugar en el suelo cómo Arturo seguía mirándole, esperando por lo que fuera a decir. Merlín estuvo tentado de decirle que no importaba, que no era importante, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber qué diría el príncipe, cómo reaccionaría. Parte de él no quería nada más que reñir a su amigo por haber ido tras él, por arriesgarse así cuando no era necesario, pero la otra parte, más egoísta, más insegura, necesitaba asegurarse. Necesitaba saber si realmente era algo que iba en ambos sentidos.

— Soy solo un criado, Arturo.

— No, no lo eres —dijo él, casi interrumpiendo al hechicero. Una vez más Merlín se quedó sin palabras mientras alzaba la vista para ver una cara llena de convicción—. No para mí, al menos.

El hechicero no estaba seguro de qué decir. ¿Qué podía contestar a algo así? Había estado medio esperando que Arturo estuviera de acuerdo con él; bueno, quizás no _estar de acuerdo_ porque Arturo _nunca_ estaba de acuerdo con él, pero al menos se esperaba un comentario sobre ser un sirviente medio decente. Desde luego no aquello. Sí, Merlín le había dicho a Arturo que era su amigo más de una vez, pero no podía recordar ningún momento en que el príncipe se hubiera dirigido a él del mismo modo (estando hechizado no contaba). No había usado esa palabra, pero había admitido claramente que el hechicero no era solo un sirviente, que era lo suficientemente importante como para que le fuera a buscar. Arturo se había preocupado lo suficiente como para ir tras él, sin ayuda y en contra de los deseos de su padre (Uther nunca perdería tiempo ni recursos en buscar a un criado, y menos a Merlín).

Quiso decir algo, quiso agradecérselo de algún modo, pero no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Nada sería suficiente, así que en vez de intentar expresar su gratitud con algún tipo de "gracias" que no significarían nada, simplemente sonrió, más aún cuando Arturo le devolvió la sonrisa. Por terrible que fuera la situación en la que habían acabado, estaba agradecido, contento de ver al príncipe sin ningún tipo de daño y ya no desaparecido para él. Su amigo estaba allí mismo, y quizás juntos podrían escapar de Barragh e ir a casa.

_Barragh…_

_¿Por qué…?_

Ahora que el flujo de emociones que habían despertado al ver a Arturo comenzaba a asentarse, se encontró preguntándose qué tramaba el lord. Estaba seguro de que Barragh no conocía su conexión con Arturo, así que ¿por qué había decidido ponerles al lado? Si hubieran sido desconocidos, lo más probable era que Arturo le hubiera ignorado la mayor parte del tiempo y viceversa. Sí, puede que hubieran hablado un poco, pero no habrían llegado a nada importante. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué ponerle junto al príncipe de Camelot…? Oh.

Merlín era un hechicero de Camelot.

Arturo era el príncipe coronado de Camelot.

Camelot ejecutaba a los hechiceros.

_Así que es eso_. Barragh intentaba impedir que usara su magia. Intentaba impedir que escapara otra vez. Bueno, poco sabía el lord que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, porque tras el último intento, Merlín _no podía_ usar su magia. Estaba demasiado cansado incluso para intentar alcanzarla. Habría sido un buen plan bajo otras circunstancias aunque no por los motivos que Barragh pensaba, pero sinceramente… si se paraba a pensarlo, _habría_ usado su magia para proteger a Arturo tanto si el príncipe le veía como si no. Preferiría evitar la situación si podía, porque si Arturo reaccionaba mal, si quisiera abandonarle, si le odiara, si no quisiera nada más con él, entonces, bueno… estaba bastante seguro de que se rompería.

Arturo era el propósito de su magia, de su vida, y si perdía eso…

_Espera… no. No, no, no. Él no haría—_

El hechicero reprimió un jadeo mientras su pulso se aceleraba y el corazón le latía en el techo como si fuera a explotar. Se encontró repentinamente aterrorizado, incapaz de seguir pensando en ello, porque seguro que se equivocaba. Era un riesgo demasiado grande, demasiadas cosas podían ir mal, y aún así… Barragh le había puesto allí por algún motivo. Le quería junto a Arturo. ¿Y si planeaba decirle al príncipe lo que él era? ¿Y si le decía a Arturo que Merlín era un hechicero? ¿Realmente caería tan bajo?

Sí.

Sí, lo haría. Todo lo que Barragh le había hecho hasta el momento era un intento de hacer que le jurara su magia y su lealtad a él, incluso si eso implicaba destrozarle. Por lo que el lord sabía, él era solo un mago de Camelot, y todo lo que Merlín intentaba era irse a casa, pero si el príncipe de Camelot descubría que era un mago… ya no tendría una casa a la que ir.

_No…_

No, eso no podía suceder. No podía. Sintió como si le apretaran el corazón ante la idea y cerró los ojos de golpe, no queriendo pensar más en ello, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Sabía que había una posibilidad muy grande de que Arturo fuera a descubrir la verdad sobre él, sobre su magia, y estaba _aterrorizado_. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer, no había manera de arreglarlo. No podía escapar, ni tampoco Arturo. Si Barragh decidía decir algo sobre su magia, no tenía manera de detenerle.

Era poco probable que pudiera salir de allí con su secreto intacto.

La mano sobre su hombre se apretó un poco, no lo suficiente para hacerle daño pero sí para mostrar que Arturo estaba realmente preocupado y hacía un intento por consolarle del único modo en que podía. Era un gesto agradable, pero no ayudaba, porque cuando más amable era Arturo con él, más dolía pensar que podría perder todo aquello pronto, todo lo que los dos habían construido. ¿Qué debía hacer?

— ¿Merlín? —le llamó Arturo, pero el hechicero mantuvo los ojos cerrados, incapaz de mirar al príncipe. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo finalmente, pero en aquel momento no podía, no cuando sus pensamientos estaban tan dispersos y el miedo podía verse tan fácilmente en sus ojos. Necesitaba un momento para calmarse, para dejar que las cosas se asentaran, y después podía fingir que había sido un espasmo o algo, le dolía mucho el cuerpo, así que no sería una completa mentira.

Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Aparentemente lo era.

— Merlín, ¿qué—? —Arturo comenzó a preguntar cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose en el otro lado del corredor le cortó. Ambos prisioneros se congelaron, escuchando lo que sabían que vendría a continuación, y efectivamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar el sonido de pasos recorriendo el pasillo.

Alguien venía.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Siento haber tardado! Estuve en casa de mi padrino y allí no tenía ordenador ni internet... Y ahora que volvemos a estar en casa andamos yendo y viniendo de un sitio para otro y casi no tengo tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Ya queda menos para que se descubra todo... **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

Desde el momento en que le habían arrojado a su nueva celda, había sabido que aquello sucedería. Era demasiado pedir que le dejaran solo, aunque fuera solo por un rato, o que le dieran el tiempo necesario para hablar con Arturo. Aún tenía preguntas, y estaba seguro de que también el príncipe —algunas que podía y otras que no podía contestar—, pero aparentemente tendría que esperar hasta más tarde. Quienquiera que viniera por el corredor, se estaba acercando, y por mucho que deseara que fuera uno de los guardias, tenía la sensación de que no lo era. La sensación de desesperación en su estómago no le permitía creer otra cosa, y el sonido de las pisadas era demasiado familiar, demasiado inquietante. Había aprendido a odiarlo durante el último mes, pero nunca tanto como ahora.

Barragh.

Barragh venía, y Arturo no lo sabía. No sabía la situación en la que estaban, lo que podía pasar, ni lo que Barragh quería. No lo sabía, y si decía algo equivocado frente al autoritario lord…

Las pisadas se acercaban. Merlín sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para actuar, pero había una cosa que debía hacer. Solo podía esperar que Arturo le siguiera la corriente, que solo aquella vez hiciera lo que le decía.

— Arturo —le llamó, en un tono apenas superior a un susurro, pero estando tan cerca, el príncipe no tuvo ningún problema para oírle. Una vez que se aseguró de tener la atención exclusiva de su amigo, continuó con toda la gravedad que había en su voz—. Arturo, necesito que me escuches. Es importante, y no empieces con lo de "Soy el príncipe, yo doy las órdenes", porque me da igual ahora mismo, y ambos sabemos que de todos modos nunca hago lo que me mandas.

Algo en lo que había dicho debía haber hecho que el príncipe se diera cuenta de que era importante —ya fuera la seriedad de su voz o de las propias palabras, no lo sabía— porque tan pronto como terminó de hablar, Arturo entrecerró los ojos, y en una voz igual de baja y grave preguntó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Estaba casi seguro de que a Arturo no le iba a gustar lo que tenía que decir, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de ambos, necesitaba que estuviera de acuerdo, o todo podía terminar. Sin importar lo que pasara, Merlín no podía permitir que las cosas llegaran a eso. No podía.

— Sin importar lo que pase —comenzó, luchando la necesidad de apartar la mirada pero manteniendo los ojos fijos en los del príncipe— no puedes permitir que Barragh sepa que me conoces.

Observó como los ojos azules de Arturo se abrían un poco más mientras la boca del príncipe se torcía en un ligero ceño. Había confusión en él, al igual que algo de sospecha, pero curiosamente (o quizás no tan curioso, considerándolo todo), la preocupación parecía ser la predominante. Cuando Arturo expresó su confusión, salió como algo menos que un susurro.

— ¿Qué?

Sabía que tenía que explicarse. Lo sabía, pero no podía. Las pisadas se acercaban, y estaba seguro de que sería Barragh quien aparecería por la esquina. Aun no estaba seguro de qué pretendía hacer el hombre o cual era su auténtico plan, pero sabía con seguridad que si el noble descubría su conexión con el príncipe, la explotaría. Usaría a Arturo en su contra, y Merlín no podía hacer nada para pararlo. Le obligaría a someterle, porque sin importar lo que le pasara a él, tenía que proteger a Arturo.

Siempre que Arturo viviera, su destino no importaba. Aunque Barragh le contara al príncipe lo de su magia, aunque Arturo no pudiera aceptarlo —aunque llegara a _odiarle_ por ello—, estaba bien… siempre que el príncipe viviera. Si no podía tener nada más, nada para él mismo, por lo menos quería eso. Seguro que no era mucho pedir.

Las pisadas se hacían más fuertes. Se quedaba sin tiempo.

— No… —comenzó, tragando con fuerza mientras intentaba que salieran las palabras, rezando por que Arturo estuviera de acuerdo al menos por aquella vez—, no tengo tiempo de explicar, solo… prométeme que no permitirás que lo sepa. Tienes que fingir no conocerme.

Sabía que era mucho pedir, especialmente para alguien como Arturo. No le gustaba que le obligaran a hacer cosas, y mucho menos Merlín, pero esto tenía que hacerlo. No podía decirle por qué ni darle ninguna explicación, al menos no aún, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder explicarlo sin desvelarlo todo, pero ya se preocuparía por eso después. En ese momento, que el príncipe confiara en él era lo más importante.

— Por favor, Arturo. Solo por esta vez, escúchame. Es importante.

— Yo…

— _Por favor_, Arturo. Prométemelo.

El príncipe abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró igual de rápido, cuando la voz le falló al bajar la vista hacia el joven tendido frente a él. No estaba seguro de qué decir. No tenía ni idea de qué pasaba o por qué Merlín le pedía algo así. Aunque la cara que le miraba era firme y determinada, había algo frenético en su mirada, un miedo que no era capaz de entender. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero sabía que no había tiempo de plantearlas considerando lo cerca que sonaban los pasos. Cada uno de ellos parecía hacer crecer la desesperación que podía ver en los ojos brumosos de Merlín, aún nublados con dolor, tanto físico como de otro tipo. Le molestaba… mucho.

El sirviente sabía algo que él no sabía —sobre Barragh, sobre todo— y Arturo llegó a una decisión muy rápida pero no totalmente racional (al menos para un príncipe). Al final fue algo simple, porque todo se resumía en una cosa: confianza. Arturo confiaba en Merlín, y después de todo por lo que había pasado su amigo, lo menos que podía hacer era concederle esa petición. Quizás no entendía por qué le pedía aquello, pero estaba bien por ahora. Descubriría la verdad en algún momento, así que hasta entonces —al menos por esta vez—, le escucharía.

—…Lo prometo —dijo asintiendo. Medio esperaba que Merlín se sorprendiera por la facilidad con la que había accedido, pero en vez de eso la desesperación solo parecía crecer. Parte de él creía que Merlín estaba siendo un poco paranoico dada la situación (decidió ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le decía que la "paranoia" de Merlín tenía la irritante costumbre de llevar razón), pero ahora comenzaba a pensar que quizás las cosas fueran _mucho_ más serias de lo que había pensado en principio.

— ¿Sin importar lo que pase? —preguntó Merlín, mirando rápidamente hacia el pasillo.

— Sin importar lo que pase. No permitiré que lo sepa.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, Merlín se alejó lentamente de las barras, queriendo poner algo de distancia entre él y el príncipe antes de que nadie les viera hablando. La mano de Arturo resbaló de su hombro cuando se apartó, y se encontró echando de menos el contacto casi inmediatamente. Sin embargo era necesario. Para proteger a Arturo, tenía que actuar como si no le conociera. No sería muy difícil, considerando la situación, porque se había acostumbrado bastante a tratar con Barragh y mantener la boca cerrada sobre ciertas cosas durante el último mes. Solo esperaba que el hombre no decidiera revelarle a Arturo que era un hechicero. Si lo hacía…

Bueno, prefería no pensar en eso. Por ahora era suficiente confiar en que Arturo no dejara escapar nada.

El hechicero se las arregló para arrastrarse hasta el centro de su celda antes de que la fuerza le abandonara completamente y colapsara en el suelo. Fue en ese momento que el dueño de los pasos apareció en su vista.

Barragh. Como había pensado, e incluso con el mismo aspecto que Merlín había imaginado: arrogante y satisfecho de sí mismo con una gran petulante sonrisa en la cara. Era la mirada de alguien que creía haber ganado y disfrutaba de la gloria mientras le restregaba su victoria a todos los demás. El hechicero odiaba aquella mirada. La había visto demasiado y comenzaba a irritarle. Aunque no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Hasta que pudiera pensar en un plan, seguía a merced de Barragh.

Cuando el noble llegó a su celda, inmediatamente usó su propio juego de llaves para abrir la puerta. No había nadie más con él, ningún guardia o secuaz; Barragh había venido solo por una vez sin nadie para que vigilara o guardara la celda. En vez de eso empujó la puerta y entró, y para añadir insulto a lo que había hecho, ni siquiera se molestó en cerrarla tras él. Más o menos implicaba que no consideraba que el hechicero fuera una amenaza de ningún tipo para él. Oh, cómo deseaba Merlín poder usar su magia para enseñarle a aquel hombre una lección, pero sabía que era imposible para él. No alcanzar su magia, después de todo, y con Arturo allí, no se atrevería a usarla salvo que pudiera garantizar su escape (o al menos el del príncipe. No estaba totalmente seguro de lo que Arturo le haría cuando descubriera lo de su magia, y siendo sincero, no tenía prisa por averiguarlo).

— Y bien —comenzó Barragh, en una voz tan irritante como la petulancia de su cara—, ¿te gusta tu nueva celda?

El hechicero decidió no decir nada y en vez de eso evitó su mirada. No estaba de humor para aquello. Todo lo que quería era desmayarse un rato y que no le molestaran. Su espalda estaba comenzando a dolerle mucho, y la horrible sensación que atravesaba su cuerpo empezaba a molestarle más de lo que quería admitir. Era inquietante y preocupante no poder sentir su magia, no tener aquella constante calidez fluyendo a través de él. Si salía de allí vivo, nunca más daría por sentado que estaría siempre allí.

— Oh, así que ahora me ignoras, ¿no? ¿Así es como quieres jugar a esto?

Él siguió sin decir nada mientras intentaba que su expresión se mantuviera indiferente. No le daría la satisfacción de obtener una reacción. Durante todo el tiempo que pudiera, se mantendría callado y continuaría ignorándole. Con suerte se aburriría de vanagloriarse y se marcharía. Ojalá.

El traficando de armas dejó escapar un suave bufido antes de acercarse más hasta estar de pie justo delante del hechicero, mirándole. Merlín se negó a apartar la vista del suelo. Sabía que probablemente terminara enfadando al lord si seguía ignorándole, pero al mismo tiempo no le apetecía intercambiar insultos. Solo quería que le dejaran solo, y cuanto menos provocara al hombre, antes sucedería eso. Barragh tenía la costumbre de aburrirse cuando no podía obtener una reacción de alguien.

Desafortunadamente, su resolución tenía un límite. El abuso verbal era una cosa. Una bota presionando su espalda era otra totalmente distinta. Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar gritar cuando hizo presión sobre sus heridas pobremente vendadas y aún muy frescas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó no reaccionar más, rezando todo el tiempo porque sin importar lo que le pasara a él, Arturo mantendría su palabra y no diría ni haría nada estúpido. Si se molestaba demasiado por el modo en que trataban a un "extraño", a alguien de quien se suponía que no sabía nada, Barragh podría sospechar, y conociéndole, no es llevaría mucho tiempo atar cabos.

Por el bien de ambos, Arturo tenía que permanecer callado.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

En su propia celda, el príncipe tenía que apretar la mandíbula y rechinar los dientes para no decir nada. Cerró las manos en puños a su costado, y los mantuvo allí, deseando que hubiera alguna manera de entrar en la otra celda y darle un buen puñetazo en la cara a Barragh. El enfado y la irritación que solía sentir cuando pensaba en el noble se habían incrementado diez veces ahora que estaba en pie frente a él. Quería decir algo, quería _hacer_ algo, pero sabía que no podía, sin importar lo que pasara, tenía que fingir ser el príncipe orgulloso y engreído. Necesitaba fingir que no le molestaba, que lo que le pasara al otro prisionero no le preocupaba.

Se lo había prometido, después de todo.

Siendo sincero, al principio se había sentido muy confuso. Cuando Barragh había aparecido frente a sus celdas, había asumido que el hombre iría a hablar con él. Se había esperado algún comentario afilado sobre haber mandado aviso a su padre, detallando su embarazosa captura y su aún más patético encarcelamiento. Sin embargo, el hombre le había ignorado completamente, aparte de por una breve mirada, e ido directamente a por Merlín. ¿Por qué?  
¿Qué quería con Merlín?

Por mucho que lo intentara, Arturo no podía encontrar una respuesta. No se le ocurría ni un solo motivo por el que alguien se molestara en secuestrar a Merlín salvo que fuera para llegar a él u obtener información sobre Camelot. Después de todo, aunque muchas veces le había insultado o le había llamado idiota (entre otras cosas), en el fondo era bastante listo, y como era el sirviente de Arturo y el mensajero de Gaius, conocía el castillo casi tan bien como el propio príncipe. Merlín también estaba presente en un gran número de reuniones del consejo, y aunque la mayoría de ellas las pasara intentando no quedarse dormido, parte de las discusiones tenían que haber llegado a él. Simplemente, Merlín tenía mucha información sobre Camelot en su cabeza, por lo que secuestrarle para obtenerla podía tener sentido.

Sin embargo, Barragh no sabía aquello. No tenía ni idea del papel de Merlín en Camelot. Fuera lo que fuera para lo que le quería, no era para obtener información. Después de todo, no sabía que Merlín era el sirviente personal de Arturo.

¿Pero qué otra razón podía haber para retenerle? ¿Cómo se había metido en aquel lío para empezar? ¿Simplemente había estado en el lugar y momento equivocados, o alguien se lo había llevado intencionadamente? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería Barragh con él?

No tenía ningún sentido.

— Y yo pensando que estarías agradecido —dijo Barragh, sonriéndole a Merlín con un pie aún colocado sobre la espalda del chico—. Te dije que serían diez latigazos la próxima vez que intentaras escapar, pero en vez de eso solo ordené cinco. Deberías agradecer que haya sido tan indulgente.

Cuando Merlín no respondió, incrementó la presión en la espalda del criado, y Arturo observó como las manchas rojas de la camisa comenzaban a crecer y extenderse. Él mismo había recibido una buena cantidad de heridas, y aunque nunca le habían azotado antes, sabía que era doloroso, que las heridas parecían fuego lamiendo la piel. No solo las heridas no habían sido tratadas adecuadamente, sino que Barragh las estaba presionando, haciendo que sangraran más. _Tenía_ que doler, y Merlín estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no demostrarlo, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los dientes apretados. Tenía los dedos apretados con tanta fuerza contra sus palmas que si la tela de sus mangas no estuviera en el medio, se habría hecho sangrar.

Sin embargo no dijo nada, no hizo ni un solo sonido. Aparte del primer grito, se mantuvo completamente en silencio, y Arturo se dio cuenta, no por primera vez —aunque nunca con tanta certeza como ahora— de que Merlín era mucho más fuerte de lo que todos creían. Y también increíblemente cabezota.

Desafortunadamente, Arturo descubrió que su propia resolución no era tan inquebrantable. Cuando más sangre veía y más dolor leía en la cara de Merlín, más quería hacer algo para que se detuviera. ¿Cómo podía sentarse allí y no hacer nada cuando alguien estaba haciendo daño deliberadamente a su amigo? Barragh parecía estar disfrutándolo, sonriendo todo el rato, y comenzaba a ser una batalla física y mental para él mantenerse quieto y no acercarse a las barras para exigir que parara de una vez. Si el hombre estuviera un poco más cerca, Arturo podría agarrarle entre las barras y golpearle con ellas en la cabeza, quizás incluso partirle el cuello si tuviera suficiente fuerza. Quería algún tipo de retribución por lo que aquel hombre había hecho.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —se burló el lord, convirtiendo su sonrisa en algo más cruel—. Quizás debería darte esos otros cinco latigazos. Si aún tienes ganas de ser así de insolente, probablemente puedas aguantar un poco más.

A esas alturas, toda la camisa de Merlín estaba teñida de rojo, y parecía que tenía problemas para respirar. Si Barragh se daba cuenta, no daba muestras de que le preocupara lo más mínimo, y para rematarlo, lo llevó un paso más allá. Torció la pierna y clavó la planta de su bota, y esta vez ni toda la resolución del mundo habrían conseguido hacer nada.

Ver a su amigo gritar fue lo único que necesito Arturo.

— ¡Para! —gritó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las barras—. ¡Para de una vez, maldita sea!

— ¿Oh?

El lord se giró para mirarse, disminuyendo la presión de su pie un poco mientras lo hacía, y una vez que Merlín consiguió recuperar el aliento, abrió los ojos y miró directamente al príncipe. Sin embargo, Arturo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no devolverle la mirada, a pesar de que sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar en su dirección durante un instante. Casi lamentó haber dicho nada cuando vio el miedo y la súbita desesperación en aquellos ojos azules, pero no fue capaz de arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, porque aunque no hubiera sido una buena idea, había logrado que Barragh parara. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era averiguar cómo salir de aquello sin dejarle descubrir que conocía a Merlín. Miró directamente al lord, intentando mantener una expresión firme mientras el otro le devolvía una expresión divertida pero ligeramente suspicaz. Tenía que encontrar un modo de aplastar aquella sospecha antes de que sintiera demasiada curiosidad sobre su repentino arrebato.

— Bueno, bueno… No pensé que fuerais tan compasivo, príncipe Arturo —dijo Barragh con una risa—. ¿Por qué os preocupa lo que le haga? No os concierne.

— Déjale en paz. Obviamente no puede defenderse. Todo lo que haces es atacar a alguien más débil que tú. No hay honor en eso.

Para su sorpresa, Barragh no dijo nada. Simplemente se echó a reír. Era una risa alta y estrepitosa, y Arturo aferró las barras con más fuerza cuando un tipo de ira diferente comenzó a asentarse en él. Aquel arrogante bastardo se estaba burlando de él, se reía del hecho de que tuviera la decencia de preocuparse por otra persona y de que creyera en un comportamiento honorable. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse así?

— ¿Honor? —masculló entre su risa, aún pareciendo totalmente divertido—. ¿De qué me serviría a mí algo tan inútil? Tú… eres un total ignorante, ¿no?, diciendo algo tan ridículo como eso, pero supongo que realmente eres como dicen, el _noble_ príncipe, Arturo Pendragón, un aliado de la gente. Tu padre debe estar _tan_ orgulloso.

Arturo rechinó los dientes, casi seguro de que el sonido podría escucharse por encima de la risa de Barragh, que ya comenzaba a desaparecer. Olvida lo de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Si alguna vez conseguía una espada, le atravesaría con ella. Seguro que así se callaba.

Cuando el noble detuvo su carcajada, quitó finalmente la bota de la espalda de Merlín, dirigiéndole al príncipe una última mirada divertida antes de devolver la atención a su desafortunada víctima. Una vez más, Merlín había conseguido una expresión que no delatara nada, lo único claro en su rostro era el dolor que sentía. Arturo les observó, tensándose un poco cuando Barragh se agachó y puso una mano sobre el pelo de Merlín, obligándole a levantar la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarle.

— Supongo que lo dejaré estar por ahora, pero no creas que he acabado contigo. El único motivo por el que he cambiado tu castigo es porque se me ha ocurrido uno mucho mejor. Has llegado demasiado lejos esta vez, y me temo que se me ha acabado la paciencia. Voy a quebrarte, no te olvides.

Con esa amenaza final, el lord le liberó, y sin mirar atrás se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él. Tan pronto como sus pasos hubieron desaparecido completamente, Arturo se permitió relajarse y se dejó caer al suelo inclinándose sobre las barras. Simplemente permaneció allí sentado un momento y observó a Merlín. Medio esperaba que su amigo intentara arrastrarse otra vez hasta allí, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que probablemente no pudiera moverse. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, todo en él prácticamente gritaba que le dolía, y si no se acercaba no había manera de que Arturo pudiera ayudarle. Por supuesto no había mucho que pudiera hacer de todos modos, pero al menos lo podía intentar.

Si no hacía algo, las heridas solo se pondrían peor. De por sí no amenazaban su vida, pero si se infectaban…

Arturo estaba a punto de llamar al criado, ver si de algún modo podía convencerle de que se acercara, cuando el sonido de pasos acercándose una vez más atrajo su atención. Se giró para mirar hacia el corredor, esperando para ver quién sería aquella vez. Sabía que no se trataba de Barragh regresando —los pasos eran demasiado rápidos y no tan fuertes—, pero aparte de eso no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. A juzgar por lo frenéticos que sonaban, era alguien que probablemente no debiera estar allí. El hecho de que llegaran tan pronto después de que Barragh se hubiera marchado corroboraba aquella suposición.

Cuando los pasos aumentaron de volumen y su propietario apareció al final del pasillo, se demostró que la teoría del príncipe era correcta, ya que una cabeza de pelo claro y un par de ansiosos y preocupados ojos verdes aparecieron en su vista.

Owyn. Debería haberlo sabido. Nadie más era tan descuidado cuando se trataba de escabullirse a espaldas de Barragh (y probablemente esta vez de un modo bastante literal). Sin embargo, de un modo muy parecido al del traficante de armas, solo le dirigió una breve mirada antes de dirigirse a la celda de Merlín. El príncipe podría haberse sentido ofendido de estar en otras circunstancias, pero no fue capaz de molestarse por la falta de reconocimiento por parte de Owyn considerando el obvio motivo por el que estaba allí. El guardia llevaba un cubo de agua en una mano y una bolsa grande en la otra, que probablemente contenía el material necesario para tratar sus heridas. Había ido a ayudar a Merlín, sin importar los deseos de Barragh.

Una razón más por la que era una pobre excusa de guardia.

Arturo observó como Owyn dejó los materiales rápidamente en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta antes de arrastrarlo todo junto a su amigo herido. Al contrario que con Barragh, Merlín se giró inmediatamente para mirar a Owyn, con ojos doloridos y tristes. Para sorpresa de Arturo, el guardia miró otra vez en su dirección con una expresión en el rostro que se parecía mucho a la culpa. Parecía como si se intentara disculpar por algo. Se preguntó si se sentía mal por haberse marchado corriendo antes sin haber explicado nada, dejando al príncipe en un estado bastante frustrado y preocupado, pero sinceramente, a Arturo ya no le importaba. Había tenido sus razones, y al final, el príncipe había conseguido ver a Merlín otra vez. No había razón para que se sintiera culpable.

— Arturo… —comenzó dubitativamente solo para que el príncipe le interrumpiera.

— Está bien. Lo entiendo.

— Aún así, lo siento.

— No lo sientas —sus ojos se movieron hacia Merlín, y el resto de sus palabras salieron mucho más suavemente y con mucha más preocupación de lo que había pretendido—. Solo… por favor, ayúdale.

Owyn asintió y comenzó a preparar los materiales que había traído, desplazando parte de la culpa para ser sustituida por una expresión de preocupación incluso mayor. El guardia intentó ser todo lo discreto posible mientras continuaba mirando de reojo a los dos jóvenes, intentando calibrar por sus expresiones y sus acciones cuánto había ocurrido entre ellos. Encontrarse otra vez debía haber sido una conmoción, pero ser visitados por Barragh tan poco tiempo después… No podía haber sido fácil. Juzgando por el estado en el que estaba Merlín, obviamente había sido cualquier cosa menos agradable o incluso civilizado.

Sin embargo, a pesar del obvio dolor, el hechicero parecía estar más ansioso que cualquier otra cosa, escondiendo un trazo de miedo en sus ojos entrecerrados. Le molestaba, porque durante el pasado mes, aquella era una de las cosas que no había llegado a ver, una de las emociones a las que Merlín no se había permitido sucumbir, al menos no en su presencia. Le parecía raro verla ahora, pero al mismo tiempo estaba bastante seguro de por qué estaba allí.

Se había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en toda aquella situación, sobre Merlín y Arturo y el extraño vínculo que compartían, sobre Camelot y las leyes y la magia. Había intentado conectarlo todo e intentado averiguar qué tenía Barragh en mente al ponerles uno al lado del otro. Al final, solo había podido llegar a una conclusión, pero para saber si tenía razón, necesitaba una pieza vital de información, una confirmación.

Puso una mano en la cabeza del hechicero a modo de consuelo antes de inclinarse hasta poder susurrar en su oído sin que el príncipe le escuchara. Al final no pudo evitar que su voz mostrara su preocupación.

— Está bien, Merlín. Sé que os conocéis. Arturo lo dejó escapar la última vez que hablamos. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, pero Merlín… no lo sabe, ¿verdad? Sobre la magia.

Incluso antes de terminar de hacer la pregunta, supo la respuesta. Podía verlo en el modo en que actuaban hacia el otro, lo había escuchado en la conversación que había tenido hacía poco tiempo él y el príncipe sobre la moral y la magia. Podía sentirlo incluso en el modo en que el cuerpo cansado de Merlín intentó tensarse ante la mera mención de la palabra, como si fuera el más grande tabú, y de algún modo quizás lo era.

El hechicero no necesitaba responder, porque al final Owyn ya lo sabía, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

—…No.

Solo una palabra, apenas más que un susurro, y sin embargo cuando la dijo, parecía cargar con el peso de un reino.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Después de varios días fuera de casa por fin vuelvo a mi cama y a mi ordenador... para volverme a ir mañana xD Pero tengo a medias ya la traducción del siguien capítulo y espero conseguir no tardar demasiado. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14

Arturo observó en silencio cómo Owyn comenzaba a vendar las heridas de Merlín. Usando un pequeño cuchillo, simplemente cortó la camisa, viendo que la mayor parte de ella estaba teñida de rojo. La sangre no era fácil de limpiar de la ropa, así que no tenía sentido intentar salvar la camisa. Además, habría sido muy difícil quitársela sin causarle dolor, y eso era lo último que ninguno de ellos quería. Su joven amigo había sufrido lo suficiente.

Una vez que quitó la tela del medio, Arturo pudo ver por fin el daño que le habían hecho. Tal y como había asumido antes, había cinco líneas que cortaban la espalda de Merlín, pero además había otras cinco. Parecían un poco más antiguas, y la herida ya estaba totalmente curada, aunque seguía teniendo la piel irritada. Probablemente dejarían cicatriz, al igual que las nuevas, y solo eso era suficiente para hacerle pensar otra vez en todas las cosas que le haría a Barragh si tuviera oportunidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel enfermo, retorcido, pobre excusa de noble a hacerle algo así a _su_ sirviente? No importaba lo que pasara, no le dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

Sin embargo, aquella línea de pensamiento también le llevó de vuelta a una pregunta muy importante y muy evasiva: ¿por qué había hecho esto Barragh? ¿Por qué Merlín? ¿Qué quería del chico? ¿Qué demonios esperaba sacar de él? Ya había decidido que no era información y que probablemente no tuviera nada que ver con Arturo ni con Camelot, así que ¿qué intentaba hacer aquel hombre? No se le ocurría nada por más que lo intentara. Tenía que haber un motivo, pero no tenía ni idea de cual era. Pero probablemente Owyn y Merlín sí que lo sabían. Tenían que saberlo.

— Toma, Merlín —escuchó que Owyn decía, atrayendo su atención de vuelta a la escena frente a él. El guardia tenía un frasco de algo en la mano y se lo ofrecía al criado—. Deberías beber esto. Te ayudará con el dolor.

— Vale —respondió él con voz ronca y cansada. Owyn le levantó cuidadosamente a una posición en la que pudiera beber para después apoyarle otra vez con el mismo cuidado. Merlín cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras el guardia se sentaba y esperaba a que la infusión hiciera efecto.

— Intenta descansar un rato —le dijo Owyn—. Estoy seguro de que te vendría bien dormir después de lo que ha pasado.

Merlín simplemente murmuró algo con somnolencia a modo de respuesta, y cuando Arturo pensó que el chico se había quedado dormido, sus ojos azules se abrieron otra vez y se movieron hacia Owyn. Estaban medio cerrados y algo atontados, pero el dolor en ellos había desaparecido lo suficiente como para dejar ver la culpa que se había asentado en ellos tiempo atrás.

— ¿Owyn? —susurró, con una voz tan baja que Arturo tuvo que esforzarse para oírla.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Lo siento. Por lo que hice, yo… lo siento. ¿Puedes decírselo? Y Rordan, dile que lo siento.

— Lo sabe —dijo Owyn con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Todos los sabemos. Nadie te culpa, Merlín, lo juro. Lo entendemos. Ahora intenta descansar.

— Vale… —su voz se desvaneció y sus ojos se cerraron una vez más, mientras su respiración se estabilizaba adoptando un ritmo mucho más tranquilo cuando por fin se durmió.

Con un profundo y muy aliviado suspiro, Owyn comenzó el largo proceso de limpiar las heridas mal vendadas de la espalda de Merlín, cortando los trozos de tela que habían usado para poderlas limpiar adecuadamente. Normalmente Barragh no era tan descuidado con sus prisioneros. Sabía que incluso una herida pequeña podía matar a un hombre si se infectaba, y las heridas de Merlín eran cualquier cosa menos pequeñas. Dejarlas sin atender, tal y como estaban, habría sido lo mismo que condenar al hechicero a muerte. ¿Ya no le importaba si el chico vivía o no, o era algo más? ¿Había otro motivo por el que había decidido no hacer nada ni enviar a nadie?

_No tiene sentido pensar en ello, supongo_. Era difícil entender la mente de un loco, después de todo, aunque Owyn desde luego había acertado bastantes veces. Simplemente esperaba no quedarse sin suerte. Hasta entonces se las había arreglado para despistar a Barragh, pero si este descubría lo que Rordan y él habían estado planeando, en fin… las cosas no acabarían bien, para ninguno de ellos.

Mientras comenzaba a limpiar con cuidado la sangre de la espalda de Merlín, echó un vistazo a su segundo prisionero favorito, observándole mientras el príncipe concentraba su mirada en el hechicero dormido. Su expresión era firme e inflexible, y no mostraba más que desagrado, pero sus ojos eran otra cosa. En ellos había preocupación, al igual que culpa, aunque ambas cosas empalidecían al lado de una intensa rabia, algo que imaginaba totalmente dirigido a Barragh. Probablemente Arturo se estuviera imaginando los distintos modos en los que podría hacer sufrir a aquel hombre por lo que había hecho a la única persona a quien el príncipe llamaría su amigo.

Una parte de él no podía evitar preguntarse si aún pensaría así si supiera la verdad. ¿Si supiera por qué estaba Merlín allí, por qué le habían secuestrado, seguiría teniendo la misma resolución de salvarle?

Cuando él y Rordan habían estado ultimando los detalles de su plan después de decidir que podía ser una buena idea contar con la ayuda del príncipe, Owyn se había lanzado a averiguar si se podía confiar en él. Al principio no había estado seguro, pero la respuesta a la que había llegado era firme y resuelto "sí" después de la conversación que habían tenido sobre la magia. Desde el principio habían sabido que tendrían que contárselo a Arturo si iba a ayudar a Merlín, y si lo que había dicho era verdad, el hechicero habría estado a salvo con él.

Sin embargo, Merlín y Arturo se conocían. Eran amigos —importantes el uno para el otro— y durante los años que se hubieran conocido, Merlín le había estado mintiendo. Había mantenido su magia como un secreto.

Owyn nunca había incluido la posibilidad de la traición en su plan.

Arturo iba a descubrirlo; de un modo u otro lo descubriría. Si tenía razón sobre el motivo por el que Barragh les había puesto en celdas contiguas, era imposible que el secreto de Merlín continuara siendo un secreto. Revelando a Merlín como un mago a Arturo, se aseguraría de que el chico ya no tuviera un lugar al que regresar, de que ya no pudiera volver a Camelot, a su casa. Todo era un poco irónico, la verdad. Barragh había estado intentando encontrar un modo de llegar a Merlín, de quebrantarle, y durante la última semana había tenido la llave para hacerlo encerrada en el otro extremo del castillo.

Todo lo que pretendía hacer era evitar que el chico hiciera otro intento de volver a casa. No tenía ni idea de cuanto daño le causaría al contarle al príncipe de Camelot que Merlín tenía magia. Si Arturo reaccionaba mal, Barragh terminaría robándole algo más que su hogar.

_Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer_. Tenía que haber un modo de arreglarlo, de protegerlos a ambos, pero intentar que escaparan no era una opción. No había manera de evitar la confrontación que iba a venir. Arturo lo iba a descubrir. ¿Sería su lazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar semejante revelación? La confianza era algo difícil de construir, e incluso más difícil de recuperarla una vez que se había roto. ¿Podrían los dos soportar algo tan doloroso como eso?

No lo sabía, pero esperaba que sí.

Apartando su atención del príncipe y devolviéndola a la tarea que le ocupaba, puso la tela ahora arruinada en el cubo con agua y cogió una nueva. Sacó una pequeña jarra de bálsamo, algo que Rordan le había dicho que ayudaría con la infección, y comenzó a aplicar la mezcla lo más suavemente posible. Aunque la poción que le había dado al hechicero estaba claramente haciendo su trabajo, no quería causarle ninguna incomodidad adicional ni dañar accidentalmente las delicadas heridas. Eran peores que la última vez, más profundas y más largas. Merlín necesitaría tiempo para recuperarse.

—…Owyn.

Ante el sonido de su nombre, hizo una pausa y se volvió para mirar al príncipe. La mayor parte de la ira que había visto antes se había ido, y ahora era más prominente la preocupación, pero veía también curiosidad, obviamente tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, y el guardia tenía una idea bastante buena de cual podía ser. Necesitaba interrumpirle antes de que la hiciera, antes de que Owyn se viera forzado a elegir entre lo que era lógico y lo que le parecía correcto.

— Sé que tienes preguntas, Arturo —dijo, apartando la mirada del príncipe y volviéndola hacia Merlín—. Siento haberme marchado antes sin explicarte nada, pero sinceramente, no hay mucho que pueda decirte. Juro que no intentaba ocultarte nada, no tenía ni idea de que Merlín y tú os conocierais, si es lo que te estás preguntando, y me temo que la mayoría de las preguntas que tengas no voy a poder contestarlas.

— Solo tengo una —dijo Arturo—. Dos, puede, dependiendo de tu respuesta.

— Adelante.

— ¿Es Merlín el prisionero del que me hablaste antes, el que se ha escapado varias veces?

Él sopesó sus opciones, intentando averiguar si la respuesta podría llevarle a problemas, y aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia, decidió decirle la verdad de todos modos. Además, tenía la sensación de que el príncipe ya conocía la respuesta. Al igual que a menudo le pasaba a Owyn, solo necesitaba una confirmación.

— Sí.

— Bien, entonces tengo otra —le hizo un gesto para que continuara aunque temía las palabras que tendrían a continuación. Sabía a dónde iba aquello, y esta vez sí que tenía que elegir. Era curioso como una sola pregunta era suficiente para ponerle en una situación que no podía ganar, donde no tenía otra opción más que traicionar a alguien. Ambos de aquellos jóvenes le habían dado su confianza.

No era un peso que hubiera querido cargar, por inevitable que hubiera sido.

— ¿Qué quiere Barragh de él? ¿Por qué Merlín?

Por lo que parecieron horas (pero probablemente fueran solo veinte minutos), Arturo había intentado encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta, repasando todo lo que sabía y todo lo que había pensado que sabía, y aún así no se le había ocurrido nada. No tenía sentido. Merlín era un campesino sin talentos ni influencia. No había nada que ganar al retenerlo. Barragh había amenazado con quebrarle, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué conseguía con ello? ¿Qué sentido tenía? O Barragh estaba equivocado (o simplemente loco) y pensaba que Merlín era algo que no era, o…

O Merlín estaba ocultando algo. Quería creer que eso no era posible, que Merlín no tenía secretos, al menos no ninguno que le hubiera ocultado a él, pero sabía que no era verdad. Su criado, con toda su alegre simpatía y su directa insolencia, no era un libro abierto. Más de una vez se había preguntado si el chico le estaba escondiendo algo, si había algo más que lo que se podía ver a simple vista, porque para un simple campesino de una aldea pequeña, era inusualmente sabio en ciertas situaciones y valiente hasta el punto de la estupidez en otras. Era una contradicción andante que de algún modo tenía sentido, y Arturo estaba casi seguro de que había solo una cosa que faltaba, una pieza pequeña que necesitaba para entender por qué todo parecía encajar.

Desde el momento en que se habían conocido, había sentido que había algo en él, algo que no podía definir. Ahora más que nunca, parecía que la respuesta estaba frente a él, que estaba solo a un paso de entenderlo.

— No puedo decírtelo.

_¿Qué?_

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, y desde luego no la que quería.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no me corresponde a mí decirlo.

— ¿Pero hay una razón? —tenía que haberla. Por lo que había dicho y el modo en que lo había dicho, sin mencionar la historia que le había contado a Arturo sobre el "otro prisionero", desde luego que había una razón.

— Sí.

— Owyn, por favor, solo… dime algo, lo que sea. Quiero…

_Quiero entender_.

— No puedo.

— ¡Owyn!

— ¡No puedo!

Owyn se giró para mirar al príncipe, y si Arturo no se hubiera callado ante su arrebato, la mirada del guardia habría sido suficiente para dejarle sin palabras.

— No lo entiendes, ¡no es tan simple! No puedo simplemente decírtelo, porque no sé cómo… —se pasó una mano por el pelo con frustración, agarrando unos mechones de la nuca de un modo que parecía doloroso—. Quiero confiar en ti, Arturo, pero no estoy seguro de si puedo, no con esto, y hay demasiadas cosas que no sé como para siquiera intentarlo. Vas a descubrirlo en algún momento, pero Merlín debería ser el que te lo dijera. No me corresponde.

Al principio no estaba seguro de que decir o cómo debería reaccionar a aquello; Owyn prácticamente había dicho que no confiaba en él, al menos no con el secreto que todos parecían estar guardando, pero eso traía la pregunta de en quién exactamente no confiaba, el príncipe de Camelot o Arturo. Había una diferencia, porque él era más que solo un príncipe, más que el heredero de su padre, aunque su estatus fuera normalmente una barrera entre él y el resto del mundo. Tenía su propia mente, sus propias creencias, sus propios ideales, y a veces no encajaban con aquellos sobre los que su padre había construido el reino.

Era mucho más que un representante o un refuerzo de las leyes de Camelot, una parte de él siempre lo había sabido, pero había sido Merlín el que realmente le había mostrado hasta dónde una persona podía apartarse de lo que se esperaba de ella sin dejar de lado lo que era en realidad. Sí, Arturo era un príncipe, el futuro rey de Camelot, pero eso no era todo lo que era, y sin importar lo que pasara, no tenía intención de cambiar. Nunca podría ser el tipo de rey que era su padre. Sería un amigo de la gente además de su gobernante. Les protegería con todo lo que tuviera, y si algo o alguien era importante para él, no dudaría en darlo todo para mantenerlo a salvo, aunque le costara su vida. Quizás era contraproducente, incluso egoísta, ¿pero y qué? Los seres humanos eran criaturas egoístas, y ni siquiera los reyes estaban por encima de ello. Era imposible vivir una vida sin ningún tipo de lazo, y no tenía interés en siquiera intentarlo. Continuaría protegiendo a los que apreciaba sin importar su coste, aunque implicara cruzar el reino a pie en busca de su sirviente.

Era gracioso de algún modo como acciones desinteresadas podían provenir de los deseos más egoístas.

— Lo siento.

Arturo alzó la cabeza y le sorprendió ver que Owyn había terminado de atender a Merlín y simplemente estaba sentado mirándole. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos?

— Sé que debe ser frustrante —continuó Owyn—, no tener todas las respuestas.

— ¿Puedes decirme algo al menos?

— No, no puedo, pero… —el guardia se puso de pie, con la bolsa y el cubo en la mano—. Puedo darte un consejo.

Arturo quiso resoplar, pero la mirada de Owyn le mantuvo callado.

— Sin importar lo que pase, nunca dudes de su lealtad hacia ti. Puede que yo no sepa todo por lo que vosotros dos habéis pasado, pero estoy seguro de que todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por ti. Nunca te olvides de eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás—?

— ¿Sabes? A veces es mejor no tener todas las respuestas —dijo Owyn mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, volviéndose a mirar hacia el príncipe solo cuando ya estaba en el corredor. Había una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, muy distinta a su sonrisa habitual, pero que se las arregló para calmar algo de la ansiedad que sentía—. Después de todo, si las personas lo supieran todo unas de otras, no existiría algo como la confianza.

Dicho eso, el guardia cerró rápidamente la puerta tras él y desapareció por el pasillo antes de que Arturo pudiera pensar en algo que decir. Se había quedado solo otra vez con solo sus pensamientos como compañía, y cuando sus ojos vagaron hacia el criado inconsciente en la celda contigua a la suya, estuvo seguro de que no iba a recibir descanso para su confusa mente. Había esperado que le aclararan algo, pero ahora todo parecía incluso más confuso que antes.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a obtener respuestas de Merlín? No solo estaba inconsciente, sino que además intentar sacarle una respuesta directa era como intentar romper una pared con una ramita. Merlín era muy bueno a la hora de hablar mucho sin decir nada, especialmente cuando había algo que Arturo quería saber. ¿Y si esta vez no era distinta? ¿Y si se negaba a contestar? ¿Qué debería hacer entonces? Sí, siempre podía intentar ordenárselo, pero el chico raramente hacía lo que le mandaban, y, bueno… después de todo lo que había pasado, si Merlín escogía no responder, Arturo no estaba seguro de si tendría la fuerza de obligarle.

Con un profundo y pesado suspiro, el príncipe se desplomó contra la pared y se resignó a una larga y más que frustrante espera.

* * *

Después de guardar las provisiones que le quedaban y tirar lo que ya no era útil, Owyn atravesó los pasillos en busca de su cómplice. Había algunas cosas que necesitaba decirle, y necesitaban un nuevo plan rápido, porque fueran cuales fueran las intenciones de Barragh hacia su prisionero favorito, obviamente no iban a ser nada bueno. Necesitaban encontrar un modo de arreglar las cosas antes de que fueran a peor.

Desafortunadamente, ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

En el momento en que entró en el pasillo principal, dos manos cayeron sobre sus hombros, y antes de que pudiera averiguar qué estaba pasando, le habían agarrado de los brazos y retenido.

— ¿Qué?

Miró a ambos lados, viendo dos caras que conocía muy bien, y por mucho que lo intentó no pudo entender lo que estaban haciendo. Intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero eran dos contra uno, y aunque él no era precisamente débil, la fuerza no era uno de sus rasgos principales. Por mucho que forcejeó, no pudo liberarse, y cuando más lo intentaba más fuerte le agarraban.

— ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? —gritó—. ¡Soltadme!

— No podemos. No han ordenado que te detengamos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Barragh quiere verte.

— ¿Qu- qué?

Por un breve momento, se sintió completamente congelado, permitiendo que cada pensamiento de pánico, cada momento de miedo que había sentido durante el último mes se colara entre sus defensas. A pesar de toda su bravuconería y el aire despreocupado que le solía rodear, llevaba tiempo temiéndose un momento así, sabiendo en algún lugar de su mente que siempre quedaba una posibilidad. Con todo lo que había hecho a escondidas y sus tretas, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien lo notara, alguien que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer como si no hubiera visto nada. De algún modo Barragh había descubierto que no era tan leal como había pensado (no se le ocurría ningún otro motivo por el que Barragh quisiera verle), ¿pero qué había descubierto exactamente? Había habido tantos momentos, tantas pequeñeces aquí y allá durante el último mes. ¿Cuándo lo había estropeado todo?

¿Sabía Barragh algo sobre el plan de liberar a Merlín, o era por alguna otra cosa; y si sí que sabía lo del plan, qué pasaba con Rordan? ¿Estaba a salvo? Tenía que estarlo, porque ese había sido siempre el plan, que sin importar lo que fuera mal, Rordan no se llevaría nada de la culpa. Así que tenía que estar bien, y si no lo estaba, Owyn encontraría el modo de cargar con toda la responsabilidad, porque si les pillaban a los dos, ¿quién ayudaría a Merlín? Alguien tenía que cuidar de él, ahora más que nunca.

Estaba empezando a lamentar su decisión de no decirle a su compañero lo que había descubierto sobre Arturo, la conexión entre el príncipe y el hechicero. A Rordan le resultaría complicado ayudarle si no entendía totalmente la situación. Debería habérselo contado cuando tuvo ocasión.

Sin embargo, esas eran lamentaciones que dejar para otro momento. Tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

En un segundo el miedo desapareció, y en su lugar no quedó más ni menos que puro desafío. Aunque sabía que no le haría ningún bien, forcejeó contra los dos guardias. Fue todo en vano. Era imposible para él vencerles, no cuando ya le habían retenido.

— ¡Maldita sea, dejadme! ¡No he hecho nada!

— ¿Crees que nosotros _queremos_ hacer esto? —siseó el guardia a su derecha, lo suficientemente bajo para que no le escuchara nadie más, pero con una intensidad que fácilmente compensaba lo que le faltaba en volumen—. No estamos siguiendo órdenes porque queramos. No nos queda otro remedio.

— Lo siento, Owyn, pero no podemos dejarte ir.

…Ya. Todos eran técnicamente prisioneros, ¿no? A veces, en medio de sus propios problemas, era difícil recordar que había otros que estaban igual de mal. Era fácil olvidar que el miedo era universal, y que todos tenían algo querido para ellos, algo que no podían soportar perder. ¿Qué derecho tenía a pedir a otro que hiciera semejante sacrificio cuando no había nada a lo que él mismo pudiera renunciar? Aparte de Arturo, Merlín y Rordan, no había nada ni nadie que fuera querido para él, y considerando que a los dos primeros no les iban a tocar y el tercero era desconocido para la mayoría, no tenían nada con lo que amenazarle.

Sin embargo, aún podía recordar la sensación de tener la espalda contra la pared, de preocuparse demasiado, así que no podía juzgarles por sus acciones. Luchar contra ellos no tenía sentido, y con ninguna salida, se rindió y dejó que los dos guardias le escoltaran por el pasillo y hacia la ofician de Barragh, donde sin duda le esperaba su amo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los dos habían hablado cara a cara —vaya espectáculo que aquello había sido— y esta vez incluso habría una pequeña audiencia por el bien del dramatismo.

Oh, iba a ser divertido.

Los dos guardias le arrastraron sin ceremonias por el largo tramo de pasillo y después por un corredor más pequeño antes de detenerse frente a una puerta doble. Sin molestarse en llamar, entraron en la habitación, y cuando Owyn se encontró cara a cara con la última persona en el mundo con la que le gustaría relacionarse, hizo todo lo posible por evitar que sus pensamientos se reflejaran en su cara. No quería dejar que Barragh supiera lo nervioso que estaba, porque el hombre disfrutaba jugando con esas emociones, explotándolas, regodeándose en ellas, y lo último que quería era darle una ventaja aún mayor de la que tenía.

Sería mejor actuar como normalmente hacía y fingir que no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba allí.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Barragh? —preguntó cuando le llevaron frente al controlador lord—. No recuerdo haber hecho nada que se merezca este trato.

— Oh, ¿no lo recuerdas? —replicó el hombre sarcásticamente, claramente sin creérselo—. Creo que sabes exactamente por qué estás aquí.

— Me temo que no tengo ni idea. ¿Por qué no me iluminas?

Estaba esperando que el noble se enfadara, como solía hacer cuando trataba con sus hombres, pero en vez de su rostro contorsionándose con ira, pasó a ser algo demasiado orgulloso y astuto. Owyn odiaba esa mirada.

— Muy bien entonces —comenzó Barragh—, pero primero, déjame preguntarte esto, ¿cómo le va a nuestro joven hechicero?

— ¿Qu- qué?

— Confío en que le vendaras por mí. Después de todo, no me sirve de nada muerto.

— ¿Cómo…? —¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera? Nadie le había visto, ni siquiera Rordan, así que ¿cómo podía Barragh saber que acababa de volver de ocuparse de Merlín? Era imposible.

— Simple —dijo Barragh mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación, con las manos tras la espalda—. Porque te conozco. Tus acciones eran predecibles.

Algo de la confusión y la creciente sensación de temor de Owyn debían haberse mostrado en su cara, porque antes de darse cuenta, Barragh se estaba riendo de él.

— ¿De verdad creías que no lo descubriría, que no me enteraba de nada todo este tiempo? Sé que tú y Rordan os habéis estado ocupando de ese chico, llevándole más comida, agua, mantas, proporcionándole cualquier comodidad en la que pudierais pensar, tratando cada herida, sin importar lo leve que fuera. ¿Por qué crees que nadie más le llevaba comidas? ¿Por qué crees que _yo_ nunca me molestaba en enviar a nadie a que tratara sus heridas? Si creías que lo estabas haciendo todo sin mi conocimiento, seguro que has notado algo tan simple como eso.

No lo había notado. De verdad, sí, se lo había cuestionado alguna vez, pero normalmente asumía que los otros guardias notaban que las tareas ya se habían hecho o simplemente se imaginaban que los dos se ocuparían de Merlín y por tanto nunca decían nada al respecto. Había estado seguro de que ese era el motivo, porque nada más tenía sentido.

…Salvo, por supuesto, que Barragh lo supiera todo, todo desde el principio.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, sintiéndose mucho más agitado de lo que había estado nunca antes al tratar con este hombre—. Si lo sabías, ¿por qué?

— Porque quería que lo hicieras.

Owyn abrió más los ojos y miró en la dirección en la que Barragh caminaba. EL hombre le miraba con una sonrisilla que solo podía describirse como cruel. Era la mirada de un hombre que sabía que había ganado, que llevaba saboreando su victoria mucho tiempo, esperando a que el juego por fin terminara. Era la mirada de un hombre que sabía cuál sería el resultado desde antes incluso de permitirles a todos ellos jugar.

Les había engañado. Todo el tiempo habían pensado que le llevaban la delantera cuando él había estado moviendo las piezas desde el principio.

— Quería que le cuidaras. _Quería_ que te hicieras su amigo, porque así, cuando le abandonaras, le _dolería_. Me imaginé que ya que no podía encontrar a nadie que usar en su contra, simplemente crearía a alguien, pero según parece, he tenido una idea mucho mejor para quebrar a ese hechicero terco. Así que tú y Rordan ya no me hacéis falta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

— Digo que ya no te necesito para esto, que tu intervención es innecesaria, y que a pesar de que puedo amenazar a Rordan para que se mantenga alejado, tengo la sensación de que he perdido mi ventaja sobre ti. Desafortunadamente para mí, te necesito vivo, porque sin ti, pierdo el acceso a tus bienes, así que no te mataré. En vez de eso, creo que te encerraré durante un tiempo para que pagues por algunas de tus _otras_ transgresiones.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué transgresiones?

— Robaste de mis cocinas, y aunque lo permití en lo que se refiere al hechicero, _nunca_ te di permiso para que le llevaras comida al _príncipe_.

Ah, ahí estaba el enfado que había estado ausente durante su conversación. Intentó no estremecerse cuando Barragh caminó hacia él, con una mirada que podía matar. Owyn se vio forzado a mirar hacia arriba cuando aquella montaña humana le miró, hablando en un gruñido.

— He sido muy indulgente contigo, pero si mi plan falla por algo que tú le dijiste, no sería tan comprensivo.

El lord retrocedió unos pasos antes de hacer un gesto los guardias.

— Lleváoslo.

Mientras los dos hombres empezaban a arrastrarle de la habitación, Owyn apartó todo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, conmoción, miedo, enfado, incomprensión, fracaso, y encontró su voz el tiempo suficiente para hacer una última pregunta, algo que quería saber desesperadamente.

— Barragh, ¿qué vas a hacer con Merlín? —exigió saber, mirando por encima de su hombro para observar al hombre que permanecía de pie tras su escritorio, con aquella irritante sonrisita otra vez en su lugar.

Él no respondió una palabra. Todo lo que hizo fue extender la mano para coger algo que permanecía sobre su escritorio y alzarlo para que Owyn lo viera.

Sintió como su sangre se congelaba al verlo.

— Pero eso es… ¡No! ¡No puedes!

— No estás en posición de decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer.

— ¡Le matarás!

— Su cuerpo lo resistirá. El resto de él, bueno…

— ¡_Barragh_!

— Espero que disfrutes tu estancia. Recuerda comportarte, Owyn.

Gritó con frustración, forcejeando contra los dos hombres que le arrastraban. Había muchas más cosas que quería decir, maldiciones que quería lanzar, pero al final consiguieron arrastrarle de la habitación y por el corredor, tomando una ruta que pocos usaban. No sería bueno crear un espectáculo, y si le dieran oportunidad, eso es exactamente lo que Owyn haría. Maldijo a Barragh todo el camino, tirando e intentando clavar los pies en el suelo, tratando de alejarse aunque incluso conseguirlo habría sido inútil. No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar la situación, no tenía manera de luchar contra ella. Todo se estaba desmoronando, y él no podía evitarlo.

Los dos guardias le empujaron a una celda al final de un largo corredor abandonado, y para entonces ya había gastado la mayor parte de su energía. Se dejó caer contra la pared y escuchó como la puerta se cerraba con su propio juego de llaves, sellando su destino.

Ya estaba. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, habían perdido. Había fallado. Barragh les había engañado a todos.

_Maldita sea_...

¿Cómo podía haber ido todo tan mal?

* * *

**¡Tengo muchas ganas de subir el siguiente capítuloooo! Fue uno de mis favoritos de toda la historia, o mejor, de todos los fics que he leído, y tengo ganas de que lo leáis :P ¡De verdad intentaré no tardar!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Aquí lo tenéis! Espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mí ^^**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

Ya habían pasado tres días. Tres días, y Arturo todavía no tenía una sola respuesta a siquiera una de sus muchas preguntas. Como mucho, la montaña de cosas que quería saber se limitaba a incrementarse a cada momento, y sin importar lo mucho que intentara averiguar las cosas por su cuenta, nada parecía relacionarse de un modo que tuviera sentido. Sin importar desde donde mirara las cosas, no podía comprender la situación. Le faltaba algo grande, algo importante, un detalle haría que todo lo demás encajara, estaba seguro de ello.

No estaba más cerca de averiguar nada de que lo había estado antes, especialmente considerando que sus únicas dos fuentes (tres si a uno le apetecía incluir a Barragh, pero Arturo prefería pensar en él sólo como carne de cañón la mayor parte del tiempo) no eran capaces de darle ninguna información. Después de todo, era bastante difícil para él hablar con Merlín cuando el sirviente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Si, siempre había sabido que el chico era un poco vago, pero esto estaba a un nivel totalmente distinto.

Sinceramente, ¿cómo podía una persona dormir tanto tiempo sin despertarse? Las pocas veces que había estado consciente en los últimos tres días habían sido cuando un guardia le había llevado comida y le había despertado para que la tomara. Al parecer Barragh no era lo suficientemente sádico como para matar de hambre a sus prisioneros, aunque pareciera ser el tipo de persona que lo haría. Aunque en este caso probablemente tenía más que ver con el hecho de que si Merlín no comía, era muy probable que su condición empeorara. A pesar de que era culpa de Barragh que el chico estuviera en un estado tan precario en primer lugar, era evidente que el noble no quería que muriera. No puedes obtener nada de una persona muerta, después de todo.

Durante esos breves momentos de consciencia, Arturo había prestado atención a su sirviente sin atraerla sobre sí mismo. En ese tiempo había aprendido que no solo Owyn sentía debilidad por el joven prisionero. Un guardia distinto le había llevado cada comida, pero todos y cada uno de ellos se quedaban para ayudarle a que comiera. Merlín no se podía mover mucho por su cuenta, no sin el riesgo de abrir sus heridas, así que necesitaba ayuda para incorporarse lo suficiente para comer. Pero nunca comía mucho, solo lo suficiente para saciar su hambre sin que le doliera el estómago. Probablemente habría preferido no comer nada, viendo que el dolor era algo que disuadía de casi todo, incluyendo el hambre, pero Merlín era demasiado listo para matarse de hambre a sí mismo en su situación. Las ventajas de vivir con un médico.

Era un poco extraño, en realidad, observar cómo los guardias interactuaban con Merlín, ver cuánto odiaban la situación y lo culpables que parecían sentirse todos. ¿Se culpaban por lo que le había pasado? ¿Eran de algún modo responsables por ello? Muchas veces había querido decir algo, hacerles preguntas, pero sabía que no podía, no sin conseguir que sospecharan, porque por lo que ellos sabían, él y Merlín no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Quizás sus preguntas fueran tomadas como simple curiosidad, pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien detectara la verdadera preocupación que se volvía más y más difícil de esconder. Aunque estaba claro que a la mayoría de los guardias no les gustaba Barragh, no tenía manera de saber quienes eran dignos de confianza y quienes no. No podía tomar ese riesgo, sin importar cuánto quisiera respuestas. Iba a tener que esperar hasta que Merlín pudiera permanecer despierto el tiempo suficiente para tener una conversación o hasta que Owyn volviera.

Esa era otra cosa que le molestaba. Desde que le habían encerrado la primera vez —lo que parecía haber sido hacía siglos aunque no había llegado a las dos semanas—, Owyn se había acostumbrado a visitarle al menos una vez al día, aunque fuera solo para un rápido saludo. Lo más normal era que fuera él el que le llevaba las comidas, lo que solía conducir a largas conversaciones. También estaba seguro de que el guardia visitaba a Merlín con la misma frecuencia, si no para llevarle comida al menos para atender a sus heridas. Ahora que ambos estaban encerrados juntos, Owyn no tenía ningún motivo para _no_ ir a verles ya que no tenía que escoger entre el uno y el otro.

Sin embargo, al parecer ese no era el caso, porque desde que se había ido aquel primer día tras atender a Merlín, Arturo no había visto ni oído del hombre. Ni una sola vez se había pasado para visitar o cambiar las vendas de Merlín o llevarles comida. Simplemente no estaba por allí. Aunque tres días no era un período largo de tiempo y desde luego no era suficiente como para justificar el estar preocupado, el príncipe no podía evitar la ligera ansiedad que sentía ante la idea de que Owyn no apareciera ni una vez para verles. Seguro que el guardia no les había abandonado, no después de todo lo que había pasado. No era ese tipo de persona, pero eso quería decir que la única explicación que había era que algo le había sucedido.

No quería pensar en ello. Ya tenía suficientes cosas por las que preocuparse y demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Se encontró maldiciendo a Owyn por hacerle esto cuando sus manos ya estaban llenas de tratar con Merlín e intentar descubrir un modo de que los dos escaparan. No necesitaba alguien más por quien preocuparse. Se suponía que Owyn les tenía que ayudar a solucionar las cosas, no crearles incluso _más_ problemas.

Arturo se sentía tentado de preguntarle a uno de los otros guardias si sabían algo sobre la repentina desaparición del hombre, pero no estaba seguro de si sería sabio. Mostrar interés era algo peligroso. Era mejor parecer indiferente, que no pudieran leerle, porque después de todas esas conversaciones con Owyn, había aprendido que Barragh era bueno en descubrir debilidades y usarlas en tu contra. Tampoco quería poner a los hombres en problemas, y si Barragh descubría lo que había estado haciendo el guardia en relación a él y Merlín, bueno… las cosas no terminarían bien para él. Después de todo lo que Owyn había hecho por los dos, lo último que quería era exponerle por accidente.

¿Qué haría Barragh si lo descubriera? Después de todo, había perdido su ventaja sobre el guardia, pero al mismo tiempo no era del todo cierto, porque aunque Owyn ya no se preocupaba por su incentivo inicial, había ganado uno distinto, algo de lo que no era tan fácil desprenderse. La compasión era al mismo tiempo una debilidad y una fortaleza; como príncipe, Arturo lo sabía bien. Preocupación y compasión, amabilidad, podían empujar a una persona más allá de sus límites, pero esas mismas cosas podían también romper a esa persona, hacerla vulnerable, crear debilidades. Mientras una persona escogiera que algo le importara, siempre habría algo que perder. Así es como era.

Y ese era el motivo de que sin importar cuánto quisiera hacerlo, iba a mantener la boca cerrada. No haría preguntas, no delataría nada. Tenía que fingir, por el bien de todos ellos, que le resultaba indiferente, distante, que su preocupación no iba más allá de la superficie. No sería fácil pero lo conseguiría.

Había demasiado en juego para no hacerlo.

Fue en el quinto día de su encarcelamiento conjunto —y para entonces Arturo estaba más que listo para golpearse la cabeza contra la pared si eso le ayudaba a olvidarse de sus preguntas sin respuesta— que su situación finalmente cambió. Sucedió en forma de Merlín permaneciendo despierto. Había estado durmiendo hasta el momento en el que los guardias le llevaron su desayuno. Normalmente se volvía a dormir después de terminárselo y tomar la medicina que le hubieran traído, pero esta vez sus ojos se quedaron abiertos. Las sombras que había habido bajo ellos los últimos días se habían ido, y aunque aún estaba lejos de estar sano, parecía estar mejorando. Aún no se podía mover mucho, pero eso se acabaría resolviendo. Solo necesitaba curarse un poco más.

Decidiendo no desperdiciar la oportunidad, Arturo se apartó de la pared acercándose a los barrotes que separaban sus celdas. No tenía ni idea de cuanto aguantaría Merlín despierto, así que necesitaba solucionar algunas cosas mientras podía. Su confuso montón de preguntas y cosas que no tenían sentido se había hecho más grande cada día, y estaba más que listo para obtener alguna respuesta. Con suerte, su sirviente estaría dispuesto a cooperar por una vez.

— Merlín —le llamó, manteniendo la voz baja en caso de que aún hubiera alguien en el pasillo. Esperó hasta que Merlín consiguió moverse para mirarle. El chico se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la cabeza en ellos, tumbado en el suelo, aún incapaz de permanecer sentado demasiado tiempo por su cuenta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó en un tono igual de suave, aunque Arturo sospechaba que parte de sus motivos era la debilidad. Merlín no había usado su voz durante un tiempo más que para murmurar un suave sí o no o decirle a un guardia "gracias". Había sido extraño verle permanecer en silencio tanto tiempo.

— Me preguntaba si podías decirme algo.

Hubo un destello de intranquilidad en sus ojos, uno que se desvaneció tan rápido que Arturo estuvo casi convencido de habérselo imaginado. Sin embargo, no lo descartaría, esta vez no, porque tanto sobre la situación no tenía sentido para él que necesitaba asegurarse de prestar atención a todo, por sutil que fuera. Si había algo en lo que Merlín era bueno, era ocultarse.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el chico otra vez, y Arturo estuvo seguro de que su voz temblaba un poco mientras lo decía. Solo eso era prueba de que estaba preocupado, y eso significaba que había algo que no quería decir. Con un poco de suerte Arturo sería capaz de encontrar un modo de sacárselo, fuera lo que fuera. No le gustaba la idea de que Merlín le estuviera ocultando un secreto, no cuando las circunstancias eran tan serias como ahora.

Aunque algo le decía que obtener respuesta a esa pregunta iba a ser cualquier cosa menos fácil.

— Quiero saber qué quiere Barragh contigo. ¿Por qué te mantiene aquí?

Como era de esperar, Merlín se quedó en silencio. Incluso apartó la mirada, fijándola en vez de en él en el suelo. Para la mayoría de la gente parecería que estaba intentando conseguir una respuesta, que estaba pensando en cómo responder porque era un tema difícil o algo así; pero para Arturo, parecía que estaba intentando evitar tener que responder de ningún modo. Desafortunadamente para él, apartar la mirada no es el fin de una conversación, ni es modo de responder a una pregunta. Merlín no iba a librarse esta vez, porque Arturo no iba a rendirse. Ninguno de ellos podía ir a ningún sitio, no había deberes a los que atender para que les interrumpieran. Su sirviente no podía marcharse para esquivar la pregunta, y si intentaba mentir, Arturo estaría pendiente.

— ¿Y bien? —le alentó cuando no obtuvo una respuesta.

—… No lo sé.

Eso era obviamente mentira.

— Tienes que tener alguna idea. No estaría haciendo esto si no hubiera un motivo.

Una vez más no recibió respuesta, así que escogió una pregunta distinta, una que estaba bastante seguro de que era igual de probable que Merlín _no_ contestara.

— Bien entonces —comenzó—, si no me dices que quiere de ti, entonces dime cómo conseguiste escapar.

— _No_ escapé-

_— _Sabes lo que quiero decir, _Merlín_ —no iba a aguantarlo esta vez. No dejaría que desviara la pregunta de Arturo con una discusión exasperante que le haría olvidar lo que había preguntado en primer lugar (algo en lo que era irritantemente bueno).

Merlín se quedó en silencio un momento, y cuando abrió la boca para hablar otra vez, Arturo le interrumpió rápidamente.

— Y no te atrevas a decir que no lo sabes —prácticamente gruñó, frunciendo el ceño ante el sorprendido sirviente. Al parecer había adivinado correctamente la excusa que Merlín le iba a dar—. No me gusta que me mientan.

Algo que se parecía mucho a la culpa pero incluso más a la tristeza apareció en el rostro pálido de Merlín, y sus ojos azules se apartaron una vez más de los suyos. Parte de él se alegraba de haber sido capaz de evitar que Merlín mintiera, pero la otra parte estaba más ocupada intentando entender _por qué_ había sentido la necesidad de mentir para empezar. Si era de alguna manera capaz de forzar las cerraduras de las celdas (por improbable que pareciera), ¿por qué mentiría sobre ello? ¿Qué podía estar ocultando que no quería que Arturo supiera? ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible como para poner esa expresión en su rostro? ¿Qué no podía decirle?

A lo mejor hacía falta un acercamiento distinto.

— Merlín —comenzó, esperando hasta estar seguro de tener la atención de su amigo antes de continuar—. Sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo. No sé por qué sientes que debes esconderlo, pero el secreto que estás escondiendo, juro que no cambiará nada.

— No digas eso.

Casi no escuchó las palabras, las dijo demasiado bajo. Lo que atrajo su atención fue el tono en que las había susurrado, algo entre melancólico y de alguna manera amargo. Era la voz de alguien que no podía permitirse alzar sus esperanzas sin importar lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, confuso, porque no era lo que se había esperado. Confía en Merlín para _aún así_ arreglárselas para encontrar un modo de desconcertarle, incluso cuando las tácticas normales fallaban

— No digas algo así cuando no es en serio.

— Sí que es en serio.

— No.

Empezaba a frustrarse. ¿No le conocía mejor a esas alturas? Arturo era un hombre de palabra. ¿Cómo podía no entender algo tan simple como eso después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿Qué quería de él, un juramento escrito firmado con sangre?

— Merlín, sea lo que sea, prometo que no cambiará nada. Te doy mi palabra.

— No deberías hacer promesas si no puedes cumplirlas.

— Siempre las cumplo.

— No cumplirás esta.

— ¡Merlín! —prácticamente gritó antes de recomponerse, y ambos se callaron mientras escuchaban para saber si alguien venía, si había alguien lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar el arrebato de Arturo. Afortunadamente no hubo ningún sonido, ni pisadas, ni arañazos de metal, ni el más leve sonido de cadenas moviéndose. Todo a su alrededor estaba silencioso, y una vez que Arturo estuvo seguro de que seguiría así un tiempo, respiró profundamente y continuó con tanta calma como pudo—. Merlín, por favor. Sea lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí.

Respiró profundamente otra vez y se preparó para lo que podía ser una de las cosas más difíciles que haría o diría nunca. Odiaba mostrarse vulnerable, pero a veces había que hacerlo. A veces las palabras eran el único modo de transmitir realmente lo que pensaba, así que Arturo hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar: se tragó su orgullo.

— Deberías saber a estas alturas que eres más que un sirviente para mí —dijo, dejando que las palabras fluyeran sin duda, sin censura—. También te considero mi amigo más cercano.

Esos ojos azules se alzaron inmediatamente para encontrarse con los suyos, claramente sorprendidos ante la admisión, y aunque el príncipe se sintió algo avergonzado por ello, no podía evitar sentir que había fallado en algún momento. Merlín ya debería saberlo, se debería haber dado cuenta de que Arturo le veía como un amigo —su único amigo, en realidad— y a pesar de ello y aunque fuera solo por un segundo, le había sorprendido esa palabra.

No lo sabía, no completamente, y en el fondo era culpa de Arturo, porque en el transcurso de su extraña relación, el príncipe nunca había usado esa palabra, nunca así al menos.

Era cierto que era difícil para él sentirse cercano a alguien debido a su título. Ser un príncipe le separaba automáticamente de todos los demás, así que era complicado interactuar con los demás. Sus derechos de nacimiento siempre parecían interponerse, y a pesar de ello con Merlín, eso nunca había sido un problema. Muy pocas veces mostraba respeto por el título de Arturo. Desde el principio, Merlín siempre le había tratado como lo haría con cualquier otro, como a una persona en vez de un príncipe. Esa barrera social no existía entre los dos a no ser que la situación lo requiriera (o que Arturo tuviera ganas de usarlo para intentar salirse con la suya, lo cual la mitad del tiempo no funcionaba). Al principio le había irritado, pero gradualmente había llegado a apreciarlo e incluso disfrutarlo. Era agradable tener alguien alrededor que le trataba como a un igual… como a un amigo.

Confiaba en Merlín más de lo que confiaba en nadie, pero claramente no era igual para él. Merlín no confiaba en él completamente, y por mucho que quisiera enfadarse por ello, se encontró preguntándose si había algo que pudiera haber hecho de modo distinto para ganarse ese derecho. Quizás si hubiera tratado a Merlín más como a un amigo en vez de cómo al sirviente que la mayor parte del tiempo no era, las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pero por el modo en que le habían criado, las cosas que le habían enseñado, era difícil para él. Incluso en esto se interponía su posición.

¿Cómo podía esperar que alguien confiara en él cuando continuamente emborronaba las líneas entre quién y qué era?

¿Cómo podía convencer a Merlín de que él era "Arturo" primero y el "príncipe coronado" después? ¿Sería capaz él mismo de hacer esa distinción?

—… Arturo.

Su atención volvió rápidamente a su criado, para encontrarse con que estaba mirando una vez más al suelo, evitando el contacto visual. Sin embargo, algo parecía distinto esta vez. Aún había una desconfianza que le molestaba, pero también podía ver resolución, por fugaz que fuera.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —comenzó, y Arturo asintió una vez en consentimiento antes de darse cuenta de que Merlín no le vería.

— Por supuesto.

Observó como el chico respiraba profundamente —tanto como podía desde su posición en el suelo— antes de hacer su pregunta.

— ¿Y si alguien cercano a ti rompiera la ley? ¿Qué harías?

Arturo parpadeó con sorpresa, momentáneamente perdido. No se esperaba eso.

— No tienes que responder si no quieres. Solo sentía curiosidad —algo le dio la sensación de que eso no era del todo cierto.

— Supongo que dependería de la ley y de su motivo para romperla —dijo despacio, pensativamente, todo el rato intentando averiguar a dónde quería ir a parar Merlín con esto y por qué estaba preguntando. ¿Era una pregunta hipotética? Sonaba como una (se había acostumbrado a ellas después de pasar tanto tiempo hablando con Owyn). Sin embargo, también sabía que a veces una pregunta hipotética no era más que un disfraz, una manera de conseguir una respuesta a algo sin implicarte.

¿Cuál de las dos opciones era? ¿A dónde quería ir a parar?

— ¿Y si fuera una ley injusta, pero se considerara traición romperla?

— Si fuera traición, ¿por qué molestarse en romperla en primer lugar?

— ¿Y si no lo pudiera evitar? ¿Y si lo hicieran para proteger a alguien importante, para salvar vidas? ¿Y si… y si cada vez que respiraran estuvieran en contra de la ley? ¿Y si cometieran traición desde el momento en que nacieron?

— Eso es… —quería decir "imposible". Quería decirle a Merlín que estaba siendo ridículo, que no había leyes abusivas e irracionales como aquellas, pero no podía. No podía, porque por mucho que quisiera negarlo, sabía que las había.

Las leyes en contra de la magia.

Los hechiceros _nacían_ con magia.

Sí, algunos de ellos elegían usar sus dones por los motivos erróneos, pero seguro que había otros tantos que no lo hacían, que no querían hacer más que vivir en paz, usar sus talentos por el bien de los demás. En una tierra tan grande llena de gente, debía haber gente con magia que fuera buena. Era algo que había pensado antes, aunque poco, pero después de haber sido forzado a pensar sobre ello tras oír lo que Owyn tenía que decir al respecto —un hombre que no tenía magia pero la había visto usada de distintos modos— se encontraba cuestionándose las propias leyes que había jurado proteger. Como príncipe sabía su deber, pero su corazón no estaba de acuerdo.

¿Dónde estaba la justicia en ejecutar a niños, en masacrar al inocente, en matar a alguien por proteger a un indefenso? ¿Cómo podías condenar a alguien a muerte desde el momento en que nacieron, por el mero hecho de existir? ¿Dónde estaba la justicia en _eso_?

Por duro que fuera ir en contra de su padre, y saber que solo pensar que las leyes eran injustas podía considerarse traición, descubrió que ya no podía estar de acuerdo.

De repente se dio cuenta —por instinto o algo totalmente diferente— de que quizás esto no era una discusión hipotética, al menos no en el modo que él había pensado. Quizás parte de ella lo fuera, pero la ley a la que Merlín se refería _tenía_ que ser la de la magia. No podía pensar en ninguna otra que cuadrara, lo que significaba que ese "alguien" a quien se refería tenía que ser un hechicero, o al menos una persona que _conocía_ a un hechicero. Esa parte era bastante fácil de averiguar. La pregunta real era por qué lo había preguntado Merlín. ¿A dónde intentaba llegar? Si era todo hipotético, quizás todo lo que quería era oír la opinión de Arturo. Quizás Owyn también había hablado con él sobre magia, pero tenía la sensación de que no era eso.

Quizás Merlín conocía a un hechicero. A lo mejor había conocido a uno de los otros prisioneros y había resultado que tenía magia. Eso tendría sentido. Merlín había estado en el castillo más de un mes, después de todo, y de acuerdo con lo que Owyn le había dicho, Barragh tenía un interés especial en los hechiceros...

_— ¿Qué sucede, Barragh? ¿Tienes problemas para retener a tus prisioneros? _

_— Este es un caso especial._

Espera.

_— Hablas como si supieras mucho sobre ella._

_— Y sé mucho. He… conocido a muchos magos mientras trabajaba para Barragh._

No…

_— ¿Entonces quieres saber lo que pasó antes? Bueno, tenías razón. Barragh dio la orden de azotar a uno de los prisioneros._

_— ¿El que no para de escapar? _

No, no podía ser.

_— Nunca he conocido a un mago que no intentara matarme o engañarme._

_— Bueno, yo sí. Y probablemente tú también, solo que no lo sabes. La magia puede ser ocultada, después de todo. _

No _podía_ ser.

_— ¿Qué le hace tan importante? _

_— Él, bueno… Digamos que tiene unos talentos en particular, y que es extremadamente bueno en lo que hace. No es un talento que te suelas encontrar, y Barragh decidió mantenerle aquí. Quiere esas habilidades para él, y está decidido a hacer que eso suceda sin importar nada. Desafortunadamente, se ha cansado de preguntar amablemente._

No había manera.

_Vende magos como armas._

Seguro que algo así era imposible.

_— Solo tengo una. Dos, puede, dependiendo de tu respuesta._

_— Adelante._

Tenía que serlo.

_— ¿Es Merlín el prisionero del que me hablaste antes, el que se ha escapado varias veces?_

_— Sí._

_Tenía_ que serlo

_— No lo entiendes, ¡no es tan simple! No puedo simplemente decírtelo, porque no sé cómo… _

_— Quiero confiar en ti, Arturo, pero no estoy seguro de si puedo, no con esto, y hay demasiadas cosas que no sé como para siquiera intentarlo. Vas a descubrirlo en algún momento, pero Merlín debería ser el que te lo dijera. No me corresponde._

Algo así, algo tan _ridículo_ como eso no podía pasar. _Tenía_ que ser imposible, ¿verdad?

_— ¿Y si alguien cercano a ti…? —_era hipotético, solo un ejemplo, una simple pregunta, un modo de tantear el terreno, saber lo que él pensaba. Tenía que serlo, ¿no? Porque no era posible que _Merlín-_

— _¿Y si alguien cercano a ti…?_

...fuera un hechicero.

— …_rompiera la ley?_

¿Verdad?

_— ¿Qué harías?_

* * *

**Recuerdo lo mucho que odié a la autora al acabar el capítulo y encontrarme con eso xD ¡Intentaré subir el siguiente pronto! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Esto me ha llevado mucho más de lo que era mi intención... Pretendía haberlo subido a principios de semana, pero entre unas cosas y otras fue imposible, así que los siento. ¡Pero aquí está! **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció allí sentado, mirando a la nuca de su sirviente. Podía haber sido solo unos minutos o un par de horas, pero en el gran orden del universo no parecía importar, porque para Arturo parecía que el mundo intentaba desenredarse a su alrededor. Sus pensamientos iban en círculos, entremezclándose, a veces deteniéndose completamente como si el ataque fuera demasiado para que él lo soportara de una sola vez; pero al final acababan deteniéndose en el mismo lugar, con una sola pregunta.

_¿Es Merlín un hechicero?_

Sí, la pregunta tenía variaciones, pero la base seguía siendo la misma. Todo llevaba de vuelta a esa única palabra que siempre le habían enseñado a despreciar y desconfiar, temer y dudar y odiar.

Magia.

¿Merlín tenía magia?

_No._ No podía. Era ridículo pensar algo así. Merlín era solo un sirviente sin ningún talento destacable a no ser que uno considerara el sarcasmo, la insolencia, y el no seguir las órdenes como talentos. Era un campesino normal de una aldea normal que había llegado a Camelot un día, le había retado, molestado, y después de algún modo salvado la vida recibiendo la "recompensa" de ser su sirviente (y vale, puede que la mayor parte de eso no fuera "normal", pero desde luego tampoco gritaba "magia"). Seguro que si Merlín fuera un hechicero, nada de eso habría pasado. Después de todo, ¿qué tipo de hechicero iría a Camelot voluntariamente aparte de uno vengativo, lo cual Merlín desde luego que no era? Sí, quizás en ese momento no conocía las leyes, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había decidido quedarse y servir a Arturo en vez de dar media vuelta y volver a casa. ¿Qué tipo de hechicero que se respetara a sí mismo haría algo así?

Por tanto, Merlín no podía ser un hechicero, porque en serio, solo un completo _idiota-_

Oh, espera, pero Merlín _era_ un idiota, ¿no? Un idiota. Lo había probado una y otra vez en más modos de los que Arturo podía contar. Momentos profundos y de sabiduría aparte, el chico era realmente tonto. Probablemente sería el tipo de hechicero que se quedaría en Camelot a servir a la casa real incluso con un hacha metafórica colgando sobre su cabeza… pero si Merlín _era_ un idiota, entonces _seguro_ que no podía tener magia. La hechicería requería talento y disciplina para aprenderla, y aunque el primero fuera cuestionable en su sirviente, la segunda era prácticamente inexistente. No había manera de que pudiera aplicarse a la tarea el tiempo suficiente para aprender magia.

Merlín no era un hechicero, y además, incluso si fuera capaz de usar magia, entonces debía ser pésimo en ello, porque no había manera de que pudiera _seguir_ siendo solo un criado medio decente si pudiera hacer magia de verdad. Si la tenía, la habría utilizado para hacer alguna de sus tareas (o hacerse a sí mismo menos torpe). Viendo que Merlín seguía teniendo la costumbre de arruinar las cosas de vez en cuando, era poco probable que fuera capaz de usar magia, y si no podía usarla, no era un hechicero de verdad (incluso si por algún tipo de casualidad _sí_ que tenía magia).

A no ser, claro, que solo lo estuviera ocultando, a no ser que _él_ se hubiera estado ocultando todo el tiempo.

Pero eso tampoco podía ser posible, ¿no? Merlín no le mentiría en algo así. Eran amigos, y se supone que los amigos no se mienten el uno al otro. Se supone que hablan, confían en el otro, se cuentan secretos y preocupaciones y problemas; se supone que son sinceros el uno con el otro. Así es como funcionaba la amistad, y Arturo había hecho todas esas cosas en algún momento, porque sabía que Merlín le diría la verdad, le daría una opinión sincera, y no revelería sus secretos a nadie más. Había pensado —esperado— que fuera en ambas direcciones, que su sirviente supiera que podía acudir a él, pero ya no estaba tan seguro, y si ese era el caso, ¿de quién era la culpa?

¿De Merlín, por aceptar demasiado y no dar suficiente, o de sí mismo, por tener demasiado pero no mostrar lo suficiente, de quién era la culpa? Había pensado que Merlín confiaba en él, pero incluso ahora había algo que ocultaba, algo que no quería que Arturo supiera, y eso le molestaba más de lo que nunca admitiría, porque si ni siquiera podía ganarse la confianza de su propio sirviente, ¿cómo se suponía que se iba a ganar la de su gente? ¿Cómo se iba a convertir en el tipo de rey que quería ser si su gente no tenía fe en él?

A lo mejor no era su culpa. A lo mejor era de Merlín. Quizás Arturo sí que era digno de confianza, pero si ese era el caso, querría decir que Merlín era demasiado cobarde para darle su confianza o que estaba intentando engañarle a propósito. No le gustaba ninguna de las opciones, ni tampoco se las creía, pero al mismo tiempo no quería admitir que la falta de confianza de Merlín en él posiblemente fuera culpa suya.

Quizás los dos tenían la culpa, de alguna manera.

Asumiendo que Merlín tuviera magia, claro está.

El príncipe quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared o aporrearla contra las barras en las que se recostaba. El dolor era una buena distracción. Probablemente no le ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos, pero estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa a estas alturas, porque pensar en ello no le estaba ayudando. Se sintió tentado a simplemente preguntarle al chico si tenía o no magia —si era o no un hechicero—, pero tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, Merlín no respondería. O mentiría. Preguntarle las cosas directamente pocas veces le llevaba a ninguna parte, ¿qué bien le haría ahora?

Oh, lo que daría por volver atrás un par de minutos —o un par de horas, no sabía cuánto había pasado— y no hacer su pregunta o al menos no escuchar la respuesta. Las cosas habrían sido mucho más simples si lo hubiera dejado estar en vez de permitir que su curiosidad le pudiera, porque ahora sabía que su sirviente le ocultaba algo, que la magia estaba definitivamente implicada de algún modo, y que sin importar desde donde lo mirara, Merlín le había _mentido_. Fuera un hechicero o conociera a uno, había mentido, había roto la ley… pero aún no lo sabía seguro, ¿no? Parte de él se aferraba a esa esperanza, por pequeña que fuera.

— ¿…Arturo?

Ante el sonido de su nombre, Arturo salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con que ya no miraba a la nuca de Merlín. El sirviente se había movido de modo que le daba la cara, con los ojos azules en guardia y cautos pero curiosos. Parecía esperar algo, y le llevó un momento recordar que técnicamente Merlín le había hecho una pregunta (una serie de ellas, en realidad, aunque todas llevaban al mismo sitio). No le había dado una respuesta, demasiado atrapado en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, y ahora no estaba seguro de poder siquiera contestarla, porque sinceramente no lo sabía.

Además, había un tema más importante que tenían que tratar ahora, y era si Merlín tenía o no magia. A pesar de sus pensamientos de antes sobre el tema, estaba empezando a pensar que era mejor preguntar directamente y ver su reacción. Merlín _era_ un mentiroso terrible, después de todo, así que no debería ser difícil encontrar la verdad en lo que dijera. No era posible que no se delatara, ya fuera a través de sus acciones o sus palabras, y si intentaba desviar la pregunta Arturo estaría listo. Esta vez, no había nada que le distrajera de obtener las respuestas que quería. Aunque resultaran no gustarle, al menos tendría la verdad.

Respiró profundamente, recobró la compostura lo mejor que pudo, y decidió ir a por ello.

— Merlín —comenzó, asegurándose de tener su atención antes de continuar—, ¿tienes-?

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose en el otro extremo del pasillo le cortó. Ambos se quedaron totalmente en silencio mientras esperaban y escuchaban, y como esperaban al sonido de la puerta le siguieron pisadas. Alguien venía, y se acercaba rápido. Todo lo que hizo falta fue mirar a Merlín, y supo quién venía. Después de haber estado encerrado más de un mes, el chico había aprendido a diferenciar los pasos de los que eran bien recibidos y los que no. Esta vez no lo eran. No hacía falta un genio para darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Observó como Merlín intentaba y fallaba en sentarse, obviamente no queriendo estar en el suelo durante el encuentro que se iba a producir pero demasiado cansado físicamente para remediarlo. Cuando falló por segunda vez, no se molestó en hacerlo otra vez y en vez de eso se giró hacia Arturo con una expresión grave que casi parecía desesperada.

— Arturo —comenzó, suave pero intenso—, sin importar lo que pase, si importar lo que veas o oigas, _no_ hagas nada, y por favor… no cambies tu opinión sobre mí.

— ¿Qué quieres-? —una vez más fue cortado cuando los pasos se escucharon en la esquina, y en cuestión de segundos, su dueño apareció en el pasillo. Arturo intentó mirarle con dureza cuando pasó al lado de su celda y se dirigió directamente hacia la de Merlín igual que la última vez. Había una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, llena de superioridad y esa molesta arrogancia que nunca parecía desaparecer. Una vez más el príncipe se encontró pensando en todas las cosas que haría para borrar esa insultante sonrisita de la cara del hombre.

No fue hasta que la puerta de la celda de Merlín estuvo abierta que Arturo se dio cuenta de que había otra persona con Barragh, un guardia normal a juzgar por su aspecto. Sin embargo, la mirada triste y temerosa de su cara era suficiente para hacer que el príncipe estuviera algo nervioso. Claramente sabía lo que su amo pensaba hacer y no le gustaba nada. Había simpatía en su cara cuando miró a Merlín, y Arturo se encontró preguntándose no por primera vez qué había hecho el sirviente para ganarse la consideración y cuidado de tanta gente en tan poco tiempo.

Tan pronto como Barragh estuvo en la celda, el guardia cerró la puerta y volvió al pasillo para esperar a volver a ser necesitado, dejándolos a los dos solos con el traficante de armas loco. Qué habría dado Arturo por estar en la misma celda y poder darle un puñetazo en su gorda cara. Era probable que el impacto le rompiera la mano o al menos le hiciera daño, pero el dolor valdría la pena.

— Hola otra vez, chico —dijo Barragh, saludando a Merlín con una versión aún más amplia de su sonrisilla habitual. Incluso desde su posición en el suelo, Merlín se las arregló para parecer tan desafiante como siempre mientras apartaba la cabeza sin responder—. Vamos, vamos, no seas así. Deberías mostrarme algo de gratitud. Después de todo, te he dado tiempo para curarte, y mucho más del que pensaba inicialmente.

— Qué generoso por tu parte —fue la respuesta que obtuvo, lo que le valió a Merlín una patada en el costado, aunque hizo lo posible por no reaccionar.

— Bueno, veo que no has cambiado mucho. Me pregunto qué hará falta para arreglar esa actitud tuya. Quizás algunos latigazos más…

Merlín intentó no estremecerse ante la idea —no quería darle a Barragh la satisfacción de asustarle—, pero después de haber sido azotado dos veces en menos de dos semanas, conocía bien el dolor, y su cuerpo se tensó ante la idea de más. Aunque no podía ver a su captor, estaba seguro de que Barragh sonreía otra vez, satisfecho de que sus palabras hubieran tenido el efecto deseado. Solo esperaba que fuera solo un pensamiento pasajero y que el hombre no hubiera venido a traerle los cinco que le debía. Eso era lo último que quería, y no solo por sí mismo sino por Arturo. No quería que el príncipe le viera así, no estaba seguro de si Arturo mantendría su promesa si lo hacía.

Mientras permanecía ahí, mirando en dirección contraria al traficante de armas, podía oír a Barragh moverse. Sus pisadas siempre parecían más sonoras aunque sus pasos fuera lentos y medidos, y Merlín podía oírlos y sentirlos acercándose hasta que el hombre estuvo justo delante de él. Intentó apartar la cabeza, sin querer mirarle, pero antes de poder moverse, Barragh se agachó sobre una rodilla y puso una mano sobre el hombro del hechicero para mantenerle quieto. Merlín no tuvo otra opción que ver sus ojos y su sonrisa divertida.

— No importa —dijo él, desechando su amenaza anterior al tiempo que su expresión se volvía incluso más cruel—. Tengo algo mejor en mente.

Con cuidado y deliberadamente, Barragh echó la mano hacia una bolsa que tenía a su costado, asegurándose de que Merlín viera cada movimiento que hacía. El hechicero observó, intentando no mostrar su aprensión, aunque se imaginaba que probablemente fuera un poco tarde para eso. El hombre abrió la bolsa y metió la mano dentro, cogiendo lo que hubiera antes de sacarlo lentamente. Fuera lo que fuera no podía ser muy grande considerando el tamaño de la bolsa, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué podía ser, no un látigo, obviamente, lo que por lo menos ayudaba a aliviar algo de su ansiedad.

Barragh por fin sacó el objeto que había traído, y al final Merlín deseó que hubiera sido un látigo. En la mano de su captor había un brazalete de metal no muy distinto al que ya tenía puesto, pero ambos eran muy diferentes. En el momento en que dejó la bolsa, fue capaz de sentirlo, sentir su magia, y el empuje que creaba era dolorosamente familiar.

— ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

Sí, lo sabía, y deseaba no saberlo. Era lo que habían usado para atraerle fuera de Camelot y hacia los bosques. Esa pequeña banda de metal era lo que le había metido en este lío, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Antes era capaz de sentir cómo le llamaba, tirando de sus sentidos y de su magia, atrayéndolos hacia su superficie. Había invocado una sensación de poder, pero ya no. Ahora todo lo que sentía en su presencia era una creciente sensación de puro temor, porque podía _sentirlo_. Podía sentir la magia natural que poseía tirando de él, arrastrándole, intentando alcanzar algo que él mismo no podía encontrar. Intentaba llamarle, pero su magia había sido empujada tan lejos dentro de su ser que sacarla otra vez a la luz probablemente sería insoportable. Incluso ahora podía sentir como su interior se apretaba, empujando, estirándose hasta que casi dolía mientras su magia intentaba responder y el brazalete que ya tenía puesto la empujaba hacia abajo.

Dolía. Solo estar cerca de ella _dolía_, y si Barragh pretendía ponérsela _a él, _entonces…

Por mucho que deseara permanecer calmado y no dar a su captor la satisfacción de verle desmoronarse, Merlín no podía evitar el pánico. Intentó apartarse a pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo exhausto, pero el agarre de Barragh solo se apretó más sobre su hombro, manteniéndole exactamente donde estaba.

— Así que sí lo recuerdas. Sí, _esto_ es lo que te metió en problemas. Me pregunto que pasaría si te lo ponemos… —comenzó a acercar la banda de metal al hechicero, y Merlín hizo todo lo posible por apartarse, porque cuanto más se le acercaba más dolía.

No quería suplicar ni pedir ni dar ningún signo de debilidad o temor, pero no podía evitarlo, porque lo último que quería era estar cerca de aquella pieza de metal.

— No —susurró, sabiendo que su voz le había traicionado, que sonaba desesperado, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Solo quería que lo apartara.

— ¿Oh? —preguntó Barragh, con tono divertido y conteniendo una risita, su voz profunda y burlona—. ¿Tienes miedo, chico?

La acercó aún más, y el brusco tirón que Merlín notó en su magia junto con el punzante dolor que lo acompañó fue suficiente para darle un estallido de energía que habría sido imposible de otra manera. Con una sacudida rápida y violenta consiguió apartarse de Barragh y aprisionarse contra la pared de su celda. Se apretó contra la esquina, lo más lejos posible de su captor, con los ojos muy abiertos y clavados en el objeto mágico que sostenía. La sonrisa de Barragh solo se hizo más amplia mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él, y Merlín se dio cuenta con retraso de que no tenía ningún otro sitio al que huir. No podría escapar de él una segunda vez.

— Bueno —comenzó, dejando que la palabra se sostuviera por un momento cuando se detuvo frente al hechicero—, ahora que sabes lo que tengo en mente y lo que soy capaz de hacerte, déjame que te pregunte una vez más. ¿Te rendirás a mí? ¿Me darás tu lealtad?

Tragó saliva con dificultad, intentado apartar la incomodidad y el miedo para poder decir lo que quería decir. Después de todo este tiempo, Barragh debería saber la respuesta. No cambiaría por aterrorizado que estuviera.

Prefería condenarse a sí mismo que servir a ese monstruo.

Una mano le agarró del brazo, otra sostenía el brazalete supresor de magia. Intentó alejarse, pero Barragh era mucho más fuerte, y antes de poder hacer nada, le había subido la manga por encima del hombro.

— Así sea —gruñó el hombre—. Para cuando haya acabado contigo, estarás suplicando por una muerte que no llegará.

Sin otra palabra y antes de que Merlín pudiera hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca, Barragh puso el brazalete en su brazo.

No había palabras para describir la sensación que le atravesó, extendiéndose por cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Quizás una persona más hábil con las palabras podría haber pensado algo más descriptivo, más adecuado, pero todo lo que Merlín sabía era que sentía como si le partieran en pedazos. No tenía otra forma de describirlo. Su magia, que había estado enterrada dentro de él después del uso excesivo que le había dado al intentar escapar, estaba siendo forzada a salir a la superficie, y empujaba por su cuerpo mientras al mismo tiempo otra fuerza intentaba pararla, retenerla, reprimirla. El constante tira y afloja sucedía tan rápido y continuamente que parecía que alguien intentara romperle desde dentro.

Así que era natural que al intentar no gritar, fallara espectacularmente.

No estaba seguro de si estaba oyendo cosas o no (era difícil oír nada por encima de su propia voz), pero sonaba como si alguien gritara, alguien que no era él. Si hubiera sido capaz de comprender algo de su entorno además de la abrasadora agonía que se extendía por su cuerpo, probablemente hubiera reconocido la voz.

Al fin y al cabo solo había tres personas allí.

— ¡Para! ¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo? ¡Páralo! ¡Maldita sea, solo _para_!

Arturo podía admitir que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando. Podía admitir no entender la mitad de las cosas que Barragh le había dicho a Merlín y también por qué su sirviente parecía tan aterrorizado al ver lo que parecía un mero brazalete. No tenía ni idea de qué era o qué se suponía que tenía que hacer o por qué todo esto estaba pasando en primer lugar, pero lo único que _sí_ entendía era lo que veía frente a él.

Esto era cien veces peor que cualquier azotamiento que hubiera visto. Estaba seguro de que nunca había oído a nadie gritar así. En el momento en que el metal había tocado su piel, los ojos de Merlín se habían abierto completamente, y su cuerpo se paralizó durante apenas un segundo antes de colapsar en el suelo en lo que solo podía describirse como agonía indescriptible. Sus dedos se apretaban contra el suelo de piedra, intentando encontrar un agarre, mientras su espalda se arqueaba separándose del suelo.

Quizás Arturo no sabía por qué estaba pasando, pero _estaba_ pasando, y solo le llevó un segundo ignorar totalmente su anterior promesa. Había intentado mantenerse en silencio, fingir indiferencia, pero esto era demasiado. No podía soportarlo. Ya no le importaba si Barragh descubría la verdad sobre ellos, no le importaba si establecía la conexión, porque no podía con ello. Era imposible para él solo sentarse y fingir que no le afectaba algo tan malicioso e inhumano como esto.

— _¡Para!_ —gritó tan fuerte como pudo, y esta vez Barragh miró hacia él, reconociendo su presencia antes de moverse hacia Merlín. Con solo un par de toques en el brazalete, se abrió, y en cuanto se lo quitó su víctima colapsó, jadeando y con aspecto de que hasta el último pedazo de energía se había ido de su cuerpo.

_—_ Oh, mis disculpas, sire —dijo Barragh, con tono falso y burlón—. ¿Fue demasiado para vos?

— ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?

— Vaya, vaya, parecéis muy enfadado. Simplemente le estaba enseñando su lugar. ¿No es eso lo que vos hacéis con los que os desafían? —estiró el brazo como si fuera a coger el de Merlín otra vez, pero Arturo había tenido suficiente.

— ¡Déjale en paz!

— ¿Por qué debería? ¿Qué os importa? Este chico no tiene nada que ver con vos, principito… ¿o vos también os habéis encariñado con él?

Arturo agarró las barras que le separaban de la otra celda hasta que pudo sentir el metal clavándosele en las palmas. Lo que daría por un arrebato de fuerza sobrehumana que le permitiera separar los barrotes y arrojarse contra aquel arrogante. Su enfado le estaba delatando, y solo parecía hacer que Barragh pareciera más orgulloso.

— Es eso, ¿no? Qué divertido… Pensar que alguien como vos llegaría a encariñarse con una criatura como esta.

— ¿Qué? —¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué se había referido a Merlín así, como si no fuera siquiera humano, como si fuera algún tipo de monstruo?

— Arturo Pendragón, príncipe coronado de Camelot, ¿tenéis alguna idea de qué es capaz de hacer este chico? ¿Sabéis siquiera lo que es de verdad?

Desde su lugar en el suelo, Merlín abrió mucho los ojos. Casi se atragantó con el aire que intentaba respirar antes de comenzar a forzar a su cuerpo a moverse, girarse para ver lo que estaba pasando, para poder intentar detener lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

_No, no así_. Necesitaba hacer algo. No podía dejar que pasara. _¡No quiero que lo descubra así!_ Intentó encontrar su voz, pero no le salían las palabras, y cuando por fin consiguió girarse para ver al príncipe, descubrió que no podía atraer su atención. Arturo estaba concentrado en Barragh y lo que el hombre le decía.

Esto no era bueno. Se suponía que él se lo diría a Arturo, no nadie más. Antes de que les hubieran interrumpido, había decidido decirle la verdad, porque sabía que si no lo hacía alguien más se encargaría de ello. Sin embargo, había estado demasiado asustado para decirlo directamente, tenía miedo de lo que Arturo haría, le aterraba sentirse odiado, y ahora era demasiado tarde. Barragh se lo iba a decir, y Arturo sabría que le había mentido, que había estado mintiendo desde que se habían conocido.

Arturo sabría que era un hechicero, que tenía magia, y por las leyes de Camelot, no tenía permitido vivir. Descubriría que Merlín le había traicionado. Aunque Arturo le había llamado su amigo, ¿sería suficiente para soportar algo tan grande como esto?

— ¿Quieres saber, principito, cómo se las arregló para escapar de su celda, no una sino _ocho_ veces? ¿Quieres saber por qué le mantengo aquí cuando no parece valer la pena?

— Barragh —le llamó Merlín sin aliento, y la voz le falló cuado intento ponerse de rodillas solo para colapsar sobre su estómago. Aún sentía como si todo ardiera, especialmente su espalda donde las heridas se habían estirado y forzado. Aún podía sentir su magia, intentando asentarse después del ataque que había sufrido, y la sensación era suficiente para darle náuseas.

Pero tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejar que pasara sin pelear.

— Bien, te lo diré.

— No… —intentó una vez más decir algo, impedir que el otro revelara la única cosa que no quería que dijera, la única que era solo suya (su poder, su vida, su secreto y su decisión de contarlo) pero no importó. No había nada que pudiera ofrecer, nada que hacer para ganarse el silencio del hombro aparte de la única cosa que _nunca_ le daría. Mientras estuviera vivo, sería leal a Arturo y Camelot. Nunca dejaría que Barragh le quitara eso.

Mientras intentaba levantarse una vez más, sintió una mano cogiendo su brazo y poniéndole de rodillas. Por fin era capaz de ver a Arturo, mirar esa cara familiar, enfadada, preocupada, y se preguntó si sería la última vez que la vería así, si sería la última vez que su amigo le mirara tan abiertamente y con esa preocupación.

Rezó por que no lo fuera. Esperaba que pudieran superarlo de algún modo, porque prefería morir a perder a su mejor amigo. La idea de Arturo odiándole, de que no confiara en él nunca más, de que no quisiera tener nada más que ver con él, era cien veces más dolorosa que nada que Barragh pudiera hacerle.

— Este chico…

Su captor tiró de él un poco más, lo suficiente para que doliera, antes de tirar de su manga hasta más allá del codo, revelando el brazalete que había en él, el que había sido parte de él durante más de un mes.

Las runas del metal brillaban con un color dorado.

—…es un hechicero. La magia fluye por sus venas tan naturalmente como la sangre.

No había manera de salir de la situación. No había modo de volver atrás.

— Es un arma humana.

_Lo siento, Arturo. Quería decírtelo. Lo siento…_

— Y es _mío_.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Hoy empecé las clases y cuento con tener menos tiempo para seguir las traducciones... Por otro lado también pasaré más tiempo en casa, así que quien sabe. De todos modos, ¡ya queda menos!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17

_Hechicero._

Era mentira, ¿no? Eso era todo. Nada más que un truco, un acto, un modo de Barragh de jugar con ellos, de separarlos, de dañarlo todo todavía más, tenía que ser eso, ¿no? El hombre estaba loco, porque sinceramente, ¿quién en su sano juicio miraría a Merlín y pensaría "hechicero" de entre todas las cosas? No había relación entre los dos, nada en él decía "magia" o "poderoso" ni nada por el estilo. Ya era bastante difícil relacionar una palabra como "criado" o "competente" con el chico, y menos una palabra tan ridícula y poderosa como "hechicero".

Así que tenía que ser una mentira. _Todo_ esto era solo una gran mentira que habían forzado a Arturo a contemplar, y en la que había pensado demasiado (la pregunta anterior de Merlín era _hipotética_, desde luego, porque no podía ser otra cosa). Era solo un truco, una mentira, ¿no?

…Excepto que no lo era. De verdad, de verdad no lo era, y no podía engañarse a sí mismo para pensar lo contrario. En cualquier otra situación, probablemente se hubiera reído ante semejante acusación —ya lo había hecho, de hecho—, pero no esta vez, porque nada ahora era ni remotamente divertido. Esto no era una broma, algo que se diría sin pruebas. Barragh iba en serio. Sonreía como si acabara de ganar, como si hubiera dado un golpe mortal a un enemigo al que quería muerto. Era una alegría maliciosa, un deseo de herir y romper. No solo decía palabras para obtener una reacción o para romper un lazo que para él solo tenía unos días de antigüedad. Parecía creer que su revelación era el golpe final, que con esas palabras todo comenzaría o acabaría, y que sin importar lo que pasara, él aún seguiría en cabeza.

No, no era mentira. Ante él no había nada más que la verdad, la última pieza de un puzzle que debería haber resuelto hacía tiempo.

Quería fingir que no estaba pasando. Quería mirar a Merlín y reírse, quizás incluso felicitarle por fingir tan bien o gritarle por ser un idiota y lograr que le confundieran por un hechicero. Quería preguntarle si era verdad y oírle decir que no, seguido de alguna larga y rara explicación que sería rebuscada y ridícula pero que Arturo creería igual porque él era _Arturo_ y este era _Merlín_, y él _confiaba_ en Merlín, y…

Y aunque estaría llena de agujeros y llena de mentiras, construida de manera que un simple pinchazo en el sitio adecuado podría hacer que se desmoronara, lo aceptaría, porque era más fácil, porque no tenía el tiempo o la paciencia examinarlo todo para obtener la verdad. Aceptarlo era más fácil, más simple, pero no solo eso. Había más, porque estaba seguro de que si solo fuera por su descuido, su falta de perspicacia y paciencia, entonces no parecería como si alguien le estuviera aplastando el pecho, apretando su corazón y sus pulmones hasta que apenas podía respirar.

No, no era solo que no había intentado encontrar la verdad. Era que no había querido, no había sentido la necesidad, porque después de todo lo que habían pasado él había querido creer en Merlín, confiar en él como no lo había hecho en nadie antes. Había querido creer que aunque Merlín escondía cosas y no siempre le decía la verdad, seguía siendo alguien a quien confiar lo importante, las cosas que le dices a un amigo. Había querido creer que ese sentimiento, ese nivel de confianza iba en doble sentido, de que si había algo importante, Merlín se lo diría.

Parecía que todo eso eran solo buenos deseos.

Al final, Merlín no había confiado en él, y la parte de él que seguía queriendo negarlo todo, fingir que ese no era el caso, reírse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, empezó a desaparecer en el momento en que miró al supuesto hechicero. Había esperado ver miedo y algo de desesperación, que sus ojos le rogaran no creer a Barragh, que no escuchara las palabras de un loco, una silenciosa petición de ayuda y consuelo, pero lo que encontró no fue solo miedo y desesperación sino culpabilidad, un remordimiento tan pesado y profundo que parecía como si todo su cuerpo cayera bajo su peso. Esos ojos azules estaban tristes y suplicantes, pero no rogaba que Arturo no creyera a Barragh, no rogaba por confianza.

No. Buscaba perdón. Lo único que podía leer en esa cara era una simple frase "Lo siento, por favor perdóname", y una persona solo podía pedir perdón cuando creía haber hecho algo mal.

No había nada que negara la afirmación que se había hecho.

Esta vez, no había modo de fingir que lo que había oído y la conclusión que había sacado eran mentira.

Merlín era un hechicero.

Tenía magia.

Merlín había _mentido_. No había confiado en él, y si ese era el caso, ¿de cuánto de su tiempo juntos, de las cosas que habían pasado juntos Arturo sabía solo la mitad? ¿Cuánto le había ocultado Merlín, sobre qué le había mentido? ¿Cuánto era solo una invención, una sombra de la verdad? Si no había sido capaz de ver algo _así_ en su sirviente, ¿qué más se había perdido? Si Merlín tenía magia y la había estado practicando todo el tiempo, ¿para qué la había usado? ¿Pro qué? ¿Con qué fin, qué propósito? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir practicando magia en Camelot? ¿De verdad era _tan_ idiota? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿De verdad Merlín no confiaba en él?

¿Cuánto era verdad y cuánto una mentira? ¿Dónde estaba la línea entre las dos? Más importante, ¿cómo podría llegar a saber nunca la verdad cuando no había modo de saber si era solo otra mentira? ¿Cómo reparas algo tan importante y frágil como la confianza después de que se rompa?

Si no le hubieran criado como a un príncipe y no fuera por tanto inmune a cosas tan vergonzosas como la histeria, era posible que se hubiera puesto a reír al ver a dónde le habían llevado sus pensamientos. Era el hijo de Uther Pendragon, el rey que perseguía la magia y a sus seguidores, que ejecutaba a los hechiceros sin un juicio justo, y a pesar de ello la ley contra la magia era lo último en su mente. Debería haber sido la primera, y ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Era curioso como al final no era la magia lo que le molestaba (aunque sí le molestaba, como podía no hacerlo), sino el hecho de que Merlín hubiera pasado meses y meses mintiéndole, ocultándose de él, guardando secretos mientras que Arturo pasaba el mismo tiempo confiándole la mayoría de los suyos. Parecía que durante toda su amistad, nada había sido recíproco.

No podía evitar preguntarse cuántas veces Merlín había usado la magia tras su espalda o incluso enfrente de él sin que lo notara. ¿Le había parecido divertido? ¿Se había estado riendo tras su espalda todo el tiempo, riéndose de su ignorancia, su incapacidad para ver, su confianza casi ciega en un amigo que pensaba que conocía pero obviamente no?

Quería preguntarlo. Tenía cientos de preguntas, cientos de acusaciones, tantas cosas que decir, y por algún motivo todo lo que podía hacer era permanecer allí como un idiota patidifuso al que le acaban de decir que el cielo no era realmente azul después de todo. Parecía un poco como si el mundo se desmoronara, porque sinceramente, si Merlín de entre todas las personas le había ocultado algo así, ¿qué más se estaba perdiendo? ¿Quién más le mentía? ¿Qué más no podía ver?

En medio del caos que eran su corazón y su mente, la maraña de pensamientos y emociones que amenazaban con aplastarle, nada dolía más que la afilada punzada de traición que sentía ante la idea de que Merlín, su mejor amigo —su _único_ amigo— le había mentido.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

— Vaya, vaya, esa es desde luego una expresión interesante, príncipe Arturo —escuchó que Barragh decía, pero descubrió que no podía centrarse ni obligarse a apartar la mirada de su sirviente a pesar de que Merlín ya no parecía capaz de mirarle a él—. Si no os conociera mejor, diría que parece como si hubierais perdido un amigo.

Sí… quizás era así.

— Y pensar que por un momento sentisteis simpatía por un hechicero. ¿Qué diría vuestro padre? Aunque supongo que no puedo culparos. No encaja con la imagen de un poderoso hechicero, ¿verdad?

No, desde luego que no.

— Me pregunto a cuántas más personas ha conseguido engañar. Disfrazándose como alguien normal, alguien ordinario, cuando todo el tiempo ha tenido suficiente magia para reducir un reino a cenizas. Pensar que vivía en Camelot de entre todos los sitios… Me pregunto cuántos han tenido que morir a lo largo de los años para que pudiera mantener su secreto.

Arturo no dijo nada. No podía. No había palabras que pudiera usar, nada que fuera adecuado para expresar lo que pasaba por su cabeza y su corazón.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan perdido.

— Creo que necesita ser castigado, ¿y vos?

Cuando Arturo no dijo nada, no alzó la cabeza, ni siquiera reconoció que le estaban hablando, Merlín por fin encontró el valor de mirarle otra vez, encontrándose de frente con la mirada del príncipe. Casi la apartó otra vez al ver tanto dolor, tanta incredulidad y traición. Lo odiaba. Por eso no había dicho nada antes, por lo que había mantenido su magia un secreto. No podía soportar ver esa expresión, que le miraran con tanto dolor y acusación. Nunca había querido poner a Arturo en una posición así, poner _esa _mirada en sus ojos. No era justo para él, para ninguno de los dos.

No podía evitar preguntarse si las cosas hubieran sido distintas si hubiera podido contárselo al príncipe él mismo, si las palabras hubieran sido las suyas. Quizás se Merlín hubiera tenido la fortaleza de decir algo antes de que Barragh llegara, no estarían en este lío. Era un poco tarde para esa idea, ¿no? Aunque había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, de decirle a Arturo la verdad, había dudado. Aunque había sabido que esto llegaría, que si no decía algo Barragh lo haría, no había sido capaz de pronunciar las palabras. No había sido lo suficientemente rápido, si lo suficientemente valiente.

Si hubiera tenido más tiempo.

Quería contárselo todo, decirle que había tenido magia desde el día que había nacido, que nunca había tenido opción, que sí, era poderoso, pero que nunca usaría ese poder en su propio beneficio, que nunca lo usaría para hacer daño a alguien o traer desgracia a Camelot. Quería decirle todo lo que había pasado desde el día en que había llegado a Camelot, hablarle del dragón y la profecía, de sus destinos, y sobre todo quería decirle que aunque no tuviera un gran destino, un futuro brillante en juego, aún le serviría, y le protegería, porque Arturo no era solo su príncipe, su futuro rey.

Sobre todo lo demás era su amigo, y lo quisiera o no, tenía su lealtad. Incluso sin un destino, su magia y su vida eran para Arturo, y nada podía cambiar eso.

Pero no podía decir nada. Sin importar cuánto lo quisiera no podía, porque si decía algo, cualquier cosa para explicarse, Barragh lo sabría. Sabría que Arturo era importante para él, que podía usarle para llegar al hechicero, para controlarle. Intentar justificarse ante el príncipe le pondría en peligro, y ya hacía tiempo había decidido que entre su vida y la de Arturo, siempre escogería la de Arturo. Sin importar los sacrificios que tuviera que hacer, mientras Arturo estuviera a salvo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Aunque implicara un destino peor que la muerte, lo soportaría, porque todo lo que él era lo era por Arturo.

Pero aún así… aún así, tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa, porque no podía soportar esa mirada en el rostro del príncipe. No quería que pensara que todo había sido mentira. Después de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, no podía dejar que terminara así.

— Arturo… —susurró, intentando capturar la atención del príncipe, porque aunque miraba directamente hacia el hechicero, tenía la mirada borrosa. Lo había estado desde que Barragh había dicho la palabra "hechicero".

Pero ante el sonido de su nombre, la atención de Arturo volvió, la neblina de shock se levantó, y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, dos tonos de azul mirándose el uno al otro, sin guardia y vulnerables con todo expuesto y nada más que ocultar. Merlín intentó verter todo lo que pudo en ese momento, decir todo lo que quería sin decir nada de verdad. Solo quería que Arturo supiera que lo sentía, que no había sido su intención mentir, que _quería_ ser capaz de confiar en él con todo pero había tenido demasiado miedo de arriesgarse, de perderlo todo y a todos los que le importaban por algo tan egoísta como ser reconocido. No valía la pena, y sabía que guardar un secreto también podía ser egoísta, sin importar lo desinteresada que fuera su intención, porque los dos eran espejos exactos del otro, opuestos pero iguales en cada aspecto. Había aprendido hacía tiempo que los humanos eran egoístas por su naturaleza, y al final él no era excepción.

Sería una mentira decir que no había querido que le conocieran, que le vieran por quién era de verdad, pero no necesitaba serlo, porque había muchas otras cosas que eran importantes, mucho más preciosas para él. Daría con gusto toda la magia que tenía si eso significaba salvar a la gente que quería, mantenerles a salvo de todo lo que les hiciera daño. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, e hizo lo posible por transmitir esa simple verdad a la persona que significaba más que nada para él.

…Pero no más de un segundo más tarde, Arturo apartó la vista. Giró la cabeza y miró al suelo, con expresión dolida y enfadada en el rostro, y sin importar cuál de las dos fuera más fuerte el resultado sería el mismo. Fuera cual fuera, la mirada de traición en sus ojos no cambiaría.

— Arturo-

Un tirón afilado en su brazo le cortó cuando Barragh tiró de él hacia atrás lo suficiente para tirarle al suelo, dejando de ser capaz de permanecer de rodillas. El hombre se acuclilló delante de él, con un agarre tan firme en su muñeca que era probable que dejara marca. Normalmente Merlín se resistiría de algún modo, físicamente o con algunas palabras hirientes, pero no tenía la energía ni el estado de mente para hacerlo, y Barragh obviamente lo sabía. La sonrisa de su cara era satisfecha y condescendiente, cruel y divertida de un modo que solo un hombre tan retorcido y arrogante como él podía lograr.

— ¿Sabes lo que esto significa, chico? —preguntó en una voz baja dirigida solo al hechicero pero no lo suficiente como para que no le pudieran escuchar desde fuera. No importaba. El príncipe no prestaba atención, y ya no había nada que esconder—. Sé que sabes quién es este hombre, probablemente no haya ningún hechicero en el reino que no reconozca a los Pendragones. Él sabe lo que eres. Si vuelves a Camelot, te perseguirán y decapitarán, o incluso quemarán en la hoguera. ¿Lo entiendes, hechicero? Incluso si escapas, no tendrás a donde ir. _Nunca_ podrás volver a Camelot. Nunca serás libre.

Ah… así que ese había sido su plan después de todo, el motivo de que le hubieran puesto juntos. Su intención era quitarle su hogar, revelándole como un hechicero ante el príncipe de Camelot. Después de todo, los Pendragones eran conocidos por su crueldad cuando se trataba de magia.

En un arrebato de histeria que por suerte pasó tan pronto como apareció, no estaba seguro de si debería reír o llorar ante la ironía. Barragh no tenía ni idea del cuánto daño había hecho con esa revelación. Había querido robarle a Merlín su casa, pero al final había quitado mucho más que eso, había destruido algo que podía no tener arreglo. Un hogar no era nada sin gente a la que volver, y Barragh le había quitado su lazo más preciado, la persona que había dado un significado a su magia y su vida. Sin Arturo, sin su amigo, Camelot nunca volvería a ser su hogar.

Necesitaba hablar con Arturo. Lo necesitaba. Incluso si el príncipe no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, Merlín necesitaba decir esas palabras. Tan pronto como Barragh se fuera, le diría todo, _todo_. Después de haberle dejado a oscuras tanto tiempo, el príncipe tenía derecho a saber.

Sin embargo, parecía que no tendría esa oportunidad. En retrospectiva, debería habérselo esperado. Después de todo, las cosas rara vez iban como él quería.

Mientras Barragh se ponía de pie, dio un corto silbido para llamar al guardia de vuelta y que abriera la puerta. Sin embargo, una vez que la puerta se abrió para él, su mano permaneció aferrada a la muñeca del hechicero como un grillete. Normalmente, a estas alturas ya le habría soltado, quizás dado una patada para asegurarse seguido de unas palabras de despedida que no serían más que una amenaza no muy bien escondida. Desafortunadamente, este no fue el caso. En vez de eso, cuando se empezó a mover hacia la puerta arrastró a Merlín tras él.

— Vamos, levántate —ordenó, levantando al hechicero hasta que estuvo medio de pie. Se mordió el labio para mantenerse callado, estremeciéndose ante el dolor de sus heridas al estirarse; esta era la primera vez que se ponía de pie desde que le había azotado por segunda vez, y su cuerpo no estaba muy contento. Sus piernas parecían a punto de ceder, y de no ser por la mano que le sostenía se habría caído de frente justo después de levantarse.

Con la ayuda del guardia (el pobre hombre parecía preferir estar en cualquier otro lugar en ese momento, y Merlín no le culpaba), Barragh consiguió arrastrarle al pasillo.

— Creo que conviene un cambio de escenario —dijo, con una amplia sonrisilla en la cara y los ojos oscuros brillando—. Permíteme que te muestre personalmente tu nueva celda.

Curiosamente —y era una prueba de lo mucho que llevaba encerrado si así era como funcionaba su mente— lo primero que pensó al oír eso fue algo como "¿por qué?, si todavía no he intentado escapar…"

El segundo, en cambio, fue muy distinto.

_¿Nueva celda? Pero eso querría decir… No. No, no puede… ¡Arturo!_

No podía… ¡No podía! Si Barragh se lo llevaba, si les separaba, entonces Arturo…

Arturo se quedaría allí, solo, sin respuestas, sin consuelo, creyendo que Merlín le había traicionado, que era solo otro hechicero; no un amigo, nada, solo un traidor. Si les separaban, no tendría ocasión de decirle la verdad, ni de arreglar el daño que Barragh había causado. Si se marchaba ahora…

— No…

Era posible que no volviera a ver a Arturo.

— ¡No, para!

No podía dejar que eso pasara.

— Vamos —dijo Barragh mientras empezaba a arrastrarle lejos de la celda. Merlín intentó resistirse, apartarse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil y Barragh tenía más del doble de su tamaño. No había opción de escapar, no sin magia, y eso no era una opción.

— ¡No!

Se volvió hacia el príncipe, con ojos suplicantes aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada. Aún así quería intentarlo. Haría todo lo posible para evitar que terminara así.

— Arturo.

Todo lo que quería era un momento de reconocimiento, una señal de que el príncipe no le odiaba, de que no estaba todo perdido, de que el lazo entre ellos era más fuerte que esto. Eso era todo lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, porque solo con eso podría encontrar la fuerza para soportar lo que le fuera a hacer Barragh. Mientras tuviera esperanza, podía aguantar cualquier cosa.

— ¡Arturo!

Pero el príncipe no le miró, no levantó la cabeza. Nada indicaba que hubiera siquiera oído como le llamaba. Estaba quieto, con las manos aferradas a las barras que separaban las dos celdas, los ojos en el suelo, desenfocados y pedidos. Incluso cuando Merlín pasó por delante de su celda, no se movió.

— _¡Arturo!_

No hizo nada. Aunque el príncipe le hubiera mirado con odio, habría estado bien, podía aguantar eso. El enfado era una forma de reconocimiento, algo que se podía sentir, y hubiera preferido eso, porque significaba que quedaba algo, aunque fuera algo que necesitaba arreglarse. Pero no había nada. Quizás otro no estaría de acuerdo, pero que le dirigieran nada más que apatía, ser tratado como si no estuvieras ahí, sin verte, sin reaccionar a ti… Habría aceptado el odio antes que algo tan frío como esto.

¿Tendría alguna vez la oportunidad de arreglarlo?

¿Podía ser arreglado?

¿Le dejaría Arturo intentarlo?

No importaba mucho, ¿no? Las cosas no volverían a ser como eran antes. No se podían retirar las palabras dichas, y lo que había aprendido no se iba a olvidar. Siempre había un precio. Quizás este era el suyo.

Sin nada de fuerza para resistirse ni resolución para siquiera intentarlo, Merlín fue arrastrado por el pasillo, lejos de la celda y lejos de Arturo. No sabía a donde le llevaban.

No estaba seguro ni de que le siguiera importando.


End file.
